


Котецкие истории

by AlisaSelezneva



Category: Actor RPF, Music RPF, Импровизация | Improvisation (TV 2016) RPF
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NC-17, UST, Мифические существа, ООС, Юмор, кинк, нецензурная лексика, повседневность, романтика, смена сущности, соулмейты, стеб, фентези, флафф, элементы гета
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 107,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaSelezneva/pseuds/AlisaSelezneva
Summary: Никогда не знаешь, какого кота в мешке приобретёшь, спасая беззащитную зверушку.Антон Шастун — обычный студент. У него есть учёба, сосед, и в жизни ничего необычного не происходит, пока однажды он не находит крошечного котёнка.Арсений — оборотень, недавно переродившийся и слишком слабый, чтобы вести самостоятельную жизнь, находит себе человека. Который пока ещё не знает, что очень скоро пушистый комочек вырастет в шикарного мужчину, скрывающегося под кошачьим мехом.





	1. Знакомство

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6826497

Дождь лил как из ведра. И это едва ли можно было назвать преувеличением: тот, кто бывал в северной Венеции, поймёт Антона, со всех ног бегущего к авто.  
Оказавшись в салоне и на все лады матеря неожиданный ливень, он потряс головой, стряхивая крупные капли, и кинул рюкзак на соседнее сиденье.

— Какого же чёрта, Шастун, скажи мне, ты не стал оплачивать подогрев сидений? Не морозил бы свой тощий зад сейчас, — он фыркнул и откинулся назад, сползая в кресле. Дождь заливал лобовое стекло, даже не думая заканчиваться.

Кляня судьбу и погоду, парень потянулся к зажиганию, когда услышал слабый, едва различимый за шумом воды, писк. Решив, что это просто шум, он вставил ключ и хотел повернуть, когда писк раздался снова.  
И всё затихло. Антон прислушался, но кроме шума ветра и дождя, не было ничего. Он откинулся на спинку сиденья, взявшись за руль обеими руками, и прикрыл глаза. Писк раздался снова.  
Матерясь себе под нос, Антон открыл дверцу машины и шагнул в лужу, тут же набирая полный кед холодной воды.

— Да чтоб вас всех! — воскликнул он в пустоту и направился к капоту. Решив убедиться, что с головой у него всё в порядке, парень поднял капот и обомлел: прямо под крышкой, чёрт знает, как туда забравшись, лежал серый котёнок размером меньше его ладони, с закрытыми ещё глазами, и слепо тыкался мордочкой в воздух, распахивая розовую пасть и издавая тот самый писк, который слышал Антон. Матерясь, Шастун подхватил крошку на руки и, сунув за пазуху, поморщился — котёнок оцарапал шею коготочками и теперь медленно, но верно сползал в область живота.  
Поддерживая свою ношу одной рукой, Шаст закрыл капот и поспешил сесть обратно в авто — голова и плечи основательно намокли, ткань толстовки липла к телу, а футболка под ней пропиталась насквозь. Вода с мокрого капюшона расползалась пятном по спине.  
Наконец заведя машину, Шастун аккуратно вывел её со стоянки и не спеша направился к дому.  
Из толстовки всё ещё доносился душераздирающий писк. Тонкий звук, на одной ноте, противный, как зубная боль, раздавался регулярно — пушистый комок делал короткие вдохи и тут же снова раскрывал крошечную пасть.  
Остановившись на светофоре, Антон побарабанил пальцами по рулю и удивлённо заметил, что мяуканье прекратилось, а котёнок горячим комком спит на животе, уже не пытаясь царапаться.  
Улыбнувшись, парень плавно нажал педаль газа и медленно увёл авто в поворот, набирая скорость и разбрызгивая во все стороны воду из лужи, в которую превратилась дорога. Хорошо, что в такую погоду почти нет пешеходов.

К тому моменту, как они добрались до дома, дождь, по славной питерской традиции, мерзко морося, перешёл из разряда стихийного бедствия в разряд мелкой неприятности. Парень подхватил свой рюкзак, подсунул ладонь под тёплый бок, жар которого ощущался даже через ткань толстовки и, с грацией близкой к родам коровы, попытался выбраться, не разбудив драгоценную ношу.

Открывание двери превратилось в ещё один квест. Ключи находились в рюкзаке, а в распоряжении Шастуна, чтобы извлечь связку, была всего одна рука. Матерясь сквозь зубы, он кое-как попытался залезть в карман. Получилось. Ободрённый первым успехом, Антон нашарил связку и от души дёрнул. Старенькое колечко не выдержало и разжалось, с жалобным звяканьем упав под ноги парню.  
Теперь Антон был гордым обладателем комплекта из двух ключей от квартиры, но чувствовал себя феерическим долбёбом, потому что ключ от домофона валялся где-то в районе насквозь вымокших кед.  
Он попытался наклониться и посмотреть, куда он упал, но вовремя почувствовал, что котёнок в руках зашевелился, и отказался от своей идеи в пользу пары шагов назад, сделав которые, он увидел пропажу — ярко-синий кружок лежал прямо перед ним. Кое-как присев, наверняка, снова мучительно напоминая неразродившуюся крупную живность, Антон поднялся со стоном и уже готов был воспользоваться трофеем, как из-за спины донёсся донельзя довольный голос Димы:

— Ты чего такой спектакль бесплатно устраиваешь, Шаст? Спину потянул? — сосед по квартире обошёл его и заглянул в глаза, ища в них ответ.

— Да нет, просто разбудить боюсь. Она уснула только.

Позов недоумённо уставился на Антона, потом посмотрел вокруг, но никакой «оной» и не пахло.

— Тох, ты о чём?

— Кошка, — снизошёл до пояснений Антон. — У меня в толстовке котёнок. Нашёл её под капотом. Серая, милая такая, — и он расплылся в удивительно счастливой улыбке, вызывающей больше вопросов и подозрений, чем желания улыбнуться в ответ.

Вместе они начали восхождение на седьмой этаж — лифт приказал долго жить ещё в начале месяца, и пока всё, что сделали коммунальщики, — это притащили в парадную новые двери для него. Однако, вопреки усилиям ремонтников, лифт не работал по-прежнему, будучи абсолютно глух к страданиям жильцов.

В компании Позова дверь удалось открыть без каких-либо проблем. Они, как воры, прокрались в квартиру, стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить животное. Антону нестерпимо хотелось переодеться и залезть под горячий душ, но сначала следовало покормить кошку.  
Он скинул рюкзак в угол своей комнаты и, удобно устроившись на кровати, стал аккуратно извлекать котёнка из под одежды. Животное тут же проснулось и снова противно запищало, молотя лапками по воздуху и всячески норовя навернуться с широкой тёплой ладони.  
Антон умильно смотрел на котёнка в своих руках, пока не пришёл Дима.

— Вымой свою находку, а я пока молока подогрею. Дед Мазай, блин.

Шастун проигнорировал подколку и направился в ванную — действительно, не стоило тянуть с мытьём. А у животинки, наверняка, ещё и блохи обнаружатся. Вот будет веселье.

Сгрузив котёнка в раковину, заранее устланную полотенцем, Антон наскоро принял экстремально горячий душ и занялся своим сокровищем. Сейчас, держа крохотное тело под струёй тёплой воды и ощущая заполошное сердцебиение, он никак не мог понять, что же заставило его взять малявку? Неожиданно взыгравшее сострадание, не иначе.  
Вымыв кошку, оказавшуюся вовсе не серой, а просто пыльной, он завернул её в полотенце и вынес на кухню, аккуратно потирая лобастую головку краем полотенца.

— Смотри, какая красотка. Интересно, глаза какого цвета будут? Зелёные?

Дима посмотрел на него, как на умалишённого, только что у виска не покрутил, а живность в руках, поняв, что топить её, кажется, не собираются, набрала в лёгкие побольше воздуха и снова принялась мяучить.  
Мрачно взглянув на соседа, Поз протянул ему уже подготовленный комплект для кормёжки и ретировался.

— Сам занимайся со своей находкой, Мазай.

— Почему бы и нет? Что думаешь, Находка? — Антон держал шприц, медленно сцеживая в ярко-розовую пасть молоко, которое котейка больше разливала, чем пила. — Или тебя лучше назвать Кнопка? А может Джульетта?

За окном алел закат, октябрь катился к чёрту, а на кухне молодой студент и котёнок знакомились в тёплой, домашней обстановке.


	2. Кто такие оборотни?

У мира есть огромное количество различных материй и энергетических слоёв. Всем нам отлично известны континенты, океаны и моря, состоящие из кислорода, водорода, магния и прочих и прочих химических элементов. Большинство из них детально изучены любознательным человечеством. Однако не каждому дано видеть мир таким, каков он на самом деле. От глаз людей сокрыто всё, что так или иначе связано с Подлунным миром, поскольку род людской — дети Солнца, милостивого бога всего сущего.  
Впрочем, некоторые из них, обычно таких называют магами, ведунами или экстрасенсами, видят, чувствуют, а иногда и взаимодействуют с эфирным миром.  
Такое общее обозначение получило то, что не укладывается в понятие обычной и привычной науки и не изучено достаточно хорошо. Сведения обо всём, касающемся эфирного мира передаются из поколения в поколение и не предназначены для широкой огласки: подобное может пошатнуть устоявшийся миропорядок.  
Чаще всего эфирными телами принято называть призраков, духов и прочих нематериальных существ, но среди представителей подлунного народа есть и куда более осязаемые, такие как оборотни, например, или вампиры. Они живут по соседству с человечеством с той самой поры, когда люди ещё были одеты в звериные шкуры и только осваивали речь.  
Самыми умелыми и удачливыми охотниками нередко становились именно подлунные, те, кто был рождён под бледным светом полной Луны, кому покровительствовала Бледноликая богиня.  
Поскольку вампиры для выживания вынуждены пить кровь людей, они считались весьма нежеланными соседями. Подобные особенности питания стали причиной охоты на них, в свою очередь повлекшей почти полное истребление этого уязвимого к огню и серебру народа. Не имеющие возможности плодиться, вампиры ушли в глубокое подполье, на долгие века затаив обиду и ведя вынужденно аскетичный образ жизни.  
Оборотни же, напротив, обретя превосходство, заняли образовавшуюся нишу и долгие века живут бок о бок с людьми.

Всякий оборотень умеет принимать человеческий облик, но не всякий способен делать это по своему желанию. Против его воли, каждое полнолуние оборотень становится человеком и ищет, ищет, ищет. Обычно на овладение навыком добровольного обращения уходят годы кропотливых тренировок, а всё только для того, чтобы встретить Хранителя, и больше не нуждаться в звериной ипостаси.

Согласно легенде, передающейся из уст в уста с тех пор, как только люди научились говорить, когда бог Солнце случайно встретил Луну, он обезумел от любви к кроткой красавице и поклялся дать ей всё, чего только она попросит. Но бледная богиня была как будто глуха к его мольбам. Её взгляд всегда был печален, но порой тень улыбки появлялась на бескровных губах. Пылкий юноша, не привыкший к отказам, раз за разом приносил ей щедрые дары, целовал тонкие запястья, оставляя на бледной коже тёплые следы, и клялся в своих чувствах, но девушка только грустно смотрела в ответ и молчала. Солнце снова и снова настаивал, просил, умолял сказать, что может сделать Луну счастливой? Чего ей не хватает в Поднебесье?  
И Луна, холодная по натуре, но не чуждая любви, попросила у Солнца отдать ей Ночь, чтобы править ею. Разделить Небосвод на две неравные половины. Ослеплённый собственными чувствами, Солнце подарил Луне Ночь, но, запертый в пределах Дня, он потерял возлюбленную. Терзаемый любовью и тоской, Солнце ожесточился со временем. Он утратил веру в хорошее, но стал спокойнее и мудрее. Тогда он благословил своих детей, рождённых под его лучами, а тех, кого принимала Луна, обрёк на вечные скитания в поисках Хранителя — солнечного ребёнка. Пока сын или дочь Луны не встретят своего Хранителя, они вынуждены под солнцем влачить животное существование, принимая истинный облик только под лунным светом. Встретив Хранителя, дети Луны обретают власть над внутренним зверем, невероятную силу, мир и покой в душе, а также настоящую любовь.

***

Мир в один миг померк. Как будто кто-то резко выключил свет или на голову надели мешок. Второе было даже ближе, поскольку вслед за зрением пропал и слух — Арсений погрузился в темноту и тишину. И сейчас бы обрести покой — схватка окончена, всё в порядке, но только что-то было не так. Во рту мерзким медным привкусом ощущалась своя и чужая кровь, а на лапы капало что-то горячее. Неужели?..

Было больно. Так больно, будто каждую клеточку его тела рвали на куски или поджаривали на углях. Хотелось кричать во всю мощь лёгких, убежать, спрятаться, забиться куда-нибудь, умереть, в конце концов, лишь бы это чувство прошло.

Было темно и холодно, а ещё ужасно одиноко. Он попробовал открыть глаза — ничего, всё та же всепоглощающая тьма. Попытался позвать кого-нибудь, но не услышал ни звука. В панике, он схватил ртом воздух, ощущая, как внутри расправляются лёгкие, и принялся кричать, всё громче и громче, надеясь дозваться хоть кого-то, когда почувствовал, что всё вокруг изменилось. Воздух мгновенно наполнился звуками и влагой, ощущающейся при каждом вдохе. Арсений перепугался и замер, сжался в комок, пытаясь понять где он и что с ним. Время лениво текло, но ничего не менялось, тогда он позвал ещё раз. И принялся кричать снова и снова.  
Всё напрасно: на его крик никто не откликался. Некому было разогнать тьму и всё сильнее сковывающий холод, но оборотень продолжал бороться за жизнь, ощущая себя до противного беспомощным.  
Порыв ветра ударил в лицо, захотелось раскрыть глаза и посмотреть на мир вокруг, но ему это не удалось, только наконец появились очертания предметов. Размытые и нечёткие, как сквозь расфокусированную линзу.  
Арсений снова позвал на помощь, и в нос тут же ударил запах табака, сосисок и человека — это он определял всегда и безошибочно. Стало тепло, но тревожно. Он на миг потерял опору, но почувствовал, что холод отступает. Чуть успокоившись, он замер и повёл носом, однако в следующую секунду куда-то провалился. Арс изо всех сил цеплялся, стараясь удержаться, не упасть ещё ниже, не погибнуть. Но страхи оказались напрасными. То место, куда он свалился, было тёплым и мягким. Здесь пахло человеком и совсем немного сигаретным дымом. Запахи обволакивали его со всех сторон, он тонул в них и всесторонне обступающем тепле, терялся в ощущениях. Воздух вокруг был влажным, по-прежнему слышался какой-то шум, но его это уже не тревожило — он встретил человека, он встретил солнечного ребёнка, значит, всё будет хорошо.  
Вскоре Арсений согрелся в уютном тепле, и темнота больше не пугала. Он погрузился в запах человека, обмякая, теряя связь с реальностью, пока не провалился в глубокий сон.


	3. Как тебя зовут?

С кормёжкой особых проблем не возникло — мелочь, конечно, разлила почти всё, но полотенце, в которое она была завёрнута, впитало молоко, так что парочке удалось даже не насвинячить. Ну, или почти удалось.  
Наскоро затерев пару пятен от молока на полу, Антон подхватил свою драгоценность и отправился в комнату.  
Он уложил котёнка на кровать — узкую койку, на которой привык спать один, — и почесал русый затылок, растерянно глядя по сторонам. В комнате не было даже старой коробки от обуви, не говоря уже о чём-либо больше подходящем для котёнка.  
Убедившись, что мелкая активно обнюхивает покрывало и не собирается предпринимать попыток десантироваться с постели, он вылетел из комнаты и рванул к соседской двери.

— Поз, эй, Поз, ты не спишь ещё? — Шастун тихонько постучал пальцами в дверь.

— Уснёшь с тобой, долбоёбом, — недовольно донеслось из комнаты, — заходи, не топчись под дверью. Чего тебе? — Дима смотрел на вошедшего Антона сквозь очки, и взгляд был явно не слишком восторженный.

— Не знаю, куда девать её, — Антон развёл руками, глядя на соседа полными честного раскаяния глазами.

— В смысле, куда девать? — нахмурился Поз. — Припёр и решил пойти на попятный? Сейчас загуглю тебе питомник, не так уж поздно, наверняка ещё работают…

Но договорить ему не дал Шаст, принявшийся активно жестикулировать:

— Я не то имел ввиду! Ей спать негде, у меня нет лежанки. Даже коробки от обуви нет. Вот, подумал, может у тебя что-нибудь завалялось?

Дима отставил ноутбук, нехотя поднялся и, ворча себе под нос, принялся копаться в шкафу в поисках коробки. Через пару минут на свет были извлечены две спортивные сумки — большая синяя и маленькая чёрная - и жестяная коробка для всяких мелочей, в которую как раз мог поместится котёнок. Несомненным плюсом коробки была крышка — не убежит. Нашлась ещё пара старых полотенец и пластиковый контейнер из Икеи. Ничего из этого особо не подходило на роль кровати для малышки. Шастун присел на пол и придирчиво осмотрел добытые сокровища, размышляя, как бы получше разместить животное, когда голос Димы выдернул его из мыслей.

— Тох, а где кошка?

Антон поднял на него глаза, и лицо его забавно вытянулось. Он резко подскочил и вылетел из комнаты, ударившись о дверной косяк плечом, но не сбавив скорость.

Кошка обнаружилась там же, где он её оставил. Мелко дрожа от холода, со слипшейся на кончиках острыми иглами шерстью, она мяукала, широко раскрывая розовую пасть.

— Тише, коша, тише, я тут, — Антон присел на кровать и взял её в руки, согревая. Малышка, яростно сопя, принялась вертеться в руках так неистово, как будто единственной её целью было упасть, но Шастун всякий раз перехватывал животное, располагая раздувшийся от молока живот на одной из ладоней, чтобы второй рукой придерживать тёплое тельце. — Пожалуй, сегодня поспит со мной, а завтра я что-нибудь ей куплю, — он посмотрел на Диму, но тот пробормотал что-то об идиотах и, махнув рукой, ушёл к себе.

Как только мелочь заснула, Антон ушёл на кухню. Он убрал бардак, помыл посуду и шприц и, открыв окно, закурил.  
Впервые за то время, что он съехал от родителей, ему было так спокойно на душе, как будто после долгой дороги вернулся домой, а там всё по-прежнему. Ни хлопот, ни забот, и тебя все любят.  
Он сощурил светлые глаза и от души затянулся. Дым горьким облаком наполнил рот, и Антон поспешил вдохнуть его, протолкнуть в лёгкие вместе с воздухом, дурманя сознание. Курение всегда его успокаивало, а на учёбе столько стрессов — чёртов первый курс.  
Учёба! Он едва не хлопнул сам себя по лбу: как же учиться теперь, если кошку нужно кормить каждые несколько часов? Теперь в универ не уедешь на полдня.  
Антон, докуривая, тупо уставился в одну точку. Получалось, что от кошки придётся избавиться — она слишком маленькая, Шастун просто не мог позволить себе уход за ней. Это же нужно постоянно кормить, смотреть, убирать, а у него лекции…  
Отчего-то мысль о том, чтобы отдать котёнка в приют или в другую семью, отзывалась неприятной болью под рёбрами: он нашёл её, такую крошку, принёс, отогрел и накормил. Как теперь от неё отказаться? Антон никогда не считал себя излишне сентиментальным, но прямо сейчас осознавал здраво: за пару пропущенных недель его не отчислят, а котёнка за это время можно и выходить.  
Докурив и выбросив окурок в окно, Шаст выпустил последнюю порцию дыма и закрыл ставни.

— Ди-и-и-им, у тебя же есть связи в поликлинике? — на этот раз Антон вошёл без стука.

Сосед посмотрел хмуро, но кивнул.

— Мне надо оформить больничный, — с самой серьёзной рожей сообщил Шастун.

— По уходу за ребёнком, я так понимаю?

Оба рассмеялись.

Ночь прошла просто ужасно. Антон почти не спал, боясь пошевелиться и разбудить мелкую, лежащую рядом с его подушкой в гнезде из полотенца и его собственного одеяла. Так что утро было для Шастуна совсем не добрым.  
Он встал с первым же будильником, наскоро поплескал себе в лицо водой, направился на кухню.  
Закинул зёрен в кофемолку и, едва не засыпая, принялся их перемалывать. Изначально, когда велись ожесточённые споры о том, покупать механическую или электрическую, прагматичный Дима был против варианта со старой доброй механикой, говоря, что производительность у электрической выше в разы, а аутентичность, о которой говорит Тоха, — полная чушь. Не особенно Поз был бы рад сейчас, если бы выиграл тогда спор, думал Шастун, медленно крутя ручку. В утренней тишине шорох перемалываемых зёрен раздавался отчётливо, а по кухне поплыл приятный запах свежемолотого кофе.  
Антон подзавис, но из раздумий его выдернул тонкий писк. Он не глядя сунул кофемолку на стол и помчался в комнату. Оказалось, что кошка проснулась и теперь отчаянно его искала, слепо тыкаясь мордочкой в полотенце и пища. Лапы её не держали почти, так что бедняжка тряслась всем телом и голосила, что было сил.  
Антон улыбнулся и подхватил мелочь на руки, тут же прижимая её к груди и чувствуя горячий круглый живот, просвечивающий розовым через чёрный мех, и то, как сильно бьётся маленькое сердечко. Котёнок пока был так мал, что просвети фонариком — и увидишь все его косточки. Умилённый этой мыслью Антон, прихватив полотенце, понёс животное на кухню — наступило время кормёжки.

Когда проснувшийся и успевший умыться Дима шагнул на кухню, его уже ждал завтрак из пары криво нарезанных, но, сделанных, несомненно, с любовью бутербродов и свежесваренный кофе.  
А Шастун, сидя на табуретке, силился накормить мелкое исчадие ада. Кошка, судя по всему, была безумно голодна, но упрямо не понимала, где еда, и всё время вертела мордой, разливая молоко попусту. Она была вся мокрая, Шаст был весь мокрый, и даже на полу виднелись пятна.

— Попробуй не давить сильно, а сцеживать молоко медленно. Пить она не может толком, пусть слизывает. А то ты её только дразнишь, — проговорил Дима, делая первый глоток. От наслаждения он прикрыл глаза: кофе Шастун варил такой, что ему можно было простить дюжину и котят, и липовых справок.

Шастун недоверчиво нахмурился, но решил не спорить и последовал совету Димы. И вуаля — котёнок действительно стал лизать молоко, перестав орать и ёрзать, и процесс пошёл куда быстрее, чем раньше.  
Антон поднял сияющие глаза на Поза, широко улыбаясь:

— Дим, спасибо тебе! Что бы я делал?

— Только не лезь обниматься, я тебя прошу, — Позов даже руку выставил перед собой, желая поумерить пыл соседа по квартире. — Я куплю ещё шприцев, мало ли, молока и горшок для неё. Договорюсь о справке в универ. У меня сегодня не так уж много пар, к двум часам успею вернуться, если ты мне машину дашь.

— Бери, конечно, ключи в кармане толстовки. И спасибо ещё раз. Сам не понимаю, зачем её притащил, но уже её люблю.

Шаст в порыве чувств прижался губами к тёплой голове котёнка и потёрся о неё носом. Мелочь, недовольная тем, что её тискают, запищала и снова принялась бестолково махать крошечными лапками.

— Ты имя хоть придумал для неё? — Поз допил кофе и сложил посуду в раковину.

— Ещё нет, думал назвать Находка. Я ж её нашёл. Как тебе имя, малявка? — Антон посмотрел на мордочку, но животное выражало полнейшее пренебрежение к проблемам плебеев и, сонно зевнув, пару раз от души чавкнуло.

— Подозреваю, что она не в восторге. А давай назовём Шаурма. Что скажешь? — ржанул Позов. — Или, не знаю, может Галоперидол? Сокращённо Гала, почти как Галя, отличное имя, кстати, — взглянув на мрачную рожу Антона, Дима поспешил ретироваться. — Твоя кошка, называй как хочешь, я не претендую, — донеслось уже из коридора.

А на кухне донельзя довольный Антон держал на руках уже заснувшего котёнка и умильно смотрел на крошечные ушки, нос, голову и закрытые ещё глазки. Он испытывал иррациональную нежность к этому созданию. Впервые в жизни его что-то трогало настолько глубоко. Хотелось окружить мелочь любовью и заботой, покупать ей самый дорогой корм, и игрушки, и ещё всякие там лежанки, когтеточки, и что ещё бывает такого для кошек?  
Антон мало что понимал в котах и их содержании, но чувствовал несгибаемую уверенность: скоро он всё узнает и во всём разберётся. А пока нужно отнести кошку на кровать и убрать тот бардак, который они развели во время кормёжки.


	4. Кошачьи сны

Он плохо её помнил. Но запах остался с ним навсегда. Из жизни в жизнь Арсений таскал с собой это волнующее воспоминание незаживающей раной на сердце. Растравливая её сознательно, но не в силах отказаться, как героиновый наркоман от дозы. Воспоминание о её запахе было первым в жизни и самым ярким в череде перерождений.

Оборотни рождаются у самых обычных людей в самых обычных родильных домах. Так же было и в ту осень: вечером доставили в отделение девушку, черноволосую и хрупкую, у которой уже отошли воды. Она кричала от боли схваток, пока медсёстры её переодевали и пытались уложить на каталку, чтобы отвезти в родильное отделение.  
Она кричала на столе, рожая. Выла, как дикий зверь, стискивала зубы, но продолжала дышать и тужиться. Время шло. Она, вся мокрая от пота, охрипшая от крика, лежала, пережидая очередную схватку, когда живот вдруг скрутило особенно сильно. В незашторенное окно заглянула любопытная Луна и наконец показалась головка младенца.

— У вас мальчик, — врач бережно держал новорождённого, но тот не спешил кричать. Его перевернули на живот, откачивая слизь, и по палате разнеслось мяуканье. Мальчик мяукнул пару раз на пробу и затих.  
Его мать не слышала этого — была слишком измотана. А врач, глядя на младенца, побледнел.

Арс дёрнулся и проснулся. Глаза открыть всё не удавалось, и он только тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь лечь удобнее. Рядом спал Антон. Чтобы это понять, зрение даже не требовалось. Нового человека с головой выдавали запахи: самый сильный — сигаретного дыма, впитавшийся в кожу рук, в волосы и одежду; потом — геля для душа, что-то освежающее, но не слишком приятное для чувствительного обоняния оборотня. К этому примешивался запах разлитого молока и, в конце, самого Антона.

Арсений лежал в темноте, размышляя. Позади было семь смертей, семь прожитых впустую жизней, а он так и не приблизился к пониманию того, кто его Хранитель. Если не найдет и в этой, останется один, последний шанс стать-таки человеком и полноправным членом общества. Обрести счастье. Не призрачное, кошачье, а самое настоящее, со своим человеком. Навсегда, до самой смерти.

Ему было известно: мама, узнав, что её мальчик не совсем человек, подписала отказные бумаги, полностью передавая заботу о своем малыше другим людям. Далеко не каждая мать смиряется с такой участью, и _отказных_ оборотней немало. Даром что Арсений родился котёнком. Таким всегда проще и дом найти, и своего хранителя. Его забрала "Организация по обеспечению благополучия", сокращенно ОПОБ. Тогда, совсем малышом, он попал в своеобразный аналог детского дома, где оборотни, потерявшие родителей, а также те, кому просто некуда больше идти, обретали пристанище.

Арс зажмурился и замурчал. Тело его было ещё до нелепого круглым и неудобным, но это нужно было просто переждать и пережить: уже скоро он сможет открыть глаза, потом его огромный и круглый живот станет не таким выдающимся, а лапы вытянутся и окрепнут, позволяя легко бегать, прыгать и наслаждаться жизнью в кошачьем теле.  
Он повозился немного, но всё же смог лечь достаточно удобно и, пребывая между явью и сном, стал вспоминать. Воспоминания — это всё, что ему осталось.  
В груди от мыслей о наставнике стало тепло и удивительно спокойно. Хотя с тех пор, как Антон принёс его в этот дом, ему почти всегда спокойно. Значит ли это, что?.. Да нет, едва ли. Такой удачи просто не существует.

С Яковом он познакомился раньше, чем научился ходить. Его голос, тихий, но глубокий, таящий какую-то мощь, помогал, направлял маленького Сеню в жизни, не позволял соскользнуть в отчаяние и стать просто животным, напрочь утратив человеческую сущность.  
Стараниями старого еврея, как сам Яков Адамович любил себя называть, Арсений перекинулся из котёнка в человеческого детёныша всего на пятый день пребывания в Организации. Его же усилиями Арс почти всё время проводил в облике человека, становясь котом только днём и отсыпаясь на солнышке.  
Наставник был и остаётся самым дорогим существом для оборотня. Тем, кто научил его не только выживать, но и ценить жизнь.

Сам Яков встретил своего Хранителя очень быстро. Он родился у заводчицы кошек, что было даже иронично, поскольку перекидывался Химбер в кота-ориентала чёрной масти.

Его мать была из тех, кто примиряется с судьбой родителя оборотня, и оказалась готова ко всему: к бесконечным сменам ипостасей сына, к тому, что за пару недель Яков мог подрасти как за несколько месяцев, и одежду ему приходилось покупать почти постоянно. К тому, что он очень легко и быстро учился, порой осваивая программу нескольких лет за считанные недели.  
Но к тому, что её сын, шестнадцатилетний нескладный мальчишка, едва завидев Алевтину — покупательницу, пришедшую за котёнком породы мейн-кун — подойдёт и ни с того ни с сего просто поцелует девушку, подготовиться было никак нельзя. А Якову сердце подсказало: то непередаваемое ощущение покоя и счастья вблизи предназначенной ему дочери Солнца невозможно было спутать ни с чем. Встреча с Хранителем, по его словам, похожа на вспышку: становишься слепым на мгновение, а потом, сколько ни моргай, на сетчатке как будто отпечатывается силуэт, и ты видишь его даже с закрытыми глазами. Попов очень хорошо помнил это описание. Оно было одним из важнейших и служило своеобразным маркером: когда Арсению посчастливится встретить своего солнечного человека, он свой шанс не упустит и, так же, как Химбер, бесстрашно поцелует.

Они вообще много говорили о том, как найти Хранителя, и о том, какой была его Алевтина, ушедшая слишком рано и не подарившая ему детей, о которых они так мечтали.  
Яков Адамович рассказывал о своей жене вечерами, когда иначе Арса было не успокоить.

Арсений снова вздохнул. Стало тоскливо, захотелось разреветься, как давным-давно, и уткнуться в костлявое плечо старшего товарища или, забывшись, в порыве чувств вылизать чужую недовольную морду.

В памяти всплыли непрошеные образы из прошлого — обучение. Письмо, как и математика, всегда плохо давалось Арсению, и мальчишка был на удивление неусидчив, чаще, чем на остальных уроках, перекидываясь в кота и обратно. В один из таких дней вместе с нудной тёткой, одной из немногих, не являющейся оборотнем в Организации, в класс, вальяжно ступая на длинных, как у лошади, ногах, прошел и Яков Адамович. Грациозно изогнув спину, с маху, запрыгнул на край учительского стола. Уселся и уставился, сверкая пронзительными зелёными глазами, прямо на Арсюшу, как удав, гипнотизирующий павиана.  
Худшего урока в жизни невозможно было припомнить: Арс сидел, как гвоздями прибитый к стулу, и тщательно всё записывал. Он так был поглощен сохранением приличного вида, что даже дышал через раз. А утомлённый такой неожиданной покладистостью Яков вдруг принялся вылизывать лапу и мыть ею поочерёдно за огромными ушами. Когда с приведением себя в лучший вид было покончено, он озорно глянул на подопечного и, спрыгнув со стола, был таков.  
Это запомнилось Арсу так же хорошо, как множество историй из их общей жизни. Не все они были такими же весёлыми, но сейчас, когда было тоскливо, хотелось именно такого: хотелось, чтобы на смену промозглому ноябрю пришёл знойный май, чтобы цвели яблони и вишни, устилая землю белым, и чтобы одуряюще пахло сиренью. В Питере, не привыкшем к теплу, с первыми же лучами почти по-летнему жаркого солнца стремительно распускается вся растительность. Хотелось, чтобы не было сражений, драк и потерь, чтобы Яков Адамович был рядом… Так хотелось тепла…  
Антон невесомо положил руку рядом со спиной Арса и, едва касаясь, погладил выступающий хребетик кончиками пальцев.  
Котёнок не заметил как, всё ещё мурча, провалился в сон.


	5. Пушистые хлопоты

Дима и правда не подкачал: привез всё, что могло понадобиться малышке, когда она перешагнёт порог бытности ничего не умеющим комком шерсти и станет настоящей непоседой. Пришлось немало раскошелиться, но воспоминания об утреннем кофе сглаживали неприятное ощущение от расставания со своими кровными, и Поз обзавёлся лотком, лежанкой, мисками, кормом, несколькими игрушками и едва не повёлся на смешную шапочку для кошки, вовремя вспомнив две вещи: во-первых, кошки ненавидят, когда что-то надето на голову, а во-вторых, это даже не его кошка, какого чёрта он тут умиляется вообще?!  
Расплатившись, Дима упаковал покупки в багажник и мягко вывел старенький Форд Фокус со стоянки.  
Водить ему нравилось с самого детства. Поз нередко вспоминал, как отец сажал его, ещё совсем зелёного, себе на колени и «давал порулить». У отца была белая «шестёрка», и он катал сына по дачному посёлку, позволяя вцепиться в руль, в то время как он сам нажимал педали и переключал скорости. Овладеть этим искусством Дима так и не смог — ездил только на автомате.

Выйдя из машины, Позов не спешил доставать покупки. Несмотря на холод, противно кусающий за нос и уши, хотелось покурить на улице.  
Дима прислонился задницей к капоту и прикурил. Воздух тут же наполнился запахом сигаретного дыма и, почему-то, дождя. Он задрал голову и едва не застонал: действительно, поднявшийся ветер гнал по небу тёмные облака, обещая скорый дождь.  
Из подъезда выскочила Машка с четвёртого, пигалица шестнадцати лет, которая безуспешно, но безостановочно (ей надо отдать должное) строила Антону глазки. Вот и сейчас, увидев Поза у Тохиной машины, девчонка замерла на мгновение, чуть приподнявшись на носочках, чтобы ноги смотрелись длиннее, и, плавно качая развитыми не по годам бёдрами, прошла мимо. Не прошла даже, продефилировала. Но, заметив, что Антона нет ни за рулём, ни рядом вообще, как-то сникла.

— День добрый, — вежливо поздоровалась она и, не дожидаясь ответной любезности, прибавила шагу.

Димка проводил её задумчивым взглядом. И что она только нашла в Шастуне?

Выпустив облако густого сизо-белого дыма, Поз поднял глаза, глядя в окна их с Антоном квартиры. Как бы это ни было странно, но в Антона перманентно были влюблены от трёх до бесконечности девушек. Причём начиная лет эдак с восьми. Самому Позову Шастун не казался ни красивым, ни мужественным, ни чем-то ещё привлекательным. Насколько он вообще был способен оценить привлекательность другого мужика. Но что-то было такое в Тохе.  
Думать об этом быстро надоело, всё равно ведь понятнее не становилось, и, прицельно запустив бычок в урну, Позов подхватил пакет с покупками, поставил машину на сигнализацию и, костеря коммунальщиков, стал подниматься на свой седьмой этаж. А ведь когда они арендовали эту квартиру, он так радовался, идиот, что будет жить почти под самой крышей, — вокруг было мало таких же девятиэтажек, так что вид из окна действительно радовал. Лифт бы ещё починили.

Антон обнаружился пускающим слюни на подушку, а рядом лежала мелкая и тихонько сопела. Дима даже решил поначалу, что кошка тоже уснула, но то ли учуяв, то ли услышав его, животное безошибочно повернуло голову и тонко мяукнуло. Звук был до того беспомощный, что аж заболело сердце. Дима, вообще-то предпочитающий собак, подхватил мелочь на руки и понёс на кухню кормить.

— Знаешь, Чучело, — говорил он, сцеживая молоко в маленькую розовую пасть, — я не особенно жалую вашу кошачью братию. По мне, собаки куда лучше кошек, у них в глазах видна мысль. И пусть думают они о том, как бы не обоссаться, пока их собираются выгулять, или о том, как половчее спиздить бутерброд, не потеряв статус «хорошего мальчика», но они хотя бы думают. А ты что? — он приподнял котёнка и посмотрел на мордочку. Глазки были ещё закрыты, но кошка сморщила недовольно нос и принялась молотить по воздуху лапами, явно давая понять, что она думает о Диме в общем и о его философии в частности.  
Поз улыбнулся и, уложив мелочь обратно на колени, продолжил кормёжку.  
— Может, из тебя и выйдет что-то толковое. Ешь пока, набирайся сил, поглядим.

Лежанка ей не понравилась: поставленная на полу, она не вызывала у мелкой доверия, поэтому была бессовестно описана прямо после того, как кошку в эту лежанку положили. Опасаясь ещё бог знает каких эксцессов, Дима сделал гнездо из привычного для мелочи полотенца и кинул спальник в стиралку.

Миски, по понятной причине, пока тоже восторга не вызывали, так что Поз просто смирился. Он посмотрел на спящего Антона, укрыл его пледом и тихо вышел.  
Правда, кошку пришлось взять с собой, чтобы она не разбудила Шаста, в случае чего.  
Дима, как учащийся на третьем курсе мединститута, и вообще, более ответственный человек, сразу уселся за лабораторную по анатомии, оставив животное в зоне видимости на постели.  
Какое-то время всё было в полном порядке: мелочь не делала попыток сбежать и, кажется, вообще уснула, налопавшись жирного молока, но, как оказалось, это было просто затишье перед бурей. Трагедия в трёх действиях разыгралась, когда Дима вышел на кухню, буквально на минуту, налить себе чай. Как только он вернулся, в нос ударил вполне себе узнаваемый запах. И в этот момент Поз почувствовал **насколько** он любит своего соседа и его кошку в особенности.  
Убирать за мелкой оказалось делом хлопотным и неприятным, особенно из-за того, что животное никак не помогало в решении возникших проблем, и её саму тоже пришлось мыть.

Окончательно заебавшийся и вспотевший Позов стоял в ванной, держа верещащую мелочь в полотенце и тихо ненавидя полмира, когда в двери нарисовался встрёпанный со сна Шастун.  
Димка буркнул ему что-то про мохнатую засерю, за которой «сам смотреть будешь, Шаст», вручил свою ношу, вышел из ванной, и, громыхая пятками, ушёл в комнату, хлопнув дверью.

— Чего это он? Находка, ты что-то сделала? — Антон широко зевнул и отправился в комнату. То, что он не посещал универ, никак не отменяло необходимости заниматься.

Договориться с Анькой со своей группы о том, что она даст ему конспекты лекций, не составило совершенно никакого труда, и успокоенный этим Антон отправился раздобыть себе чего-нибудь пожевать.  
В холодильнике нашлись яйца, помидоры и пара ломтиков сыра. Под недовольное сопение котёнка Антон приготовил поесть себе и Димке, желая хоть как-то загладить вину перед другом. Кошка-то его, а нянчиться с ней приходится и Позу. Наверное, придётся проставиться потом.

Он задницей открыл дверь, демонстрируя чудеса эквилибристики: держал в каждой руке по тарелке с одуряюще пахнущей яичницей, подмышкой — упаковку с хлебом, а в зубах — пару вилок. Обернувшийся на шум Димка заметил копошение в районе живота Антона, будто у того вот-вот «родится» чужой.  
Со смехом он помог соседу расположить тарелки у себя в комнате и, уже приступив к еде, наблюдал за попытками Антона вытащить упирающуюся мелкую из укрытия.

— Как ты в итоге её назвал? Или пока будет без имени щеголять? — с набитым ртом Поз говорил не особо внятно, но Тоха всё равно его понял.

— Находка. В принципе, это же кошка, они не особо к кличкам привередливы. Думаю, даже если я буду кричать «страхоёбище лесное, я тебе пожрать наложил», она прискачет. Не собака же, чтобы прямо так на кличку реагировать.

Темы как-то плавно перетекали одна в другую, на сытую голову захотелось лечь и расслабиться, и парни повалились на кровать, улёгшись поперёк и свесив ноги. Находка забралась Диме на живот и, громко урча, заснула, так что парни перешли на шёпот.

— Хорошо тебе, Шастун, — зевнув, протянул Дима.

— Чего это? — Антон так удивился, что даже приподнялся на локтях.

— По тебе бабы сохнут. Чёрт знает, что в тебе они находят, но прямо ведь сохнут.

Успокоенный Шаст улёгся обратно и, хмыкнув, произнес:

— Машку, небось, встретил? Ей же всего шестнадцать, какая там баба?

— Самая что ни на есть. Представь, ты её сейчас охмуряешь…

— Дим, я не педофил, — перебил Антон.

— Дай договорить. Так вот, охмуряешь, ждёте восемнадцати, а пока прогулки за ручки и поцелуи в щёчку, а потом ты на одно колено, и она твоя. А за те два года можно ко всему привыкнуть и вложить в неокрепший ум правильные мысли. Чуть заморочился, и вуаля — идеальная жена.

— Скажешь тоже, — с сомнением протянул Антон, но спорить, как ни странно, не стал.

Так они провалялись ещё какое-то время, пока Позов не спохватился — лабы за него никто не сделает — и не вытолкал соседа из комнаты взашей, чтобы не мешал.

***

За окном давно стемнело. Антон последний раз на сегодня покормил кошку и, убедившись, что она заснула, отправился на кухню покурить у приоткрытого окна.  
Пришёл Димка и молча закурил тоже.

— Знаешь, так хорошо на душе, — Антон выпустил облачко дыма в окно, глядя как ветер уносит его, рвёт на части и растворяет в осеннем воздухе.

— Тебе хорошо, потому что ты целыми днями нифига не делаешь, — хохотнул Поз, посмотрев на соседа поверх очков, — а был бы завтра какой-нибудь семинар, ты бы с горящим задом метался по квартире.

Антон нахмурился, но спорить не стал. Димка старше, и он давно привык прислушиваться к мнению друга. Чаще всего оно оказывалось вполне себе правильным.  
Распрощавшись, они разошлись по комнатам, и Антон отключился почти мгновенно, едва успел лечь и погладить тёплое крошечное тельце в ворохе полотенец.

_На улице было жарко. Знойный летний полдень медленно перетекал в душный вечер, и отовсюду, почуяв относительную прохладу, выбирались мошки. Они окружали плотной стайкой, щекоча лицо и норовя залететь в ухо или попасть в нос.  
Антон лениво от них отмахивался, бережно придерживая сына под пухлый зад. Ребёнок доверчиво льнул к отцу, активно пуская слюни на футболку. Но Шастун был не против. Он чувствовал себя до того хорошо, что готов был обнять весь мир и даже расцеловать всех и каждого. Не торопясь, он шёл по набережной и смотрел на воду._

_— Смотри, Арсюш, там уточки. Тебе нравятся уточки? — Тоха попытался приподнять пухлую мордашку сына, чтобы заглянуть в глаза, но тот, будто застеснявшись, ткнулся в грудь личиком, ни в какую не желая смотреть ни на уток, ни на самого отца.  
Улыбнувшись счастливо, Антон перехватил ребенка поудобнее и, убедившись, что панамка не сползла, пошёл с ним дальше, представляя, как уже через несколько месяцев они смогут идти рядом. Сын подрастёт._

Проснулся Антон весь в поту и тут же сел. Котёнок, до этого мирно дремавший на хозяине, покатился вниз, царапая острыми коготками грудь и живот, оставляя тонкие, кровоточащие бороздки и недовольно мяуча.  
А Шаст сидел, тяжело дыша и отчётливо ощущая призрачное тепло детской кожи, тяжесть тела. Он мог безошибочно указать на то, как спал младенец на его груди, где были маленькие ручки и ножки. Ребёнка, кроме кошачьего, в комнате не было, но молочный запах, сладковатый, едва уловимый, ощущался в носу.  
Он подхватил котёнка на руки и понёс на кухню, прижимая к груди и мысленно сравнивая ощущения из сна с реальными.

— Это же надо так заебаться, чтобы дети снились, — вполголоса проговорил Антон, приступая к ставшей уже привычной процедуре кормёжки.

Наученная прошлым опытом Находка почти не вертелась, лизала молоко и иногда от души зевала, провоцируя хозяина повторять за собой. Расслабленный этим, Тоха едва не пропустил момент, когда котёнок открыл глаза. Вернее, только один — левый. Он оказался мутный, серо-голубого цвета, и смотрел куда-то котенку на нос, но парень не смог сдержать улыбки, видя, как киса принимается озираться. Едва ли она что-то видела, скорее просто привыкала к новым ощущениям.  
Довольный до визга Антон подхватил кошку и умчался с ней в комнату, чтобы сфотографировать.

В его инстаграме появилась фотография котёнка с одним открытым глазом, смотрящего крайне недовольно, как будто даже с осуждением, и подпись: «Нашёл кошку. Смотрите, какая красавица». И, не мудрствуя лукаво, добавил тегов #находка #кисалюбимая #котострофа


	6. Увидеть и офигеть

Арсений хорошо помнил, как Яков Адамович, вытянув непомерно длинные ноги, будь он в человеческой или звериной форме, скрещивал их и смотрел перед собой. Со стороны казалось, что он заснул с открытыми глазами, но на самом деле учитель просто размышлял. Он отключался от реальности и, становясь как бы сторонним наблюдателем, позволял мыслям течь, не сосредотачиваясь ни на одной из них. Он любил повторять, что эта техника позволяет понять свои мотивы и отсеять лишнее. Наблюдая за мыслями, не принимая участия в самом процессе мышления, гораздо легче оценить всё, что происходит, выбрать действительно важное и уже после сосредоточиться на этом.

Так и Арс, лёжа на кровати, пытался вычленить что-то важное. Оно вертелось, кажется, перед самым носом, но упрямо не давалось в руки. Или в лапы, это уже как посмотреть.  
Он недовольно засопел и, с трудом, потому что полный живот было вообще тяжело двигать, перевернулся и улёгся на другой бок.  
Мысли продолжали вяло ворочаться в голове. Тело зудело, требуя перевоплощения, но оборотень выжидал. Он знал не понаслышке, что сон Антона достаточно чуткий в начале ночи, в период с двух до трёх, и перед пробуждением, начиная с шести. В это время лучше всего вести себя тихо, чтобы не быть застигнутым на месте преступления, так сказать.

Прямо сейчас раскрывать свою сущность было как минимум опасно: Арс ещё слишком мал и не сможет ни защитить себя, ни убежать. Причём мал и котом, и человеком. От него в теле младенца вообще никакого толку. Ещё и мозгов как у младенца.  
Кот тяжело вздохнул. Взросление было самой нелюбимой частью жизни. Каждый раз за год проходить все метаморфозы, на которые человеку нужно примерно двенадцать-тринадцать лет, было делом нелёгким и неприятным. Он делался глупым, как ребенок. Даже в кошачьем теле нестерпимо тянуло шалить. Так, например, наконец открыв сегодня один глаз, он чуть не описался от восторга. Разве такое поведение может себе позволить взрослый мужчина? А именно взрослым мужчиной Арсений умер последний раз и теперь уверенно ощущал себя на все тридцать пять.

Последняя его жизнь особенно удалась. Он жил у бабушки, деля с ней все радости и печали, наслаждаясь обычной кошачьей жизнью. Она от пуза кормила его, ласкала и не лезла попусту. Много разговаривала. Агафья Федоровна была золотой женщиной с самым добрым сердцем, какое Арс только встречал у людей. Но это самое сердце как-то раз не выдержало, и она тихонечко умерла в ожидании своего автобуса. Арсений даже помнил, что в её рюкзачке были консервы, которые она купила для него. Они собирались отмечать его пятилетие, но не успели.  
Её сын, принесший, как раз, все эти вещи и новости, пинком выкинул Арсения из квартиры, несмотря на то, что кот был образцом воспитанности и не раз сидел на коленях у Сергея, подставляя точёные шею и грудь под ласки загрубевших пальцев. Но сыну нужна была квартира, а кот был не нужен, и Арсения просто выгнали на улицу.  
Раздосадованный и сбитый с толку, он направлялся в ОПОБ, когда на тротуар вылетел автомобиль. Будь он менее погружён в мысли — успел бы отпрыгнуть, но рефлексы подвели, он среагировал слишком поздно и жизнь оборвалась.  
Седьмая по счету.

Когда-то, когда он был ещё совсем крошкой и не знал толком ничего о том, каково это умирать и рождаться снова, Арсений был уверен, что он везунчик. Один из тех, кто встречает пару сразу и сразу же обретает счастье — точно как Яков рассказывал.  
Но первая его жизнь хоть и была довольно продолжительной — он дожил до четырех с половиной лет, проживая в Организации и проводя свободное время за наблюдением за людьми в попытках отыскать Хранителя — оборвалась она весьма глупо: его поймали охотники за бездомными животными и усыпили.  
Вторую жизнь Арс вообще едва помнил: родившись однажды у женщины, после первой смерти оборотни приходят в мир минуя рождение и не имея родителей, появляясь где-то сразу крошками. Ему не повезло, и не успев толком пожить, Арсений насмерть замёрз.

Он открыл глаз и осмотрелся. Кошачье зрение позволяло видеть очертания предметов только в оттенках серого. Когда Арс был в человеческом облике, выглядело всё вокруг куда приятнее, но не ночью. Арсений от души потянулся и, с трудом поднявшись на лапы, полез по Антону к краю кровати. Сидеть и грустить было скучно. И, хоть он и был взрослым мужчиной, новое рождение неизменно делало его лёгким на подъём и шкодливым. Как будто возвращая в детство.   
Зацепившись коготками, которые он ещё не умел втягивать (буквально все процессы в теле, кроме тех, что относились к памяти, начинались сначала), за край выбившейся из-под матраца простыни, он соскользнул на пол и храбро отправился справить нужду в лоток. Да, это странное поведение для настолько маленького кота, но пусть двуногие считают, что им достался исключительно умный экземпляр. Ведь так оно и есть.

***

Шурша шинами, за окном проехала машина. Арс навострил уши и, виляя задницей, неуклюже устремился на кухню, пялясь единственным открытым глазом в пространство перед собой. Предметы казались огромными, как будто он Алиса и съел ту часть гриба, которая делала его меньше. Или Гулливер в стране великанов. Но аналогия с Алисой почему-то нравилась ему больше. Наверное от того, что все в той стране были немного того. А его мир с ног на голову вставал вообще едва ли не каждый день.  
Он наконец добрёл до холодильника и от души втянул носом воздух. Пахло пылью, застарелым жиром и чем-то ещё, чем пахнут все холодильники.  
Арс поморщился и чихнул. Скучно. Он побежал к стулу, делая смешные прыжки на лягушачий манер. Но тот оказался слишком высоким для крошки Арсения, и посмотреть на птичек ему не удалось.  
Огорчённый этим, Арс уже собирался вернуться к дальнейшему изучению вверенного ему помещения, когда в коридоре зажёгся свет, и в кухню вошёл Дима.

Двигаясь задницей вперёд, Арсений заполз под стул и принялся наблюдать за димиными ногами.  
Мужчина открыл холодильник, и на несколько секунд в кухне стало светлее, так что пришлось сощуриться. Взял колбасу и сыр и принялся делать себе полуночный перекус.  
Не отдавая себе отчёта, Арс стал повиливать задницей, примеряясь к незащищённым тапками пальцам, и когда Дима встал у стола, чтобы налить чаю, рванул и вцепился острыми зубками прямо в палец.  
— Ёб твою мать! — не своим голосом заорал Дима и отпрянул назад, разливая кипяток.  
На шерстку попало несколько капель, но от неожиданности и боли Арс громко вскрикнул. Он бы заплакал, если бы мог, но в кошачьем теле это было невозможно, так что он только заскулил и пополз прочь от лужи, причинившей столько боли.  
Как ураган, в комнату ворвался Шастун с битой (и где он её только взял?) наперевес. Он глаза даже толком не открыл и теперь, сонно щурясь, пытался понять что произошло.  
— Диман? — хриплым ото сна голосом позвал Антон.  
— Да я это, я, — раздосадованно отозвался Поз, и поднял-таки Арса на руки, прекращая его попытки уползти в угол и помереть там от жалости к самому себе. Вода на шерсти уже остыла, но небольшие ожоги всё же были и неприятно саднили, так что прикосновения были скорее неприятны, хоть Дима и делал всё максимально осторожно.  
— Что произошло? — Антон, нахмурившись, буравил парочку взглядом. Биту он опустил и теперь душераздирающе, до выступивших в уголках глаз слёз, зевал.  
— Да твоя долбанутая кошара решила охоту устроить, блин. А я не привык к такому, вот и струхнул нефигово. Благо, не обварил животное, но, кажется, на неё всё равно попало. Блин, нехорошо как-то.

Он поднёс котёнка ближе к лицу, с разных сторон осматривая бока. Тот, что был мокрый, судя по реакции, был обожжён. Кот при прикосновении принимался снова стенать так, будто его режут.  
Не выдержав этого, Антон подошёл и отнял котёнка, прижимая к груди. Арс тут же зацепился за спальную футболку и вскарабкался чуть повыше, к костлявому плечу, и только там притих.  
— Дим, ты прости. Я дверь буду закрывать к себе на ночь, чтобы такого не повторилось.  
— Да ничего, это ты прости. И ты, мелочь, тоже, — Позов погладил Арса между ушек, — я совсем не хотел сделать тебе больно. Ну и напугала же ты меня, мелочь. Чуть не до инфаркта, — он тряхнул головой, будто желая избавиться от неприятных воспоминаний.  
Помолчали. Шастун поддерживал тёплый кошкин задок, а Дима помешивал чай в стакане. Друг на друга они не смотрели, чувствуя себя двумя идиотами в ночи.

— Пойду спать, наверное, — Шастун подхватил биту и направился в комнату.  
— Да, доброй, — пробормотал ему в спину Дима.

***

Арс так и остался у Антона на груди, поэтому в дрёму тот провалился прямо как был — лёжа на спине. Вскоре просто лежать стало скучно, и, повинуясь инстинкту, Арсений полез искать что-нибудь, что сможет притупить его испуг и боль.  
Тыкаясь почти вслепую, он обнюхивал человека. От Антона приятно пахло чем-то сладковатым в районе шеи, как будто он потёрся обо что-то или об кого-то. На футболке остался запах порошка и немного запах пота на воротнике. Волосы пропитались сигаретным дымом, полностью вытеснившим запах шампуня.

Арс продолжал водить мокрым носом по коже, пока не наткнулся на мочку уха. Кот сладко причмокнул и втянул мягкую кожу в рот.  
Посасывать её оказалось приятно, и, чувствуя, как медленно, но верно он успокаивается, Арс совсем сполз на подушку, чавкая чужим ухом.  
Уже проваливаясь в сон, он почувствовал приятное покалывание по всему телу — началась трансформация. Но он слишком сильно хотел спать, чтобы выпустить столь желанное ухо изо рта или прекратить превращение.  
Глаза слипались, навалилось чувство умиротворения и неги, и, чавкая, он заснул, впервые за долгое время ощущая себя целостным и невероятно спокойным. Как будто мама была рядом.


	7. Первые свидания

Шастун, по натуре своей человек простой и незамысловатый, тем не менее был достаточно сознательным, чтобы понимать, что сны имеют под собой какие-то реальные основания. В бытность свою школьником он даже увлекался теорией Фрейда (тогда читать в книжках про члены было ужас как интересно, потому что доступ в интернет ещё не был неограниченным, а если отец обнаруживал что-то в истории браузера, то влетало до искр из глаз) и изучал ту часть его работ, которая относилась к сновидениям. Книгу «Толкование сновидений» он прочитал от корки до корки, но понял не слишком многое, а большую часть из прочитанного и вовсе добросовестно забыл.  
Но было что-то в той теории такое манящее. Кажется, говорилось, что мозг не может генерировать совсем новые образы и неизменно черпает их из настоящего, затейливо переплетая хорошо и давно знакомое с чем-то увиденным мельком. Так, например, если во сне видится целый туристический автобус, то можно не сомневаться: все лица, которые промелькнут в его окнах, когда-то были видены в реальности.  
Так и сейчас немного отошедший от первой дикой радости Антон, задумавшись, держал в пальцах сигарету, глядя в окно. Он не курил, слишком погружённый в собственные мысли. Сигарета тихо тлела.

Верить сонникам Шастун перестал после случая с неудачным признанием в любви. Ему приснилась какая-то чушь и, начитавшись советов из толстой книги, неизменно лежащей на тумбочке у кровати, двенадцатилетний Тоша побежал со всех ног в школу, чтобы заверить самую лучшую девушку на свете — Любочку из девятого «А» — в своих нежных чувствах. Время Антон выбрал не самое удачное — прямо перед началом урока. Он поймал свою пассию (на тот момент она была на голову его выше) в коридоре перед кабинетом биологии, набрал полные лёгкие воздуха и, преисполнившись решимости, выпалил всё, что было на сердце. А было там немало.

Смеялась Любочка очень переливчато и громко. Утирая выступающие слёзы, она даже цитировала «целовать твои бледные пальцы бу-у-буду» и принималась смеяться ещё громче.

В итоге, история приобрела широкую огласку, и Шастун ещё полгода ходил с багровеющим лицом при упоминании об этом. Но, на его счастье, Егорова выпустилась после девятого, а без неё об этой истории быстро забыли, и жизнь в школе стала куда легче. В четырнадцать Антон начал расти быстрее ровесников, догоняя старшеклассников, а после перегоняя и их, и записался в секции по баскетболу и волейболу, окончательно перечеркнув прошлые неудачи спортивными достижениями.

Стоя сейчас на кухне в растянутых трикотажных трениках и застиранной футболке, рисунок на которой вытерся настолько, что разобрать, что же было там раньше, стало невозможно, он, ничего не видя, смотрел перед собой.

Слишком глубоко погрузившись в воспоминания, он не заметил, как вошёл Дима, как он поставил чайник и сделал тосты. Очнулся только, когда из пальцев забрали обуглившийся с одного края фильтр от сигареты.

— Антон, всё в порядке? — Дима не так часто использовал полную форму имени, и Тоха встрепенулся, посмотрел на друга расфокусированным взглядом и, тряхнув головой, бледно улыбнулся.

— Да, Дим, всё нормально вполне. Просто сон приснился странный. Думаю вот, к чему бы.

Позов, как медик и атеист, был ещё и скептиком. Он посмотрел на соседа со смесью сочувствия, тревоги и здорового прагматизма и, положив на ещё теплый кусок хлеба сырный ломтик, отсалютовал стаканом с чаем. Одновременно и желая приятного аппетита, и приглашая рассказать о тревогах.

Антон ещё раз посмотрел в окно, собираясь с силами, и выпалил:

— Дима, мне снятся дети!

Реакция не заставила себя ждать.

Позов поставил кружку на стол и с беспристрастным выражением на лице уставился на приготовленные бутерброды. Один был надкусан, второй — цел и являл собой весьма аппетитную картину: колбаса выглядела свежей и источала приятный аромат, а сыр немного расплавился на тосте и чуть свисал по краям.

Дима снял очки, потёр глаза и посмотрел на Антона. Долгим таким взглядом.

— Тебе снятся дети? — сомневаясь и в здравости своего рассудка, и в здравости рассудка соседа, а заодно и в реальности происходящего, максимально спокойно поинтересовался он.

— Да, Поз, представляешь, — Шастун, активно жестикулируя, прошёлся по кухне, — прямо младенцы. Вернее, только один. Не знаю, сколько уж там ему, но это мальчик, и он мой сын.

Со стороны стола послышался сначала долгий выдох, а после донёсся звук глотков.

— Долбоёб ты, Антон, — наконец подал голос Дима.

Ошарашенный этим заявлением Тоха обернулся и, глядя на широкую улыбку Позова, не смог сдержаться, улыбаясь в ответ.

— Думаешь, мне пора жениться? — Антон присел напротив и уставился на Диму.

Поз взял бутерброд, с тоской посмотрел на него и наигранно произнес:

— Бедный Йорик. Я знал его, Горацио…* — видя, что на Антона сцена не произвела ни малейшего впечатления, Дима отложил еду и даже чай отодвинул, освобождая место на столе.

— Тох, вот я тебе как друг скажу: тебе не жениться надо, а учиться. Причём основательно так. Потому что ты со своей кошкой на всё забил и рискуешь вылететь из универа раньше, чем закончится первая в твоей жизни сессия. А дети тебе, долбоёбу, снятся, потому что кошка на тебе спит. Уверен, тебе известно, что человеческий мозг очень чутко реагирует на любые раздражители во сне и мгновенно направляет в сон то, что их вызывает. Если за окном орёт ворона, то во сне появится что-то, что будет или орать не своим голосом, или объяснять этот мерзотный звук. Так и тут. Ты просто спишь, обняв котейку, и тебе снится отцовство. Встретишь девушку, поженитесь и заведёте детей. Но чтобы всё было у тебя и у твоей семьи окей, повторюсь, учиться надо, Антоха, учиться. Как завещал великий дедушка Ленин.

Поз подхватил завтрак и пошёл доедать в комнату. Кажется, лимит общения с недалекими идиотами был исчерпан.

***

Антон прикурил вторую прямо от первой и, метко кинув потушенный бычок в урну, смахнул влево — девушка на фото слишком надувала губы. Наверняка размалёванная дура. Ещё и волосы осветляет.

Установить на телефон Тиндер** было спонтанным и странным решением, но противиться ему Антон не мог, да и не очень хотел.

Находка заснула от почёсываний примерно полчаса назад, и у него наконец-то появилось свободное время.

В шутку Шастун подумывал, что способен понять чувства молодых мам: оставлять кошку одну было ещё слишком страшно, так что Антон позволял себе иногда сбегать покурить и сразу шёл обратно в комнату бдеть над котёнком.

Увидев очередной профиль, Антон присвистнул, выпуская в экран струю сигаретного дыма. Девушка на фотографии смотрела куда-то в бок и мечтательно улыбалась.

Шаст открыл её профиль. Там было ещё несколько фотографий, ярких, летних, напоённых солнцем, и с каждого снимка на него смотрели тёплые ореховые глаза и на каждом она улыбалась. Решив, что это судьба, Антон лайкнул фото и отправил «Привет» в чат.

С чувством выполненного долга, затушил наполовину скуренную сигарету, прикрыл окно, ёжась от промозглого холода, и отправился обратно — никто не отменял учебу.

***

Котейка проснулась и принялась лазать по кровати, периодически предпринимая попытки десантироваться, чутко пресекаемые Антоном. Он, склонившись над конспектом лекции, пытался понять хоть что-то из написанного и краем глаза следил за мелкой. Начав подозревать, что его ждёт косоглазие, Шаст прикрыл дверь в комнату, спустил мелочь на пол, чтобы поползала там, откуда точно не навернется, и углубился в чтение.

Дело пошло гораздо лучше, но тут завибрировал телефон. Антон стоически проигнорировал его, вчитываясь в ровные (как будто на компе набирала, а не писала руками) строчки.  
Вибрация повторилась. Потом снова. Шастун сморщил нос, но всё-таки взял телефон в руки — стало интересно, кому он мог понадобиться.

В строке уведомлений был только значок Тиндера, а зайдя в приложение, парень едва не упал со стула: три сообщения от той самой девушки, которой он поставил лайк.

_Привет_

_Привет._

_Ты выглядишь привлекательно._

_Хотел бы встретиться?_

Офигевший от такого расклада Антон откинулся на спинку кресла, прикидывая, что бы такого ей написать, когда увидел, что собеседница снова набирает текст.

_Или ты такой смелый только когда сердечки раздаёшь?)))_

_Спасибо. Ты тоже выглядишь отлично._

_Я не против встречи. Например завтра. Что скажешь?_

Шастун завис в ожидании ответа. Чтобы идти на свидание и воплощать свои мечты о сыне в реальность, надо с кем-то оставить Находку. С Димой, например. Дима хороший друг и отличный сосед, он точно посидит с кошкой.

_Согласна. Завтра в шесть на Маяке. До встречи._

Антон смотрел на экран смартфона и сам себе не верил.

Пару минут спустя, когда заболели мышцы, он понял, что пялился в погасший экран смартфона и улыбался как влюблённый школьник. Встряхнувшись, Шаст отправился на кухню, привести мысли в порядок и покурить.

***

— Нет, нет и ещё раз нет. Тоха, не пойми меня неправильно, но так тоже не делается. Нельзя просто сбрасывать на меня кошку всякий раз, как тебе приспичит стать папой ещё и для спиногрыза.

— Не говори так о детях.

— Как хочу, так и говорю! — Поз мерил шагами комнату. Он недавно вернулся с пар и отработки в морге и теперь смотрел на Антона волком. — Тох, я тебе друг, с этим не поспоришь, но я не записывался в няньки для твоей кошки. Я и так её кормлю, за ней убираю и даже все кошачьи причиндалы купил съездил. А ты мне на шею садишься! Сколько можно? Она у нас и недели не живёт, а ты уже ставишь мне ультиматум: «Я сваливаю, за кисой некому следить, поэтому няней будешь ты, Поз». Я всё могу понять, но этого я понять не могу.

— Я, строго говоря, тоже. Дим, ты завёлся на пустом месте. Что такого в том, что ты пару часов посидишь с моей кошкой, пока я отведу девушку в кафе? Может быть мне судьбой суждено быть с ней, откуда ты знаешь? — Антон злился ничуть не меньше и с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не вскочить с кровати и не начать тыкать Диме пальцем в грудь.

— А мне, значит, судьбою уготовано за твоей кошкой следить? — не унимался Позов. — Что за безответственность? К чёрту, Шаст. Знаешь что? Вали, нахрен, на все четыре стороны. Можешь даже домой не приходить сегодня.

Он одной рукой подхватил полотенце, служащее Находке спальником, другой саму кошку и вышел из комнаты Антона.

***

— Твой хозяин долбоёб, долбоёб, долбоёб. Как садится за…*** За что садится? Мда, стихоплюй из меня никакой сегодня, — Дима вытер молоко с мохнатого подбородка и продолжил кормить кошку, — жаль, что ты разговаривать не умеешь. Мне иногда так хочется с умным существом пообщаться, а дома только Шаст.

Находка послушно слизывала молоко и тихонечко урчала, иногда чихая, если капля попадала в нос. Тогда мелкие брызги разлетались вокруг, попадая, к огромному неудовольствию Позова, даже на него.

Наконец с кормёжкой было покончено и, отпустив мелочь шляться по полу, Дима принялся за уборку.

***

Антон встретил Кристину у метро, как и договаривались. В толпе спешащих куда-то людей, она выделялась как бабочка в стае стрекоз.

Одетая в коричневое пальто, с белым беретом на голове, она осматривала толпу, выискивая парня, пока кто-то слишком высокий не встал прямо перед лицом.

— Не могли бы вы подвинуться, пожалуйста, я человека жду.

— Ты меня ждешь, Кристин, — Антон тепло улыбнулся, глядя на девушку сверху вниз.

— Ой, привет, — она ответила на улыбку и подхватила его под локоть. — Никогда у меня не было такого высокого кавалера.

— Всё бывает в первый раз, — произнёс Шаст, мысленно отвешивая подзатыльник сам себе, — фраза точно из отрывного календаря. Такой висел в коридоре у бабушки в квартире, рядом с древним домашним телефоном.

— Хочешь кофе? — чтобы хоть как-то реанимироваться в собственных глазах, предложил Антон.

— Я ещё не замёрзла, — лукаво улыбнулась Кристина, прижимаясь плотнее, — Давай погуляем.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Бедный Йорик. Я знал его, Горацио…*" — возможно, не совсем точная цитата из "Гамлета" У. Шекспира

"Установить себе на телефон тиндер**" — Тиндер - это приложение для знакомств

"Твой хозяин долбоёб, долбоёб, долбоёб. Как садится за…***" — переделка песенки из детского мультика про гнома и мальчишку, который не хотел ничего делать. Звали парня Нильс и звучит она так:  
"Нильс — прилежный паренёк, паренёк, паренёк. Он готовит уроки, старается.  
Но как сядет за урок, за урок, за урок — что-нибудь непременно случается!  
То ли муха пролетит, или страшный аппетит ни с того ни с сего появляется.  
То зевота нападёт, то охота пропадёт — что-нибудь непременно случается!"  
В целом, Нильс мало чем отличается от Шастуна :)


	8. С широко раскрытыми глазами

Арсений удирал со всех ног. Он бежал, не чувствуя под собой земли, перепрыгивая через ступени, летел вниз. Сердце радостно заходилось в груди, всё тело ликовало от восторга. Он хотел петь и кричать. Никогда в своей жизни Арс не испытывал такого всепоглощающего счастья.  
Наконец влетев в кабинет, он захлопнул за собой дверь и крепко вжался в неё спиной, из-под чёлки глядя на Якова Адамовича. Он чувствовал, как тайна в его груди распухает, грозя задушить, выдавив весь воздух и заменив его на что-то другое, жгучее, новое.  
Наставник отложил бумаги, которые до этого просматривал, и, стянув очки, пристально посмотрел на протеже. Они некоторое время не сводили глаз друг с друга, а потом одновременно улыбнулись.  
Яков похлопал ладонью по стоящему рядом стулу, приглашая Арсения присесть. Когда взъерошенный ученик уселся, он ласково потрепал его по мокрым волосам, убрал чёлку на бок и, взяв Арса за плечо узкой ладонью, мягко начал:

— Мой мальчик, ты так торопился, чтобы сообщить мне какую-то новость? Какую? — голос его звучал хрипло — преподаватель простыл немного, но продолжал следить за молодняком.

Арсений, сияя как новенький рубль, потупил взгляд и, багровея до самой шеи, несколько раз громко выдохнул, собираясь с силами.

— Я нашел свою Хранительницу, — посвятил он в сердечную тайну собственные колени.

Яков поднял брови, глядя на ученика. Сердце его, казалось, пропустило удар или даже два. Арсению ещё не исполнилось и восьми. Хранитель? Может ли такое случиться? Но тот не менял позы, продолжая пялиться на собственные ноги, крепко вцепившись в сидение табурета.

— Ты уверен, мой мальчик? — голос учителя потеплел. Он едва сдерживал подступающие слёзы, не желая ругать ребенка. Арс был в том возрасте, когда принимал очень близко к сердцу слишком многое.

Мальчуган насупился, ещё ниже опуская голову, но кивнул.

— Я встретил её только что, — сбивчиво начал Арсений, всё ещё тяжело дыша после бега, — она вся такая белая и нереальная, прямо как в ваших рассказах, понимаете? — он поднял полный надежды взгляд на учителя, и тот согласно кивнул, внимательно следя за реакцией мальчика.

— И что же ты сделал?

— Я поцеловал её! — гордо произнёс Попов, снова пунцовея щеками. Его глаза возбуждённо блестели, и он стал стучать пятками по перекладине табурета, на котором сидел. Рост не позволял ещё доставать до пола, и приходилось развлекать себя так.

Яков смотрел внимательно, но улыбаться шире отчего-то не торопился.

— Хорошо, — мужчина снова погладил Арса по голове, — значит, ты можешь контролировать своего внутреннего зверя и больше не будешь менять форму спонтанно. Завтра тебе предстоит провести в образе человека первый полный день. Ты доволен?

Арсений, судя по всему, ликовал.

Но следующий день принёс только разочарования. Сияющий широкой улыбкой мальчишка прыгучей походкой ворвался в класс, рассчитывая похвастать тем, как хорошо он сдерживает своего Зверя, и уже дошёл до стола, за которым сидел, как приступ боли скрутил его, заставляя согнуться пополам, а после и вовсе упасть на колени.

Под взглядом грустных зелёных глаз, его тело съёживалось и меняло очертания, ломалось, пока из ворота рубашки не показалась голова чёрного котёнка. Выглядел он при этом несправедливо обиженным и настолько щемяще-несчастным, что Яков поступился собственными принципами и, посылая подальше здравый смысл, подхватил ребёнка на руки и унёс из пустого класса.

***

Арс проснулся резко, как от пощёчины. Он открыл глаза и уставился перед собой. Кошачье зрение мгновенно среагировало на темноту: расширившиеся зрачки уловили очертания рисунка на обоях в комнате. Он некоторое время рвано дышал, пытаясь успокоить колотящееся сердце. Приснится же! Это был один из самых позорных моментов в его жизни. Благо, по совету мудрого наставника, он никому не рассказал о якобы обретенной Хранительнице, и утром класс был уже пуст — все разошлись на дневной сон.

Он повозился и, приложив некоторые усилия для преодоления гряды под названием Антон-Шастун-на-боку-лежащий, сполз на пол. Здесь было прохладно. Отчётливо ощущая лапами доски пола, Арсений просеменил к столу, потом прошёлся по периметру комнаты, с грустью отметив, что дверь заботливый хозяин закрыл на ночь. Делать было решительно нечего, а сон не шёл.

Сознание оборотня оставалось целостным только в животной ипостаси, так что становиться человеком от силы нескольких месяцев от роду ему не было никакого резона.

Усевшись на мохнатый зад, Арс стал рассматривать комнату. Обстановка была более чем прозаичной: стол, компьютерное кресло, узкая койка, пара полок для книг, на которых что-то определённо валялось, стул, служащий вешалкой, шкаф и тумба в изголовье кровати.

Играть было решительно не с чем. Но тут ему на глаза попался какой-то фантик, завалившийся между тумбой и кроватью. У Арсения мгновенно расширились зрачки, улучшая и без того отличное зрение. Он поднялся и, повинуясь инстинктам (вообще, отпускать своего внутреннего зверя было порой невероятно приятно) и виляя задом, понёсся к желаемой добыче.

И обломался: фантик завалился дальше, чем показалось поначалу, а лапки были ещё коротки, и вытащить столь желанную сейчас игрушку не представлялось возможным. Дурея от желания заполучить его, он снова и снова бросался на непокорную добычу, но тщетно: физиология оставалась неумолима — лапы слишком коротки. Однако, долго унывать из-за этого он не собирался и, перевернувшись на спину и поменяв пол с потолком местами, Арсений принялся за попытки достать фантик уже из этого положения. Стало сложнее, но веселее, а больше его кошачья сущность ни в чем и не нуждалась.

Наигравшись вволю, он забрался на кровать и, уже не мудрствуя лукаво, обернулся и прижался к тёплому боку. Антон, словно почувствовав, обнял его голую спину, крепче прижал к груди, но сделал это очень бережно, как будто понимал, что держит в руках младенца. Арсений провалился в сон уже без сновидений.

***

Дни тянулись медленно, Арс рос, Антон учился, Дима матерился.

Пробуждение было мгновенным, ярким и через край наполненным обсценной лексикой.

Оказалось, что Антон, перейдя в предбодрственную дрёму, решил перевернуться на живот и случайно всем весом лёг на ничего не подозревающего Арса. Арса, резко, однако, сообразившего, что шансы на выживание чрезвычайно резво стали стремиться к нулю, и сообщившего об этом жалобным «мяв». Почему-то Шастун в край перепугался, подскочил с постели, как ужаленный, и, судя по сыпавшейся в адрес «злоебучей кровати, ссаной кошки и грёбаного утра» ругани, ударился коленом.

В комнату, с глазами чуть побольше, чем линзы очков, ворвался Позов и, бегло оценив масштаб трагедии, начал несолидно ржать.

— Ничего смешного, между нами говоря, — насупился Антон, но на губах у него уже была улыбка, смазавшая всё впечатление от хмурой рожи.

— Как тебе сказать, Шаст... С твоей колокольни точно ничего, а вот с моей... — Дима улыбнулся и, подхватив кошку под толстый живот, унёс животное на горшок.

Со стороны лотка через несколько секунд донеслось довольное мурчание, а после — звук разбрасываемого по всему коридору наполнителя.

Дима приготовил бутерброды и чай, пока Антон пытался заставить кошку есть. Вероятно, после облегчения ей хотелось играть, потому что пушистая дрянь кусала пальцы, грызла шприц с молоком почём зря, вместо того, чтобы мирно слизывать молоко. А стоило её опустить на колени, как чёрное чудовище съехало по ноге на пол и вприпрыжку устремилось куда-то в направлении Диминой комнаты.

— Кудабля?! — вслед за ней, удивительно быстро скачущей для столь странного прыжкообразного способа передвижения, умчался Поз. Зато у Антона появилась возможность засунуть в рот сразу целый бутерброд и залить его чаем.

Дима вернулся быстро, неся в руках трофей, держащий в зубах трофей, — Находка где-то нашла крышку от пластиковой бутылки, вцепилась в неё зубами, как в родную, помогая себе ещё и когтистыми лапками и утробно рыча.

— Смотри-ка, а девка с характером, — Дима положил мелочь на пол и прикрыл дверь, потому что котейка уже повернула в ту сторону и припустила из кухни. Увидев препятствие, живность села за задок и неприязненно посмотрела сначала на Антона, а потом на Диму.  
Оба принялись наспех завтракать.  
Покормив Находку, кое-как затерев весь организованный в процессе беспорядок, ребята двинули по универам.

***

Сегодня, впервые за всё время проживания в квартире, Арсения оставили одного. Он некоторое время ошалело пялился на дверь широко распахнутыми глазами, силясь понять, как этим, с позволения сказать, достопочтенным гражданам, пришла в голову обалденная идея кинуть котёнка его возраста одного?

К чести этих двух ~~дегенератов~~ славных парней, в миске были налиты молоко и вода, а в лотке лежал свежий наполнитель.

Арс пару раз на пробу мяукнул. Ответила только тишина полностью пустой квартиры. Полностью. Пустой. Квартиры.

Он огляделся. Коридор представлял собой довольно скучное место: там были старые кроссовки, каждый размером больше, чем котёнок, и полка для обуви.  
В ванную дверь эти двое закрыли, верно рассудив, что коту там делать нечего, а нагадить, при желании, можно в любой другой комнате, так что Арс отправился изучать вверенные ему территории.

Детальный осмотр показал, что территорий маловато: комната Димы была закрыта, так что остались изученная вдоль и поперёк комната Антона, кухня и коридор. Полигон для игр, прямо скажем, не шикарный.

Арсений рассеянно погонял по полу крышку от бутылки, погрыз шнурки кроссовок Антона, повисел немного на кухонных полотенцах, стащив одно из них с крючка и шлёпнувшись в поилку. Мокрый и недовольный, он пришёл к неутешительному выводу: одному слишком скучно.

А когда слишком скучно, есть смысл лечь и поспать. Арс так и поступил. Он вскарабкался на кровать Антона и, перекинувшись, сладко заснул сном младенца. В прямом смысле этого слова.


	9. Карамель и врачебная тайна

Кристина была идеальной. Она относилась с пониманием ко всему, что было связано с учёбой, подработками и даже с тем, что дома не с кем оставить кошку. Казалось, у этой девушки просто нет недостатков. И Антон растаял. Он влюбился, как школьник. Таскался каждый день в одну и ту же кофейню, чтобы с утра, перед учёбой, забежать в офис на восьмом этаже и вручить бумажный стаканчик с написанным от руки пожеланием своей Кристине.

Сегодняшний день не стал исключением.  
На улице шёл мелкий снег, а злой ветер ещё и швырял его в лицо прохожим, цеплялся к полам пальто и норовил побольнее укусить за нос. Антон как мог кутался в шарф, стараясь спрятаться и сохранить крупицы тепла, но погода была беспощадна.

Наконец на горизонте замаячила знакомая дверь, и Шастун прибавил шагу — оставаться на ветру не хотелось ни одной лишней секунды.

— Доброе утро, — прямо с порога начал он, проходя в зал, — мне латте с карамелью, пожалуйста.

— Что написать сегодня? — Вероника тепло улыбнулась знакомому клиенту.

— Напиши «Моей карамельке», — улыбнулся Антон в ответ.

— О-о-о, слишком сла-а-а-адко, — протянула Ника и даже поморщилась, став похожей на рыжую кошку. — Может, что-то не столь милое? Как насчет «Даме моего правого желудочка?».

— Нет, Ник, пожалуйста. Карамельке и всё.

— Окей, ты тут босс. Сейчас сделаю, — девушка отвернулась, загрузила в машину зерно, и по помещению поплыл запах свежемолотого кофе.

— Я что, первый сегодня? — перекрикивая кофемолку, спросил Шаст.

— Ага, что-то не густо. Такое бывает.

Получив свой стаканчик, Антон быстрым шагом преодолел те двести метров, которые отделяли бизнес-центр от кофейни и, пройдя автоматические двери, скинул с головы капюшон, подышал на озябшие пальцы. Лифт с тихим «дзынь» спустился на первый и приветственно открыл двери. Маленькая кабинка мгновенно наполнилась ароматом арабики и карамели, и Антон уже нажал кнопку восьмого этажа, когда услышал голос с нотками паники:

— Подождите!

Он успел нажать на кнопку открытия дверей, и, быстро перебирая стройными ногами, в лифт забежала блондинка с охапкой папок и стопкой бумаг.

— Благодарю, — она растянула ярко-алые губы в улыбке и, кивнув на панель, произнесла: — нажмите шестой, пожалуйста.

Антон послушно нажал кнопку озябшими пальцами и ответил на улыбку.

— Работаете здесь? Я вас раньше не видела. Хотя с вашим-то ростом сложно не заметить, — хохотнула девушка.

— Здесь работает моя возлюбленная, — Шаст посмотрел ей прямо в глаза и прямо увидел, как там что-то потухло.

— Да? Надо же, ну, удачи вам, — она отвернулась к двери, и оставшиеся мгновения прошли в тишине.

Лифт дзынькнул, оповещая о достижении цели, и девушка вышла не оборачиваясь, оставляя Антона одного, и два этажа он ехал прикрыв глаза. Спать хотелось лютейше, а от широких зевков в уголках глаз уже выступили слёзы.

Лифт пискнул ещё раз — уже хорошо знакомый восьмой: из дверей лифта налево, открыть серую дверь, снова налево, до стеклянной двери. За ней стойка, а за стойкой Кристина — предстал перед глазами.  
Сегодняшний день не отличался от всех предыдущих, и в награду за труды Шастун получил широкую улыбку и благодарный взгляд.

— Карамельке? — улыбнулась Кристина. Антон не нашёл сил сохранить на лице нейтральное выражение и тоже улыбнулся.

— Так и есть, ты делаешь мою жизнь слаще.

— У-у-у, — донеслось из-за спины, — романом пахнуло. Вам пора, молодой человек, спасибо за кофе, — он обернулся и кивнул Лидии — начальнице отдела и подруге Кристины.  
Крис сделала жест, означающий, что она обязательно позже позвонит, и Антон покинул стены офиса.

Пары были на удивление тоскливые. Разумеется, если учишься на менеджера среднего звена, да ещё и не по призванию, сложно получать удовольствие от процесса учёбы, но этот день был одним из самых нудных.  
Сидя в аудитории и с трудом удерживая глаза открытыми, Антон думал. Он пытался рассчитать примерный возраст Находки. Когда он только её взял, кошке было около недели. Прошло уже три с половиной недели, не сложно понять — ей чуть больше месяца, самое время посетить ветеринара.

Взвесив все за и против, Антон принял непростое решение прогулять физру в пользу посещения зоомагазина. Не оборачиваясь, он покинул стены универа, снова встречая прелести питерской погоды грудью. Ветер обозлился ещё сильнее. Теперь он не только швырялся колючим снегом, но ещё и шатал дорожные знаки, ревел в проулках и норовил свалить с ног или бросить на перила набережной незадачливого пешехода. Антон стоически боролся с погодой, продолжая переть как танк. Тощий такой танк.

Войдя в небольшое подвальное помещение, он невольно выдохнул. Тут было не то что тепло — было жарко. К лицу и рукам тут же прилила кровь, покалывая озябшую кожу, и даже уши покраснели от этого. Он скинул капюшон и осмотрелся: повсюду стояли какие-то террариумы с безразлично взирающими оттуда ящерами, клетки с птицами (среди которых нашёлся даже декоративный петух), крысами, кроликами и прочей живностью. Огромные мешки с кормом теснились рядом с не менее гигантскими упаковками соломы. Шастун с опаской переставлял ноги, пытаясь найти продавца.

— Эй, есть здесь хоть кто-то живой? — чувствуя себя конченым дебилом, задал он вопрос в пустоту. Как ни странно, из подсобки тут же вышла девушка с ярко-зелеными волосами и, поправляя очки, приветливо улыбнулась.

— Здравствуйте, я не слышала вас. Давно ждёте?

— Да не то чтобы... Я тут это… — он замялся, потому что от испытанного шока нахрен позабыл, зачем тут, собственно, появился, — коробку для кошки ищу.

На лице девушки не дрогнул ни один мускул. Молодец, опытная, видать.

— Коробку? Вы имеете ввиду лежанку?

— Нет, — Антон руками показал что-то среднее между коробкой для переезда и духовым шкафом, — вот такого размера, с решёткой. И ручкой, — чувствуя, что еще немного — и уровень дебилизма ситуации побьет всё рекорды, закончил Шаст.

— Так вам переноска нужна, идёмте.

Всего несколько минут спустя Антон стал гордым обладателем огромной переноски, комплекта одноразовых пелёнок, упаковки пластиковых мышей и пары шариков из кошачьей мяты. Он подумал, что Находке ещё рано принимать наркотики, и шары можно будет достать когда киса подрастёт.

***

— Милая, я дома, — проорал Антон, вваливаясь в узкий коридор с ношей наперевес. Находка, вылетевшая было, чтобы встретить хозяина и огласить прихожую громким голодным ором, вздыбив шерсть и выгнув спину, отошла на пару шагов назад, глядя сумасшедшими глазами. Поняв, что в этой схватке ей не победить, животина подобрала челюсть с пола и припустила, не меняя позы, жопой вперед, обратно в квартиру. Довольно бодро так припустила.

— Блин, ну ты куда? — сквозь смех поинтересовался Антон и закрыл дверь. Мелочь скрылась, и он, поставив покупки, отправился пообедать.

Ни Дима, ни Антон не отличались особыми познаниями в кулинарии и питались они тем, что было или куплено в супермаркете, или бутербродами. А вчера Дима вычитал рецепт куриного супа, и Шастун имел возможность насладиться наваристым бульоном. Чем и занимался, едва не постанывая от удовольствия.  
Он вяло размышлял о том, что не мешало бы поехать к родителям в родной Воронеж. И повидаться, и еды нормальной поесть, но учёба не предполагала подобных трипов. Так что, грустно закатав губу, Шастун продолжал ~~давиться~~ довольствоваться холостяцким супом.

Из-под стола, тонко мяуча, вышла Находка и потёрлась круглым боком об ноги.

— Привет, прелесть, — Антон поднял кису на руки и, потеревшись своим носом о мокрый и холодный кошачий, положил её на колени и принялся гладить. Котейка размазалась по ногам, утробно урча. Вообще, мурчание кошки в последнее время наводило на мысли, что он приютил дома промышленный карбюратор, а не животное весом триста граммов: звук был очень громким, и вибрировала при этом кошка ощутимо. Но ему нравилось, да и как её не гладить, если она такая милая?

Закончив с едой и окончательно усыпив Находку, Шастун тихонько поднялся, держа её в руке, и понёс в прихожую. Начался квест — _собери одной рукой переноску и не разбуди кошку, спящую на другой ладони_. Как ни странно, ему вполне удалось вытащить все покупки из переноски, порвать зубами упаковку пеленок и даже запихать одну внутрь. Как говорится, ничто не предвещало беды, но как только Антон попытался положить кошку внутрь, она открыла глаза и, увидев клетку, бодро растопырила все конечности, а передними ещё и вцепилась в решётку, молча, но решительно препятствуя задуманному хозяином злодеянию.

— Да что с тобой не так?! — отдирая крошечные лапки от решётки, возмущался Шаст. — Это просто сраная коробка, полезай!

Кое-как запихнув молча сражающуюся за свободу кошку внутрь, он запер дверцу и, подхватив адский контейнер, понёс в машину.

Всю дорогу Находка мрачно молчала и только сверкала недобро синими глазами, покачиваясь в такт тому, как автомобиль, попадая в очередную яму на дороге, слегка подпрыгивал.

Наконец Шастун припарковался у ветклиники и направился внутрь. На стойке его встретила милая девушка в голубой форме, вроде той, что носят медсестры.

— Добрый день, вы к нам с собакой?

— Нет, — поведя плечами от странной неловкости, начал Антон, — с кошкой.

Девушка свесилась из-за стойки, посмотрела несколько долгих секунд на переноску в его руках и, очевидно, придя к какому-то выводу, невозмутимо взяла бланк.

— У нас впервые?

— Да, до этого животных не было.

— Я сейчас подготовлю документы, мне потребуются ваши данные для заполнения карточки. Чтобы в следующий раз уже точно знать, что делали с кошкой, — она мило улыбнулась.

— Шастун Антон, проходите, — донеслось из кабинета, и Антон на подгибающихся ногах направился внутрь. Сам Шаст не боялся ни иголок, ни уколов, но за Находку переживал люто — кошка совсем маленькая, а девушка со стойки сказала, что ей должны сделать несколько уколов сразу.  
Врач оказался молодым парнем, старше самого Антона, может быть, на пару лет. Он указал на металлический стол:

— Выпускайте животное. Тут написано, что у вас кошка. Сейчас посмотрим, — он натянул синие перчатки и с любопытством взглянул на открытую переноску. Из темных недр недобро блестели глазки, но выходить Находка, судя по всему, не собиралась.

— Давай, радость, не бойся меня, — ласково заговорил врач и, как ни странно, из открытой переноски тут же показалась любопытная лобастая голова. Кошка сама вышла к ветеринару и принялась обнюхивать затянутые в латекс пальцы.

— Какая красавица, — врач подхватил животное, повертел, надавил на живот. При этом кошка никак не проявляла недовольства, напротив, заинтересованно замурчала в ответ на манипуляции. Он отнёс её к весам:

— Так, рост нормальный, вес шестьсот пятьдесят грамм. Какой крупный у вас экземпляр, — он усадил кошку на стол и перешел к стойке, — Возраст один месяц и неделя, вес — шестьсот пятьдесят, развитие нормальное, патологии не обнаружены, — бубнил себе под нос ветеринар, записывая данные в карточку, — А как зовут зверя?

— Находка, — почёсывая мохнатый загривок, довольно отозвался Шаст.

Врач развернулся и пристально на него посмотрел.

— Антон Андреевич, это кот.

Антон Андреевич услышал, как об пол ударилась его нижняя челюсть, а мир на секунду встал с ног на голову.

— Как кот? — он для надёжности посмотрел в глаза ~~Находке~~ коту. Тот выглядел как обычно и довольно жмурил умные глаза, глядя на хозяина в ответ, — Кот, — потрясённо повторил Шаст.

Что было после, ему почти не запомнилось. Кот тихонько пискнул, когда ему делали укол в холку, но держался молодцом, пока его хозяин приходил в себя.  
Животному что-то вкололи, что-то прокапали и, уложив засыпающего кота в переноску, отдали владельцу.

Домой Антон ехал медленно, размышляя о том, будет ли он делать из мужика кастрата или же они будут жить втроём суровой чисто мужской тусовкой?  
Пока решение такого толка было принимать рано, и Шастун решил посмотреть по обстоятельствам.

Придя домой, он обнаружил Димины кроссовки и почувствовал какое-то облегчение.  
Быстро разулся, оставив мирно дрыхнущего кота на кровати, и вошёл в комнату к соседу.

— Привет, — начал Шаст, глядя как Дима крошит зомби.

— Привет, — на экране всё замерло, и Позов повернулся, довольно потягиваясь, — голову расслабляю. Жрать будешь?

— Не, я не голодный, — привалившись к косяку, Антон не моргая смотрел на соседа.

— Выглядишь так, будто тебя отчислили. Случилось что? Кристина? — предположил худшее Дима.

— Нет, ты что, — Антон даже головой помотал: думать о расставании со своей Карамелькой он не желал даже гипотетически. — Я был у ветеринара, и, короче, у нас кот.

Димка в ответ почему-то хохотнул и, стянув очки, потёр глаза.

— Блин, Шастун, ты выглядел так, как будто мир рухнул, и мы вынуждены жить на его руинах теперь, сражаясь каждый день за возможность пожрать. Ну кот и кот, что такого? Назовём Графом и будем жить суровой мужской компанией. Делов-то.

— Почему Графом?

— Да потому что киса у тебя манерная. Не удивлюсь, если он вырастет и будет по котам бегать, — Дима улыбнулся и вернулся к выколупыванию гниющих мозгов монтировкой, а сбитый с толку Антон отправился к себе. Осознавать и охуевать. Надо же было так проебаться. Как можно было перепутать и не заметить, что это кот вообще-то, он так и не понял.


	10. Пестики и тестикулы

Трансформация завершилась за пару секунд до того, как чуткий слух уловил открытие входной двери. Арс встряхнулся весь, отчего в голове что-то как будто сдвинулось, и, чихнув, он свалился с кровати. Пока экстренный спуск давался ещё не особо хорошо, и он падал, если торопился куда-то.  
Подстёгиваемый кошачьим любопытством, он нёсся навстречу своему хозяину. То, что это именно Антон, было ясно как божий день: шумит как слон в посудной лавке, ещё немного — и материться начнёт, и пахнет сигаретами. Дима, в отличие от Шастуна, ведёт себя тихо, когда приходит, и курит в разы реже, так что и запах от него не такой густой.  
Заложив крутой вираж, кот умудрился войти в поворот чисто и с ходу чуть не врезался во что-то огромное. Не зря говорят, что у страха глаза велики: кошачья сущность Арса, не разбирая, что это перед ним такое, заставила сложиться почти пополам, выгибая спину и вздыбливая шерсть. А рассмотрев, что именно держит в руках Антон и чуть успокоившись, Арсений уже не мог просто сделать независимый вид. Поэтому он вприпрыжку унёсся в комнату, где, забравшись на кровать, быстро вылизал себя насколько мог. И, приведя шерсть в порядок, посидел немного, тупо глядя в пространство, — размышляя. Стало скучно, и он пошуршал на кухню.

Оказалось, что испытания, выпавшие на долю Арса, репетицией сердечного приступа не ограничились, и теперь, мерно покачиваясь в переноске, он чувствовал необратимость их приближения.  
Но зря пугали ёжика голой задницей — уколов, как и ветеринаров, Арсений не боялся совершенно. Он стоически перенес всё, кроме вытянувшейся рожи Антона, который узнал, что приютил кота, а не кошку. И если бы не успокоительное, стремительно разносящееся по венам маленьким сердечком, Арс непременно устроил бы концерт в пару действий.

А вечером, услышав от Димы о своей, якобы голубой, натуре, он даже не нашёл сил разозлиться — спать хотелось жутчайше. Широко зевнув, Арс забрался на кровать и провалился в сон.

Очнулся он спустя пару часов, взлохмаченный и совершенно разбитый. Поз всё так же сидел у компьютера, лицо его подсвечивали всполохи красного и белого — очевидно, война с неприятелем не теряла накала.  
Ощущая сухость в пасти и позывы по нужде, сонный Арс шлёпнулся с кровати и, широко зевнув, направился в коридор.

Когда с Горшёчным Карьером дела были улажены, а наполнитель утрамбован по фен-шую, кот с чувством выполненного долга и страшного сушняка потрусил на кухню.  
Каково же было его удивление, когда, продрав слипшиеся со сна глаза, Арс обнаружил Антона у окна. Тот, улыбаясь как распоследний идиот, что-то набирал на телефоне, совершенно игнорируя дымящуюся сигарету.  
Склонив голову набок, кот с любопытством наблюдал, как пепельный столбик становится всё длиннее и длиннее. Он смотрел и смотрел, пока тот не обломился под собственным весом и не шлёпнулся на пол. Арс, пробуксовав на месте, рванул, чтобы поиграть с ним, но ничего не вышло — стоило коснуться лапами, как пепел распался, потерял привлекательную форму, забил нос и рот, вынуждая чихать.

— Нах… Бля, Граф, что за хуйня? — выкинув в окно окурок, Антон кинулся к коту. — Мать твою, ты чего нажралось?

Напуганный больше кота, Шаст потащил глупую тушу в ванную. Там быстро стало понятно, что это просто пепел.

— Чтоб тебя переебало, котяра! — шёпотом ругался Антон, продолжая мыть кота уже не для того, чтобы он стал чище, а просто желая успокоить нервы однообразными движениями. Арс послушно мок под душем, свесив уши по обе стороны головы и не делая никаких, даже самых мало-мальски активных попыток прервать это, без сомнения, отвратительное времяпрепровождение. Антон в очередной раз удивлялся тому, насколько же умный ему достался экземпляр. Можно сказать исключительный.

Он вынул кота из ванной, завернул его в огромное собственное полотенце и отнёс в комнату, предварительно закрыв окна, чтобы не создавать сквозняков. Насколько Шастун успел узнать, кошки крайне чувствительны к сквознякам. Убедившись, что его родительский долг полностью выполнен, оставил кота на кровати вылизываться, а сам отправился на кухню, чтобы забрать телефон и сделать чай.

На дисплее светились несколько уведомлений. Улыбнувшись, Антон снял блокировку и вчитался.

_Так вот, а я ей говорю, чтобы бросала его. Она себя не на помойке нашла._

_Не всем так везет, как мне._

_Ты исключительный._

_Тош? Ты там умер от восторга что ли?)))_

_Антон?_

_Да, прости, я тут)))_

Он улыбнулся и, оставив чайник, прикурил.

_Кот просто нажрался пепла, пришлось его экстренно мыть._

_Где, скажи на милость, кот нашел ПЕПЕЛ?! И вообще, какой кот, у тебя же кошка?_

_Это долгая история, расскажу при встрече))_

Посмеиваясь, Антон записал голосовое сообщение с пожеланием приятных снов и, докурив, отправился в комнату.  
Когда он вошел, кот с независимым видом вылизывал правую лапу, пытаясь _мокрой_ лапой помыть еще и _мокрую_ голову. Антон разблокировал телефон и сделал несколько фотографий недовольного Графа. Облезлый, лопоухий и напоминающий плод страстной любви летучей мыши и огромной крысы, он сидел, глядя на хозяина с презрением.

Антон тут же залил в инсту несколько самых удачных и наименее размазанных снимков.

#ЕгоСиятельствоСияет #мокраякиска #хорошоиметькота #ШастунлюбитГрафа

Счастливый до соплей, он отложил телефон в сторону и подсел к нахохлившемуся коту.

— Ну ты чего? — Антон толкнул кота, отчего тот едва не навернулся, сверкнув глазищами. Из-за того, что вся шерсть была еще влажной и торчала иголками, глаза Графа казались просто нереально огромными. С ними размерами могли поспорить только носяра и лопухи.

— Какой же ты несуразный, божечки-кошечки, — хохотнул Антон и, вытерев Графа насухо, отпустил на волю, а сам убрался из комнаты, чтобы бросить полотенце в стирку.

Арс выдал человеческой спине положенную на её долю дозу уничижительных взглядов и, расслабившись, принялся лизаться как припадочный — мокрая шерсть совсем не грела, и привести себя в порядок требовал не только его врожденный перфекционизм, но и банальное чувство самосохранения.  
Арсений так увлёкся мытьем, что начисто пропустил момент возвращения хозяина. Коварный человек этим воспользовался. Арс почувствовал, что его схватили за хвост и самым беспардонным образом уронили мордой в кровать, задирая задницу кверху.  
Офигев от подобной наглости, оборотень взревел и, вырвавшись, зашипел, сверкая на Шаста голубыми глазищами и выгибая спину. Антон поднял руки в примирительном жесте, но Арса это только разозлило. Он низко, утробно, зарычал и стал бросаться на эти самые руки, которые только что вытворяли какие-то непотребства.

— Да успокойся ты, чего как метла? — хохотнул Антон, опуская руки: игры с котом ему уже надоели, и он всерьёз собирался ложиться. Однако Арс спускать унижение не собирался — он кинулся, повис на руке, оставляя длинную царапину и, шипя и едва не плюясь, вылетел из комнаты.

Слыша несущиеся в спину маты, он тихонько прошмыгнул в комнату к Позу и забился под кровать. Тут было пыльно, но уязвленную гордость сейчас мало волновали такие мелочи как недостаточный порядок в помещении. Арс не чувствовал себя в полной мере отмщенным: надо было ещё и задними лапами ударить пару раз, оставляя глубокие и болезненные царапины. А то ишь придумал — таращиться на чужие тестикулы! Своих нет?

Едва не лопаясь от негодования, оборотень сидел тихонько. Сейчас ему почему-то вспомнилось, как наставник избегал некоторых тем. Размножение было одной из таких. Яков Адамович часто заводил на занятиях разговоры на пространственные, отвлечённые темы. Рассказывал об отношениях с собой и с обществом, делился опытом семейной жизни, но именно с темой размножения тянул до последнего. Он заглядывал детям в глаза, оставлял после занятий для «взрослых бесед», но раз за разом отпускал, сдаваясь.  
И как-то раз, будучи ещё довольно юным, Арсений спросил почему Яков Адамович так поступает?

— Неужели вы хотите рассказать нам что-то страшное?

— Нисколько, — мягко произнес наставник. Он бы улыбнулся, но кошачья морда совершенно не предполагала таких финтов, так что пришлось ограничиться довольно зажмуренными глазами. — Как раз напротив. Просто эта тема довольно щекотливая. А учитывая нашу двойственную природу, становится ещё щекотливее. Так, например, слышал ли ты, что оборотни могут иметь не только человеческих детенышей?

По вытянувшейся мордахе стало очевидно: для Арсения это огромное открытие.  
Яков Адамович вытянул перед собой длинные передние лапы и, посмотрев на котёнка сверху вниз, снова сощурил хитрые глаза.

— В зависимости от того в какой ипостаси оборотень находится и кто его партнёр, он может иметь как человеческих детёнышей, так и котят. Мы с тобой котят, а другие оборотни — других животных.

Арсений не чувствуя уверенности, шлёпнулся на задницу, неотрывно глядя на наставника.

— Как же так? — котёнок смущённо потёр лапой мордашку и снова уставился на взрослого кота.

— Видишь ли, строение всего тела меняется, включая член и тестикулы.

— Тес… что?

— Тестикулы. У людей их принято называть яичками. Уверен, ты обращал внимание, когда перекидывался.

Все-таки хорошо, что коты не умеют улыбаться.

Тот разговор запомнился Арсу надолго. Так отчаянно краснеть в жизни ему приходилось нечасто и, как ни странно, чаще всего он заливался краской именно в присутствии наставника.

Сейчас, сидя в пыльном углу и слушая как Антон его зовёт, нисколько не заботясь о том, что если уж не Димка, так другие соседи могут спать, Арс думал о своём. Почему его так задело, что именно Антон заглянул под хвост? Ведь врач в клинике делал то же самое, и такой реакции не было. Разница в том, что это не сотрудник медицинской организации?  
Раньше Арсений никогда не замечал за собой ни стыда, ни какого-то чересчур щепетильного отношения к своим тестикулам. Будучи оборотнем, быстро привыкаешь к тому, что ипостась может смениться в любой момент, и одежда в таком случае — большая роскошь.  
Однако сил выйти и посмотреть человеку в глаза, Арс в себе не нашел. Вместо этого он улёгся на полу и прикрыл глаза. Пусть Антон хоть оборётся.


	11. Самый лучший день

_Ш-ш-ш-бух! Ш-ш-ш-бух! Шкряб, шкряб. Ш-ш-ш-бух!_

Антон нахмурился. Сон медленно, но неотвратимо отступал под напором звуков, врывающихся в уши. _Ш-ш-ш-бух. Ш-ш-ш-бух, бац!_  
Он открыл глаза, и сразу заметил источник шумовых эффектов — на полу лежал Граф. Нелепо задрав все четыре конечности в пространство, он счастливо пялился на стену. Взмахнув для надёжности всеми лапами сразу, он кое-как принял сидячее положение и тут же, не давая себе времени даже дух перевести, разогнался и прыгнул на стену, вцепился в обои, подсвеченные солнечным лучом и… _Ш-ш-ш_ … пополз вниз, снимая стружку бумаги. _Бух!_ Мохнатая тощая задница соприкоснулась с поверхностью ламината.

«Дай бог тебе здоровья, Граф. Ментального...», — перевернулся на другой бок Шаст и, натянув одеяло на голову, прикрыл глаза.

_Ш-ш-ш-бух!_

***

Антон долго свыкался с тем фактом, перед которым его поставила безжалостная судьба: у него теперь кот, а не кошка. Не то чтобы это прямо кардинально что-то меняло, но Шастун долго не мог понять, как так облажался и не заметил очевидных признаков пола. На деле, его успокоил ветеринар, к которому они наведались через месяц после первого визита. Оказалось, что у маленьких котят пол действительно очень сложно определить, тем более непрофессионалу.  
Сейчас процесс свыкания шёл не совсем гладко. Они продолжали ссориться, если вообще можно ссориться с котом, и каждый раз Граф уходил к Позову, как в самый первый вечер. Перед тем, как покинуть комнату, он прищуривал хитрые синие глаза и, демонстративно подняв ставший гораздо роскошнее хвост, уходил с таким видом, как будто идёт по красной дорожке Канского кинофестиваля. Так и сейчас, глядя на удаляющиеся пушистые булки, Антон думал. То, что он сел Графу на хвост, конечно, поступок предосудительный, но сделал он это не специально, и животина должна бы понимать разницу, не с живодером каким живет. Но животина не понимала и, истерически вылизав пострадавшее украшение своей персоны, пошуршала. Глядя вслед этой примадонне в меху, Шаст почувствовал, как его охватил поистине мальчишеский восторг, появившийся, казалось бы, из ниоткуда. Он подскочил к коту и несколько прибавил ему скорости пинком под пушистый зад — пусть топает побыстрее, раз собрался, а то встал в проходе. И, устранив таким образом препятствие, ушёл курить на кухню.

Не успел Тоха сделать и трёх затяжек, пришел Позов.

— Твой кошак лижет свои бубенцы прямо на моей клавиатуре. Развалился, раскинул окорока и, игнорируя моё наличие, принялся лизаться, — не меняя выражения лица, просветил его Дима и закурил, вставая рядом у окна.

— Подозреваю, он к тебе подкатывает, — Антон глубоко затянулся и, прищурив глаза, медленно выпустил дым.

— Знаешь что, Шаст? Ты эту голубую дрянь в дом притащил, ты ей и занимайся, а я пошёл, — выбросив недокуренную сигарету, Поз действительно пошёл.

Антон проводил его задумчивым взглядом. Взял в руки телефон и открыл приложение:

_Как ты думаешь, среди котов геюги бывают?_

_Ахах_

_Стоп! Ты вот сейчас не пошутил?_

_Антон, я даже не знаю, то ли мне надо у тебя что-то спросить, то ли о чем-то с тобой серьёзно поговорить оО_

_Можем и поговорить))) Приезжай._

_Что, вот так сразу? А как же цветы и с родителями познакомиться?_

_Ты же знаешь, я только за_

_Антош, я не против. Скоро приеду_

_Не скучай_

Он довольно прикрыл глаза, делая последнюю тягу, а когда оторвался от телефона, заметил недобро прищурившегося Графа. Кот сидел на пороге кухни и _осуждающе смотрел_.

— Не дуйся, — мимоходом наклонившись, чтобы потрепать чёрную шкуру, Шаст чудом избежал близкого знакомства с косяком. — Тебя я тоже люблю.

***

В Кристине было хорошо решительно всё. Антон и раньше в этом не сомневался, а теперь, глядя как его девушка тискает недовольного таким пристальным вниманием Графа, убедился ещё раз.  
Крис приехала не одна, а в компании бутылки хорошей водки для Поза и двух упаковок презервативов для них. Вот где ещё найти такую девушку? Да нигде!

— Я пойду чаю нам сделаю, что ли, — Антон поднялся с кресла и направился на кухню, когда в спину ударил громкий возглас:

— Ах ты шерстяной мешок с костями!

Мимо, едва не сбив с ног, промчался Граф с высоко поднятым хвостом, а обернувшись, Шаст обнаружил и причину ссоры: кот поцарапал девушке руку.

— Нихрена себе, — протянул он, — идём в ванную, я тебе раны обработаю.

— Да брось, царапина просто, — она подняла руку выше, рассматривая кровоточащие ранки.

— Крис, я настаиваю.

Уже заливая свежие царапины перекисью, он вслух извинялся:

— Понятия не имею, что на него нашло. Граф вообще-то ручной совсем. Но, сука, чем старше становится, тем страннее и страннее у него характер. Просто капец, — он осмотрел царапины. Они оказались многочисленными, но совсем не глубокими.

Шастун настоял на том, чтобы Дима сделал Кристине перевязку — «чтобы в ранки ничего не попало, а завтра бинты уже снимешь» и повел девушку на кухню.

Здесь, вальяжно, как император, не меньше, на подоконнике возлежал Граф. Выглядел он так, будто только что одержал победу в неравном бою: вытянув вперёд непомерно длиннющие ноги, он смотрел в окно с видом ленивым и скучающим.  
Будучи подростком, он рос неравномерно и сейчас являл собой картину весьма странную, если не сказать комичную: у кота был просто огромный для небольшой морды нос, чересчур длинные лапы, оканчивающиеся мощными ступнями, и гигантские уши, придающие сходство с героями мультфильмов. Все остальное же как будто застыло в развитии. Самой смешной, разумеется, была маленькая морда с презрительно прищуренными и без того не слишком большими глазками, обрамлённая двумя гигантскими лопухами.

Антон сделал чай, и они с раненой Кристиной уселись за стол. Шаст шутил, травил байки, а девушка гипнотизировала кота.

— Может хватит играть с ним в гляделки, Крис? — подал голос Антон. — А то складывается ощущение, что он лучше чем я.

— Что за глупости, Тоша? — хохотнула девушка. — Конечно лучше! Лучше котиков никого нет.

И, оставив Антона охуевать, она медленно направилась к Графу. Тот сразу подобрался, как будто готовился к атаке.

— Карамелька, давай ты его пока в покое… — договорить Шаст не успел. Кристина, наклонившись, подставила коту нос, и тот с любопытством вытянув шею, его активно нюхал. Тыкался, прикрыв глаза, в самый кончик и в какой-то момент оглушительно замурчал. Кажется, рубежи его обороны тоже пали под натиском её очарования.  
Граф, приподнявшись на задние лапы, поставил передние ей на плечи и стал нюхать ухо, потом волосы, плечо.

Кристина смеялась, позволяя ему всё это, а Антон тихонечко охуевал, сидя на кухне. Этот день стал еще лучше, хотя казалось, лучше и так уже некуда.

***

Они выпили немного с Димой, поговорили за жизнь и разошлись по комнатам.

Шаст неловко уселся на узкую койку и посмотрел на девушку снизу вверх. Нечасто ему удавалось такое. Кристина вальяжно подошла ближе и уселась ему на колени, обвив руками шею. Улыбаясь, она склонилась ниже и мягко, едва касаясь, поцеловала Антона. Шаст прикрыл глаза, положил ладони девушке на талию и ответил на поцелуй.  
В тишине комнаты было хорошо. Он расслабился, полностью отдаваясь ласкам. Гладил, тискал, сжимал мягкое и податливое тело. Кристина в его руках ёрзала от нетерпения, всё выше задирая платье, тихонько постанывала и кусалась в поцелуй.  
Наконец Антон поднялся, придерживая её под попу, и мягко опустил на кровать, а сам улегся между разведенных ног, уже дурея от возбуждения.

— Какой ты горячий, — хохотнула Крис, принимаясь целовать шею и, оттянув ворот футболки, плечо.

Антон не стал тратить время на болтовню, провёл рукой по бедру, погладил ягодицу и чуть сжал.

— Ммм, — содержательно выразил свой восторг Шаст.

 _Ш-ш-ш-шух! Бух!_  — донеслось из угла комнаты, но было решительно проигнорировано.

Антон задрал платье девушки еще выше, оголяя попу, поднялся, стянул с себя футболку и, кинув её на пол, наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Кристину в живот.

_Ш-ш-ш-ш-ш! Шкряб, шкряб, шкряб! Бабах!_

Проведя языком по бархатистой коже, Шаст скользнул им во впадину пупка и услышал над собой смешок. На плечи легли тонкие пальчики, а ногой Крис провела по его бедру, дразня.

_Ш-ш-ш-ш-ш-ш, бабах!_

— Да чтоб тебя порвало, Граф! — не выдержал Антон. Он резко поднялся и обернулся. Картина, представшая перед глазами, была бы умилительной, если бы ширинка джинсов так не давила на возбуждённый член: кот сидел под столом, а перед ним лежала красная пластиковая крышка. Вид у кота был придурковатый, но безобидный. Чувствуя, что звереет и сейчас будут жертвы, Антон схватил игрушку и со всей силы запустил в коридор. Примерно с той же скоростью, с какой крышка вылетела из руки, из комнаты выскочил кот, лишь слегка пробуксовав в начале дистанции.

Красный от смеси возбуждения и озверения, Шаст со всей дури хлопнул дверью, отсекая игривое животное, и вернулся девушке.

— Прости.

— Ничего, иди ко мне.

Он склонился к обнаженной груди, прихватил губами напряженный сосок и, сходя с ума от восторга, двинул бёдрами. Крис под ним тихонько вскрикнула. Она погладила его по затылку и ободряюще улыбнулась.

— Ещё, — глаза её в полумраке влажно блестели.

Шаст подался назад и снова вошел, глядя как вздрагивает небольшая грудь. Он тяжело сглотнул и взял уже более уверенный темп, совершая возвратно-поступательные движения и прислушиваясь к тихим полустонам-полувскрикам. Ему было хорошо: жаркая, влажная, тесная, Кристина под ним была мягкой и податливой.  
Он ускорил движения, задрал её ногу себе на бёдра и, дурея от того, насколько хорошо, прижался к влажной шее, вдыхая запах духов и пота. Провел носом, горячо выдохнул, поцеловал за ухом.

Когда он уже готов был кончить и, сжимая девичье плечо, вбивался в Крис, на задницу ему что-то приземлилось. От неожиданности всё упало с грохотом.  
Шаст в ужасе приподнялся, глядя на не менее охреневшую от внезапного окончания банкета Кристину и чувствуя, как краснеет до самой шеи.  
По спине прошлись костлявые лапы и, замурчав в обычной своей манере, явно собираясь разбудить не только Диму, но и всех соседей на этаже, улеглись. Антон почувствовал, как его начинает крупно колотить от злости.  
Он схватил кота за шкирку и, как был, голый, поднялся с кровати, молча унёс его из комнаты.

В коридоре он сильно встряхнул его и, глядя как Граф поджимает хвост, пряча его между ног, ударил по мохнатому заду. Кот тут же прижал уши к голове, глядя огромными глазами.

— Ты что творишь, сука? — Антон снова лупанул по заднице, но лучше не стало. — Ты меня, ублюдок, выбесить решил? — он ударил снова, но так же не почувствовал никакого удовлетворения. Поморщившись, он швырнул кота на пол и пошёл на кухню покурить.

Когда, чуть успокоившись, он вернулся в комнату, его ждала Кристина. Мягкая, тёплая и расслабленная.

— Граф не приходил. Закрой дверь, и он нам не помешает, — она улыбнулась призывно и откинула край одеяла, а Антон почувствовал, как отступившая злость сменяется возбуждением и, широко улыбнувшись, вернулся в постель, тут же целуя самую лучшую девушку на свете.

***

Граф вздыбил шерсть на спине и, пошипев немного в пустоту, мяукнул. Никто не отозвался, и он мяукнул снова, тише и жалобнее. Снова тишина.  
Он осмотрелся. Несмотря на то, что в квартире был погашен свет, того, что лился из окна кухни, вполне хватало. Он слышал как переговариваются Антон и его девушка в соседней комнате, но дверь была закрыта, и поспать на привычной кровати или даже на лежанке не представлялось возможным.

Кот прошёлся, понюхал кеды Антона, туфли Кристины и кроссовки Димы, чихнул пару раз и уже собирался улечься спать здесь, среди обуви, но Дима вышел на кухню.  
Со всех ног кот рванул к нему в комнату. Тихонечко прошмыгнул внутрь и затаился под кроватью. Дима вернулся и лёг в постель. Повозился немного, улёгся удобно и громко выдохнул. Граф прислушивался, лёжа на полу. Наконец дыхание человека стало размеренным, и кот выбрался из укрытия. Спать особо не хотелось — куда после такой встряски спать? Так что он забрался на подоконник и наблюдал за улицей, освещенной несколькими фонарями. Однако занятие это оказалось скучным, и вскоре потянуло в сон, так что он спрыгнул прямо на недовольно крякнувшего Диму и улёгся у него на груди.

— Граф, свали в туман, — попытался воззвать к совести мужчина, чувствуя нефиговую тяжесть на груди. — Свали, я сказал, — он спихнул пушистое и, услышав как оно грохнуло костями об пол, повернулся на бок.

Но Граф не был бы Графом, если бы позволил себе спать на полу, в то время как всякие плебеи и стоматологи дрыхнут на кровати. Кот тут же запрыгнул обратно и втиснулся между Димой и стеной, сунув ему прямо в лицо свою пушистую спину.

— Да ты издеваешься? — риторически спросил темноту Позов. — Граф, или ты свалишь в туман, или я клянусь, сдам тебя Шасту. И плевать мне, что он с тобой сделает.

Но слова на кота не произвели ожидаемого воздействия, и пришлось самостоятельно спихнуть его туда, где, по мнению Димы, было самое место для шерстяных ублюдков, — в изножье кровати.  
Кот замер, офигев от такой наглости, и обманутый затишьем Поз успел провалиться в дрёму, так что, когда по его ногам стали топтаться, не отреагировал, и Граф смог улечься, с комфортом разместившись между голеней в импровизированном подобии гнезда. Сладко зевнув так, что аж челюсть хрустнула, кот положил голову Позу на колено и, урча, как вышедший из строя трактор, заснул. Снились ему мыши и сливки. А еще другие коты, почему-то.


	12. Триединый

— Оборотни имеют три ипостаси — по кабинету разносился голос Якова Адамовича, — первая, которую каждый из нас получает при рождении, животная. Наша вторая форма — доступная всем и необходимая для поиска Хранителя, человеческая, — учитель замолчал, высоко подняв голову, и осмотрел класс. Сейчас одногодок было всего пятеро: Арсений, Никита, Влада, Дарина и Глеб. Никита оборачивался крысой, близняшки Влада и Дарина — ласточками, а Глеб был самым настоящим волком. Один из немногих так называемых "истинных оборотней". Легенды гласили, что самыми первыми были именно волки, почему-то их Солнце невзлюбил. Сам Яков Адамович придерживался куда более либеральных взглядов и говорил, что волки были первыми, кого застукали за превращением, не более. Глебу эта теория не нравилась, но он терпел. Еще бы не терпеть, когда тебе всего восемь по человеческим меркам.

Все они появились на свет в течение двух месяцев и, хоть росли неравномерно, всё равно могли посещать одни занятия. Вот и сейчас, когда Луна заглядывала в окна, дети ловили каждое слово наставника, жадно запоминая и пытаясь как-то применить к себе, примерить.

Влада подняла высоко тонкую, словно птичью, ручку.

— Да, милая, — улыбнулся учитель, по-кошачьи сощурив глаза. Это неизменно пугало близнецов, но они старались не показывать своё волнение, только подрагивали, говоря срывающимся голосом.

— Я хотела спросить, а какая же третья ипостась? Что она даёт? И есть ли она у таких как мы? Или только у Арсения и Глеба?

Арс тут же обернулся и уставился на Глеба. Тот, вальяжно сидя за отдельной партой, оскалился. Как будто знал что-то, что пока неизвестно остальным. Арсений отвернулся — на него смотреть всегда было неприятно. От животного Глебу достались сероватые волосы и желтовато-карие глаза, а еще слишком острые зубы, которые он не стеснялся пускать в ход, находясь в любом облике.

— А третья ипостась, — продолжил тем же ровным тоном учитель, — предназначена для защиты Хранителя, — он направился к доске. Дети вытянули шеи, желая разглядеть, что же учитель рисует мелом, но из-за его спины было решительно ничего не понятно. Когда же он шагнул в сторону, Дарина и Влада скривились, а Никита как-то странно побледнел. С доски, скалясь, на них смотрело странное существо, что-то среднее между кошкой и человеком. Оно широко раскрыло пасть, стоя на длинных конечностях, оканчивающихся когтями.

— Разве не Хранитель должен оберегать оборотня? — нахмурившись, Арсений всматривался в изображенного мелом монстра и отказывался верить, что где-то глубоко у него внутри прячется это.

Яков улыбнулся:

— Ты прав, мой друг. Хранителями их называют за способность сохранять наш человеческий облик бесконечно долго. Они хранят наш покой, не позволяя зверю не только брать верх, но и просто показываться без нужды. Однако если Хранителю угрожает опасность, то любой оборотень способен защитить его. У каждого есть своя третья ипостась.

Девочки переглянулись между собой, а Арсений продолжал смотреть на Якова Адамовича, гадая, как можно было потерять Хранителя, если у него есть эта третья ипостась? Спрашивать о таком прямо он не стал, сосредоточившись на физиологических особенностях всех трёх форм.

***

Арс открыл глаза. Было удивительно душно. Он широко зевнул и осмотрелся. Тусклый свет зарождающейся Луны лился через тонкую ткань тюля, позволяя различать очертания предметов в комнате. Окно оказалось закрыто.  
Он попытался подняться, но не тут-то было — на животе лежала рука Антона. Большая и горячая. А сам Шастун прижимался к нему, как к родному, ткнувшись колючим подбородком в макушку.

Арсению потребовалось несколько секунд на то, чтобы сориентироваться, а после он пролез под рукой и тихонько спустил обе ноги на пол. Тот приятно холодил голые ступни, и оборотень какое-то время просто шевелил пальцами, наслаждаясь ощущениями.  
Он подошёл, потянулся к окну, но роста не хватало даже просто коснуться ручки, не говоря уже о том, чтобы его открыть.  
Он осмотрелся. Подкатил компьютерное кресло, влез на него, потянулся к ручке. В этот момент кресло из-за изменившегося центра тяжести поехало, и Арс жизнерадостно с него навернулся, оборачиваясь буквально в воздухе, так что на пол он упал уже на четыре лапы, глядя перед собой широко раскрытыми глазами.

"Мне не стоит оборачиваться в человека, — думал он, тяжело дыша и пытаясь успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце, — шесть лет не тот возраст, когда ты очень сознательный".  
Он облизнулся и, продолжая охуевать от того, как едва не спалился, пошел на кухню.

Здесь было куда прохладнее. Луна упрямо тянулась к Арсу, ласкала светом и звала, напевая колыбельную. Будучи крошкой, Арсений часто засыпал под Песню Полной Луны, поскольку мать не пела ему ничего. Вот и сейчас не поддаться было безумно сложно.

По телу прошла знакомая дрожь, ломающая кости, рвущая мышцы и жилы, переплавляющая все его существо из животного в человека. Всего за пару секунд синие кошачьи глаза стали такими же синими человеческими и уставились на Праматерь.

Пыхтя, ему удалось подтащить один из кухонных стульев к окну. С этим не было бы особых проблем, если бы все взрослые в доме не спали. Но маленький Арсений был отчего-то свято уверен, что если он их разбудит — произойдёт что-то непоправимое, возможно, его отправят в детский дом, к чужим дядям и тётям. К чужим ему не хотелось, так что приходилось тихариться как только возможно.  
Взобравшись на стул, он перелез на подоконник и сунул нос в щель открытого на проветривание окна. Пахло сырым питерским апрелем. Недавно прошел дождь, на деревьях набухали почки, а где-то вдалеке, кажется, уже цвела сирень. Будучи человеком, он не мог сказать наверняка.  
Арсений прикрыл глаза, стоя на коленях, и прислушался. Ночной город манил, Луна пела, а сердце отчаянно хотело приключений. Он посмотрел вниз. Там во дворе собирались уличные коты. Один чёрный, пара полосатых и рыжий кружили под окном, как будто ожидая, что вот сейчас к ним выйдет Арс, и они вместе отправятся гулять.  
По двору, заливая мокрый асфальт светом, проехал автомобиль, но ни один кот даже ухом не повёл в его сторону, продолжая смотреть на ребёнка в окне.

— Ни сиводня, — прошептал Арсюша и приложил ладошку к холодному стеклу. Они обязательно увидятся, но не сегодня.

***

Причин ненавидеть Кристину у него не было. Но тот факт, что эта девица всё чаще и чаще появлялась в доме, бесконечно раздражал. Арсений сам не понимал, откуда взялось стойкое желание сделать лужу в её туфли, но боролся он с ним стоически.

Вот и сейчас, сидя по левую руку от Димы, изучающего свой конспект, кот то и дело поворачивал уши назад, прислушиваясь к звукам, доносящимся из соседней комнаты. Слышно было откровенно плохо, но от этого любопытство только обострялось. Желая занять себя чем-нибудь, Арсений муркнул и толкнулся широким лбом в щеку Димы. Потёрся об него от души и сполз на открытую тетрадь, поворачиваясь кверху животом.

— Чесать тебя? — недовольно протянул Позов, — А минет не завернуть? Граф, я, блин, учить пытаюсь, завтра важный тест. А я, похоже, окончательно дал ёбу, раз пытаюсь с котом договориться, — себе под нос закончил Дима и, встав со стула, направился на кухню.

Арс тут же соскочил со стола и, обгоняя человека и мяуча как ненормальный, рванул туда же.

— Ты орёшь так, как будто тебя в Освенциме полгода держали, а между прочим, миска была полной ещё пару часов назад. Куда ты его деваешь? — наклонившись к орущему коту, поинтересовался Позов.

— В горшок относит, — хохотнула Крис, заходя на кухню. Открыв широко окно, она прикурила. — Куда ж ещё? Посмотри, он же тощий как велосипед.

«Сама ты тощая как велосипед», — подумал Арс, но вслух только мяукнул с рычанием, глядя на Поза. И рот открыл пошире, чтобы звук был погромче:

— Мя-я-я-я-я-яур-р-р-р!

***

Ничто не предвещало беды. Кроме визитов Кристины, конечно. И сегодня, снова трясясь в переноске, Арсений в этом отлично убедился. Визит к врачу, по его подсчётам, был назначен на май, но из-за подозрений девушки Шастун потащил его сейчас.

— Подкаблучник, — ворчал Арсений, покачиваясь на одноразовой пелёнке и гипнотизируя бардачок. — Ничего сам решать не хочет, лишь бы его Карамелька была довольна. У-у-у-у-у, — зарычал в конце короткой тирады.

— Граф, ну ты чего? Это же просто доктор, — мягким тоном вещал Антон с соседнего сиденья. — Он тебя осмотрит, даст мне рекомендации, и мы поедем домой. Не надо рычать.

— Не тебе термометр будут вставлять ректально, — недовольно пробурчал оборотень на кошачьем.

— Ну хватит уже. Ты мужик или где?

Арс повернулся, и на морде у него явно читалось, что меньше полугода назад некоторые неразумные двуногие, не будем показывать лапой, но это был Антон Шастун, искренне веровали, что Арсений кошечка. Он сощурил глаза так же, как это делал в своё время Яков Адамович.

«Надо бы сбежать и повидаться с ним», — вздохнув так, как будто он взялся помочь Атланту подержать Землю, кот положил голову на передние лапы и, поёрзав, улёгся в переноске, больше не разговаривая с человеком.

***

— Ого, как Граф вырос, — ветеринар подхватил кота, вылетевшего из переноски и буквально прыгнувшего ему на руки с громогласным мурчанием. Животное тут же принялось тереться о колючий подбородок и лапами мять мужчину, не выпуская при этом когти. — Ох! — чуть просев под весом, врач мягко улыбнулся. — Какой он любвеобильный. И тяжёлый…

Осмотр проходил как обычно. Антон уже выучил схему: помять живот, взвесить, измерить температуру, если требуется, сделать уколы и, свернув в клубок засыпающего кота, сунуть обратно в переноску. Граф послушно позволял все манипуляции с собой, жмурясь и урча. Только измерение температуры заставило его призаткнуться ненадолго и постоять с офигевшим видом. Антон с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не сфотографировать, потому что настолько круглыми глаза у этой хитрющей морды бывали нечасто.

— Я подумал, у него могут быть глисты? — подал голос Антон, видя, что Виктор, так звали ветеринара, отошёл, чтобы занести данные в карту.

— Есть жалобы? — врач вернулся к коту ещё раз, уже внимательнее провёл осмотр живота, похмыкал и под внимательным взглядом синих глаз выписал какой-то рецепт. — Это профилактические таблетки. По одной в течение семи дней, и всё должно наладиться.

Он кивнул Антону, помог Арсу залезть в переноску и, помахав коту на прощание, уселся в кресло заполнять карту.  
А Шаст, подхватив кота, направился в аптеку.

***

Повод ненавидеть Кристину и её ебанутые идеи появился в тот же вечер. Арсений, не в пример прочим котам, прекрасно повелся на обманку в виде куска "Докторской" (которую он вообще-то не жаловал, поскольку чего-чего, а мяса в ней точно не было) и тщательно упакованной в него таблетки. Всё съел, запил водой и, устроившись на подоконнике, грел бока в закатных лучах. Но счастье было недолгим: не прошло и часа, как у Арса прихватило живот. Да ещё так, как на его памяти не случалось.  
С диким рёвом умирающего тюленя, он свалился с подоконника, пролетел аккурат между ног Димы, спешащего посмотреть, что стряслось с котом, и, затормозив уже мордой в стену, загнездился на лотке.

Такого расстройства желудка он ещё не видел. Квартиру пришлось проветривать, благо, погода уже прекрасно позволяла, но Арс все равно краснел под чёрной шерстью, до багрянца, делая очередной забег к лотку. Есть он ничего не хотел, но Дима, сверкая на Шастуна из-за стёкол очков, поил его из шприца каким-то гелем. Арс пил спокойно, даже не пытаясь выплюнуть, только если начинал давиться, толкал Поза лапой.

— Скажи мне, что ты не перепутал таблетки, Шаст. Какого чёрта происходит?

— Ничего я не перепутал, — закуривая вторую подряд и глядя несчастными глазами на Поза и кота, отозвался Антон. — Мне никто ни слова не сказал о том, что у него может такое случиться. Или ты думаешь, что я добровольно решил превратить нашу квартиру в филиал газовой камеры?

— Ничего я, блин, не думаю, — цыкнул Дима, убирая шприц и помогая коту встать на лапы. Он проводил его, шатающегося, долгим взглядом и посмотрел на Антона. — Ничего ему необычного не давал? Реакция слишком бурная. На расстройство похоже.

— Нехуёво же он расстроился, — всплеснул руками Антон. И как только кот вернулся на кухню, чтобы попить воды, отправился убирать за ним.

К середине ночи, когда утомлённый бдением за котом Дима уже вырубался на кухонной табуретке, Арсений наконец почувствовал, что ему стало легче. Он запрыгнул мужчине на колени и, уперевшись лапами в грудь, лизнул его в нос и замурчал. Потёрся лобастой головой о небритую щёку. Арсу хотелось плакать. Ощущение было такое, как будто его вывернули наизнанку, постирали в машинке, а потом вывернули обратно. А после вспомнили, что не прополоскали, и по новой. Дима сонно посмотрел на кота и, с трудом разлепив губы, прохрипел:

— Больше срать сегодня не будешь?

— Думаю, он еще неделю не сможет, — от окна подал голос Антон.

Но ни Дима, ни Арс не удостоили его и взгляда. Дима подхватил кота и понёс его к себе в комнату. Сегодня шерстяной ублюдок спал у него на груди.


	13. Утренние сюрпризы

Когда Антон вошёл в комнату, Дима уже не спал. Он лежал на спине, почёсывая Графа. Кот жмурился с выражением вселенского восторга на нахалющей роже.

— Так вот где этот проститут?

— Он не проститут, он просто меня любит, — начёсывая кошачьи щёки, отозвался Дима и улыбнулся Тохе, прищуриваясь — без очков было крайне хреново видно. Шастун стоял в дверном проёме, как памятник самому себе и распиздяйству в одном лице, и недовольно пыхтел.

По комнате разносилось громогласное мурчание, чем-то напоминающее рычание.

— Пошли, шкура, я тебя покормлю, — Антон махнул рукой, но кот его проигнорировал в пользу того, чтобы помять Поза ещё.

*

Из коридора донёсся грохот, а следом звук когтей, с неистовой силой буксующих по ламинату. Мимо Шастуна, уже рванувшего посмотреть, что же случилось, пролетел Граф. Он мчался так, будто за ним по пятам следовали всадники Апокалипсиса: широко загребая длинными лапами, выпучив глаза и прижав к голове уши, наверное, чтобы в них не свистел ветер.  
Грохот раздался теперь с кухни, но он был как раз привычным — Граф с разгона залетел на подоконник, погасил остаточную энергию об окно, шустро скакнул на холодильник, а с него на шкаф с посудой и теперь сидел там, сверкая глазищами. Антон настолько хорошо знал эту комбинацию, что даже идти и проверять не было нужды — и так ясно, что найдет кота в самом углу, в который не забраться даже с его ростом.  
Оставалось понять, _что_ натворила пушистая мерзота такого, что ей потребовалось ныкаться в свой схрон.  
Долго искать не пришлось: на полу валялась вешалка с вещами. По славной холостяцкой традиции парни не убирали зимние куртки в шкаф, и теперь всё это великолепие валялось вперемешку с кроссовками и туфлями Кристины.

— Тоша? Что случилось? — донёсся из комнаты её голос. У Шастуна глаз дёрнулся. Как бы он ни обожал девушку, вот это приторное «Тоша» начинало подбешивать. Его мама перестала так называть, когда увидела подростковые прыщи, щедро украсившие щёки. А отец и вовсе никогда не прибегал к этой форме имени.

— Всё в порядке, сейчас разберусь! — крикнул он и стал прикидывать как бы половчее повесить всё обратно. Из стены, сыпавшейся белёсой строительной пылью, торчали дюбеля. — Мда…

***

Кот рос какими-то рывками. То ничего-ничего, то просыпался Антон с какой-то карикатурой на животное. Он вытягивался, пушился клоками, активно линял, а ещё очень, очень, чрезвычайно много ел и бегал.

Мимо прогрохотал Граф, ушуршав в коридор. Шаст откинулся на стуле, лениво раздумывая, не пойти ли покурить. В квартире было тихо, сонно. В этот момент из-под кровати подлейшим образом Антон был атакован внезапно вернувшимся котом. Тот напрыгнул на руку и, урча как распоследняя дрянь, вцепился зубами.

— Ах ты паскуда! — Антон хлопнул левой, ещё не пострадавшей в схватке с безмозглой тварью, ладонью по пушистой жопе, одновременно с этим пытаясь отнять правую руку с минимальным ущербом для себя. Но не тут-то было — кот подрос, и теперь захваты получались у него куда лучше. Он вцепился в руку как в родную и, осатанело кусая, ещё и драл задними лапами, причиняя боль, страдания и увечья средней тяжести. Шастун был очень терпеливым хозяином, но у всякого терпения есть границы, и на сегодня границы терпения Антона были попраны. Он одним резким движением сбросил кота с пострадавшей руки, отчего на ней появились несколько глубоких кровоточащих царапин, а животное на несколько секунд обрело феноменальный дар полёта. Но победа над гравитацией не была вечной, и с жалким «мяв» Граф врезался в стену, шлёпаясь на кровать чёрной шерстяной кляксой. Злой, как дьявол, Шаст поднялся и ушёл в ванную зализывать раны.  
Когда он вернулся, кровать пустовала.  
«Утащился к Диме плакаться, не иначе», — подумал Антон и махнул рукой. Если шерстяному куску индивидуальности дохрена охота играть в чёрную пантеру, он должен быть готов отхватить люлей. Уже не маленький.  
Восстановив таким образом мир в душе, Антон ушел курить.

Он открыл окно, наслаждаясь появившимся тут же сквозняком, и, повернувшись к нему, прикурил. Удушливый июль заливал улицы солнцем, жиля дождь. Зелень пёрла так, как будто завтра апокалипсис и она уже ничего не успеет, а шиповник, растущий под окнами, и цвёл, и плодоносил. Антона такие чудеса природы удивляли как-то на периферии сознания. Он отмечал эти явления, но значения им не придавал. До сих пор помнил, как бабушка показывала маленькому ещё тогда Тоше разные цветы, травы и деревья, немного рассказывая о природе родного края. Почему-то она питала особую любовь к бархатцам и каштанам. Впрочем, Антон этой любви не унаследовал.  
Он затянулся от души, вдохнул, разбавляя дым воздухом и загоняя эту смесь в лёгкие, и выдохнул через нос с мыслями «Ебать, да я дракон!». Стало смешно, и Шастун подавился дымом.  
Когда он наигрался с сигаретами и, прикрыв окно, повернулся, Граф сидел на кухне спиной к человеку. Уши были направлены назад и чутко реагировали на каждый шорох.

— Живой? — обратился к нему Антон. Кот царственно проигнорировал человека. Ни болтовня с четвероногим, ни его обидки в новинку не были, так что Шастун прошёл мимо, потрепав питомца между ушами.

Он вернулся в комнату, уселся за комп, тупо пялясь в монитор. Хотелось разгрузить голову, отвлечься от бесконечной череды экзаменов, прошедших, казалось, прямо по нему.  
Периферическим зрением Антон уловил смазанное движение и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть в наглые кошачьи глаза. Но увидел не менее наглые кошачьи бубенцы. Кот стоял к нему жопой, гордо задрав хвост. Шаст здоровой рукой опустил хвостяру, и Граф тут же уселся. И стал пялиться в стену, сидя спиной к человеку.

— Ты что, дуешься на меня? — уточнил Антон у чёрного затылка. Весь кот проигнорировал человека. — Как знаешь, — философски пожал плечами Шаст. — Кормлю тебя всё равно я.

Кошачий затылок продолжал излучать презрение. И, кажется, было что-то такое, говорившее, что Антон в доме не единственный двуногий. На минуточку.  
Шастун решил, что ответное игнорирование непременно решит вопрос.

За завтраком Граф пришел на кухню, сел напротив, к Антону жопой, и принялся вылизывать переднюю лапу с видом оскорблённой невинности.

Когда Шаст шёл курить на кухню, Граф бежал впереди него, но не к мискам, как бывало обычно, а прямо на середину комнаты, чтобы его пушистое тельце было получше видно, и усаживался так, чтобы максимально демонстрировать своё презрение к Тохе. Причём стоило Антону поменять место дислокации, кот тут же и к нему поворачивался спиной.

Но когда он и в ванную припёрся, каким-то чудом открыв вообще-то плотно закрытую дверь, и уселся на крышку унитаза, чтобы излучать флюиды обиды, терпение Шастуна лопнуло, и он громко расхохотался.

— Граф, ну ты чего? Сам же виноват. Уж ты-то должен понимать, что порядочные котики себя так не ведут. Ну? — говорил он ласково, стараясь донести посыл интонацией, поскольку ещё не выжил из ума, чтобы полагать, что коты понимают человеческую речь.

Однако кот спрыгнул, посмотрел чарующими синими глазищами и, чуть прищурив их, скрылся, оставив щель, из которой потом сквозило.  
Ночью он пришёл и с независимым видом завалился спать прямо на подушке Антона.

***

— Шаст, ты не видел мою футболку со штурмовиком? Найти не могу, — надрывая голосовые связки, орал Позов.

— Валялась в стирке, кажется! — не остался в долгу Антон и теперь был вынужден мыть зеркало: орать во время чистки зубов — идея не из лучших.

Когда он вышел из ванной, уже побритый и немного румяный, Поза и след простыл. В квартире царила привычная тишина, разбавляемая чавканьем из кухни — Граф завтракал. Вообще, если серьёзно, то Шаст придирался — кот не чавкал, никогда не разбрасывал корм, а ел неаккуратно только когда был совсем крошкой и ничерта не видел. То же самое касалось воды и даже горшка. Сколь громкими бы ни были раскопки, Антон никогда не находил разбросанный наполнитель.

— А ты просто педант или педик? — обратился он к увлечённо хрустящему шерстяному затылку.

Кот замер на мгновение, даже жевать перестал. Казалось, он понял смысл сказанного и теперь раздумывал над ответом. Уши были отведены назад, а вся поза выражала глубокую сосредоточенность. Но длилось наваждение совсем недолго, и вскоре Антон снова услышал хруст корма на крепких зубах.

— Педик, — вынес вердикт Шаст, и в комнате снова стало тихо на несколько секунд.

*

Вечером, вернувшийся с какой-то своей практики Димка разулся, привычно кинул ключи на тумбу под зеркалом и, перешагнув через кота, прошёл в квартиру.  
В спину донеслось оскорблённое «мряяяу?!» с истерически-вопросительными нотками. Поз вздохнул и вернулся, подхватил прыгнувшего на него кота на руки и понёс в комнату. Поцеловал в тёплую макушку.  
— Совсем без меня тебе скучно? А этот хлыщ на свиданке, да? Бедняга.

Граф замурлыкал, уткнувшись холодным носом в Димину шею, и прикрыл глаза.

Антон пришел заполночь, разулся и отрубился.

Утром кота нигде не было…


	14. Ночные приключения

Арсений проснулся резко, как от толчка. Он открыл глаза и осмотрелся. За спиной привычно ощущался Антон, одной рукой бережно, словно сокровище, обнимающий Арса поперёк груди. Он всегда так спал: прижимая его к себе и утыкаясь в макушку колючим подбородком. Недовольный оборотень кое-как скинул с себя удивительно тяжёлую для такого тощего человека руку и поднялся. Он уже прилично вытянулся, ему было целых девять лет, и Арсюша мог многое, но ещё не все.  
Он тихонько, на цыпочках, прокрался к двери, старательно обходя скрипучие половицы, и выскользнул в коридор. Огляделся: света, льющегося из окна, было более, чем достаточно, — идущие на спад белые ночи погрузили мир вокруг в предрассветный сумрак. Мальчишка потянулся всем телом, с удовольствием ощущая силу в мышцах и естественное для молодого тела желание движения, и улыбнулся. Смахнул слишком длинную чёлку и, схватив первую попавшуюся футболку со спинки дивана, натянул её на себя. Он так же тихонько проскользнул на кухню, открыл окно — теперь он был достаточно взрослый и высокий, чтобы иметь возможность дотянуться до ручки и влезть на подоконник. Внизу уже толпились уличные коты. Мальчишка отбросил отросшие пряди за спину и, оглянувшись назад на секунду, спрыгнул вниз.

*

Асфальт под ногами шершавый и прохладный. Мокрый от недавнего дождя, воздух был напитан запахами прибитой пыли и свежести.  
Вокруг Арсения, едва не кидаясь под ноги, крутились с полсотни дворовых котов и кошек. Эта замысловатая процессия тащилась дворами, сворачивая с каждой мало-мальски оживлённой улицы — ему очень не хотелось попасться кому-то до того, как он сделает то, что задумал.

В современном мире к оборотням и легендам о них относились, в целом, как к сказкам. Были, разумеется, те, кто утверждали, что повстречали человека, буквально на глазах перекинувшегося в животное, но им, как правило, никто не верил. По счастливой случайности записи, если и существовали, не попадали в сеть, и для людей мир оставался простым, понятным и достаточно безопасным. С давних времен представители всех видов стремились занять лидирующие позиции в обществе, чтобы благодаря авторитету и реальной власти иметь влияние в обществе. В последние годы это становилось как нельзя более актуальным. "Организация по обеспечению благополучия" была одной из многих, созданных оборотнями для оборотней. Будучи уязвимыми, они искали пути решения этой проблемы. Вампирам в этом плане жилось проще: владыки ночи имели дар воздействия на сознание и могли без ущерба для себя или клана выйти из любой сложной ситуации, в то время как оборотни, особенно ещё не нашедшие Хранителя, нередко погибали в младенчестве или в подростковом возрасте.  
Поэтому в каждом крупном роддоме обязательно работали несколько акушеров-оборотней. Только так можно было вовремя найти и защитить и ребёнка, и родителей. И, кроме того, не позволить информации распространиться. В современном мире это была весьма и весьма сложная задача, с которой пока удавалось справиться. Маленький Арсений хорошо помнил предупреждения Якова Адамовича и поэтому требовал от своих хранящих полного послушания и сохранения тишины. Сам по себе голый ребенок, гуляющий под утро по городу в компании полусотни котов, — уже достаточно странное зрелище. А уж если кошки, ко всему прочему, будут ещё и вести себя странно — это привлечет гораздо больше нежелательного внимания.

Его сопровождающие заволновались, остановились, принявшись крутить мордами и принюхиваться.

— А ну стой! — голос раздался прямо над ним, и Арсений ошарашенно замер — человеческая ипостась делала его уязвимым, лишая большей части обоняния и примерно половины слуха. Он даже руки поднял, не зная, чего можно ожидать.

— Медленно, очень медленно повернись так, чтобы я видел твоё лицо. И скажи ребятам, которые с тобой, чтобы даже не думали нападать.

Попов закусил губу: полсотни кошек легко справятся с одним человеком, но жертвовать пушистыми друзьями без нужды он не хотел. _Оборачиваться_ желания тоже не было — в теле кота он может быть ещё менее защищённым. Оставалось только повиноваться. Медленно, как и говорил тот, что стоял позади, Арс повернулся и поднял голову на человека. Коты, окружающие Арсения, принялись шипеть и грозно рычать, ощетинившись, готовые защищать собрата до последнего вздоха, если потребуется, ценой своей жизни.  
Мальчишка тихонько мяукнул. Потом ещё раз и ещё. Кошки рычать перестали, закрыли пасти, но позы не поменяли, всё также настороженно глядя на человека.

— Кто ты такой и чего надо? — склонив голову к плечу, Арс рассматривал незнакомца. Мужчине на вид было не больше тридцати, волосы чёрные, нос орлиный, прямо как у Якова Адамовича. Глаза тёмные, смотрел пристально, чуть повернув голову, как будто одновременно прислушивался к чему-то за своей спиной.

— Меня зовут Константин, и я из рода врановых. Идём со мной, повелитель кошек.

Арс ощерился, вжал голову в плечи, готовый защищаться:

— Я не пойду с тобой! — прошипел он. — У меня есть дела, которые тебя не касаются.

— Ты голый и гуляешь ночью по городу один. Лучше меня знаешь, что будет, если тебя найдут органы опеки. Идём, я отвезу тебя в Организацию, и там ты обо всем договоришься.

Пацан нахмурился, но позу изменил на менее агрессивную. Его примеру последовали и пушистые сопровождающие, чувствуя сомнения своего двуногого брата.

— Мне нужно увидеть кое-кого. Ты можешь помочь?

— Сделаю всё, что в моих силах, — отозвался назвавшийся Константином.

*

Ветер свистел в ушах, трепал длинные волосы, отбрасывая их назад, играя тёмными прядями. Арс высунул язык, наслаждаясь ощущением того, как быстро он высыхает.

— Закрой рот, а то наешься жуков. И окно лучше прикрыть, заболеешь.

Попов высунулся лишь сильнее, потряхивая головой и едва не визжа от восторга, останавливало только то, что их никто не должен поймать.

— Ты привлекаешь лишнее внимание, — невозмутимо пробормотал Константин, и, недовольно надувшись, Попов уселся на сидение, но окно не закрыл.

*

Свет ламп неприятно бил по глазам, заставляя морщиться. Но в целом, обстановка была знакомой, что немало успокаивало и вселяло надежду на лучший исход дела.  
Дверь открылась с тихим шорохом, тоже привычным, и в комнату шагнул Константин. Сейчас Арсений смог рассмотреть его получше: одет так, как будто собирается на спецоперацию. Только бронежилета не хватает. На пальцах серебряные кольца зачем-то. При обращении всё равно растеряет.

— Вот бельё твоего размера, — на стол упала упаковка с парой трусов. — Голоден? Хочешь подстричься? — ровным тоном задавал вопросы Константин. Причем он делал это так, что невольно складывалось ощущение, будто он следователь, ведущий допрос.  
Арс потянулся, достал трусы и, развернув их, натянул. Потом потряс головой — волосы доставали ему до ягодиц.

— Постриги меня, пожалуйста, — насупившись произнёс мальчишка. Появляться перед любимым наставником в таком виде не хотелось, однако выбирать было не из чего.

*

В комнату вошел Яков Адамович. Он был точно таким же, каким Арс его помнил: тощий, с огромным носом, из-за которого его часто путали с представителями птиц, бледный и глядящий так, будто всё про тебя знает.  
Он остановился, разглядывая сидящего перед ним мальчишку. Несколько секунд они не сводили напряженного взгляда с лиц друг друга, а потом, словно что-то лопнуло, и оба улыбнулись, почти одновременно потянулись навстречу и где-то на полпути от двери к столу, столкнулись, обняли друг друга так крепко, что дышать стало тяжело.  
Арс, уткнувшись в рубашку мужчины, всхлипнул и разрыдался. Вздрагивая плечами, отчаянно. Горячие крупные слёзы катились по его щекам, скапливались на подбородке, и срывались вниз, впитываясь в рубашку. Яков большой ладонью гладил узкую мальчишескую спину и молчал, пережидая.  
Наконец, после нескольких минут безутешных рыданий, Арсений попытался вытереть мокрый нос, и Яков Адамович, мягко ему улыбнувшись, протянул платок:  
— Рад тебя видеть.

— Что ты хочешь от меня? —они сидели на кухне. Перед Арсением стоял стакан чая, слишком горячего, чтобы его пить, и бутерброд с варёной курицей. Оборотни в силу обострённых рецепторов не ели колбасу, питаясь исключительно мясом, а не его производными.

— Сам не знаю, — равнодушно пожав плечами, отозвался Арс, впиваясь в бутерброд. Он хлюпнул носом и вздохнул шумно. — Просто понял, что если вас не увижу — сойду с ума.

Яков Адамович посмотрел на него нахмурившись:

— Где ты живёшь? — голос его был ровным, лишённым эмоций. Каким-то глухим и непривычным.

— У Антона. Он ещё в октябре подобрал меня и принёс домой. Там оказался Дима, его сосед. Они выходили меня, и я остался.

— Тебя не обижают?

— Да не особо, — видя, что наставник нахмурился сильнее, отчего на его лбу отчётливо прорисовались морщины, Арс поспешно замахал руками. — Фсё навмально! — с набитым ртом произнёс он. — Я просто по заднице отхватил пару раз, ничего такого.

— Тогда почему ты пришел ко мне? — он сощурил глаза и склонил голову к плечу, ужасно напоминая игривого кота.

— Потому что я почти уверен, что нашел Хранителя! — выпалил Попов так резко, что крошки изо рта полетели.

Брови Якова поднялись так, что почти скрылись под челкой.

— Кто она? Девушка Антона?

Арс тут же прыснул только что набранным в рот чаем, заливая стол. Яков чудом успел отскочить.  
Арсений утёр рот ладонью, прокашлялся и, когда счёл, что достаточно пришел в себя, вытер и стол.

— Не-е-е-е-ет, только не Кристина! — мальчишка даже плечами передёрнул. — Мне кажется, что это не она, а он.

Второй раз за час брови Якова поднялись почти до линии роста волос.

— Я слышал о таком. Иногда сердца, предназначенные друг для друга, принадлежат двум мужчинам или двум женщинам. В таких союзах не рождаются дети, в остальном же эти пары ничем не отличаются от остальных, — Яков говорил тихо, достаточно медленно, давая мальчишке осознать всё, что он услышит. — Почему ты думаешь, что он твой Хранитель?

— Потому что всё было так, как вы рассказывали! — прижав кулак к груди, пробормотал Арс, не глядя на учителя. — Тепло, спокойно и так хорошо... — он поднял глаза на наставника, сведя брови к переносице, однако вместо серьёзного, выражение было скорее растерянным. — Мне теперь с ним жить придётся? А если… — Арс запнулся, откусил ещё кусок, тщательно его прожевал и выдал: — А если Дима меня не полюбит, что тогда?!

Якову потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы сдержаться и не улыбнуться.

— Мне твои сомнения понятны, но Хранителем никогда не станет тот, в чьём сердце нет места для любви к оборотню. Это что-то вроде предрасположенности или, извини за непоэтичное сравнение, аллергии.

Видя, что Арсений нахмурился, явно раздумывая, мужчина решил уточнить.

— Это нечто глубинное, в самой сути Хранителя. Он не станет противиться зову. А зов он ощутит сразу, как увидит твою настоящую форму.

— Мне всего-то нужно обернуться в присутствии Поза? — Попов совершенно по-кошачьи почесал за ухом, блаженно жмурясь. Чем больше времени он проводил в теле умудрённого опытом кота, тем меньше человеческого оставалось в его другой форме. И это заставило Якова Адамовича нахмуриться.

— Арсений, а ты сюда как попал? Костя сказал, что встретил тебя на улице, ты вёл кошек и дрожал от холода.

Арс фыркнул и улыбнулся озорно:

— Я помню дорогу. Просто выпрыгнул из окна, и вот я тут. Я делал всё, чтобы меня не поймали. А то, что Костя застал меня врасплох, так он птица, кошки их не боятся. Сами же говорили. Страшнее птиц врагов не найти, на всех прочих мои хранящие обратят внимание, но только не на птицу, — он нахмурился, явно силясь вспомнить что-то, что упрямо ускользало.

— Ты прав, я не спорю, просто заставил поволноваться.

Попов улыбнулся так, как улыбался раньше, когда только постигал тонкости жизни оборотнем, и его неожиданно сломало превращение.  
Яков тут же перекинулся в кота и замер, ошарашенно глядя на котёнка. Несмотря на то, что сам наставник был не из мелких, в этот раз кошачья форма Арсения превосходила по размеру большинство девятимесячных котов, габаритам приближаясь к взрослому мейн-куну. Яков мяукнул, привлекая внимание, и улыбнулся бы, если б смог. Теперь на кошачьей морде он видел совсем не детскую печаль, а искреннюю радость. Котёнок, которым по сути сейчас и был Арс, кинулся на кота и, повалив его, принялся кусать за шею, ласкаясь.

Костя уверенно вёл машину. На западе давно взошло солнце, разбавляя теперь серое утро и окрашивая облака в оранжевый.  
На пассажирском сидении лежали два огромных чёрных кота. Тот, что был побольше, самозабвенно вылизывал морду котёнка, утробно урча. Младший спал, утомлённый ночными приключениями. Город постепенно просыпался, на дорогах появлялось всё больше машин, а на тротуарах — спешащих к метро людей.

Они оставили Арсения под окнами дома, адрес которого он назвал. И уже через пару минут его придремавшего разбудил хриплый, сорванный голос Антона:

— Граф! Граф, кыс-кыс-кыс! Блять, язык уже болит кыскать, — поделился он с кем-то.  
Арсений открыл глаза, поднялся с влажной грядки, в которой себя обнаружил, и вышел навстречу Шастуну. — Граф?! — просипел Антон и, едва не плача, схватил кота. Осмотрел его на предмет переломов и повреждений. — Это реально ты?! — убедившись, что котёнок просто сонный, но по виду совсем не больной, он крепко-крепко прижал животное к себе. — Поз, я нашёл!

Арс сонно висел в привычной хватке тощих рук, глядя на сияющее от счастья лицо Антона, решил малость эту идиллию подкорректировать и принялся лизать шершавым языком его губы и щёки.

— Блять, Граф! Блять! — уже откровенно хрипя не своим голосом, Антон задирал голову, чтобы кот не достал. Однако Попова это не смутило, и он с урчанием принялся за шею, заставив Антона высоко взвизгнуть.

Из-за угла вышел бледный Дима и, увидев всё это, только рукой махнул.

— А потом спрашивают почему они педики. Тьфу!


	15. Находка

Пропажа кота обнаружилась почти сразу после пробуждения парней, потому что он не был замечен ни в одной из двух имеющихся в квартире кроватей. Тогда Антон прошёл на кухню и погремел упаковкой корма. Обычно это нехитрое шаманство призывало пушистого нарушителя спокойствия, особенно если миски были пусты. Сейчас они сверкали чистотой (наверняка вылизывал), но кот не явился.  
Тогда Шаст принялся его звать, но ничего, против ожиданий, не изменилось.

— Дим, — войдя в комнату и оглядывая сонного соседа, начал Антон, — ты Графа не видел? Не могу ни дозваться, ни найти его. На шкафах тоже нет, — предупреждая вопрос, уже готовый сорваться с языка, произнёс он.

— Не, не видел. Он с тобой спать уходил, вроде, — голос Димы звучал хрипло. Он потёр лицо и надел очки. Поднялся, пошёл покурить на кухню, и уже оттуда донеслось: — Шаст, мы что, окно не закрыли на ночь?

— Я закрывал, — проорал Тоха из комнаты, ползая на карачках в попытке разглядеть под кроватью что-то кроме клоков пыли.

— У меня для тебя хреновые новости, — на пороге показался Дима, — окно нараспашку и кот, скорее всего, где-то внизу.

Антон медленно попятился, чтобы не приложиться затылком, вылез из-под кровати и хмуро посмотрел на Диму: 

— Пиздец.

Как ни странно, кота найти удалось и это оказалось не так уж и сложно: всего-то чуть не сорвал к чёртовой матушке себе голос и не поседел от волнения, так а эта чёрная шкура обнаружилась в кустах, в которых её высочество дрыхнуть изволили.

Когда Антон подхватил Графа на руки, он испытал просто неописуемое ощущение счастья и радости. Быстро отпустившее, впрочем.

*

Дорога в ветеринарку была невыносимой. Граф тихонько выл на одной ноте, не прерываясь, кажется, ни на секунду. Он поминутно чесался, бился о переноску, очевидно в попытке отпрыгнуть от задолбавших его блох, и один раз он едва не навернулся с сидения.

— Успокойся, — Шаст хлопнул по крышке клетки, чтобы хоть чуть утихомирить разбушевавшееся животное.

— Мяяяяяу! — донеслось раздражённо-жалобное в ответ. Граф орал так, как будто от него отрезают по кусочку, но он слишком устал, чтобы вопить. — Мяяяяяу!

*

— Привет.

— Привет, какие жалобы?

— Граф ночью из окна вывалился. Нашли утром его, — Шастун переминался с ноги на ногу, всё держа переноску в руках.

Ветеринар нахмурился и жестом попросил поставить её на стол. Молча открыл и удивлённо поднял брови: кот вышел к нему сам, но на руки не пошёл, как бывало обычно, а как-то грустно уселся на столе и чихнул.

— Ночью говоришь? А какой у вас этаж? — Виктор заглянул в глаза Графа, посветил фонариком, на что кот сморщил морду, но не стал даже пытаться отвернуться или вырваться, хотя его неудовольствие было очевидным.

— Квартира на седьмом. Я боялся, что он ноги себе переломает, но нет, вроде цел. Его на ушибы можно как-то проверить?

— Можно, как раз занимаюсь.

Весь осмотр занял почти полчаса: Виктор кота трогал, взвешивал, даже отправил на рентген, но никаких повреждений, которые могли бы появиться вследствие падения, не было. Графа можно было назвать везунчиком, но он так выразительно чихал и сопливился, что сделать это язык не поворачивался.

— А ещё у него блохи, — записывая что-то в карточку, продолжил ветеринар. — Я сейчас прокапаю ему на загривок средство от них, нужно будет купать его со специальным шампунем и быть готовым к тому, что блохи будут везде валяться. От простуды капли, в воде разводишь и шприцем вливаешь в рот. И не переохлаждать. Когда будешь его купать, обязательно вытирай двумя полотенцами и дай ему высохнуть без сквозняков: выключи кондиционер, вентилятор, закрой дверь в комнату. Думаю, через недельку-две Граф будет как новенький.

Кот громко фыркнул.

*

Антон вышел из здания ветклиники, поставил орущую переноску на переднее сидение и прикурил. Поз орал, если находил бычки в машине или чувствовал запах. Учитывая, что он тоже курит, претензии были очень непонятными, но постоянными. Не желая в очередной раз выслушивать лекцию о том, что только полные распиздяи позволяют себе курить в машине (которая не понятно чем таким волшебным отличается от кухни), Шаст остался за бортом.  
В кармане завибрировал телефон, а в машине ещё громче заорал кот.

— Бля, да что за день?! Алло! — не меняя интонации, гаркнул в трубку Антон.

— Тоша, ты чего такой заведённый? — ласково проворковала Кристина, и у Шастуна глаз дёрнулся. Опять это её «Тоша».

— Я не заведённый. Ты чего хотела, Карамелька? — добавив в голос низких ноток, от которых так балдела Кристина, Антон попытался взять себя в руки и успокоиться.

— Я звоню тебе напомнить, что мы сегодня идём в Мариинку. Помнишь?

«Такое хер забудешь, — мрачно подумал Шаст, — пришлось отвалить столько денег за ебучий балет».

— Помню, — он сделал паузу, — но пойти не смогу, — чего в голосе не было, так это раскаяния.

— Как не сможешь? — Кристина, судя по голосу, не слабо так удивилась, и Антон с трудом сдержался, чтобы не застонать. Он сам её избаловал, потакая капризам разной степени адекватности, и нарваться на выяснение отношений не хотел.

— Крис, у меня заболел кот, я не могу его просто так бросить и свинтить, пойми.

Граф, похоже, снова сиганул в переноске, и её едва не скинуло с сиденья.

— Так попроси Диму с ним посидеть. В чём проблема? Он у тебя парень одинокий, вполне сможет, я уверена.

Шастун нахмурился. Поз, конечно, парень одинокий и, конечно, сможет, но Граф не его кот, и он вообще не обязан сидеть с животным, но сидит.

— Карамелька, послушай… — но сказать ему ничего не дала та самая Карамелька, перейдя на шипящий тон.

— Послушай лучше ты! Мы взяли билеты на четвертый ряд, я купила платье, сделала прическу и маникюр, а сейчас я еду к косметологу, и такой отличный вечер летит в задницу из-за блохастого куска меха?!

У Антона что-то в голове щёлкнуло в этот момент. Он через стекло видел едва не пляшущую переноску со страдающим внутри неё больным, терзаемым блохами котом, а его девушка, та, с кем он всерьёз хотел провести остаток жизни, та, которой он уже присматривал кольцо, и на свадьбу с которой откладывал деньги, так отнеслась к его проблеме.  
Шаст просто сбросил вызов и выключил телефон.

Ближе к дому у Графа, кажется, кончились силы, потому что он перестал скакать и теперь только плакал, мяуча и чихая периодически. Антон припарковался, подхватил переноску и понёс драгоценный груз домой. Поза ещё не было, и Шаст сам выкупал кота каким-то специальным шампунем от блох, с ужасом отмечая, что в тазу их осталось с полсотни. Мелкие чёрные точки плавали на поверхности воды, а некоторые, ещё живые, выпрыгивали и скакали по самой ванне, но сил свалить у них не было.

Шаст принёс два полотенца, одним вытер кота, во второе завернул его. Граф наконец заткнулся и теперь, мелко дрожа, смотрел своими огромными голубыми глазами на Антона, одним взглядом умоляя прибить его, чтобы не мучился.

— Эй, ну ты чего? — Антон краем полотенца ещё раз вытер кошачий лоб и уже хотел чмокнуть туда, но увидел россыпь блох, собравшихся прямо на носу, и передумал.

Он занёс совершенно несчастного кота в комнату и уложил его на кровать, а сам присел рядом. Граф тут же выбрался из полотенца, неловко перебирая длинными лапами и, мяуча уже сорванным голосом, залез Антону на колени. Он обнюхал старую футболку, руки и принялся мурчать и тыкаться в них носом, тихим мяуканьем как будто рассказывая, как его задрали чёртовы блохи, как ему больно от того, что эти твари кусаются, и как он плохо себя чувствует из-за простуды.  
Антон поднял кота на руки и стал баюкать, как ребёнка, поглаживая крупную голову. Граф только вздыхал тяжело и мурчал.

*

— Шаст, ты дома? — голос Димы звучал настолько замучено, как будто на нём как минимум вспахали гектара три земли.

— Дома, дома, тише, — прижимая палец к губам, Антон вышел из своей комнаты и прикрыл за собой дверь. — Чего хотел? — уже шёпотом продолжил он.

— Мне Кристина звонила, говорит, что не может тебе дозвониться. Я пытался, — Позов тоже перешёл на шёпот — мало ли почему Шастун так делает, — но у тебя был не абонент. Вы что, поругались?

Антон кивнул в сторону кухни и ушёл.

— Да, что-то вроде, поссорились, — выдыхая дым в раскрытое окно, пробормотал Антон. — Мне даже кажется, что я её и не любил никогда. И она меня.

— Ты же собирался жениться на ней, — нахмурился Дима. Для него вся эта ситуация выглядела просто шокирующе. — Что случилось-то?

— Граф цел и почти здоров, простыл только и блох нахватал, — пустился в объяснения Тоха. — Я ей сказал, что из-за того, что коту очень плохо, вечер с балетом отменяются. Крис предложила спихнуть больное животное на тебя…

— Как ты делал десятки раз до этого, — перебил его Дима. — Продолжай.

— Да, как я делал это раньше. Я ей отказал.

— Почему? — Поз посмотрел на друга со смесью удивления и сочувствия.

— Сам не знаю. Просто Графу было так плохо, он кричал и бился в переноске, будто его там черти ебут, а не блохи кусают. И я чё-т подумал, что пошло бы оно всё. Я думал, Кристина меня поймёт и поддержит. Скажет, что можно и в другой раз сходить, поможет с котом посидеть, — Антон умолк ненадолго, задумчиво перекатывая в пальцах фильтр почти докуренной сигареты. — Я понимаю, что это не одно и то же, но вот дети у нас будут. Она их тоже на нянек да мамок будет спихивать?

Дима только плечами пожал. Он был согласен с Антоном: закатывать скандал из-за изменившихся планов — это как минимум странно.

— Короче, так даже лучше. Завтра съезжу к ней и всё скажу.

— Скажешь что? Что вы расстаётесь? Тох, не руби сгоряча. Поспи, подумай. Может быть не один день. Просто вот так разрывать отношения — не самое логичное, как по мне.

— Я не люблю её, Дим, — пробормотал Антон, глядя, как во дворе играют две девочки и мальчишка. Дети кидали красный мяч друг другу и проговаривали какую-то считалку. Шастуну вспомнился тот сон, где он держал на руках ребёнка, где шёл с сыном, сжимая его пухлую ладошку. Сны были такими настоящими, а Кристина такой милой, что сложить один и один не составило труда. — И не любил никогда, — горько прошептал Антон. — Я пойду посмотрю как там Граф, он уснул недавно.

Позов проводил его задумчивым взглядом, закрыл окно и полез искать на антресолях сетку, чтобы кот больше не вывалился, если они вдруг забудут закрыть ставни.

Антон вернулся в комнату. Граф спал на его подушке (действительно, где ещё сбрасывать блох, как не там?), чуть подёргивая лапами и хвостом. Шерсть его почти высохла, и в целом кот выглядел отлично. Но даже сквозь сон он тихонько мяукал, то и дело вздрагивая. Тоха уселся на кровать и погладил несчастное животное. Граф тут же затих и даже замурчал слабо, так тихо ему не удавалось мурлыкать даже в младенчестве. Это вызвало у Антона улыбку, и он принялся почёсывать пушистую шею, но под ногти забились блохи, и это занятие пришлось оставить. Сказать, что Шастун был в ахуе, — ничего не сказать. Он никогда не видел, чтобы этих кровососов было _настолько_ много.  
Решив не дёргать судьбу за хвост и не мешать коту, он ушел спать на диван на кухню.

*

— Граф, свали, я спать хочу. Уйди, зараза, — бесполезно пихал в бок кота Дима. Животное не сдавалось, впиваясь длиннющими когтями в матрац и становясь нетранспортируемым. Его вынесут отсюда только вместе с кроватью.

— Мяу! — настолько несчастного крика у этой черной твари Позов не слышал даже в самом глубоком её детстве, когда кормил с пипетки.

— Ты мне своими блохами загадишь всю кровать, свали в туман. Иди, вон к Шасту, он твой хозяин, а не я.

Однако, сегодня (впрочем как и всегда, к чему лукавить), котяра был глух к гласу разума, избравшему в качестве оратора Поза, и остался на кровати, просто сместился в ноги.

— Мяу?

— Нет, тебе нельзя остаться, — ощущая, что сдаётся, пробормотал Дима.

— Мррррмяу, — звучало настолько измучено, что Позов капитулировал.

— Ладно, шерстяная скотина. Ты можешь остаться. Знаешь, что я тебя люблю и не могу отказать, и нагло этим пользуешься, — сонно проговорил Дима.

А кот, лежащий у него в ногах, на мгновение перестал вертеться в попытке лечь удобнее и уставился широко раскрытыми глазами на человека. Казалось, он был очень удивлён и ничуть не меньше доволен.


	16. Ночь. Комната. Фонарь. Блохи.

По своему опыту, Арс знал, что как только Дима начинает тихонько похрапывать, он крепко спит. С Антоном было ещё проще: если Шастун лежит и не двигается больше десяти минут, но при этом не пялится в телефон, его уже ничто не разбудит. Дождавшись хорошо знакомого похрапывания, кот поднялся и тихонько потрусил из комнаты. Грудь болела, всё тело ломило невероятно, голова раскалывалась, а до кучи его лихорадило. Армия блох хоть и поредела, но не желала сдавать позиции, продолжая кусать то тут, то там. Эти твари что, не спят?! На подгибающихся лапах Арсений дошёл до комнаты Антона и, рухнув на пол, обернулся. Стало как-то полегче. Он осмотрелся. С точки зрения лежащего на полу ребёнка, комната мало чем отличалась от этой же комнаты с точки зрения лежащего на полу кота.  
Арсюша уселся. От смены положения ничего особо не изменилось. Судя по неприятным ощущениям, блохи дружно рванули на голову и теперь там пытались найти себе пропитание единственным доступным способом — плешь проев.  
Хотелось откровенно выть в голос. Яков Адамович не мог его из рук в руки передать?! Или придумать какой-то более гуманный способ доставки!  
Сейчас, сидя ночью на полу, совершенно один, весь в мелких ранках, больной, с мокрым носом, Арс почувствовал себя настолько паршиво, как ему ещё не бывало (в этой жизни, по крайней мере), и нашёл единственный доступный выход из ситуации — горько зарыдал.  
Крупные слёзы скатывались по детским пухлым щекам, скапливались на подбородке, остыв немного, срывались, падали на голые коленки и текли ниже, под колено, вызывая зуд, который ещё больше раздражал и без того несчастного и покусанного Арсения.  
Он порывисто почёсывался то тут, то там, пытаясь хоть как-то облегчить свою участь, но по факту становилось только хуже: от слёз нос потёк сильнее, глаза опухли, а горло разболелось. Теперь себя стало жалко пуще прежнего, и Попов с трудом удерживался, чтобы не зарыдать в голос.

Сколько прошло времени, он не знал, но плакать сил больше не было. Слёзы кончились, на их место пришло рваное дыхание, перемежающееся всхлипами, и дрожь во всём теле.  
Арс кое-как поднялся и поплёлся в ванную — очень хотелось умыться. И надо же было именно сейчас Антону встать по нужде! Увидев длинную фигуру в дверном проёме, сам не свой от ужаса Арсений перекинулся и замер. Его мелко трясло, голова сейчас, казалось, разлетится на куски, а дышать было совсем нечем. Он громко чихнул и чуть не попрощался с этим миром — тут же отдало прямо в череп, отозвавшийся таким взрывом боли, что перед глазами на секунду потемнело.

— Граф? А ты чё тут делаешь? — донеслось умопомрачительно высокоинтеллектуальное сверху. — Господи, что это? Сопли?

«Мозги это, которых у тебя, похоже, нет», — со злости подумал Арсений, послушно повисая в руках парня.  
Шаст осмотрел его и, взяв удобнее, занёс в ванную. Посадил в саму ванну, отвернулся к туалету. Отсюда было ничерта не видно, да и наблюдать за тем, как Антон опорожняет мочевой пузырь, едва ли интересно, так что Арсений прошелся по ванне, поскрёб для приличия бортик и даже мяукнул. О чём, впрочем, пожалел тут же — эхо ударило по ушам и по мозгам.  
«Мгновенная карма», — с болью подумал Арс и прилёг на прохладное дно.

Сверху появилась голова Шастуна, и к нему потянулись тощие длиннющие руки. Без колец и браслетов запястья Антона казались тоньше, чем кошачьи. Для кота, разумеется, не для Антона.

— Ну, кто у меня тут сопливый бандит? — задал риторический вопрос чёрной макушке Шаст и понёс кота на кухню.  
Арс бы нахмурился, да только кошачья мимика таких финтов ушами не предусматривала — это тебе не презрительный взгляд.  
Антон усадил питомца на один из стульев, а сам приоткрыл окно и закурил. Он помолчал, глядя на улицу. Залитый светом фонарей двор выглядел на удивление пугающе: слишком резкое освещение отбрасывало ломаные тени предметов, рождая в голове совсем не соответствующие реальности образы. Антон прикинул расстояние от окна до находящейся под ним клумбы с цветами, и по всему выходило чрезмерно дохера. Он повернулся к коту:

— Ты вот мне скажи, долбаёбина пушистая, что тебе там понадобилось?

— За птичкой прыгнул, блять! — в сердцах воскликнул Попов. Выслушивать беспочвенные оскорбления в свой адрес он был не намерен.

Впрочем, для Антона это всё равно прозвучало как хриплое мяуканье, и он только фыркнул в ответ:

— Такой у меня умный, — он потрепал кота по раскалывающейся голове, чем вызвал очередной стон. — Ты какой-то горячий совсем, — не глядя выкинув сигарету, Антон полез в холодильник. Арс и сам чувствовал, что ему нехорошо. Перед глазами плыло, а во всём теле поселилась противная слабость.  
Шастун что-то там шаманил на столе, но Арсению было не особенно интересно, чем занят человек. Под нос сунули шприц, и он послушно слизал сладковатую воду, икнул и прикрыл глаза. Так херово ему давно не было. В край разомлевший от температуры и лекарств, он чуть не стёк на пол, но Антон вовремя подхватил его и понёс в комнату.

— Кот, а весит как слонёнок. Тебя впору в Кунсткамеру сдавать или в шоу уродов — вон какой вымахал, — любовно журил его Шаст. Арсений слышал это через дымку дрёмы и не желал ни думать об услышанном, ни запоминать его. Ужасно хотелось спать и отдать уже концы: у него ещё одна жизнь в запасе, из конца-то в конец!

Антон, судя по ощущениям, сгрузил его рядом со своей подушкой и ушёл шуршать одеждой. Арс открыл глаза и лениво наблюдал, как высоченный, но удивительно пропорциональный при этом парень переодевается. Он сменил одну домашнюю футболку на другую и совсем стянул шорты, оставшись в одних боксёрах с Дэдпулом.  
Арсений позволил себе широко зевнуть и облизнуться. Под действием лекарства головная боль начала отступать, и теперь в ушах не шумело. Желание просто выйти в окно и прекратить это ослабло, но не исчезло.

Шастун подошел к постели, потянулся, похрустывая суставами, и мощно выдохнул. Для курильщика у него удивительно хорошие лёгкие.  
Парень залез на кровать, подхватил недовольно мяукнувшего Арсения на руки и положил себе на живот, запуская длинные пальцы в шерсть и даря облегчение и ласку.

— Я так за тебя перепугался, что говорить почти не мог, — голос Тохи звучал тихо и задумчиво, как будто он болтал сам с собой, хотя и обращался явно к коту. — Поз как сказал, что мы окно забыли закрыть, я чуть следом не прыгнул. Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, а мысли такие были, — он замолчал, и Арс, прикрыв глаза, медленно погрузился в более глубокую дрёму. Антон говорил что-то ещё, но мозг уже не цеплялся за его слова, отдавая предпочтение сну.

*

За ним гнались собаки. Слюнявые пасти щёлкали так близко от хвоста, что, казалось, ещё совсем чуть-чуть, одно неверное обманное движение, мах не в ту сторону, неудачный прыжок — и его порвут. Сердце колотилось бешено, грозя лопнуть прямо в груди и покончить с этим. Он прыгнул в сторону, не рассчитал, сорвался в овраг, полетел, не чувствуя под собой никакой опоры и ударился рёбрами, тут же просыпаясь. Арс лежал на полу в комнате Антона. Сердце стучало в груди как сумасшедшее, дышать было тяжело, а сам он вспотел, и лёгкий ветерок, долетающий из приоткрытого окна, холодил спину.

— Черт, Граф… — донеслось сонное с кровати. Он замер, оцепенев: если Антон проснулся — пиши пропало: в таком стрессе он не обернётся, и спокойной жизни здесь придёт конец.  
Шаст свесился с кровати, пошарил рукой по полу и, нащупав Арсову макушку, ухватился за неё и попытался поднять его. Ничего не вышло. — Вот здоровая зараза, — прошипел Антон, поднялся, затащил его на кровать и тут же рухнул позади, обнимая поперёк груди и прижимая к себе, горячо выдыхая в загривок.  
Он поцеловал Арса в макушку и, судя по ровному дыханию, отключился.  
А Арсений ещё долго лежал, глядя в серые предрассветные сумерки и пытаясь угомонить не к месту разошедшееся сердце.


	17. Все точки над ё

Шастун проснулся и с трудом открыл глаза. Ему было чудовищно жарко, в нос забилась шерсть, а дышать было не просто сложно, а почти невозможно — поперёк груди, раскинувшись, почему-то, пузом кверху, дрых Граф. Как ему удавалось получать настолько по-скотски много удовольствия в настолько неудобной позе, для Антона было загадкой, которую он не сможет разгадать никогда. Как минимум потому, что во имя выживания нахалючее животное пришлось спихнуть. И Антон хотел бы, чтобы ни одна живая душа не знала, _насколько_ тяжело было это сделать и _как_ громко он матерился.  
Котей прорычал что-то недовольное, но тут же свернулся клубком и засопел. Судя по всему, его ещё беспокоили сопли.  
Шастун же, пошатываясь, отправился в ванную. Странное ощущение того, что он упускает что-то важное, не отпускало. Он уходил спать на кухню, а проснулся в комнате. Кажется, ночью он давал коту лекарство, а потом они завалились спать. Ему опять снился сын. Во сне ребёнок рухнул с дерева, и перепуганный в край Антон, подхватив его на руки, поехал в травмпункт.  
Шастун помотал головой. Сны о детях его уже давно не беспокоили, а тут гляди-ка: только стоило поругаться с Кристиной, как опять начались. Это что, магия какая-то?  
Он хмуро посмотрел на своё отражение в зеркале и принялся чистить зубы, рассеянно размышляя, что у человека с такой рожей точно никто и ничего не купит. Никогда.

Дима обнаружился на кухне. Он уже сварил кофе, чашка которого была надёжно защищена от посягательств долговязых соседей тем, что Поз из неё прямо сейчас пил.  
Антон встал рядом, прикурил и уставился на Поза. Тот выглядел более довольным жизнью, чем можно было ожидать от человека, проснувшегося в семь, по будильнику, чтобы отправиться в универ.

— Что-то хорошее случилось?

Поз посмотрел поверх очков и как-то дохуя загадочно улыбнулся. На памяти Антона такая улыбка бывала у друга всего пару раз, и в один из таких разов они едва унесли ноги, потому что были в говно и лезть к соседям которых «я те прям отвечаю, нет там», точно не стоило.

И промолчал. Он просто влез в шкуру грёбаного великого интригана, с этой своей чашкой напитка жизни и никотиновой палочкой.  
Антон затянулся, мстительно выдохнул дым в сторону Димы и, раз уж друг не хочет ничего говорить, начал жаловаться на жизнь:

— Прикинь, мне опять дети снятся.

Дима, судя по сменившемуся с _императора тайных заговоров_ на _заебал меня один длинный_ выражению лица, прикинул. Однако Антона это не остановило, а напротив даже как-то приободрило:

— Только теперь сын вырос и пизданулся с дерева. Я даже его лицо смог разглядеть. Ну почти.

Поз посмотрел на Антона долгим, задумчивым взглядом, выдохнул последнюю порцию дыма и пошел делать себе завтрак.

— Возможно, твоя психика так успокаивается. То, что я о таком способе успокоения не слышал, не значит, что его нет. Наш мозг сложно устроен, а добавь к этому психику с её механизмами — и привет, дедушка Фрейд. У тебя был сильный стресс, мы чуть не потеряли кота, ты поссорился с девушкой…

— Расстался, — вставил ремарку Антон.

— Расстался, — меланхолично повторил за ним Дима. — Вот тебе и снится всякое. Сейчас помиритесь, сойдётесь, будешь спать с девчонкой, а не с котом, того гляди и дети сниться перестанут.

Развивать тему Дима был не намерен, судя по всему. Он уселся за стол и принялся за бутерброды.

Шастун хмуро отвернулся к окну.

*

— На этой диаграмме вы можете видеть тенденции падения спроса на потребительские товары во время Великой депрессии. Есть ли предположения, что послужило причиной такого резкого сокращения потребления?

Антон слушал, смотрел на транслируемый сейчас слайд и помалкивал. Ну не готовился он к семинару по Мировой экономике, что ж теперь. Рядом, поскрипывая ручкой, что-то увлеченно рисовала Оксана. Наверное, Оксана — Антон не трудился запоминать имена всех девчонок с параллели. На лекции было скучно, а отсидеть её нужно было, так что он заглянул через плечо девушки, да так и замер: Окс рисовала его. Так похоже, что страшно становилось. И рисовала увлечённо. На наброске он был одет как сегодня и сидел боком, устало глядя перед собой. Опешивший Шастун уставился на Фролову, и, повернувшись, чтобы быстро уточнить какие-то детали, она наткнулась на его ошалевший взгляд.

— Тох, ты чего? — шёпотом поинтересовалась девушка, прикрыв альбом.

— Я у тебя хочу спросить: ты чего? Влюбилась что ли? — он кивнул на тетрадь.

— В тебя? — хохотнула Фролова и, раскрыв свой альбом, подтолкнула его к Антону.

Недоумевая, Шастун заглянул внутрь, и до него дошло почему Окс смеялась: на страницах были все их одногруппники и одногруппницы. Кто-то смеялся, болтая по телефону, а кто-то, как Антон, сидел и слушал препода. Миха вот вообще спал. Шастун пролистал несколько страниц и, зачарованный, передал альбом хозяйке.

— Ты очень круто рисуешь, Окс, — выдохнул он. А сокурсница широко улыбнулась и вернулась к прерванному занятию.

— Спасибо, Тох.

*

«Наверное, стоило выпить, перед тем, как сюда тащиться», — запоздало подумал Антон, поднимаясь на восьмой этаж в разрисованном лифте. Секунды, которые потребовались на преодоление этажей, истаяли, и Шастун подошёл к знакомой двери. Расставаться по СМС или сообщением в соцсети он посчитал кощунством, так что стоял сейчас с белой розой в руке и мялся, не желая нажимать кнопку звонка. Однако проблема поспешила разрешиться сама: из лифта, широко улыбаясь, шагнула Кристина, а с ней какой-то бугай.

— Ну, сестра, показывай, — хриплым басом отозвался огромный мужик, оказавшийся братом его уже бывшей девушки. То, что он вообще существует, Антону было известно, но обитал этот загадочный молодой человек в Ростове, насколько помнил Шаст.

— Вот, тут я живу, — повернувшись к амбалу, вещала девушка. — Ой! — она увидела Антона и замерла. Выражение на лице с приветливого мгновенно сменилось на злое и, смерив его взглядом, Карамелька сложила руки на груди.

— Мириться пришел? — голос звучал как-то глухо, отстранённо, и Антон почувствовал себя ещё глупее, чем до этого: теперь её придется бросить прямо на глазах у огромного мужика. Да ещё и родственника. Но смысла тянуть кота за маракасы не было, так что…

— Да нет, скорее напротив, — спокойно произнёс Шаст. — Решил расставить все точки над ё, чтобы не было недопониманий.

— Ты пришел сказать, что мы расстаёмся? — у Кристины брови взлетели вверх, а голос она понизила так, что почти шептала, явно не готовая к такому повороту событий.

— Да, пришел сказать, что нам лучше не видеться больше.

Шастун даже подумать ничего по этому поводу не успел, потому что в лицо врезался огромный кулак, а силой удара его отбросило на стену. Антон неловко за неё ухватился, но тут удар пришёлся в живот, и воздух вылетел из лёгких так стремительно, что едва не прихватил и их с собой. К горлу подступила рвота, а от боли закружилась голова. Где-то на периферии Кристина кричала: «Влад, не надо! Ты убьёшь его! Сядешь, идиот!», а на Антона один за другим сыпались тяжёлые удары. И он рад был бы ответить, да только всё случилось слишком неожиданно, а боль сковывала тело, не давая даже разогнуться, только группироваться, чтобы травмы не были слишком серьёзными.

Кончилось всё тоже неожиданно. Его за ворот рубашки, как котёнка, втолкнули в лифт, и тот поехал вниз. Лампочка светила ярко, ослепляя. Тело ломило, а один глаз заплыл.  
«Вот и расставил все точки», — подумал Шастун, поднимаясь на ноги. Теперь надо было добраться до дома.

*

Услышав, как в замке проворачивается ключ, Дима пошел в коридор. Граф, очевидно соскучившийся, пронёсся мимо, едва не сбив его с ног. В тёмную прихожую шагнул Антон, и, включив свет, Дима опешил.

— Ничерта себе! Тоха, это кто тебя так?

Шастун посмотрел на соседа единственным зрячим сейчас глазом и молча ушёл умываться в ванную.

— Дуй на кухню, я сейчас всё сделаю, — крикнул ему вслед Поз.

Антон умылся, стараясь не тревожить впечатляющий синячище на пол-лица, и посмотрел на своё отражение. «Краше в гроб кладут», — мрачно заключил он и поплёлся на кухню, запоздало радуясь, что Владу не пришло в голову бить его по ногам: все удары пришлись на голову и корпус, так что ходил Шаст вполне нормально.

— Я, конечно, подозревал, что ты явишься с увечьями, но чтобы с такими... — присвистнул Дима, помогая снять толстовку и рубашку. — Кто тебя так?

— Не знаю, Поз. Мужик какой-то. Карамель… Тьфу, Кристина, была с каким-то бугаём. Я как раз на площадке стоял, звонил ей в дверь, и тут они из лифта вдвоём, — пришлось прерваться — Дима заставил запрокинуть голову, чтобы осмотреть повреждения.

— А ты, не будь дураком, сразу ей в лоб: давай расстанемся, да? — деловито поинтересовался Позов.

— Практически да. Тут он мне и врезал.

Димка ничего не ответил, хмыкнул только и принялся обрабатывать ссадины и синяки. Он прощупал челюсть на предмет трещин и шатающихся зубов, проверил руку, которой Антон прикрывал рёбра и грудину, но обошлось. Первичный осмотр не выявил сильных повреждений, а на вторичный в больницу Шастун решил не идти, логично рассудив, что ничего ему это не даст.

— Ну, а ты чего? — поинтересовался он у кота, сидящего на подоконнике с самым несчастным видом. Как будто это его отмудохали, а не Антона. Граф, предсказуемо, что-то промявкал и громко рухнул на пол. Вообще, он весьма изящно спустился, но факта того, что сделал это с грохотом, не отменяло. Котяра рос не по дням, а по часам, становясь всё больше и больше.  
Он подошел и потёрся о ноги Антона, приподнялся на задних лапах, чтобы передние положить ему на колени и, не думая слишком долго, запрыгнул на Шастуна. Тут же поднял морду и принялся лизать его лицо.

— Бля, сука, Граф, свали, — Антон поднял лицо вверх, чтобы кот не смог его достать, и неугомонное животное принялось с мурчанием вылизывать его шею. — Поз, помоги, чего стоишь?

— Не дождёшься, — хохотнул Дима. — Сам его сталкивай и становись врагом народа. Кот тебя пожалеть пришел, а ты козлишься. Нехорошо так делать.

— У него язык шершавый, вот что нехорошо! — воскликнул со своего места Шастун и обнял животное, прижимая к груди. Пушистый ком замурчал громче. — Только ты меня любишь, — засопел Антон.

— Ага, поной давай, поной, — отозвался Поз, прикуривая у окна.

***

— А у вас есть праздничные колпачки для котов?

Вместо того, чтобы ответить, продавец за стойкой смерил его недоумевающим взглядом и очень выразительно поднял бровь. На Шастуна это эффекта должного не произвело, и он уже открыл рот, чтобы выдать что-нибудь об умственных способностях здоровых мужиков, предпочитающих работу в магазине разгрузке вагонов с углём, когда из подсобки вырулила миниатюрная девушка и, увидев назревающий конфликт, вклинилась между Антоном и потенциальной жертвой вербального разъёба.

— Добрый день, — с места в карьер начала мелочь. Она Антону даже до середины груди не доставала и вещала откуда-то из области чуть выше пупка. — Я могу вам чем-то помочь?

Шастун потряс пальцем, унизанным кольцами, перед лицом Станислава, если верить бейджику, сделал себе пометку при встрече с Сатаной замолвить за него словечко и, наконец захлопнув рот, посмотрел на девушку.

— Добрый-добрый. Я тут решил отхэппибёздить одного пушистого мужчину. Он солидный, ему уже год. И нужны, значит, колпачки. Для него и гостей.

— Ну да, какой день рождения без колпачка, — улыбнулась Лина, если верить бейджику, и направилась куда-то в сторону стеллажей с лежаками и игрушками. — Идите сюда, пожалуйста, — донеслось с той стороны.  
Царственно проигнорировав Станислава, будь он неладен, Антон пошел на голос. Тут, в закутке, между шмотками для собак и поводками, оказались те самые примочки, для кошачьих праздников. Тут были и съедобные свечки в форме цифр, и какие-то платья, наподобие тех, в которых принцессы в мультиках ходят. Антон даже цилиндр нашёл. Запылившийся, видимо, лежащий здесь уже давно, и без ценника. Логично рассудив, что год Графу исполняется только раз жизни, и от этого нужно взять всё, он выбрал колпачки, свечку и даже бабочку для маленьких и средних собак — Граф вырос до неприличных размеров.

Расплачиваясь, Антон ещё раз убийственно посмотрел на парня за стойкой и, подхватив свои покупки, направился в аптеку, по пути набирая Оксану. Они сдружились после того случая на паре и теперь часто проводили время вместе. Она даже пару раз приходила к ним домой и была знакома с Позом. А ещё у Фроловой был кот.

— Окс, привет. Как ты? Всё в силе?

— Привет, конечно. Мы с Венькой приедем вечером. У вас же остаться можно будет, если что? — голос у неё был чуть хриплый, как будто девушка простыла.

— Да, конечно, я постелю тебе на кухне. А ты чего сипишь, заболела? — Шастун зашёл в аптеку и сразу направился к витрине с пастилками от кашля и средствами от простуды.

— Самую малость, ничего серьёзного, не беспокойся. Мы будем в семь, в лучшем виде. С меня торт и водка.

— Отлично. Тогда до вечера, — он скинул вызов и, подумав, взял синий "Стрепсилс". И валерьянку.

*

— Граф, ты где, чудовище? — Антон вышел из комнаты, держа в руке ту самую пресловутую бабочку. — Ты кота не видел? — он заглянул в комнату к Позову, безуспешно пытающемуся завязать на себе галстук.

— Последний раз его зад свисал с холодильника, — отозвался Дима, силясь просунуть хвост галстука в петлю, но из-за того, что делал он это не перед зеркалом, выходило хреново.

— Давай помогу, — улыбнулся Шаст, глядя на бесплодные попытки.

— И каким, позволь узнать, волшебным образом, ты собрался мне помочь? — Поз даже чуть вспотел от усилий.

— Подставлю шею, — пожал плечами Антон. На том и порешили. Галстук был завязан почти сразу же.

Из коридора раздалась трель домофона, а из кухни — звук удара тяжеленного тела об пол, топот, а потом всё стихло. Домофон тренькнул снова.

— Мау! Мааааау! — нетерпеливо заорало чудовище от двери.

Антон пошел открывать и, чтобы кот не выскочил на лестницу, как уже не раз бывало, Шаст подхватил его на руки, надёжно фиксируя.  
Оксана поднялась на лифте, и когда створки открылись, вместе с ними открылся и рот Антона. Девушка была в персиковом платье, струящемся по фигуре, и кремовом пальто, которое она расстегнула. На голове слишком сложная прическа, а на ушах какие-то хреновины, названия которых Антон точно знал, но вотпрямщас наглухо забыл. В одной руке она держала коробку с тортом, а в другой — небольшую переноску. Глядя на последнюю, Шаст даже поймал себя на мысли, что немного завидует Фроловой: вон у неё какой котик компактный. Не то, что у него.

— Привет, — девушка подошла и потянулась поцеловать Антона в щёку. Он тут же сложился, а кот недовольно зарычал, не ожидавший такой подставы.

— Проходи, — Шастун отступил, наконец, от двери, и Оксана смогла проскользнуть в квартиру.

— О, Дим, привет! — тепло поприветствовала она Позова и тоже поцеловала его. — Возьми Веню, пожалуйста, такой тяжелый.

Из переноски донеслось глухое ворчание. И Диме, и Шасту послышалось в нём явное несогласие.

Граф, почуяв некоторую растерянность Шастуна, вывернулся, упав на все четыре лапы, задорно поднял хвост и ушуршал смотреть на Вениамина. Ещё бы, о нём столько говорили!

Дима поставил переноску в кухне, где планировали проводить весь праздник, и открыл дверцу. Из темноты сверкнули два огромных глаза и донеслось ворчание. Граф, прижимаясь к полу, подполз на брюхе и принюхался. Ворчание стало громче, и котей попятился, потом ещё попятился, пока не упёрся в стену. Навстречу ему, вышагивая на коротких лапках, вышел Веня.

— Давай помогу, — Антон галантно подхватил пальто и тут же повесил его на вешалку, не отрывая взгляда от Фроловой. Привыкший видеть её в огромных толстовках, как будто не её размера, с распущенными волосами и без макияжа, сейчас он ощущал себя весьма странно: Окс оказалась не только отличным человеком, но ещё и привлекательной девушкой.

— Шаст, ты чего? — она улыбнулась, глядя на подвисающего Антона, и чуть сощурилась. — Влюбился что ли?

Оба рассмеялись, вспоминая, с чего началось их близкое знакомство.

А на кухне знакомство продолжалось. Чёрно-белый манчкин прошелся по периметру, всё обнюхал, сунул нос в миски Графа и с кормом, и с водой и, фыркнув в последнюю, не торопясь прошествовал в комнату Позова под охуевшими взглядами Димы и кота.

— Оксана, твоё чудовище отправилось метить территорию, — на пробу крикнул Дима. Граф же просто потрясённо сполз по стене, к которой до этого прижимался. Несмотря на то, что размерами он был с небольшую собаку, кот был слишком сильно впечатлён.

— Веня-то? — Фролова наконец показалась из коридора. И что там можно было делать весь этот дохулион лет? Целоваться, разве что! — Он не должен, дома не метит, — девушка осмотрелась и, заметив чёрный хвост, повиливающий из-под кровати, решительно направилась в комнату Димы вытаскивать оттуда Веню.

— Шастун, ты чего? На тебе лица нет, — Поз снял очки и потёр глаза. — Оксанку что ли первый раз видишь?

— Да что вы все заладили? Не влюбился я в Фролову, бред.

— Не такой уж и бред, — хохотнула Фролова, держа кота на руках. — Я вон какая красивая, — с этими словами она чуть тряхнула кудрями. Выглядело эффектно.

— Да хватит с меня романов, пока.

— Будешь один и с котом? — грустно поинтересовалась Окс, пустив Вениамина на диван. Кот тут же запрыгнул на спинку и уставился оттуда на Графа, смотрящего на него с пола.

— Буду, — пожал плечами Антон и прикурил сигарету.

Фролова принесла не только мясной торт для котов, но так же бутылку хорошей водки для парней и заряженный Полароид. Поэтому, как только парни покурили, а коты успели понюхать друг другу носы, все уселись за стол. На Графа нацепили бабочку и колпак, на Веню просто колпак, поскольку он именинником не был, и понеслась.   
Окс фотографировала буквально всё: как Граф смотрит на свой торт, как он откусил свечку, как они с Веником не могут есть каждый из своей тарелки, в итоге перемазавшись как две пушистые свиньи.  
Котов отмыли, остатки тортов убрали, им налили валерьянки в воду, а ребята уселись праздновать уже без именинника.  
Как ни странно, и Граф, и Веня попили совсем немного воды с настойкой и, пьяно мурча, удалились в комнату Шаста.

— Ага! — воскликнул Поз и подхватил рюмку, глядя на Антона. Он чуть раскраснелся, праздничный колпак съехал в бок, и выглядел Дима забавно. — Я говорил, что он педик? Говорил. Пошел лизаться с Веником, — хохотнул он и, чокнувшись с Шастом, закатившим глаза, и опешившей Оксаной, залпом выпил.

— Это долгая история, Окс, не обращай внимания, — отмахнулся Шаст и поправил колпак на голове. Фролова улыбнулась и тут же ослепила вспышкой. Когда зрение вернулось, она, как ни в чем ни бывало, махала снимком, чтобы он побыстрее высох и можно было рассмотреть что получилось.

Посидели в итоге душевно. Оксане Дима уступил свою комнату, а Шастун — длинную футболку. Когда все разошлись, Тоха пришёл к себе и обнаружил милейшую картину: свернувшись одним пушистым клубком и мурча, коты спали. На его, мать их, подушке.


	18. Исполнение желаний

Арсений проснулся прямо в полёте. Только что было тепло и уютно, а сейчас ничего из вышеобозначенного он не чувствовал. Благо, инстинкты пальцем не задавишь, и глаза он открыл уже стоя на всех четырёх. Рядом поставили Серёгу. Куда аккуратнее, стоит заметить. Да что этот дрищ себе позволяет вообще?! Арс уже повернулся, чтобы как следует высказать своё возмущение, но тут прямо в нос ткнулся кончик чужого хвоста, и пыл как-то поутих. Серый посмотрел на него пару секунд и бодро потопал из комнаты, перебирая короткими лапками. Со стороны он выглядел очень комично. Недоумевая, Арс направился следом. Интересно, куда этот умник собрался? По всей квартире люди спят!  
А умник оказался и правда не дураком: он свернул в ванную и, обернувшись и пропустив внутрь Попова, закрыл дверь на щеколду.  
Арс хмуро осмотрел мужчину и, поразмыслив, тоже обратился.

— Привет, — Сергей был выше и гораздо смуглее. Зато такой же голый, как сам Арсений. Восхитительная картина. Пацан и армян, голые в ванной! Бесплатно, без регистрации и СМС!

— Здравствуй-те, — решил на всякий случай соблюсти официоз Арсений. — Рад знакомству.

— Взаимно. Давно тут живешь? — Сергей, которого теперь хотелось по имени-отчеству называть, но отчества которого Арс не знал, кивнул на дверь, скорее всего, имея ввиду всю квартиру, а не конкретно ванную комнату.

— С год, — пожал плечами Попов, чувствуя себя как никогда мелким. Ну вот надо ж было, а? Единственный оборотень в окружении — и тот уже мужик. Вон какая бородень. А мужик тем временем, подхватив какую-то резинку с полки, собрал волосы в гульку, и оказалось, что у него побриты виски.

— Оксана про тебя знает, что ли? — с удивлением спросил Арс. У него волосы снова отросли, хоть и не были такими длинными, как в первый визит в Организацию. Первый в этой жизни.

— Нет, — Серый даже головой помотал. — Ты чё? — хохотнул он. — Стала бы она меня в переноске таскать, зная, что я могу своими дойти, — не переставал веселиться армян.

— Ну так она ж твой Хранитель, — округлил глаза Попов. Серый в ответ сделал то же самое и весьма натурально:

— Ты с чего это взял? — расплывшись в добродушной улыбке, поинтересовался он.

— Ну так она тебя нашла, — не сдавался юный лирический герой.

— Начнём с того, что не нашла, а получила в дар. И я на тот момент был уже не то чтобы котёнок, — Сергей присел на край ванной, потёр подбородок и продолжил: — Нет, Окс милая и славная, но она не сможет Хранить кого-нибудь. За ней самой бы кто присмотрел. Вечно взваливает на себя кучу всего и тащит, как лошадь. Но я не к тому. Мой Хранитель ещё не нашёлся. Я так думаю. Или знаешь, они ведь и погибают иногда до встречи со своим оборотнем.

— Никогда не слышал о таком, — Арсений уселся на крышку унитаза, внимательно глядя на Сергея. Конечно, Яков Адамович про всякое рассказывал и готовил их к тому, что придётся Хранителя защищать. Но в голове Арса никак не укладывалась возможная смерть Хранителя до того, как он найдёт своего оборотня. — Что же будет с таким оборотнем? — он сухо сглотнул. Легче не стало.

— Ну как что? — удивлённо отозвался Серый. — Проживёт несколько своих жизней, да помрёт. То же, что и с человеком. Будто мы так уж отличаемся. Или ты из этих, из радикалов? — взгляд мужчины стал насмешливым.

— Каких ещё радикалов? — не понял Попов.

За дверью что-то рухнуло с таким грохотом, как будто упал весь посудный шкаф. Попов даже ощутил прилив стыда, потому что сидеть на шкафах после того, как вес перевалил за семь кило, Антон ему запрещал категорически. Но Арс всё равно туда залезал иногда.  
Серёга одним движением оказался у двери, открыл её и обернулся, тут же просачиваясь в появившуюся щель и вопросительно мяуча. Да его актёрской игре могли позавидовать преподы МХАТа! Опомнившись, Арсений тоже перекинулся и потрусил из ванной.  
Оказалось, что Окс просто встала и уронила стопку посуды, часть из которой разбилась, и кухня теперь напоминала эдакое поле сражения между салатом «Оливье» и винными бутылками.  
На шум выбежали парни. Арс, с присущим ему изяществом, уселся, подвернул хвост и стал наблюдать за Шастуном, который, в одних трусах, пытался бороться с беспорядком. Поз, в отличие от своего соседа, выглядел куда приличнее: на нём были шорты и футболка. Оксана же, перепугано стояла у окна, глядя на всё это. Длинноногая, стройная, с распущенными волосами. Попов не заметил как замурчал. Серёга, сидящий рядом в позе суслика (иначе было нихрена не разобрать), покосился на своего пушистого собрата и тихонько фыркнул от смеха. Ирония была в том, что смешно оборотням становилось, но смеяться кошачья гортань не может, так что оставалось вот такое фырканье.

Когда последствия катастрофы были ликвидированы, а нервы Окс успокоить решили бокальчиком вина, парни уселись на подоконнике, чтобы покурить.

— Ты на них только глянь, — Дима кивнул в сторону котов. — Сидят довольные. Мол, пусть двуногие батрачат, а мы посмотрим. Особенно у Графа рожа нахалючая. Окс, ты прости, но Веня рядом с ним смотрится просто деревенским дураком.

— Сам ты дурак, — рассмеялась девушка и подхватила кота на руки. Арс проводил его пушистый зад завистливым взглядом, чуть прищурившись.

— Смотри, смотри, — шёпотом позвал Антон, — Граф ревнует!

— Кого к кому? — глядя на него поверх очков, поинтересовался Дима.

— Вообще, я думал, что Оксану к Вене, но сейчас что-то сомневаюсь.

— В смысле, Шаст? У тебя что, голубой кот? Какого я тогда сюда Веню привела?! — судя по всему, Фролова была несколько обескуражена положением дел.

— Да ничего он не голубой, — вступился за любимого питомца Антон.

— То, что это не доказано, не говорит, что это не так, — всё так же глядя поверх очков, заявил Поз. — Презумпция невиновности на это не распространяется.

С рук Оксаны свесился Серёга, с мольбой в глазах глядя на Арса. Попову тоже надоели странные разговоры пьяных людей, и он всерьёз собирался пойти поваляться где-нибудь до тех пор, пока нельзя будет поразглядывать Фролову вблизи. Но друга надо было выручать. Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер. Арсений подбежал к Окс и принялся мурчать и тереться об ноги, проситься на руки. С подоконника присвистнул Шаст:

— Ого, никогда такого не видел. Он даже мне на руки идёт с таким видом, будто одолжение делает.

— Это потому что ты не женщина, дубина, — Оксана отпустила Веню на пол, который поспешил свалить с кухни, и, охнув, подняла Арса. — Ничерта себе котей! — воскликнула девушка, пытаясь хоть как-то обхватить животное. Попов решил, что помочь — его джентльменский долг и положил мощные лапы на девичьи плечи. — Сколько он весит? — уже подумывая о том, чтобы сгрузить его на подоконник, поинтересовалась Оксана.

— На последнем осмотре в нём было семь с чем-то, — меланхолично отозвался Антон.

— Стесняюсь спросить, он расти ещё будет? У меня Венька до сих пор растёт, ему двух нет.

— Наверное, будет. Мохнатая говновозка, — отозвался Дима.

— Поз, ну хватит!

— Конечно хватит, это не ты однажды подумал, что сосед промахнулся мимо унитаза и в кошачий лоток сходил, блин! Большой кот, мог бы и догадаться!

Они что-то ещё говорили, но Арсений уже не слушал. Уставшая от его веса Оксана поцеловала его между ушей и опустила на пол, так что он смог, гордо задрав хвост и демонстрируя ставшие ещё шикарнее штаны, свалить ~~в закат~~ в другую комнату.

Пришлось снова ждать, когда люди, взбудораженные ночным приключением, разойдутся по комнатам. Однако Оксане довольно скоро надоело внимание двух мужчин. Она выпроводила их обоих из кухни и отправилась на поиски Веника:

— Веня? Кис-кис-кис, где ты, мой пирожок?

Арсений, лежащий в непосредственной близости от _пирожка_ , округлил глаза и фыркнул. Со стороны было похоже, что он чихнул, но только не для Серёги. Тот всё понял. На мордочке манчкина появилось довольно однозначное обещание скорой кончины при упоминании этого прозвища всуе. Однако желания быть вытащенным из-под кровати он не испытывал, поэтому выбежал навстречу хозяйке сам, высоко задрав пушистый хвост. Попову оставалось только проводить его завистливым взглядом.  
Он знал, что люди не появляются в жизни оборотня просто так: один из окружения — непременно Хранитель, нужно просто его найти. Желательно, с первого раза, чтобы не приходилось мучительно придумывать оправдания или вообще рассказывать об оборотнях. Арсу ещё не приходилось проходить через такое, но кто знает как это будет.

*

Вскоре все заснули, утомлённые уборкой и застольем, и Арс выполз из-под кровати. Вообще, в доме оставалось всё меньше мест, хоть сколько-нибудь пригодных для того, чтобы спрятаться и провести время с самим собой. На кухонные шкафы нельзя, под ванну не помещается, а под кроватью, между двух ящиков с бельём, которые Шаст сюда запихнул, места не так много. Привет от Кристины. Любительница навести везде свои порядки, блин.  
Попов огляделся по сторонам, прислушался, крутя ушами, но в квартире раздавались только знакомое дыхание, храп и тихое сопение Окс. Обернувшись, Арсений направился на кухню, посмотреть, как там Серёга.  
Гость нашёлся сразу же: он сидел на подоконнике и смотрел вниз.

— Серый, ты чего? — обращаться так к старшему товарищу было не слишком удобно, но ему разрешили, так что Арсений разумно воспользовался этим.

— Думаю, — спокойно отозвался армян и посмотрел на пацана. — А ты сюда чего пришёл? Не спится?

— На неё хотел посмотреть, — прямо ответил Попов. Юлить смысла не было — другой оборотень запросто поймёт, что его пытаются обмануть. Не так уж много дел может быть у двенадцатилетнего пацана на кухне, где спит молоденькая девушка. Сергей нахмурился:

— Ты это брось. Она не твоя, да и рано тебе ещё искать Хранителя, — судя по изменившейся позе, он готовился напасть.

Арсений выставил руки перед собой в защитном жесте и слабо улыбнулся:

— Ты чего завёлся? Посмотрю и всё, — он очень старался, чтобы голос звучал как можно ровнее, но именно в этот момент организм решил, что время настало, и Арс дал петуха. Он в ужасе глянул сначала на Оксану, которая умудрилась не проснуться, потом на смеющегося армяна.

— Смотри, сопляк, что с тебя взять, — всё ещё смеясь, мужчина отвернулся к окну, предоставив Попову некоторую свободу действий.

Арс облизнул губы и подошёл ближе, внимательно глядя на девушку. Она во сне перевернулась на спину и сейчас лежала, мерно дыша. Грудь поднималась и опадала в такт вдохам и выдохам, футболка задралась, обнажая стройные ноги. Выданный вместо одеяла плед она затолкала в изножье дивана, так что картина была самая соблазнительная. Арсений тихонько присел рядом, не отрываясь глядя на лицо Оксаны. Сейчас, в лунном свете, расслабленная и без косметики, она виделась ему прекрасной принцессой из сказки. Хотелось поцеловать её и, разбудив таким образом, жениться. Та же Кристина не вызывала и половины трепета, который сейчас испытывал Арсений. Он смотрел и никак не мог налюбоваться.

— Так, Ромео, — раздалось над ухом, и он непроизвольно дёрнулся, тут же встретившись взглядом с Серёгой, — ты заканчивай, давай, свои разглядывания, а то вон, скоро шишка встанет. Пшёл вон отсюда! — оборотень сверкнул глазами и уселся на краешек дивана.

Попов поднялся и попятился. Спорить с более взрослым мужчиной не было никакого смысла, и, как бы ни было обидно, пришлось поджать хвост, фигурально выражаясь, и ретироваться.

Арс прилёг на столе, свешивая хвост и глядя на игру причудливых теней на стене. Луна сегодня была полная, и её свет просачивался в квартиру, разбивая привычную картину мира и подменяя её зыбкими и ломкими образами. В комнату зашёл Серый, посмотрел на него и, мяукнув тихонько, запрыгнул к Антону на кровать. Как ему с такими короткими лапками это удалось, Арсений не понял, но дважды спрашивать не видел смысла. Счастливый до соплей, он тихонько спрыгнул со стола и бесшумно умчался на кухню. Окс всё так же спала, только теперь повернувшись на бок. Места на разложенном диване хватило бы и на троих, но сегодня их тут будет только двое.  
Сам не свой, Арсений прыгнул на диван, обернулся и прилёг у Фроловой за спиной. Чувствуя, что сердце сейчас выскочит, он аккуратно положил мгновенно вспотевшую ладонь ей на талию и окаменел. Оксана не проснулась, и к Арсению вернулась способность дышать. Он улёгся на диван, ткнулся ей между лопаток и прикрыл глаза. От Оксаны приятно пахло, и Попов вскоре провалился в сон.


	19. Счастье и осколки

— Снимай, снимай скорее. Он ушами водит, сейчас проснётся.

— Да тихо ты, Окс разбудим! — шёпот звучал прямо над ухом, было ужасно жарко и как-то подозрительно тесно. Фролова нехотя открыла глаза и встретилась взглядом с Шастуном, снимающим её на мобильный.

— Так и знала, что нельзя с вами пить, — хрипло произнесла девушка и уселась. Сразу стало получше, потому что Граф, спящий почему-то с ней на диване и задвинувший её прямо к спинке, остался лежать. Наглая морда даже не удосужилась перевернуться. — Что вы тут устроили с утра пораньше? — Оксана зевнула, прикрыв рот ладонью, и хмуро посмотрела на друзей. Оба выглядели подозрительно довольными жизнью. Антон убрал телефон в карман и, открыв окно на проветривание, закурил. Дима же, стоя без очков, подслеповато щурился.

— Ты чего такой довольный, Поз? — Окс поднялась и от души потянулась. — Мешаете спать честным девушкам, а потом стоите такие загадочные.

— Я тебе скину фотки, не волнуйся. Вы просто так умилительно спали вместе. Особенно учитывая, что Граф почти с тебя длиной, — хохотнул Шастун. Кот, услышавший своё имя, поднял крупную голову и, зевнув так, что Оксане стало не по себе, свалился с дивана. Он посмотрел на людей с выражением тотального превосходства над двуногими, ещё раз широко раскрыл пасть, смешно топорща усы, и пошёл из кухни, потягиваясь прямо на ходу.

— До сих пор не пойму как тебе удалось вырастить такого монстра, — пробормотала сонная Окс и щелкнула кнопкой чайника. На залитой осенним солнцем кухне было свежо. Дым затягивался в оконную щель, на улице алели деревья, пойманные в плен первых кусачих морозцев, а здесь было тепло и как-то лениво.  
Шастун не снизошёл до ответа, только улыбнулся, выпуская очередную порцию дыма.  
Позов же засуетился: поставил чашки, кинул в каждую по чайному пакетику, кубики рафинада загремели о керамику, когда он решил добавить сахар.

— Ты какой-то тихий, Дим. Что-то случилось? — Антон забычковал сигарету и опустил окурок в пепельницу. Позов же, с видом великого интригана, широко улыбаясь, повернулся. Он дал каждому по чашке чая и помолчав немного, заговорил.

— Я рад, что мы сегодня все здесь. Уверен, вы знаете, что друзей у меня не так много, — начал Дима издалека, заставляя Антона напрячься, а Оксану улыбнуться. — Но каждого я ценю. Я долго держал это в секрете и мне даже немного неловко, — Поз выдержал приличествующую случаю паузу, заставившую всех присутствующих затаить дыхание и напрячься в ожидании фееричных (и пока неизвестно, хороших ли) новостей. — У меня есть девушка.

В повисшей тишине как-то особенно громко грохнула миска с водой, которую Граф умудрился не понятно как перевернуть, устроив лужу на полу.

— Ого, — глубокомысленно изрёк Антон, глядя на друга.

— Поздравляю! — сон как рукой сняло, и теперь Фролова сидела, широко улыбаясь и глядя на Диму с восторгом. — А кто она? Мы знакомы?

На кота и его личную трагедию люди не обращали внимания. Граф же под эти умилительные расспросы тихонько попятился и вышел из кухни, оставив беспорядок на откуп двуногим.

— Нет, Оксан, ты её точно не знаешь, а вот Антон, возможно.

Шастун нахмурился, поднял одну бровь и недоверчиво уставился на Диму:

— Да ты гонишь! — расплылся он в широченной улыбке, и Позов тут же улыбнулся в ответ. Если Шастун правильно понял, то Дима завоевал сердце одной из самых привлекательных девушек во всём Воронеже.

— Добрачёва, — кивнул он, и Антон полез обниматься. К ним тут же присоединилась растроганная Оксана. Она улыбалась, гладила Диму по спине и просто не знала, что ещё можно сказать.

Но бурные проявления чувств было решено прекратить: мужики, как-никак, так один ещё и не свободен, пусть его девушка и находится сейчас далеко, сути дела это не меняло. Быстренько свернув нежности, они расселись за столом.

— Я это всё к чему веду, — Поз потёр шею. — Мы встречаемся на расстоянии, но я хочу предложить ей переехать. Работу найти здесь ей вполне по силам. Антон, что скажешь?

— Ты хочешь разъехаться? — Шастун приложил все силы к тому, чтобы голос звучал весело и беспечно, хоть для него мысль о том, чтобы съехать была крайне неприятна.

— Нет, даже не думал об этом. Я хочу пригласить Катю жить с нами. Аллергии у неё нет, вы поладите и тут станет не так тоскливо, — Позов как-то застенчиво пожал плечами.

— А со мной тебе, значит, тоскливо? — громче, чем следовало, поинтересовался Шастун и рассмеялся. Он встал и снова поджёг сигарету, тут же затягиваясь горьким дымом и чуть щуря глаза. — Я буду только рад. Хоть Катю почти не знаю, но она хорошая девушка, мне кажется.

— Тебе не кажется, — улыбнулся Дима и посмотрел на Фролову. Оксана замерла, уставившись в ответ:

— А я-то тут причём? Слишком ты какой-то хитрый, — девушка уселась удобнее и обхватила руками лодыжку.

— Ты мне очень поможешь, если согласишься приглядеть за Графом, пока мы с Антоном поедем знакомиться с Катиной семьёй.

— Стой, что значит «поедем»? Я что-то не припоминаю, чтобы давал согласие, вообще-то, — сварливо отозвался Шаст.

— Ну если за Графом присмотрят, и на новогодних каникулах мы смотаемся в Воронеж, ты сможешь родителей повидать. Разве ты против?

Шастун поджал губы и посмотрел на потолок, изображая активную работу мысли. Но Позов прекрасно знал, что всё это напускное и Антон уже согласен.

*

— А где ещё Веня может быть? — Оксана заглянула под кровать, но там не было ни одного из двух котов. Они вообще как сквозь землю провалились. Шаст убрал лужу, которую сделал Граф, отчитал его заочно, просто поорав в квартире, потому что на его вопли виновник не вышел.  
Когда стало ясно, что пушистые где-то спрятались, Шаст попробовал шуметь упаковкой с кормом, мисками и бутылкой молока, но всё оказалось тщетно. Тем страннее, потому что молоко Граф обожал до трясущихся коленей, но после пары казусов, когда отмывать приходилось не только кошачий горшок, но ещё и весь пол, стены и даже подоконник, наливать ему перестали. Кот явно страдал, особенно по утрам, когда парни делали кофе, но на его большие глаза не вёлся ни один из них. Граф после употребления молока превращался в оружие массового поражения, и стать его жертвой решительно никому не хотелось.

— В том и проблема, что стандартные схроны мы все уже проверили. Я даже на шкафу посмотрел и под ванной, — Шастун вышел с кухни и развёл руками.

— Все окна закрыты, мы не выходили из квартиры со вчерашнего дня, а Веня спал с Антоном, — стал перечислять факты Дима, задумавшись. — А теперь у нас пропали оба кота, — он хлопнул в ладоши и ушёл в комнату Антона. Там, под коробками, конспектами и прочим бардаком, стояла огромная переноска, в которой Графа катали в ветеринарку. Оба кота нашлись внутри. Они лежали рядом и тихонько вибрировали. Не мурчали, а именно вибрировали, как будто согревая друг друга этим. У Графа было донельзя несчастное выражение на морде. Антон вытащил свою махину из переноски, предоставив Фроловой самой разбираться с Веником, и, держа на руках, поцеловал кота между ушей:

— Ну да, твой друг уезжает домой, но он обязательно вернётся. А после Нового года мы вообще тебя к нему в гости повезём. Всю неделю вместе будете, — шептал Антон в ухо, но кот его предсказуемо не слушал. Граф не отрываясь смотрел, как Оксана усаживает Вениамина в переноску, как закрывает её и уносит в коридор.

— Выглядит так, будто ему сердце разбили, — нахмурившись произнёс Дима. Антон молча покивал.

***

Хандра у кота не прошла ни на следующий день, ни через день. Граф ходил словно тень отца Гамлета, тёмным пятном неслышно перемещаясь по квартире и иногда (одному мохнатому террористу известно, зачем) переворачивая миску с водой. Дима смело предположил, что кот в тайне надеется, что двуногие поскользнуться и убьются к чёртовой матери.

— Может есть смысл пригласить Веника к нам ещё раз? Пока он и Окс были тут, Граф выглядел куда счастливее.

— А мне кажется, это началось как раз в то утро, когда мы их с Веником нашли в одной переноске, — пробормотал Антон. Он зябко кутался в толстовку, стоя у окна и держа фильтр замёрзшими кончиками пальцев.

Позов пожал плечами. Он в кошачью психологию не мог совсем, и его поведение Графа просто расстраивало. Кот перестал приходить к ним в постели, ел только ночью, всё время проводя под кроватью в пыли.

— Отвезу его к ветеринару, — пожал плечами Шаст. Вообще, с тех пор, как ему сказали, что это кот, а не кошка, он уверился во всемогуществе ветеринаров и предпочитал решать все проблемы обращением к специалисту.  
Он позвонил в лечебницу, уточнил часы работы и, одевшись, пошёл искать кота. Тот, против обыкновения, обнаружился лежащим на подоконнике со скорбным выражением на морде. И Антон, рискуя взять премию «Худший хозяин года», вместо того, чтобы кинуться утешать бедолагу, достал телефон и сначала сделал несколько фотографий кота в депрессии, и только после этого подошёл к нему. Быстренько залил фото в Инстаграм, одной рукой почёсывая мохнатую шею, и поставил хештеги #осеняо-депрессяо, #серыебудни, #мохнатаядепрессулька

— Граф, ну что стряслось? Кого хороним? — кот поднял морду и посмотрел на него полными тоски глазами. Антону даже не по себе стало от этого взгляда. Он сгрёб животное в охапку и прижал к себе, тут же целуя в горячий лоб. — Ну не грусти. Веника мы ещё обязательно пригласим. А хочешь, я тебе кошечку поищу? Потрахаешься, и тоска пройдет, ну?

Граф не ответил, но стал куда беспокойнее, попытался вывернуться, и в итоге его пришлось-таки отпустить. Кот тут же залез под кровать, будто чувствуя, что его хотят видеть отнюдь не там.

— Ты издеваешься, да, пушистый? — в пустоту спросил Антон. Однако на кота это не произвело никакого впечатления. Он остался лежать в пыли, раскинув лапы.  
Антон терпеливо достал переноску, открыл её и продемонстрировал в подкроватную щель. Раздалось шумное копошение — Граф залез внутрь.  
Шаст подхватил клетку, взвесил её в руке и отправился в машину.

Дорога до ветлечебницы была уже привычная, и Антон, особо не задумываясь, вёл машину, когда его справа подрезали, и прямо перед мордой оттормозился старенький Мерседес. Шастун едва успел вжать педаль тормоза в пол и избежать прямого столкновения. Переноска с котом улетела вперед и свалилась под ноги. Снизу донеслось крайне недовольное «Мяу». Обескуражен поступком Антона кот, судя по интонации, был ничуть не менее, чем зол на него. Антон на сухую сглотнул, не торопясь пока что-либо делать и просто наблюдая за машиной впереди. За ним начали сигналить, и только сейчас Шаст догадался включить аварийку. Он уже потянулся открыть дверь, когда снизу раздалось очередное гневное «Мррряяу», но уже ближе к отметке «Я тебя порешу, а потом приду за твоей семьёй», чем к «Ты там офигел?!», и Антон замер. Тем временем у автомобиля перед ним загорелись габаритки, машина не спеша тронулась и поехала дальше, набирая скорость. Окончательно офигевший Шастун поднял переноску, положил её на сиденье и, отключив аварийные, тронулся тоже. Сердце всё ещё гулко билось в груди, грозя, почему-то, прыгнуть в горло, но руки почти не дрожали, и вести он мог. Просто перестроился в правый ряд, чтобы никого не раздражать сниженной скоростью.

Конечно, Шастун не жил в вакууме, и про разводы на дорогах знал и слышал. И даже видеорегистратор себе поставил не так давно. Скорее всего, именно это его сегодня и спасло. Пережитый стресс колким адреналином циркулировал по кровотоку, никак не давая успокоится. Благо, хоть Граф перестал орать. Антон искренне надеялся, что пушистый ничем не ушибся при падении.

— Эй, мохнатый, ты как? —  поинтересовался Шаст, стоя на светофоре, и постучал по крышке переноски. В решетку упёрлась пушистая лапа. Она была слишком большой, чтобы пролезть между прутьев, но просто продемонстрировать то, что он его слышит, кот смог, и Антон поймал себя на совершенно иррациональном ощущении спокойствия. Как будто то, что кот рядом что-то меняло. «Лапа поддержки. Мда», — подумал парень, заворачивая во дворы.

*

— Вес шесть шестьсот сорок, — ветеринар укоризненно посмотрел на Антона. — У кота какой-то стресс, что он так сильно похудел?

— Я поэтому и пришёл. Всё было отлично, он радовался жизни, скакал по квартире, как конь, но после того, как мы отметили его день рождения, скис.

Врач бросил на Антона быстрый взгляд и вернулся к измерению температуры ректальным термометром. Граф привычно округлил глаза на секунду, а потом прикрыл их, будто заскучал.

— Отметили? — Виктор что-то записал в карточку и достал термометр. — Температура в порядке, реакция на свет нормальная, язык в порядке, и в целом кот здоров, но потерял в весе. Если это случилось в течение всего нескольких дней, то нужно что-то менять. Попробуйте добавить в рацион лакомства, побаловать животное чем-нибудь. Резкая потеря веса на нём плохо скажется. Он ещё растёт, пусть и не так интенсивно, как раньше, но игры с весом ни к чему хорошему не приведут.

— Я могу его потерять? — севшим голосом спросил Антон. Кот уставился на хозяина огромными, как два блюдца, глазами и, спрыгнув со стола, подбежал, мяуча. Шаст подхватил мохнатого на руки, прижал к себе и поцеловал в макушку.

— Мне кажется, ему уже лучше, — улыбнулся ветеринар. — Серьёзно, попробуйте, может, курицы ему отварить или ещё что-то такое.

*

Домой добрались без происшествий. Граф мурчал в переноске, активно вибрируя, Антон внимательно следил за дорогой, матеря нерасторопных пешеходов, лихих водителей, погоду и "того пидора, который курит ебучий вейп, чтоб ты им подавился".  
А как только они приехали, Антон занёс кота в квартиру и открыл переноску, Граф вылетел из неё, пробуксовал немного на полу, и умчался в сторону кухни. Против ожиданий, грохота ящиков Антон не услышал — раздался только хруст корма. Кот ел так остервенело, будто его неделю не кормили.

— Что это с ним? — из глубины квартиры вышел Дима.

— Не знаю, может стресс заедает. Мы чуть в аварию не попали. Меня подставить хотели, суки, — Антон повесил куртку и пошел на кухню, чтобы за чашкой кофе и сигаретой рассказать всё.


	20. Графские развалины

Антон завозился в кровати, и Арсений замер на полу, прямо как был, на всех четырёх. Копошение затихло, ему на смену пришло спокойное, ровное, тихое дыхание. Мальчишка расслабился и поднялся на ноги. Лунный свет, заливающий комнату, высветил Антоновы тощие ноги с крупными стопами. Арс посмотрел на них и уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, но памятуя, как Шастун мёрзнет, вернулся, обречённо натянул на парня одеяло, расправив его, и только после этого пошёл на кухню. Как был, нагишом, Попов залез на подоконник и, подтянув к груди колени, уставился в окно. Там, роняя на землю последние багряные листья, догорал ноябрь. Лезвием гильотины над Арсением нависал приближающийся новый год. Вот уж говорят правду: новый год — новая жизнь. Для Попова это означало не просто прощание с мечтами о нормальной жизни, а крушение всего. Хранитель живой, здоровый, такой близкий, вот он! Невольно навернулись слёзы от обиды и бессилия. Редко Арс чувствовал себя так, и сейчас, даже не пытаясь стирать горячую влагу со щёк, он смотрел на Подлунный мир, размышляя о несправедливости жизни. Хотелось шагнуть в это самое окно и прекратить уже мучения! Чтобы раз и всё. И никаких больше Хранителей, боли и разочарований. Разве может так быть, что твой человек просто влюбится в кого-то ещё? Он же самим небом предназначен оборотню. Попов нахмурился. Что-то мощно не сходилось в привычной картине мира, и он задумался. Даже слёзы течь перестали. Несмотря на то, что ими горю не поможешь, на душе становилось полегче.  
Арсений слез с насиженного места и открыл-таки окно, впуская в квартиру осеннюю прохладу. Тут же стало не по себе — кожа покрылась мурашками. Но отступать он был не намерен. Достал сигарету из пачки Антона, прикурил её, с трудом заставив кончик тлеть, и от души затянулся. Надул полные щёки горького дыма и замер, размышляя. Антон так не делает, значит, Арс курит неправильно. А как курить правильно тогда? Зависнув, Попов носом втянул воздух, и в лёгкие он пошёл вперемешку с дымом, вызвав спазм. Арсений уронил сигарету, надсадно кашляя. Он с ужасом зажал рукой рот, не переставая кашлять, и, кое-как схватив сигарету, выкинул её в окно. По щекам текли слёзы, горло саднило от дыма и кашля, но в квартире, вроде, было тихо.  
Мальчишка стёр слёзы со щёк и прислушался. Оборачиваться просто так не хотелось, как бы то ни было, а это неприятно. Однако в квартире царила тишина. Как ни странно, ни один из мужчин не проснулся. Вот уж будь покоен их сон!  
Арсений даже как-то позавидовал. В кошачьей ипостаси он чаще не спал, а скорее находился на пороге глубокой дрёмы и слышал, что происходит вокруг, мог быстро среагировать. Эти же храпят себе.  
Впрочем, ему была только на руку их избирательная тугоухость, и Попов потянулся за второй сигаретой. Было бы неплохо ещё выпить, но пока своё растоптанное сердце он мог унять только сигаретами. Как там в сериалах? Морозить задницу на подоконнике не хотелось, хоть и сделало бы всю картину куда драматичнее.  
Он снова прикурил, и на этот раз затянулся аккуратно, а не во всю мощь лёгких. Дело пошло легче, хоть и всё равно тянуло кашлять. В глазах и носу до сих пор щипало. Подросток стоял, глядя в морозное утро, совсем тёмное, на востоке едва разбавленное алым.  
Он понимал, что ещё мал для того, чтобы явиться Хранителю, но как решить ситуацию по-другому в свою пользу, понять не мог. И как он не заметил, что Дима влюблён? Он, конечно, улыбался, как идиот, болтал с кем-то по телефону, но Арс никогда не слышал от него «люблю» или «скучаю», а тут такое. Жизнь в тринадцать лет бывает ужас какой несправедливой.  
Выкурив полсигареты, он забычковал её, кинул в пепельницу и уже собирался закрыть окно, когда услышал шаркающие шаги в коридоре. Сердце тут же судорожно забилось в груди, кости сломало, и он упал на пол, заканчивая обращение. Вошёл заспанный Антон, как был, в одном белье. Тощий, высоченный, какой-то несуразный, со своими этими безбожно длинными ногами. Арсений взглядом поднялся выше, посмотрел, как ходит кадык, когда Шаст глотает молоко, подсвеченный светом из раскрытого холодильника. Парень допил, подхватил кота, которого заметил каким-то шестым чувством, не иначе, и потащил его в спальню.

— Ты чего куревом воняешь? Поз курил что ли? — сонно пробормотал Антон, и Арсений у него в руках окаменел. За Димой такого поведения не водилось. Он вообще, в отличие от лунатящего Шастуна, почти не вставал по ночам. И курил крайне редко, тем более не выдыхая дым на кота. Это была привилегия Антона делать такие гадости.

Шастун между тем завалился на кровать, самым беспардонным образом уложил Арса рядом и, обняв его обеими руками, сразу заснул. А Попов лежал, раздумывая. В темноте Дима его никогда не видел, каждый раз пугаясь, если Арсений решал потереться о его ноги или попросить свежей воды. Он, конечно, был ласков, никогда не ругал, один раз только облил кипятком, но это было очень давно. А вот Шастун мог в кромешной темноте зайти в угол или залезть под стол, просто чтобы оттуда достать Арса, и, целуя его в голову, утащить куда-нибудь. Кошачий какой-то пацан. Иначе как он видит в темноте так хорошо? Человек, рождённый кошками? Воспитанный кошками? Человеческий котёныш?  
Арсений задумался и не заметил, как провалился в глубокую дрёму. Кости снова затрещали, ломаясь превращением, но он уже не проснулся. Только вывернулся в кольце обнимающих рук, ткнулся носом в грудь и тоже обнял в ответ.

***

Мимо прокатился мячик. На него были приклеены попугайские пёрышки, а сам он был мягонький — такой очень приятно держать в пасти. Да и пахнет прекрасно, играть одно удовольствие. Даром, что быстро приходит в негодность. Но Дима или Антон всё равно купят ещё. Арс, уже приподнявший голову и собравшийся было помчаться вслед, лениво лёг обратно и посмотрел на Диму, кинувшего игрушку.

— Граф, ну ты чего? — мужчина наклонился, погладил по голове, почесал шею, пару раз мазнул по спине и в конце потрепал пушистый живот. Это была такая программа-минимум: он всегда так делал, если считал, что коту хочется нежности, но нормально гладить не было времени. — Ладно, не скучай, я буду после четырёх. Шаст, скорее всего, раньше, если не пойдет опять баб цеплять. Люблю, обнимаю.

Хлопнула входная дверь, а Арсений, свернувшись на полу, разрыдался. Не любит и не обнимает. У него Катенька есть в Воронеже, а на влюблённого мальчишку плевать! От этих мыслей стало ещё больнее, и Арс тихонько завыл на одной ноте, уперевшись лбом в пол. Его сейчас не волновало даже то, что этот самый пол не мыли вот уже пару недель. Боль была такой сильной, что, казалось, сердце лопнет.

Поплакав, он умылся и угрюмо уставился в окно. Зачем вообще жить, если твой Хранитель любит другую? Здесь высоко. Если падать головой вниз, наверняка можно и закончить своё бренное существование. Мальчишка залез на подоконник, выпрямился в полный рост, без страха глядя вниз. Но кошачья сущность ему просто не позволит столь бесславно расстаться с жизнью: он обернётся ещё в воздухе и упадёт на лапы.  
Огорчённый ещё сильнее таким вероломством судьбы, Арс спрыгнул и ушёл в комнату Антона искать, чем поживиться.   
Ни сигарет, ни пива обнаружить не удалось, и Попов включил комп, уселся на стул и принялся гуглить комиксы. Это хоть немного отвлекало.

***

Сигать из окна было не впервой, так что Арс открыл его и махом запрыгнул сначала на подоконник, а потом, свесившись и убедившись, что он ни на кого случайно не приземлится, бросился вниз. Упал на землю, перекатился, гася ударную нагрузку, и поднялся на ноги. Снег тут же начал таять на коже. Его чуть-чуть шатало, но это должно было скоро закончится. Попов потряс головой и, убедившись, что он во дворе один, обернулся. В меху было куда теплее и на порядок удобнее, чем нагишом.  
Он мяукнул на пробу, призывая пушистых братьев, и тут же из подвала показались мохнатые мордочки. Оборотень мурлыкнул, чтобы оставались в тепле, а сам, бросив взгляд на открытое окно и молясь, чтобы Антон закрыл его раньше, чем заработает себе ангину и пневмонию, потрусил вниз по улице.

Он бежал, стараясь согреться и, заодно, не попасться никому на глаза, — такой крупный зверь привлек бы лишнее внимание. Его, конечно, можно спутать с собакой, но если не спутают? Если на телефон снимут? Да, в крупных котах нет ничего страшного, но ведь и хорошего ничего. А если Антон узнает? И так не стоило вываливаться из окна, нужно было взять ключи и выйти как человек, без лишнего драматизма. Потом в пасти бы потаскал и всё.  
Арс погрузился в размышления и шёл, ориентируясь на нюх и память, почти не думая. Свернул в один из дворов, старательно избегая людей и замер. Что-то было не так. Он осмотрелся, но осознание пришло слишком поздно: в подворотне слишком сильно пахло псиной. Кот резко обернулся и не прогадал: за спиной уже стоял пёс, глядя налитыми кровью глазами. Он оскалил пасть, демонстрируя крупные зубы, и глухо зарычал. Такой же звук раздался и сзади, вынуждая Арса вздыбить шерсть и выгнуть спину. Только бродячих псов ему и не хватало! Драться с тремя собаками, превосходящими его не только числом, но и размерами, — явное самоубийство, придётся как-то иначе решать эту проблему. Пока псины не спешили нападать, наслаждаясь напряжённостью момента; Попов бегло осмотрел поле будущего сражения. По всему выходило, что путей для отступления не так уж и много. Бегать по стенам он ещё не научился.  
Арс оглянулся, всего на секунду перестав гипнотизировать пса перед собой, и тот тут же кинулся на него с оглушительным лаем. Сделай он это молча, Попов был бы мёртв, а так у него в распоряжении оказалась какая-то доля секунды, позволившая среагировать. Он извернулся, полоснул когтями по морде, царапая до крови. Запах тут же тяжело повис в морозном воздухе, а рык на мгновение сменился скулежом. Однако взбешённые запахом крови псы совсем обезумели и с лаем кинулись на Арса все вместе. Драться в такой ситуации было наиглупейшим решением, и Попов рванул. Был бы он меньше — пробежал бы аккурат между лап дворняги, но размер не позволял, и они столкнулись. Не ожидавший этого пёс упал на землю, нелепо махнув лапами, будто пытался бежать по воздуху. Арс подскочил и побежал со всех лап, а двое других, перепрыгнув через поверженного товарища, с диким лаем, в котором отчётливо слышалось обещание скорой смерти, кинулись следом.   
Он прибавил ходу, вильнул в сторону, стараясь скинуть их с хвоста. Звук щёлкающих челюстей за спиной неплохо мотивировал, и Арс рвал когти на адреналине очень быстро. Но распалённые запахом крови псы не отставали. Он побежал во двор, надеясь успеть вскочить на дерево или ещё куда, уже не заботясь о том, что сидеть придётся до утра и уже утром его увидит полгорода. Но во дворе не оказалось деревьев. Не было вообще ничего, кроме припаркованных повсюду автомобилей. Попов резко развернулся и, понимая, что это последний шанс, вцепился в морду одному из псов. Тот заскулил, мотнул головой, в попытке скинуть болючую тварь, но Арсений только сильнее сжимал челюсти и всё крепче цеплялся когтями. Пока на его боку не сомкнулась пасть. Оборотень взвыл на одной ноте, тут же выпуская добычу. Пёс, укусивший его, замотал головой, тряся Арса, как тряпку, и кинул его на камни, которыми был вымощен двор. Попов поднялся, чувствуя, как по бокам течёт тёплая кровь. Он кинулся на второго пса, рассчитывая расцарапать и ему морду, но из-за ран не смог достаточно высоко прыгнуть, и пёс хватанул его за лапу, тут же кусая, что было сил. Арсений ответил тем же, и они сцепились, превратившись в ком зубов, когтей и боли. Во все стороны летела шерсть, они выли, рычали, орали, сцепившись не на жизнь, а насмерть. В какой-то момент пёс, вскрикнув от боли, разжал пасть, и Арс кинулся бежать. Он понимал, что просто так они не отстанут, и помчался в сторону набережной. Его вес наледь должна выдержать, а вот собак едва ли. Оскальзываясь, он добежал до гранитных ступеней и, слыша за спиной тяжёлое дыхание, рванул вниз, окропляя белый снег свежей кровью.  
Псы, с лаем, кинулись следом, скользя по ступеням. Один из них упал, и Арсений чудом увернулся, спрыгнул на лёд и побежал. Вслед ему нёсся истеричный лай, подстегивающий бежать по тонкому льду быстрее. Один из псов, судя по всплеску, всё-таки опробовал лёд, и тот не выдержал. Попов не стал оборачиваться, и так прекрасно слыша как барахтается животное. Он не желал им зла, но и умирать так глупо не хотел. Такова жизнь.

До дома он добрался ближе к рассвету, кажется, совершенно мёртвый. Из-за кровопотери его била крупная дрожь, всё тело почти окаменело. Лап и ушей он не чувствовал, а дыхание вырывалось изо рта с хрипами. Арс подошёл к дому и присел, пытаясь перевести дух. С каждой минутой оставаться на ногах становилось всё сложнее, и он сам не заметил, как улёгся. Прикрыл глаза, казалось, всего на мгновение и провалился в темноту.

*

— Дима! — голос Антона пробивался в сознание словно через вату. — Поз, слышишь? Тащи переноску и ключи от машины, я его нашел. Дышит! Поз, быстрее!

Бок будто иголками укололи. Арсений инстинктивно зашипел, глядя на Антона, и попытался отползти, но сил не было. Он только приподнялся на передних лапах, чётко понимая, что тела уже почти не ощущает. Вот что была за идиотская идея тащиться в Организацию? Мог ведь подождать или как-то иначе связаться с Яковом Адамовичем. Но боль туманила голову, толкая на глупости. Любовь она такая, особенно когда тебе всего тринадцать. На деле, он просто мелкий идиот.  
В поле зрения оказался тяжело дышащий Димка с переноской в руках. Он смотрел на Арса, как на ожившего покойника. Шапка съехала к затылку, делая Диму смешным, и Попов бы улыбнулся, да только он не мог. Вместо этого он снова закрыл глаза и провалился в темноту.

*

Попов лежал не шевелясь, потому что сил даже глаза открыть не было. Вместо этого он принюхался. В воздухе чем только не пахло! И всяческие лекарства, мази, антисептики, и запахи кошек, собак, птиц. Запах крови. Тяжёлый, ложащийся на язык медным привкусом.  
Арсений прислушался, но ничего, кроме дыхания ещё нескольких животных, не услышал. Он с невероятными усилиями открыл глаза, но в комнате оказалось темно.

«Неужели ночь?» — подумал оборотень. Мысли тяжеловесно ворочались в голове, как будто не желая, чтобы их думали. Он попробовал приподняться, но сил не было. Кот тяжело вздохнул и снова зажмурился.

Свет мягко разлился в помещении. Перед тем, как это случилось, появился едва ощутимый сквозняк, а запах лекарств усилился, к нему примешались ароматы стирального порошка, какой-то косметики и лака для волос. Попов медленно открыл глаза и осмотрелся. Он был заперт в клетке, которая стояла на каком-то стеллаже, среди точно таких же клеток. Напротив, чуть ниже, был ещё один кот, белый перс, а больше никого из животных он не увидел. В комнату вошла девушка, одетая в форму медсестры или врача (Арс в этом не особо разбирался), — это она включила свет. Она проверила персидского блондина и подошла к его клетке:

— Привет, дружок, — девушка широко улыбнулась, но в целом её лицо выражало, скорее, сочувствие. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? — в руках она держала планшет, что-то туда записывая. — Сейчас придёт доктор и поставит тебе капельницу. Правда здорово?

По мнению Попова введение катетеров и питательного раствора внутривенно в понятие "здорово" никак не укладывалось, но сообщить об этом не удалось — пасть пересохла, а язык, казалось, намертво прилип к нёбу. Так что он просто одарил её полным презрения взглядом и зажмурился. Сил сопротивляться не было. Сил думать тоже не было. Казалось, даже чтобы дышать, он берёт энергию или из космоса, или взаймы у самого себя, и потом этот кредит ему дорого обойдётся.  
Вскоре действительно послышались шаги, и в комнату зашла ещё одна девушка. У неё в руках был пакет с питательной жидкостью и набор для установки капельницы. Она бегло осмотрела Арсения, почти не причиняя боли, хотя сломанные рёбра на попытку немного его сдвинуть отозвались неприятными ощущениями. После осмотра она поставила катетер, заставив оборотня глухо заворчать, и, проведя необходимые манипуляции с системой, поставила и капельницу. Она мягко коснулась его лба, поглаживая:

— Бедняга, тебя так потрепали, — в голосе слышалась настоящая забота и искреннее сочувствие. — Ну ничего, ты вон какой большой и сильный. Скоро встанешь на лапы. Отдыхай.  
Попов прикрыл глаза, решив, что последовать её совету очень даже логично, и вскоре провалился в сон.   
Он слышал как она что-то говорила персу, но слов уже не различал, только тёплые интонации. Он ещё удивился, что ей так нравится заниматься своей работой: не всякий способен так искренне сопереживать совершенно чужим животным, а тут гляди-ка.

*

Когда он пришел в себя снова, капельницы уже не было, а силы, наоборот, появились. Арс открыл глаза, в слабом свете различая очертания комнаты, и принюхался. Запахи были всё те же, но как-то слабее, как будто он остался здесь один. Оборотень повёл ушами, прислушиваясь и надеясь услышать чужое дыхание, — тщетно.  
Тогда он попробовал подняться, но лапы были слишком слабы, а правая ещё и запульсировала болью, стоило на неё опереться. Не оставалось больше ничего, кроме как улечься и прикрыть глаза в ожидании, когда на него опустится сон. Ждать пришлось совсем недолго. 


	21. (Не)напрасные переживания

Антон себе места не находил. Он снова и снова курил, пил кофе и ходил по коридору. Врачи сказали, что у Графа сломаны рёбра, повреждена передняя лапа, он обморозился и потерял много крови. Не будь кот таким огромным, он бы замёрз насмерть, а тут, возможно, даже уши не потеряет. Дима уехал за всякими медикаментами, которые потребуются им потом, когда кота можно будет забрать, а пока, после операции его подержат в стационаре.  
Коридорчик был такой крошечный для его длинных ног, что Шаст решил выйти подышать морозным воздухом, рискуя свихнуться к чёртовой матери. Он вылетел из лечебницы и чуть не сбил с ног девочку лет восьми. Она смерила огромного дядьку недовольным взглядом и прошла внутрь, прижимая что-то к груди. Антон спешно достал сигарету, вложил в губы и чиркнул зажигалкой. Которая, по закону мирового свинства, именно сейчас решила приказать долго жить.

— Да сука! — прошипел Шаст сквозь зубы и чиркнул снова. Бесполезно. Натянутые и без того нервы, казалось, сейчас лопнут с громким треском. Он вырвал сигарету изо рта, смял её и выкинул в ближайшую урну. От беспокойства всё внутри дрожало. Как будто там не кота оперируют, а его лучшего друга. Но чёрт бы всё побрал! Это он опять не закрыл ебучее окно, теперь он его, нахуй, заклеит! Курить будет на улице. Или бросит к чёртовой матери. Это невыносимо. Кот второй раз вылетел ласточкой из окна, только теперь успел ещё и эпических пиздюлей отхватить.  
Антон тяжело вздохнул. Морозный воздух наполнил лёгкие, заколол внутри, и Шаст поспешно выдохнул его клубами пара, отлично различимыми в свете фонарей.  
Он осмотрелся, но поблизости никого не было, и, признав поражение, парень выбросил зажигалку, шагая в здание.  
В приёмной сидела та самая девочка, а на коленях у неё лежал котёнок. Чёрный, размером, кажется, даже меньше, чем был Граф, когда Шаст его нашёл. Шастун подсел к ней. Она смерила парня взглядом и вернулась к поглаживанию чёрной шёрстки.

— Твой? — решил завязать разговор Антон.

— Моя, — поправила его девочка. — Я нашла её вчера на улице. Вот, папа сказал, что надо теперь сделать ей уколы, — важно заявила девчонка, а у самой руки дрожали. Похоже, уколы вызывали не самые приятные ассоциации, и она заочно жалела бедную животинку, которой придётся всё это вынести во имя того, чтобы папа спал спокойно.

— А как её зовут? — не отставал Шаст. Разговор с мелкой его хоть немного отвлекал. К тому же котейка, сидящая на девичьих коленях, ужасно напоминала маленького Графа.

— Находка, — отозвалась она, и Антон почувствовал как по позвоночнику ледяным комом прокатился ужас. Он не был суеверным, но таких совпадений просто не бывает. Граф там, наверное, отдаёт концы прямо сейчас.

У Шастуна сердце заныло. Он поднялся и снова пошёл к операционной. Его же позовут, если всё будет тщетно? Дадут ведь увидеть ещё живого Графа в последний раз?  
Но никто не выходил и ничего не сообщал, оставляя Антона наедине с его страхами. И единственное, что он смог сделать, это вернуться к той девочке. Но когда Шаст пришёл, её уже не было. Он потёр лицо, уселся на лавку и стал рассматривать плакаты, на которых были изображены стадии жизни котов и собак, рекомендации по питанию, схемы пищеварительной системы и реклама средства от блох.  
Он лениво скользил взглядом по стенам, когда открылась дверь, и вышла довольная девчушка, прижимая к груди Находку.

— Всё хорошо? — не удержался Антон. Ему правда было не всё равно. Школьница кивнула и, едва не попискивая от радости, выскочила из клиники. Вошёл Позов. В руках у него были пакеты с пелёнками, таблетками, бинтами и даже системой для капельницы. Антон осмотрел всё это богатство и кивнул на какую-то хреновину, которую держал Дима:

— А это что такое?

— Конус, Антон Андреевич. Чтобы он раны не мог лизать и всякое такое.

Шастун улыбнулся. Почему-то одно то, что Поз купил всё это, вселяло в него уверенность в благополучном исходе. Будто раньше ничего впереди не было, а теперь, вот, понятно: на Графа они наденут какой-то конус, и он не сможет вылизываться. Будет забавно, наверное.

— Пошли покурим?

— Пошли.

На разговоры не тянуло. Антон курил молча, сосредоточенно уставившись в одну точку, а Дима его не трогал, понимая, что другу сейчас не до того. Сам Поз тоже любил кота, безусловно, он же не бессердечный какой, и он тоже беспокоился о мешке с костями, который сам же выкармливал с пипетки. Но Тоха волновался так, будто там в реанимации член семьи лежит, не меньше, и это несколько озадачивало. Если раньше Диму бесило, что Шаст на него мелочь оставлял, постоянно таскаясь на свидания, то сейчас его скорее беспокоил факт того, что друг так отчаянно переживает за животное. Да, он стал им как родной, но это ж просто кот, не человек.  
Позов докурил, выкинул сигарету и уставился на Шастуна. Тот, держа у губ фильтр истлевшей в пепел сигареты, смотрел перед собой, наверное, о чём-то думая.

— Надо вернуться. Мало ли, они там уже закончили, — он хлопнул Шаста по спине, побуждая идти, и тот пошёл. Механически как-то. Что вообще удивляло. Кот ещё даже не умер, так чего ж его так трясёт всего?

Когда парни поднялись в здание, их уже ждала девушка в перемазанном кровью халате. Она устало улыбнулась им:

— С Графом всё в порядке. Он потерял много крови, но у нас была донорская, так что всё хорошо. Я опасалась, что повреждения будут более обширными и серьёзными, но обошлось. Сейчас он отдыхает и будет под нашим наблюдением минимум два дня. Вы можете продлить стационар, при желании, или забрать кота домой. Я подробнее расскажу по уходу потом. Можете оплатить операцию и увидеть кота, если хотите. Правда, он спит, так что... — она пожала плечами. Шаст кивнул и умчался расплачиваться. 

Он чувствовал, как в груди теплом разливается спокойствие. Как будто теперь всё в жизни точно будет хорошо. Весьма странное ощущение, стоит заметить, это же просто кот. Но долго раздумывать об этом он был не намерен. Оплатил и саму операцию, и стационарное лечение, расписался, где было нужно, и направился обратно. Антон хотел посмотреть на своего питомца, и его провели в комнатку рядом с операционной. Тут, на металлическом столе на пелёнке, лежал Граф. Огромный, как собака, он был плотно перебинтован и явно спал. На морде было такое умиротворённое выражение, как будто ему больше не больно. Огромные уши с трогательными кисточками чуть подёргивались, словно кот прислушивался. Синие глаза закрыты. Антон, не решаясь его погладить, провёл рукой над Графом, едва касаясь кончиков мягкой шерсти, и, склонившись, поцеловал лобастую голову. Кот был горячий и пах лекарствами и кровью. Но теперь даже это не смущало. Он будет жить, всё будет хорошо. По мохнатой жопе Антон ещё успеет ему надавать за такое поведение. И заколотит ебучие окна, да. Обязательно заколотит.

***

Тянулись одинаково муторные и холодные дни. Грёбаный ноябрь засыпал крупными хлопьями снега весь Питер так упорно, будто всерьёз готовился принимать Деда Мороза или ещё хуй знает кого. Антон топал в кроссовках по свежевыпавшей детской радости и про себя тихонько матерился, поскальзываясь. Сзади кто-то налетел, обнимая, и Шастун едва не проглотил зажатую в зубах сигарету. Он обернулся и увидел Окс, улыбающуюся во все свои зубы, сколько бы их там ни было.

— Привет, — вернул улыбку Антон. — Чё тут делаешь?

— Никогда не поверишь, Шастун, на пары иду. А ты?

Он поморщился.

— И я.

— Как кот? — голос девушки изменился: в нём прибавилось сочувствия и убавилось веселья.

— Хорошо. Он в стационаре пока. Сегодня вечером поеду его забирать. Опять отвалю дохулиард рублей, зато мохнатый будет в порядке.

— Ну вот и хорошо. Помню, Веня как-то траванулся, не знаю даже чем. Думала, я там лягу просто рядом и помру. Его рвало кровью, он похудел, и шерсть лезла так, что мне казалось, я кота каждый день по квартире собираю. Ветеринары только руками разводили. Мол, похоже на то, что он костей наелся и повредил себе желудок и пищевод, а ничего такого на рентгене не было. Даже операцию предлагали, но всё само решилось. Я просто проснулась в одно утро, а Веник жрёт за троих. Уже через неделю он был как новенький, — она замолчала, задумавшись.

Шастун смотрел на Фролову и думал, что она милая, замечательная, трогательная, маленькая, у них так много общего, и с ней никогда не скучно. Но блять. Она его совсем не привлекала как девушка. Хотя, вроде и типаж тот, что надо, и умница, и красавица, и человек хороший. Но Антон вообще в последнее время на девушек не мог смотреть.

— Я это вот к чему, — неожиданно вырвала его из раздумий разулыбавшаяся Оксана, — всё будет хорошо, не волнуйся. Граф поправится и будет бегать как раньше. Ты же сам говорил, он даже уши не отморозил. Ну?

Антон улыбнулся. Фролова порой его удивляла, и он был невероятно рад, что они подружились.  
«Пожалуй, не стоит предлагать ей встречаться. Такую дружбу портить — грех», — подумал Тоха и пошёл дальше, пряча руки в карманы ярко-синей парки и слушая щебет девушки. Отчего-то в том, что у них ничего не получится, он не сомневался совсем.

*

Оказалось, что дополнительно ни за что платить не нужно, Дима в прошлый раз оставил необходимые расходники, и кота просто вынесли на свежей пелёнке и уложили на стол перед Антоном.  
Елена, врач-ветеринар, при нём ещё раз провела осмотр, попутно рассказывая про все повреждения, что с ними было сделано, что будет, когда заживёт та или иная рана, и как за этими ранами ухаживать. Всё оказалось до смешного просто. Кота нужно подержать на щадящей диете из мягкого диетического корма и небольших порций, чтобы было проще: хотя челюсть и не повреждена, общую нагрузку на организм нужно минимизировать. Тугие повязки на груди менять каждый день, стараясь не отдирать с мясом. На перевязки можно приезжать сюда, а может делать дома сосед-медик. То же и с капельницами: их нужно будет ставить ещё пару дней, но если состояние не улучшится, приехать и показать животное. В остальном кот отлично справляется, уже поднимается, хоть и, наверное, с матами на кошачьем.

— Испражняться он может на пелёнку, имейте в виду. Еду, туалет и лежанку лучше всего поставить в одной комнате, — говорила она, закрепляя на крайне сонном коте конус. Прозрачный кусок пластика плотно обхватывал конскую шею Графа и зловеще поблёскивал в свете ламп.

— Чем меньше кот будет напрягаться, тем лучше. Попозже конус можно будет снять. Примерно через пару недель, может чуть раньше. Мы все кости ему вправили, благо переломы были без осколков почти. Когда открытые раны заживут, нужно будет привезти его на осмотр, мы проверим как заживают кости и дадим рекомендации. Скорее всего, снимем конус. Коту он может не нравиться, может сильно не нравиться. Зато, запишете смешных видео на всю жизнь вперёд. Но не снимайте — он может сорвать себе швы, — она вздохнула, погладила кота между ушей и, с явным нежеланием, убрала руку. — Передаю его вам. У вас очень красивый котик.

Антон только кивнул. Голова маленько кипела от услышанного, и он жалел о двух вещах:  что не взял с собой Поза, которому вся эта тема была явно ближе, и что не записал всё на диктофон. Опять же, чтобы дать послушать Позу.  
Попрощавшись, он кое-как засунул кота в его новом элегантном аксессуаре в переноску и понёс его в машину.  
Пока ехали, Граф лежал смирно, не пытаясь вставать или возмущаться. С одной стороны это сильно облегчало задачу, а с другой, нервировало, потому что на каждом гребучем светофоре мнительный Шастун порывался проверить, не отъехал ли котяра в мир иной. Но каждый раз, как он заглядывал в переноску, оттуда на него смотрели грустные, кажется, повидавшие какое-то дерьмо, глаза, и парень успокаивался.

***

— Ди-и-им, Дима! Это мы! — пыхтя под весом кота, Антон ввалился в квартиру.  
Поз вышел из своей комнаты с прижатым к уху телефоном и только помахал на него рукой, мол, отвали, не отвлекай, и ушёл обратно, оставив Шаста разбираться с задачей по изыманию раненого животного в огромном, сука, колпаке из переноски.  
Шастун только что на ладони не поплевал для верности и приступил. Тут же обнаружились две примерно одинаково сложные проблемы: кот после наркоза совсем не хотел вставать (судя по скорбной роже, он даже жить не больно-то хотел), и конус был такой огромный, что занял не менее огромный вход в переноску. Антон крутился и так и этак, сильно напоминая себе лисицу из сказки, которую журавль угостил чем-то там в кувшине с узким горлом. Он и встал над переноской, и залез в неё сбоку, и даже думал поставить вертикально, но вовремя отринул эту идею. Вспотевший Шастун вытер ладони о штаны, тихо матерясь сквозь зубы, и уже решил было, что кот будет жить там, раз уж застрял, когда пришёл Позов. В том, что Дима, сука, очень умный, Антон никогда не сомневался. Теперь же он был уверен, что он ещё и хитрожопый. Понятно, что одно другому не мешает, но не многовато ли для одного очкарика в метр семьдесят, столько благ?! А Поз просто открыл переноску, но не так, как это делал Шаст: он снял боковые крепления и поднял крышку. Вместе они вытащили кота прямо на пелёнке и перенесли на приготовленную ему лежанку, которую он как-то обделал, будучи молодым и беспардонным. С тех пор нихрена не изменилось, конечно, но что ж поделать. Любите такого, как говорится.

*

Антон мужественно пытался сдерживать смех. После всех переживаний, когда он почти не ел и не спал, потому что мохнатая скотина лежала в стационаре, поржать над ним было делом чести. Кот, отходя от наркоза, поднимался на лапы и тут же ложился обратно с выражением тотального непонимания на морде. Перебинтованная лапа его как будто вовсе не беспокоила, а вот невозможность стоять очень даже. Кот тряхнул головой, от чего конус тоже неслабо тряхнулся, повергнув животное в шок, и Антон тихо прыснул от смеха. Нет, ему, конечно, было жаль Графа, но он так смешно сейчас пытался осознать что происходит, что не ржать было невозможно.  
Пришёл Димка и лёг рядом, глядя на кота.

— Очухался, я смотрю?

— Почти. Он тупит, капец.

Граф, не почтив двуногих вниманием, повернулся к ним задницей на всякий случай и начал медленно буксовать к кровати. Никто ему не мешал, и пару минут спустя конус упёрся в каркас, не позволяя коту нырнуть в укрытие. Раздалось озадаченное и достаточно громкое «Мау?» и шипение следом за ним. Котей был явно вне себя от восторга по поводу обновки. Антон тихо засмеялся, Дима тоже позволил себе улыбку. Кот настойчиво побуксовал ещё, покричал для проформы, но ничего не изменилось. Совершенно расстроенный, судя по всему, котяра смог сесть и повернул свою огромную антенну в сторону этих двоих, которые тут же сдавленно захихикали:

— Мне кажется, он смотрит и думает: «У-у-у, суки, развлекаются», — произнёс Поз, однако не делая попыток прекратить.

— Тебе не кажется. Граф, иди ко мне. Чего ты в эту койку воткнулся. Смотри какой лежачок.

Как ни странно, кот и правда, шатаясь, как матрос на берегу, направился к лежанке. И даже улёгся в неё. Он какое-то время пытался приладить конус, в итоге кое-как свесил голову с края и прикрыл глаза. 

— Давай его оставим, — прошептал Антон. Он вывалил мягкий корм в тарелку, стоящую рядом с лежаком, предусмотрительно закреплённую на каком-то держателе, чтобы конус не мешал коту есть, и вышел вслед за Димой.

В дверь позвонили. Парни переглянулись, недоумевая, но пошли открывать.

— Привет, — Окс сияла широкой улыбкой. — Простите, что я так поздно и без предупреждения. Просто подумала, что Графу может потребоваться компания и вот, — она с явным облегчением поставила переноску перед дверью. — Веника принесла.


	22. Пророк и урок литературы

Арсению очень нравилась Оксана, но вот эта вот её охренительная идея притащить Серого, чтобы он глумился, не вызывала у него никаких положительных эмоций. Кот уже отошёл от наркоза и теперь хмуро смотрел из глубин грёбаного конуса на армяна, сидящего напротив. Какая мразь придумала эту пыточную фэшн-катастрофу, он не знал, но надеялся, что этот человек уже мёртв. Потому что видя, как «Веня» едва сдерживает ржач, Арсу хотелось убивать. Перекидываться в таком состоянии явно не стоило, потому что ни повязки, ни конус, ни раны, никуда не исчезнут, а значит, завтра утром Шаст и компания обнаружат то, что объяснить никак не удастся.  
Серый же, гори он в аду, смотрел весело и попивал газировку, сидя прямо на полу. Оксана, по случаю приобретения широкой кровати, осталась спать с Димой, а котам отвели кухню.

— Арс, ну чё ты? — почти ласково произнёс манчкин и, не сдержавшись, прыснул от смеха. Сегодня он был не такой аккуратный: на висках волосы были длиннее, чем помнил Попов, да и борода отросла. — Ну хочешь, я сниму эту штуку, только не дуйся.  
Арсений мрачно посмотрел на своего визави и кивнул. И какая же это была, блять, ошибка — грёбаный конус качнулся, вызывая новую порцию ржача. Ему-то, ублюдку, смешно, а вот Арсу ни на грош!  
Но Серый оказался не только смешливым сукиным сыном, но и неплохим и, что важнее, очень опытным человеком. Он снял конус, аккуратно срезал повязки, как-то безошибочно найдя не только нужный инструмент, но и аптечку, чтобы потом сделать так, как было.  
Он помог Арсению избавиться от всего лишнего, и мальчишка превратился. Насупившись, он посмотрел на Серёжу, сморщил нос и чихнул, тут же едва не взвыв от боли — рёбра ещё не срослись, несмотря на отличную регенерацию. На боках алели рваные раны и огромные синяки, вся левая рука выше и ниже локтя тоже была в ранах и синяках. Выглядел Арсений так, будто его трепала гигантская собака. Что, по сути, было правдой.

— Хреново выглядишь, — тут же честно отозвался Сергей, отпивая газировку. — Сделать тебе чего?  
Арс, готовый разрыдаться от боли, только головой покачал. Сейчас он был благодарен Серому уже за то, что он не ржёт. Коту без этого хватало причин для недовольства.  
— Больно очень, — отозвался наконец Арсений. Он говорил впервые за несколько дней, и голос звучал хрипло, как будто и не его совсем.  
— Могу представить, — Серёга поднялся и, достав из аптечки марлю, аккуратно осмотрел сочащиеся сукровицей раны. Вытер немного и снова присел. — Нормально тебя так пожевали.  
Арс только отмахнулся. Он даже вспоминать не хотел, как его «жевали». В тот момент реально думал, что сыграет в ящик. И почему оборотни не могут общаться со всеми животными, не только своего семейства? Напади на него лев, проблем бы не было, а тут собаки.  
— Ты как вообще? Придумал что с Хранителем? — Серый, казалось, так соскучился, что решил обсудить сразу всё. Даром, что за окном было темно, а создаваемая этой темнотой призрачная анонимность располагала к беседам по душам.  
— Да ничего я не придумал, — насупился мальчишка. — К Диме скоро девушка приезжает. Выходит, он не мой Хранитель, — говорить об этом было больно, но ещё больнее было держать в себе. Особенно учитывая, что из-за необходимости хоть кому-то рассказать, он в итоге и влип в переделку.  
— Ну, если Хранитель не Дима, это ж не повод вешать нос. Ты, вон, уже с него ростом. А через пару месяцев перегонишь. Прикинь, вымахаешь такой же здоровенный, как Антон, и будут над вами с Позом смеяться. И вообще, неужели ты не хочешь, чтобы твоим Хранителем была девушка? Вон как к Окс хвост подкатывал. Я всё видел, да-да.  
Арсений покраснел, но поднял глаза на Сергея:  
— Будто сам не знаешь, что их не выбирают. Я бы, может, и хотел, чтобы это была Оксана. Или ещё какая милая девушка. Но куда там. Чувствую, что это Дима, вот прямо… — он замолк, не зная, как выразиться, и беспомощно посмотрел на Сергея. — А ты знаешь как это?  
— Нет, откуда? У меня Хранителя или нет, или она слишком далеко. Я не чувствую и никогда не чувствовал то, о чём говорят все оборотни, что, мол, тепло и спокойно. Что не тянет перекидываться в его присутствии, что зверь внутри как будто засыпает, и ты становишься человеком, не зависящим… — договорить Серый не успел — он обратился и шлёпнулся на пол, а на кухне зажёгся свет, и вошёл Антон. Зевая, он поморщился, открыл холодильник, взял оттуда коробку сока и ушёл, погасив лампочку. Арсений, сидящий за холодильником, чувствовал, как сердце колотится где-то в горле. Его аж трясло в такт пульсу. Надо же было так заболтаться, что не услышать, как человек идёт. Ещё и перекинуться не успел! Увидь его Антон — долго пришлось бы всё объяснять. Благословите Боги его удивительную способность оставаться слепо-глухо-тупым в самых странных ситуациях.  
Веня с огромными глазищами показался из-под стола. Выглядел манчкин очень комично, и Арс едва ли упустил бы шанс постебаться, если бы не был таким же охуевшим. Он внимательно слушал: во сне что-то пробормотала Оксана, зашуршало одеяло, и всё стихло. Антон постучал клавиатурой ноутбука и сделал несколько огромных глотков. Судя по тому, как хорошо это было слышно на кухне, он ещё и дверь к себе не закрыл. Поболтать больше не получится.  
Серый перекинулся и жестом показал, чтобы Арсений обратился в кота. Если их застанут, ору будет!

Как ни странно, перевязку армян делал профессионально. Насколько мог судить Арс, не особо часто бывающий у ветеринаров и врачей в принципе. Сергей помог закрепить конус и, осмотрев плоды своих трудов, даже почесал Попову голову, после чего перекинулся сам и, сунув нахалючую морду внутрь этой пыточной установки, муркнул, принимаясь лизать Арсу морду. Не то чтобы Арсений был сильно против таких проявлений нежности, но они его как-то смущали. Серый же делал это без какой-то задней мысли, просто пытаясь выказать своё расположение. Заснули они вместе, за счёт разницы в размерах легко уместившись на диванчике. Всю ночь больной бок грел Серёга, тихонько мурча во сне, и уже утром Арс почувствовал себя куда лучше.

Фролова оставила Веника у них, а сама убежала вместе с Шастуном на учёбу. Дима же ушёл ещё раньше, к первой паре. Проснувшись, Арсений аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить соседа, поднялся, но Серый, оказывается, уже не спал. Он спрыгнул с диванчика и обернулся.  
— Тебе бы лучше оставаться в кошачьей форме, — зевнул армян. — Так заживёт быстрее.  
Как ни в чём не бывало, Серый принялся хозяйничать у них на кухне. Достал масло и яйца, нашёл помидоры и молоко, прямо на глазах у голодного Арса сделал себе омлет, включил новости и принялся уминать за обе щёки, тотально игнорируя охуевание пушистого собрата.

***

Никогда ещё Арсений не думал, что будет так рваться спать с Шастуном. И ещё никогда ему не было так обидно из-за того, что Антон его в комнату не пускал.  
— Ну что ты так смотришь? Тебе нельзя пока со мной спать, я могу во сне сделать тебе больно. Да и с конусом ты куда собрался ложиться? На меня, что ли? Ну Граф, иди поспи с Веней. Вы же гомокоты, у вас всё замурчательно. Давай. Брысь! — и самым наглым образом закрыл дверь прямо перед мордой. Не желающий мириться с таким форменным свинством Арс мяукнул. Пошкрябал дверь, но Шаст оставался неумолим. У него камень вместо сердца, не иначе!  
Окончательно раздосадованный тем, что опять придётся полночи слушать рассуждения Серого о том, как можно стать человеком без Хранителя и как исхитриться взять ипотеку. Вообще, армян был прав: работу можно найти и в интернете, там никто не знает, что ты кот. Нет графика и являться постоянно в офис тоже не надо. Благослови Луна фриланс! Но где взять всё необходимое для работы, они пока не придумали. Да и жить надо где-то. Пока самым разумным были варианты вернуться в Организацию или рассказать Оксане о том, что Веня, он как бы и не Веня вовсе. И Граф туда же. Но Арс был ещё слишком мал, чтобы в человеческой форме иметь возможность работать, а Серый просто тянул кота за маракасы, за чаем рассуждая обо всём этом и глядя на то, как Арсений давится сигаретным дымом. Подростку втемяшилось в голову, что страдающие от неразделённой любви обязательно должны курить сигареты. Чем он и занимался. Да так активно, что швы разошлись — Арс закашлялся.  
В ту ночь Шастун с матами отвёз его в ветеринарку, где парня успокоили, сказав, что на коте заживает всё как на собаке, и, перевязав, отпустили обоих домой. Но конус снять пока не позволили.

С этим пыточным устройством из-за слишком осторожного Антона и пофигистично настроенного из-за приезда Кати Поза, Арс проходил весь ноябрь. Он уже был готов убивать, потому что фотографий в инстаграме с тем, как он не может помыться, залезть куда-то или просто лечь удобно, было уже столько, что хватило бы на пару аккаунтов, а Шастун всё продолжал глумиться. Но день Х всё-таки настал, и штуковину сняли. Арс расфыркался и решительно не хотел продолжать осмотр, ложась на стол. Он и так знал, что с ним всё в порядке, а делать что-то ради изверга, подвергшего его всем мыслимым и немыслимым мукам, он не собирался, растекаясь пушистой лужей по столу ветеринара. Кот бы и на пол сполз, но у стола были ограничители, через которые пришлось бы перелезать, и весь эффект был бы испорчен безвозвратно.  
Наконец, с охренительно тяжёлой переноской — Арсений подрос и набрал вес за полный безделья месяц — Антон отнёс кота в машину и помчался домой.

Его выздоровление было решено отметить. У Попова закрались сомнения, что этим ребятам лишь бы повод придумать. Он уныло смотрел, как Поз шутит с Окс, как Шаст курит у окна и широко улыбается. Разговоры об его якобы огромной любви с Веней, плавно перешли к темам учёбы и отношений. И тут на арену вышел Дима с какой-то уморительной историей о Кате.  
Арс не выдержал.  
Он развернулся и тихонько слился, оставляя людей на кухне. Серый, естественно, потащился следом.  
Они улёглись на кровати Шаста и, перемуркиваясь, заснули.

Разбудило Арса то, что Серого у него из-под бока забирают. Он тут же раскрыл глаза и, недовольно топорща усы, уставился на Оксану. Но девушка была неумолима. Она поцеловала Арса между ушей, погрузив на секунду в облако сладковатого запаха духов, и, отстранившись, решительно потащила тяжёленного, как слон, Сергея в коридор.

***

В этот раз Арсений всё предусмотрел. Ну, почти всё. У Антона было не так-то много вещей, которые оказались бы в пору Арсению. Но ему удалось найти очень неплохие джинсы с рваными коленями, которые Шаст носил, наверное, лет десять назад, футболку с ярким принтом и даже застиранную до бледно-голубого цвета толстовку. Последняя была старой и большой, и Антон не раз говорил, что её пора пустить на тряпки, но каждый раз вспоминал, что у них швабра с отжимом, и откладывал бесполезную вещь в шкаф.  
Арсений даже знал, где лежит комплект ключей от квартиры, сделанный для Кати. И был совершенно уверен, что не потеряет их. В конце концов, сейчас он пойдёт человеком.  
Всё было рассчитано и спланировано. За окном огромными хлопьями валил декабрьский снег, даря городу радостно-новогоднее настроение, парни спали, а полностью одетый Арс, натянув на ноги старые кеды Позова, окинул взглядом своё отражение в зеркале, сжал в кулаке ключи и решительно шагнул из квартиры.

Топать по холодрыге в кедах было не особенно здорово. Об этом он догадывался, однако брать зимнюю обувь, как и куртку, было бы странно. Если парни заметят пропажу, он потом вовек не сможет объясниться. Только если правду рассказать. А правду рассказывать желания не было никакого. Потому что выглядела она максимально некрасиво: "Дима, Антон, привет, я оборотень и зовут меня Арсений, а ещё, Дим, сюрприз, ты мой Хранитель. Это что-то вроде такого человека, который моего зверя внутреннего…".  
Арс почувствовал, как мир уходит из под ног, мысль оборвалась, а инстинкты подвели, и он феерично грохнулся на колени, руками ухватившись за чьи-то кстати подвернувшиеся ноги.  
— Извините! — достаточно громко вскрикнул Арсений, и звук его голоса вспугнутой птицей пролетел над набережной. На узком тротуаре, он бы не разошёлся с этим мужчиной в любом случае. И кто только делает такие узкие набережные? Как совершать вечерний променад, если двоим не разойтись?  
— Ничего, — раздалось в ответ, и тут же за локоть его схватили, с силой дёрнув вверх, фактически ставя на ноги. Арсений похолодел. Только вот проблем ему и не хватало. — Ты не ушибся? — мужчина смотрел внимательно, гипнотизируя взглядом карих глаз. Арс смог только отрицательно помотать головой. Горло будто сжало что-то, он не мог даже вдохнуть, ошалело пялясь на случайного прохожего, всё не выпускающего его локоть из хватки. — Куда ты идёшь так поздно? — поинтересовался доставучий мужик. Насколько Попову было известно, человек обычно занят решением своих каких-то проблем и в чужие не суётся. Этот же тип, похоже, оказался каким-то выдающимся.  
— Домой иду. У друга засиделся, — как ни в чём не бывало, Арсений посмотрел на дядьку, надеясь, что голос не дрогнул. Врать он не любил, а ещё сильнее он ненавидел импровизировать. Потому что нередко получалось из рук вон плохо.  
— Поздно уже, — решил сыграть в Капитана Очевидность мужчина. Он облизнул тонкие губы и улыбнулся, отчего от глаз лучиками разошлись морщинки. — Ты один совсем. Давай я тебя провожу. Где живёшь?  
Вот тут Арсений похолодел повторно. Он в шоке выдал первое, что пришло в голову, — адрес Шастуна. И ладно бы ещё адрес Организации. Или домашний Якова Адамовича, ведь знал же их. Оксаны, на худой конец! Нет, сердце ёкнуло, и он как на духу выдал самый отстойный вариант.  
Мужик же, стянув с себя куртку, и оказавшись тощим, но милым, накинул её на плечи Попова.  
— Так потеплее будет. Идём.  
Охреневший от таких поворотов Арсений послушно потопал в сторону дома. Вырываться и бежать казалось ему хоть и логичным, но не слишком желаемым. Сейчас зайдёт в квартиру, посидит немного и опять пойдёт по делам. Раз уж этому так припёрло поиграть в Дон Кихота.  
— Меня зовут Павел, а тебя?  
— Арсений, — буркнул Арс.  
— Ты очень легко одет. Как же мама тебя отпустила? — продолжал допрос и введение в шоковый транс Попова представившийся Павлом.  
— У меня нет мамы. Брат только, — ошалело врал Арсений, уже всерьёз думая как бы рвануть. Но тут его за ладонь взял Паша, будто прочитавший его мысли, и улыбнулся, показав на светофор, — красный.  
— И ты живёшь с братом? У вас папа есть?  
«Это что за допрос?!» — подумал Арс, но решил, что проще будет ответить.  
— Нет у нас папы. Только я и брат. Он учится, я тоже. Только он на десять лет меня старше, — загорелся зелёный, и этот тощий Павел повёл Арсения через дорогу, аккуратно придерживая за руку, чтобы он не навернулся в той каше, в которую на дорожной полосе превратился снег.  
— Понятно. А я вот один живу. Только мои родители остались в Пензе, а я приехал сюда учиться, да так и остался. В этом году у меня выпускной девятый класс. Кто-то из ребят останется доучиваться, кто-то уйдёт. А ты в каком классе, Арсений?  
Попов думал, что сильнее уже не охренеет. Оказалось, предела любопытству этого носатого мужика не было.  
— В седьмом, — пискнул Арс.  
— О, как интересно. И какой у тебя любимый предмет? — причём в голосе Павла было столько теплоты, что Попову поневоле казалось, что дядьке правда интересно. Он продолжал держать подростка за ледяные пальцы, согревая. И заодно не отпуская от себя.  
— Литература! — выпалил Попов, искренне надеясь, что интереса особого этот предмет не вызовет. Он понятия не имел, что проходят в седьмом классе, и как никогда был близок к провалу.  
— И что за произведение сейчас проходите? — интерес в голосе Павла был самым настоящим. Арсений мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник и обречённо выдохнул:  
— Пушкина.  
— Любишь его произведения? — оживился Павел. — Я обожаю одно стихотворение. Сейчас тебе прочту, — и начал степенно, с выражением:  
— " _Духовной жаждою томим,  
В пустыне мрачной я влачился,  
И шестикрылый серафим  
На перепутье мне явился.  
Перстами лёгкими как сон  
Моих зениц коснулся он:  
Отверзлись вещие зеницы,  
Как у испуганной орлицы.  
Моих ушей коснулся он,  
И их наполнил шум и звон:  
И внял я неба содроганье,  
И горний ангелов полёт,  
И гад морских подводный ход,  
И дольней лозы прозябанье.  
И он к устам моим приник,  
И вырвал грешный мой язык,  
И празднословный и лукавый,  
И жало мудрыя змеи  
В уста замершие мои  
Вложил десницею кровавой.  
И он мне грудь рассёк мечом,  
И сердце трепетное вынул,  
И угль, пылающий огнём,  
Во грудь отверстую водвинул.  
Как труп в пустыне я лежал,  
И бога глас ко мне воззвал:  
"Восстань, пророк, и виждь, и внемли,  
Исполнись волею моей  
И, обходя моря и земли,  
Глаголом жги сердца людей_"".* — он закончил и помолчал: — Я учитель русского языка и литературы. Люблю поэзию. Даже сам пишу на досуге.  
Арс ошалело улыбнулся. Они уже зашли во двор, и ему отчаянно хотелось попрощаться с Павлом. Остановившись у входа в подъезд, Попов стянул с себя куртку и передал её мужчине.  
— Вот, возьмите. Спасибо, что проводили, я побежал, — он улыбнулся, махнул рукой на прощание и, приложив ключ, открыл дверь. Однако, она не закрылась.  
— Сейчас неспокойно, я тебя лучше на руки брату передам, — Павел зашёл следом. Даже так, ночью, в подъезде, он на педофила не смахивал, и Арсению пришлось вызвать лифт. Который, как на грех, починили, и сбросить с хвоста чересчур заботливого Пашу не представлялось возможным.  
Они молчали. Павел разглядывал лицо и одежду Арса, будто искал что-то знакомое. Арсений же счёл за благо пялиться в пол, строя из себя стесняшку. Его просто напрягало такое внимание к его скромной персоне.  
Наконец лифт тренькнул, сигнализируя, что они прибыли, и двери открылись. Арс прошёл к квартире и, встав у неё, посмотрел на Павла:  
— Спасибо, что проводили, я пойду… — договорить он не успел. Тощая рука уже надавила на кнопку звонка, и раздалась знакомая трель. Попов в который раз за вечер понял, что облажался.  
Вот если откроет Поз, они хотя бы похожи. А Шастун же светлый, они вообще разные. А если никто вообще не откроет? Что делать с этом случае с Пашей, Арс уже не знал. Его всерьёз подмывало наплести любые небылицы, лишь бы спровадить этого доброго самаритянина подальше. Но закон мирового свинства ещё ни разу не давал сбоев, и дверь распахнулась, являя миру помятого Шастуна в футболке и трениках.  
Он осмотрел компанию под дверью и, если бы не спал буквально полминуты назад, наверняка бы послал их обоих. Но реакция Антона подвела. Арсу хватило пары секунд, чтобы сориентироваться:  
— Привет, — Попов как-то виновато потупился, — я опять задержался. Прости, — он повис на шее нихрена не понимающего Антона, заставив его наклониться, и прошептал на ухо: — Я тебя очень прошу, соври, что ты мой брат. Пожалуйста, — он отпустил Шаста и, пройдя в коридор, разулся.  
— Встретил вашего брата на набережной, — между тем попытался объясниться Павел. — Меня, кстати, Павел Добровольский зовут, — он протянул руку.  
— Антон Шастун, — кивнул Шаст. — Чаю, может, попьёте?  
— Нет, извините, уже поздно. Рад, что всё хорошо, — мужчина кивнул и, бросив взгляд на Арса, пошёл прочь. А Шастун, закрыв дверь, повернулся к мальчишке. На лице у него было написано достаточно много, чтобы было из чего выбирать.  
— Кто ты, мать твою, такой?

______________________________________

*Стихотворение А.С. Пушкина "Пророк"


	23. Ночное рандеву

Антон обычно со своими инстинктами был в ладах, но сегодня они его как-то парадоксально сильно подвели. Услышав звонок в дверь, сонный Шастун просто взял и открыл её. Тупее поступка было просто не придумать. Хотя, постой-те-ка, последствия ещё более тупого поступка сейчас переминались с ноги на ногу у него в коридоре, упорно не глядя в глаза.

— Кто ты, мать твою, такой? — вообще Антон грубить не хотел, но когда тебя будят посреди ночи, чтобы вручить чужого ребёнка и драматично слиться к чертям, поневоле становишься не слишком вежливым. Пацан был явно уже не маленький, ростом с Димку, а то и выше, но весь какой-то трогательно худой. На лице родинки, глаза красивые в обрамлении длиннющих тёмных ресниц. Он стоял, сжимая пальцами правой ноги пальцы левой. Антон смотрел на это безобразие, но не мешал.  
Пацан что-то промямлил, но Шаст не расслышал. Будить Позова и, позорясь, рассказывать, как ребёнок оказался у них в квартире, не хотелось, так что он просто взял мальчишку за плечо, фоново как-то отмечая, что он очень худой, и отвёл на кухню. Закрыл дверь, поставил чайник и, приоткрыв окно, закурил.

— Какого чёрта ты тут делаешь?

— Я бы домой пошёл, а? Спасибо за помощь, но правда. Мне бы домой.

— Сиди уже. Я тебя не повезу, а сам ты, того глядишь, ещё в какую передрягу вляпаешься. Так что ты тут-то делаешь?

— Я шёл по улице, — начал рассказывать мальчишка тихо, — упал, разбил колени. А Павел меня нашёл, поднял и привёл сюда.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что это Павла идея была, сюда тебя притащить? — Антон посмотрел на острые коленки, отлично виднеющиеся в дырках штанов, и действительно заметил ссадины, о которых говорил пацан.

— Нет, это я ему адрес назвал.

Шаст нахмурился. Ему не нравилось, что какой-то беспризорник, пусть и чистый на вид, знает его адрес. Случайно так попасть и с номером дома, и квартиры было сложно. Да и как они в подъезд вошли?!

— Так, а дверь внизу кто открыл? Я не слышал, чтобы ты звонил в домофон.

— Да выходил кто-то, удачно совпало просто.

Антон в случайные совпадения верил слабо. Он затянулся и, глядя на пацана, чуть прищурился.

— Как, ты говоришь, тебя зовут?

— А-а-арсений, — как-то не слишком уверенно протянул пацан.  
Он казался каким-то забитым, странным и постоянно прятал взгляд. Антона это напрягало. Докурив, он выбросил окурок, прикрыл окно и ушел в комнату, чтобы взять аптечку.  
Когда Шаст вернулся, мальчишка сидел там, где его оставили. Даже к чаю не притронулся.

— А меня Антон. Не нравится чай в пакетиках? — не особо дружелюбно поинтересовался оскорблённый хозяин квартиры. Он, конечно, был рад, что спас беспризорника от педофила, но то, что его угощениями пренебрегали, как-то неприятно задевало. Будто мнение этого конкретного мальчишки было почему-то особенно важным.  
Пацан со странным именем Арсений (по-любому ведь выдумал! Ну кто называет так детей сейчас? Арсений? Серьёзно?), помотал головой и отхлебнул чай, тут же зашипев — напиток ещё не остыл, и Шастуна затопило иррационально сильное чувство вины. Как будто комфорт этого чудно́го ребёнка многое для него значил.  
Он опустился на колени, посмотрел на разбитые ноги мальчишки и, смочив кусок марли перекисью, аккуратно промыл ранки.

— Сейчас я тебе зелёнкой помажу, не дёргайся. А то мало ли что. Скажи дома, что тебе надо ещё прививку сделать от столбняка. У тебя дом вообще есть?

— Есть, — ответил пацан и поднял свои невероятные глаза. Огромные, синие, они завораживали. Антон на секунду даже потерялся. Ему показалось, что перед ним сидит вовсе не пацан, а взрослый уже мужчина, красивый, зараза такой. Хотя Шастуну всегда нравились только девушки, оценить мужскую красоту он мог и объективно, и субъективно. И тот типаж, который был у мужика, только что привидевшегося, как раз офигенно совпадал с тем, что Антон считал в дядьках привлекательным. Не качок, но и не задохлик, глаза умные, лицо приятное, но откровенно красивым не назвать. И родинки ещё. Самому Антону они очень нравились и, если у девушки вдруг где-то была родинка, он всегда целовал это место. На запястье, за ушком или чуть ниже колена. Даже в садике, когда он влюбился в Асю, у той на носу и на щеке было по родинке. Так они и поженились понарошку. А когда Ася узнала, что любят её за родинки, то расплакалась и порвала с ним. Грустная история.  
Морок спал, и Антон, ошарашенно хлопая глазами, убрал, наконец, руку с чужой ноги.

— Прости, завис что-то, — он смазал зелёнкой кожу вокруг ранок и заклеил их пластырем с "Hello Kitty".  
Когда Арсений прыснул от смеха, увидев это цветастое позорище у него в руках, Антон прошипел в ответ:

— Ржать будешь — спать постелю на балконе. Кончился у меня пластырь, вот Оксана и выдала это непотребство. А теперь марш мыть лицо и ноги. Я пока тебе постель приготовлю. Ванная прямо и налево, не запутаешься, а моя комната, как выйдешь, та, что слева. И давай без фокусов.

Пока Арсений приводил себя в порядок, Шаст прибрался на кухне, а после пошёл к себе, в душе очень радуясь и тому, что Дима спит крепко, и тому, что соседу к первой паре, а самому Антону аж к третьей.  
Он вытащил из шкафа пару одеял, расстелил их и, проверив достаточно ли мягко получилось, застелил простынёй. Достал плед, кинул его сверху. Подумав, Антон вытянул полотенце, шорты и футболку и, постучавшись, вошёл в ванную. Арс мылся за цветастой шторкой с изображением Дэдпула верхом на единороге. Антон эту красоту заказал на Алиэкспрессе и до сих пор не пожалел. Поз ржал над ним и говорил, что так Шаст себе девушку не найдёт никогда. Тоха тогда огрызнулся, мол, скажу: твоя была идея. На том и порешили, что валить будут друг на друга. Всегда легче сказать, что живёшь с чудаком, чем признать, что тот самый чудик — это ты.

— Я тебе тут всё принёс. Давай мойся, и я жду тебя в комнате. С котом своим познакомлю. Он огромный как скотина просто.

За шторкой Арсений, судя по звуку, резко повернулся и долбанулся головой об этажерку с шампунями. Вся конструкция радостно задребезжала стеклянными полками и пластиковыми бутылочками, брякнула пена для бритья в алюминиевом баллоне, но всё осталось на местах. Пацан тихонько зашипел и тут же отозвался:

— Со мной всё нормально. Сейчас приду.

Тоха пожал плечами и пошёл к себе. В порядке, так в порядке. Конечно, не хотелось бы, чтобы ребёнок там себе голову разбил. А то, как потом это объяснять — тот ещё вопрос, не говоря уже о банальном непонимании, что делать с пацаном, эту самую голову разбившим.  
Шастун заглянул под кровать в слепой надежде обнаружить там Графа. Но нычка оказалась пуста. Он прошёлся по квартире, заглянул в шкафы, переноску, проверил кухню и даже к Диме наведался, но поиски оказались тщетны. Кота нигде не было. Резонно рассудив, что животное мог напугать незнакомец, Антон решил утром заняться знакомствами и, дождавшись мальчишку, почему-то кивнул ему на кровать.

— Ты гость, так и быть, уступлю тебе своё место. Ложись, — Шастун демонстративно уселся на пол, чтобы Арс не возмущался. Но тот и не подумал. Мальчишка с влажными волосами, уже одетый в его вещи, залез на кровать так, будто делал это сотни раз до этого, и улёгся, подоткнув удобно подушку. Жест этот показался Антону до странного знакомым, хотя ни он, ни кто-то в семье, ни даже Дима так не делали, но думать обо всех этих странностях посреди ночи не показалось ни логичным, ни мудрым, так что, пожелав доброй ночи, Шастун погасил свет и улёгся.

Луна заливала комнату бледным светом, позволяя без труда различать предметы. Если бы Антону вдруг захотелось, он мог бы даже почитать. Но ему не хотелось. И спать тоже не хотелось. Как будто это не ему завтра на пары, пусть и не к первой. Шастун лежал, рассеянно размышляя о том, как дошёл до такой жизни, когда с кровати уже заснувший Арсений вдруг свесил руку. Бледная, тонкая, она казалась слишком хрупкой. Да и весь Арсений, даром, что ростом с Диму, казался слишком хрупким, как будто нереальным. Особенно сейчас, когда светила полная Луна.  
Даже не думая, что он делает, Антон взял мальчишку за руку, и тот во сне чуть сжал его пальцы своими, тихо вздохнув. Шаст провалился в сон не заметив этого.

***

Когда утро постучалось в окна, Антон ещё спал. Он лежал на спине, сжимая тёплую ладонь мальчишки, и видел десятый сон. Та самая рука выскользнула из хватки, и Шастун тут же проснулся. Он недовольно нахмурился, потянулся, упершись в стол и обречённо уронил руки. С кровати свесился вчерашний мальчишка, посмотрел на Антона сонно и улыбнулся.  
Шастун почувствовал как его затопило какое-то иррациональное тепло и поспешил подняться. При беглом осмотре квартиры удалось выяснить две вещи, хорошую и плохую. Если начинать с хорошей, то Позова не оказалось дома, а на столе обнаружились заботливо приготовленные им бутерброды под салфеткой. Плохая же заключалась в том, что кота нигде так и не было. Ни в одной из комнат, ни под кроватями. Восьмикилограммовую огромную чёрную тушу в двушке средних размеров не так-то просто спрятать, а Антон осмотрел все места, о которых знал, и даже те, о которых только догадывался. Вывод оставался один: кот выбежал за дверь, когда Антон открыл её вчера вечером. А вместе с этим странным педо-Павлом он мог и на улицу выскочить. От воспоминаний о том, чем обычно кончались вылазки Графа, Антон невольно передёрнул плечами. Он обречённо выдохнул и пошёл в комнату. Выдал мальчишке новую зубную щётку и полотенце для лица.

— Умывайся и топай завтракать.

Мальчишка кивнул, а Шастун счёл за благо оставить его в покое. Настроение скатилось. Он открыл окно, выглянул во двор, но чёрного пятна нигде не было. На пробу Антон даже покричал немного, пытаясь приманить пушистого засранца, — тщетно. Тогда Антон прикрыл окно, чтобы не окоченеть, поставил вариться кофе, а сам закурил. Аппетит пропал с концами.  
Он покормил мальчишку, выпил кофе и как бы невзначай начал:

— У тебя дом-то есть?

— Есть.

— А чего туда тебя Павел не отвёл?

— Поздно уже было.

— И ты решил назвать первый попавшийся адрес, не будучи уверенным, что тебя вообще пустят? — самонадеянность Арса просто поражала. Антон догадывался, почему мальчишка мог не желать поздно возвращаться домой. О пьющих отцах, да и матерях, он знал и мог легко прикинуть, что ждало бы Арсения дома. Но и вваливаться к совсем незнакомому мужику посреди ночи — не самый адекватный поступок. Однако решать две проблемы одновременно как-то не получалось, и Антон решил действовать последовательно. Сейчас они найдут кота, а потом он отвезёт пацана домой.

— Арс, помоги кота моего найти. Дома его нет что-то… — договорить Антону не дал Арсений. Он закашлялся, и носом у него пошёл чай, заливая стол. Антон такого вживую ещё не видел и даже испугался поначалу. Но мальчишка успокоил его, сказав что такое бывает.

— Просто удивился, вот чай и не туда пошёл. Всё ок. Подумаешь, сладко немного будет. Переживу. Не слипнется, проверено, — он широко улыбнулся, и Антон ему поверил. Арс уже переоделся, так что поиски Графа решено было не откладывать. Они спустились вниз, как самая настоящая поисковая команда, договорившись, что будут кричать, если кота получится найти, и не отходить далеко друг от друга, так как у Арсения нет мобильного телефона. Это удивило Шаста, но не так, чтобы очень. Если у тебя нет зимней куртки, то о каком телефоне вообще может идти речь?  
Так что они вышли и принялись осматривать двор и окрестности. Антон знал, что Граф никогда не уходит далеко и всегда обнаруживается где-то очень близко, иногда даже там, где уже смотрели. Он поделился этими соображениями с Арсением, и, определив зоны поиска, они немного разошлись. Антон то и дело замечал тёмную макушку, мелькающую то за детской площадкой, то у мусорных баков. А кота, как на грех, видно не было. Он звал его, высматривал, снова звал.

— Грааааф! Грааааф, иди сюда. Кыс-кыс-кыс! — Антон повернулся и замер. Тёмной макушки нигде не было.  
Неужели Арсений тоже решил его кинуть? Даже не попрощавшись?  
Со стороны мусорки, где последний раз Антон видел пацана, подняв хвост, мчался Граф. Судя по виду, целый и невредимый, даже шерсть не запачкал. Как ему это удалось, оставалось загадкой. Антон привычным движением подхватил тушку под пушистую задницу, прижал кота к себе, второй рукой поддерживая спину и поцеловал в макушку. Граф положил обе лапы ему на плечи и врубил турбо-режим своей мурчалки.

— Ты так мурчишь, как будто не сам смылся от меня, — пожурил его Тоха и пошёл поискать Арсения. Но его нигде не оказалось. Ни у помойки, ни на площадке, ни рядом со школой. Пацан просто сбежал, не поблагодарив и не попрощавшись. Вот тебе и ночное рандеву с беспризорником. Наверное, дома у него всё-таки нет, и он просто не хотел говорить об этом Шасту. Решив навестить детские дома в округе, Антон прижал кота крепче, поглаживая его, и пошёл домой. Графа следовало вымыть и отвезти на осмотр к ветеринару — мало ли что.   
А рядом с мусоркой стояли те самые кеды Димы, Шастуном незамеченные.


	24. В поисках Хранителя

Идея, безусловно, была шикарная. Куда ж ещё идти, если не домой? Практика показала, что куда угодно было бы в разы лучше, чем домой! Антон оказался не просто отзывчивым, но ещё и чрезмерно заботливым. Вот уж чего, а такого рвения в обеспечении комфорта какого-то совершенно левого пацана, Арс никак не ждал. Он сидел на столе Шаста и пялился в стену. Жить у них было привычно. Ходить по квартире на двух ногах, лежать на кровати и даже душ принимать. Всё это Арсений делал и не раз. Но то же самое в компании Антона было совсем иным. Говорить с ним, обмениваясь не привычными «Привет, шкура», «Как дела, мохнозадый» или «Я тебя, пидора, так люблю», а вполне нормальными фразами, было просто потрясающе. Оборотень посмотрел вокруг. Антон ушёл на учёбу сразу, как понял, что с котом всё в порядке. Он уже опаздывал, и визит к ветеринару отложили. Лежанка осталась прямо на полу, и Арс смотрел сейчас на неаккуратную груду одеял, на откинутый в сторону плед и ощущал странное умиротворение. Солнце, не по-осеннему тёплое, вовсю сочилось через занавески. Мальчишка сполз со стола, взял подушку, пропахшую шампунем, табаком и самим Антоном, и прижал к лицу.  
Этого просто не может быть. Не может быть.

Весь день он провёл как в бреду. Оборачиваться не хотелось совершенно, но кот внутри всё настойчивее брал верх, царапался и рычал, складывая пацана пополам, пытаясь спровоцировать превращение. А Арс, как одержимый, оттягивал этот миг и всё трогал разные вещи в квартире, раздумывал, сопоставлял какие-то разрозненные факты.  
Он думал свалить сразу, как появится возможность — даже ключи оставил на холодильнике, чтобы, как Тоха уснёт, улизнуть. Но Шаст взял Попова за руку, полностью лишая возможности уйти незамеченным. Да и... Желания, если подумать, тоже лишая.  
Арсений так крепко задумался, что не услышал, как провернулся ключ в замке. Очнулся он только от голоса Димы, радостно говорящего по телефону. Мир мгновенно покачнулся, и Арсений шлепнулся на пол, как правильный кот, приземлившись на все четыре лапы. Отбросив сомнения, он высоко задрал хвост и с задорным «Мряяяу» улетел в коридор, встречать соседа.

*

Вечером вернулся Антон. Арс, едва услышав, как в замке проворачивается ключ, подскочил с коленей Поза, на которых дремал последний час (Дима не нашёл в себе сил согнать кота — слишком мило тот жмурился) и почти улетел в коридор. Он выгнул спину, вздыбив шерсть и выпучив глаза так, что они вот-вот вывалятся, уставился на охуевшего от такого приветствия Антона.  
— Эй, шерстистый, всё хуже, чем я думал? Ты умом тронулся? — рассмеялся Шаст и, согнувшись, принялся расшнуровывать кеды. Арс, всё так же, бочком, подошёл к нему ближе и понюхал капюшон толстовки, накрывший голову. Антон, как раз закончивший разбираться с обувью, подхватил неадеквата на руки и, поцеловав в лоб, понёс на кухню.  
— Эй, Поз, курить пойдёшь? — поинтересовался Шастун у пустой квартиры. Димки чё-т нигде не было.  
— Да, секунду, — донеслось сбоку, от двери в уборную. — Твой меховой террорист заснул на мне, я встать не мог час, — в голосе Позова отчётливо слышалась причудливая смесь огромной любви, раздражения и облегчения. Кот решил, что не имеет к этому никакого отношения, и начал медленно стекать с держащих его рук. Но хозяин вовремя перехватил тушку, укладывая огромного котище как младенца и зарываясь пальцами в густой мех на животе.  
— Ты чё как сопля потёк? Лежи смирно, когда я тебя ласкаю. — Шаст улыбнулся и поцеловал кота в широкий нос, вызвав у Арса приступ паники и чих. — Фу, сопливый! — Антон тут же поставил питомца на пол, а сам ушёл в комнату, вытираясь на ходу рукавом толстовки.  
«Сам ты сопливый», — подумал Попов и ушуршал на кухню. Картина с появлением Шастуна яснее не стала. Никакого тебе света и пения ангелов. Никакого жара в груди или «такого биения сердца, что оно вот-вот вырвется на свободу, чтобы пасть к его ногам». У Арса было самое банальное Н-И-Ч-Е-Г-О.

Арсений почувствовал себя так, будто его не просто где-то очень сильно наебали, а ещё и предали. Он смотрел перед собой, не веря, что мог столько раз ошибиться. Это же просто невыносимо.  
По полу прошлёпали босые длинные ступни и остановились недалеко от кота. Рассерженный на весь мир оборотень кинулся на ногу, укусил Антона в голень и, фыркнув недовольно, убежал. В след ему полетел мат и пожелания поскорее обзавестись подростковыми прыщами, раз заёбы уже появились, но кот игнорировал человека. Он забился под кровать, чтобы побыть наедине со своим горем.

***

Дни тянулись унылые. За окном ноябрь сыпался снежной крошкой, которая, падая на грязную землю, тут же превращалась в воду, только усугубляя и без того паршивое настроение. Арсений привычно сидя в Антоновой худи (голому холодно на окне, а кофта тёплая и всё равно уже провоняла табаком), курил и задумчиво пялился на мир. Он размышлял о том, что Хранитель один, а жизней много. Кроме того, может ведь всякое быть. Серый говорил, что Хранитель может и погибнуть. Что тогда? Арс уже просрал семь жизней и сейчас горела восьмая. Никому нахрен ненужная! От этой мысли и собственного бессилия: стало так больно и тошно, что хоть вой.  
Антон до кучи оказался прав, и у Арсения действительно пошли подростковые прыщи. Один появился на лбу, второй — прямо на кончике носа. Попов смотрел на себя и люто ненавидел. Он вытянулся, но при этом был худой как скелет. Тощие руки и ноги, слишком какие-то длинные. Кому он такой нужен вообще будет? Никому, конечно. Хранитель его увидит в таком виде и сразу же вышвырнет. Это Тоша добрый, он коленки, вон, пластырем заклеил. Зачем, тоже непонятно, кстати. Арс от души затянулся и выпустил струйку сигаретного дыма в щель приоткрытого окна. Курить он наловчился не хуже Тохи и теперь таскал у него сигареты и прятал в пачку, заныканную за кухонной батареей. Он прислонился лбом к окну, прикрыл глаза, рассеянно раздумывая, что жизнь проходит мимо, он тут не молодеет, а его Хранитель, быть может, уже женится или выходит замуж. Вот будет жизнь весёлая, если это окажется правдой.  
Послышалось копошение, и входная дверь открылась. Офигевший начисто от такого поворота событий, Арс подскочил с окна, как ужаленный, выкинул окурок прямо на улицу, закрыл ставни, стараясь не шуметь, сунул зажигалку в пачку, чувствуя биение пульса в кончиках собственных пальцев. Спрятал сигареты за батарею и перекинулся. Вылез из толстовки, когда за спиной послышались шаги.  
— Нет, ну что за шерстяная свинья? — раздался голос Антона прямо над головой. Арс замер, практически окаменел. — Тебе вот чего неймётся. Ещё и обоссал небось?— Антон поднял толстовку и обнюхал, прямо на глазах у оскорблённого Арсения. Да он ни разу не делал ничего мимо лотка! Ни разу! Какое неблагодарное двуногое! Кота даже посетила мысль отомстить и непременно что-нибудь обоссать, но стоило представить себе эту картину, и желание сразу отпадало. Даже ради мести. Обойдётся.  
Так что кот, гордо подняв хвост, вышел в комнату и забыл начисто про все обиды: прямо в коридоре стояли разные коробочки. Очевидно, с игрушками для будущей ёлки и с подарками. Всё это переливалось упаковочной бумагой и так манило бантиками и лентами, что сопротивляться не было никаких сил. Кот протянул лапу и легонько коснулся одной из коробок.  
Которую, впрочем, тут же убрали на просто недосягаемую высоту. Вместе со всеми остальными. Порой Арсения очень задевала та разница в росте, какая была у него и Антона. Просто возмутительно! Он позволил себе громко фыркнуть, после чего, показательно надувшись, утопал к Позову. Сегодня Шастун не заслуживал ни нежности, ни внимания. Что ему, бантик для котика жалко? Жмот!

***

Дима стоял у окна и, глядя куда-то вдаль, курил. Вообще, с каждым днём он становился всё более и более задумчивым. Только что не вычеркивал даты в календаре, считая сколько осталось до встречи с драгоценной Катенькой. Арсений примирился и с мыслью, что Поз не его Хранитель, и с тем, что в квартире, при тех же квадратных метрах, станет на одного человека больше, а это, как следствие, на дохрена процентов выше вероятность спалиться к чёртовой матери. На хвост опустилась, мягко говоря, неприятная тяжесть и, пылая праведным гневом, Арс вцепился в обидевшую его ногу, предварительно издав боевой клич, полный боли и желания убивать. Антон, матернувшись, отступил к окну. Драть его серьёзно в планы Попова не входило — попугать да, но не увечить. С той памятной ночи он питал какую-то странную нежность к Антону. Шаст стал каким-то задумчивым и как будто грустным. Понять причину Арсу не удавалось, а с Димой (что очень странно), Шастун это не обсуждал. Просто варился в проблеме, которую по рассеянности Позов не замечал, витая в мечтах о Катерине.  
Эта его любовь невольно передавалась и Арсению, и он даже ждал, когда же она приедет. Всегда интересно посмотреть на нового человека. А уж если Дима в неё влюбился, она просто не может быть ни плохой, ни глупой. Она может быть только какой-то совершенно невероятной.  
В груди неприятно заскребло, и кот от души пожалел, что двуногие курят, а ему не предлагают даже. Он бы сейчас затянулся.  
Арсений развернулся и покинул молчаливых парней. Он прошёлся по квартире, посмотрел на край коробки, лежащей на недосягаемой высоте шкафа, и запрыгнул на подоконник, чтобы посмотреть на улицу. За окном сновали люди. Дети бегали друг за другом, поскальзываясь в грязи. Снег почти весь растаял, кое-где оставшись серыми клоками. Очень холодный ноябрь грозился перерасти в не менее грязный декабрь, начисто убивая новогоднее настроение, которое сам же и нагнал неожиданными снегопадами. Кот потрогал лапой стекло. Складывалось ощущение, что сама природа с ним заодно, и то, что творилось на душе, сейчас творилось и за окном. 


	25. Знакомый незнакомец

Пушистый загривок под рукой был очень мягким. Поглаживая кота, Антон чуть потянул чёрную шерсть на себя, но тот даже не шелохнулся. Он лежал, свесив огромную лапу, и давил тяжестью десяти кило на ноги хозяина. Кажется, Граф дремал: он чуть подёргивал передними лапами и чавкал. Картина была до противного умиротворяющей. Но Шаст никак не мог отделаться от мыслей об Арсении. Прошло уже несколько дней, и теперь, не занятый учёбой, он просто бесцельно сёрфил интернет и социальные сети, стремясь занять себя хоть чем-то. Антон был достаточно прилежным студентом, так что не сомневался в том, что всё сможет сдать без проблем. Тем более, учёба и цвет диплома его не так чтобы очень сильно волновали. Работа в любом случае найдётся.  
Он обхватил кошачью голову ладонью перед ушами, и чуть оттянул кожу назад, делая из питомца китайца. Посмотрел на деяния рук своих и снова принялся чесать кота. Но тревога не желала исчезать, будто зубная боль: раздражала и отказывалась оставлять в покое. Тот факт, что Арс не попытался снова его найти, был очень даже объясним. А вот то, что мальчишка вообще сбежал из детского дома, — не очень. Нужно найти пацана. Встречаться с детьми можно и без оформления опекунства (Шастун гуглил), а значит, и он сможет иногда болтать с Арсением. А там, как знать, поможет ему потом поступить куда-нибудь.  
Откуда взялась такая странная привязанность к беспризорнику, Антон сколько ни думал, понять так и не смог. Но эти его глаза, куда более мудрые, чем бывают обычно у детей, тихий и уравновешенный характер и то ощущение спокойствия, которое Антон испытал, кажется, впервые, просто не давали покоя. Решив, что лучше не мучить себя, а наконец-то выяснить всё, он нашёл адреса ближайших детских домов. Аккуратно переложив чёрную тушу на кровать, Шаст спешно оделся и вылетел из квартиры.  
Поз вышел из своей комнаты, заглянул к Антону и, обменявшись с котом одинаково охуевшими взглядами, ушёл покурить на кухню.

*

В первом же детдоме, который был прямо на их районе, Антона обломали по всем фронтам. Начали с того, что для посещения детей требовалось письменное разрешение директора. Кроме того нужно было быть родственником или другом семьи. Разумеется, позволялось просто выбрать приглянувшегося ребёнка, для этого даже существовали своеобразные каталоги (что повергло Антона в форменный шок), и прийти с ним знакомиться. Выяснилось также, что изучить биографию подопечного детского дома можно не выходя из дома: система позволяла увидеть фото подопечного, а с данными об имени и фамилии задача по поиску конкретного ребёнка становилась ещё проще.  
Шаст поблагодарил девушку, столь любезно предоставившую всю эту информацию, и уже собирался отчалить, когда она отметила, что никакого мальчика, подходящего под описание Арсения в их детдоме нет. Ровно как и нет мальчиков с именем Арсений, и никто из воспитанников не сбегал. А ещё она поделилась контактами местной волонтёрской организации, курирующей не только сирот, но также и детей из неблагополучных семей. Вполне возможно, что Арсений, которого искал Антон, как раз из такой. Этот вывод напрашивался сам собой: в рваных штанах детдомовец ходить никак не мог — за состоянием одежды подопечных тщательно следили — да и мальчикам не позволялось носить длинные волосы во избежание вспышек педикулёза*.  
Он сбивчиво поблагодарил словоохотливую девушку, оставил ей свой номер, на случай если такой ребёнок появится, и откланялся.  
Уже отойдя от здания, он наконец посмотрел на визитку. «Помогая крепнем», — гласила надпись, выведенная красным на белом фоне. На карточке были указаны два номера телефона и адрес организации, занимающейся помощью сиротам, детям, оказавшимся в трудной жизненной ситуации, а также жертвам домашнего насилия. Антон нахмурился. Синяков он у Арса не видел, но это вовсе не значило, что его не бьёт отец или мать. Называть почти незнакомого мальчишку за глаза Арсом и рассуждать о том, с какими трудностями он сталкивается каждый день, было также естественно, как дышать. Шастун даже не задумывался о том, что слишком быстро принял очевидную для себя истину: этот пацан не просто какой-то прохожий.  
Он набрал первый номер. Скорее всего, Арсений действительно не подопечный государственного учреждения — слишком многое расходилось с тем, что сказала сотрудница детского дома.  
— Здравствуйте, вы позвонили в волонтёрский центр «Помогая крепнем». Меня зовут Дарина. Если вы хотите сделать пожертвование или присоединиться к нашей организации, я с радостью вас проконсультирую.  
«А если я просто что-то узнать хочу, то без радости это сделаешь, что ли?» — несколько озадачился формулировкой Шастун, но отступать было по меньшей мере тупо, и он, откашлявшись, начал:  
— Думаю, что с некоторых пор я заинтересован в волонтёрстве. Слышал, что вы занимаетесь проблемными подростками.  
— Не совсем. Простите, как могу к вам обращаться?  
— Антон. Меня зовут Антон, и я хочу присоединиться к вашей организации. Наверное.  
— Наверное? — в голосе Дарины прозвучало удивление. — Если вы готовы познакомиться с особенностями работы нашей организации, то я могу пригласить вас к нам. Вы увидите волонтёров в действии, посмотрите на детей, и тогда будет гораздо легче решить, подходит ли конкретно вам это и так ли вы хотите заниматься этим, как думаете сейчас.  
— Ага, звучит нормально. Что от меня требуется?  
— На этапе знакомства — иметь при себе паспорт и флюорографию, датируемую текущим годом. Ещё вам нужно выбрать дату для посещения. Центр работает всю неделю, кроме субботы и воскресенья.  
Антон загрузился. Он делал флюшку не так уж давно, по учёбе, и она точно где-то валялась. Стоило только хорошенько её поискать. А вот дата... Он бы прямо сегодня этим занялся, но они не работают по выходным.  
— А есть у вас что-нибудь на понедельник?  
— Конечно, сейчас посмотрю, подождите, пожалуйста, — из динамика зазвучала мелодия, смутно знакомая, но Антон не вслушивался. Он опёрся на лавку, доставая сигареты. Мимо прошёл мальчишка с волосами до плеч, и Шастун, даже не думая, что делает, схватил пацана за руку. Но стоило подростку обернуться, как стало ясно — это не Арс. Скомкано извинившись, Антон потёр лицо рукой и сунул сигарету в рот.  
— Спасибо за ожидание. Антон?  
— Да-да, слушаю, — Шастун даже записывать был готов, если потребуется.  
— В понедельник у нас встреча волонтёров и их подопечных, а также класс психологической помощи для пострадавших от домашнего насилия. Начало в шестнадцать часов. Скажите, вам это удобно?  
— Да, нормально. А куда подъехать?  
— Фонарный переулок, дом восемь. Я могу отправить вам адрес СМСкой. А также прислать номер одного из кураторов, его зовут Павел, и он будет на мероприятии. Если не сможете нас найти, он сориентирует вас на местности, а также введёт в курс дела.  
— Да, пожалуйста.

***

Ожидание утомляло. Антон вплотную занялся котом. Он вымыл его, тщательно вычесал, проверил все косточки, поискал блох и даже послушал дыхание, прижав котяру (нет, не наоборот, Шаст не собирался искать лёгкие пути) к уху. Шерстяная тяжеленная туша, свисая с его рук, почему-то решила, что вот прямо сейчас начать оглушительно мурчать — это отличная идея, и диагностику пришлось прервать на сеанс взаимных ласк, переросших в какой-то момент в горячую баталию. Шаст поначалу гладил и ласкал мягкий живот кота и его грудь, чесал шею. Граф только что слюни не пускал от удовольствия. Он мурчал, жмурил глаза и лизал пальцы Антона шершавым языком. Но в какой-то момент кот решил, что укусить тоже будет неплохо (от кайфа, зараза мохнатая, не иначе), Тоха же этого не оценил и чуть щёлкнул по носу. В итоге они подрались и, нахлопав по шерстяной заднице, Антон чувствовал себя победителем, глядя на то, как Граф уматывает жаловаться Позу.  
Вместе с пушистым ушло и какое-то эфемерное ощущение спокойствия. Антон улыбнулся своим мыслям, поднялся и тоже пошёл к Димке.  
Они провели чудесный вечер втроём: заказали пиццу, Поз сходил за пивом, а коту взяли каких-то вонючих палок, от которых тот дурел и, пуша отчаянно хвост, принимался нарезать круги вокруг держащего палочку, судя по общей тряске всего организма, сознаваясь во всех преступлениях и перемежая это признаниями в любви. В итоге, накормив его этими штуками, парни дружно повалились на диван для просмотра боевика. Но смотрели они его не особо внимательно: Граф пялился в экран, чуть приоткрыв пасть, а Антон и Дима люто с этого угорали. Смешнее всего им было, когда кот водил ушами, пытаясь понять что происходит.  
Спать разошлись довольные уже за полночь.

***

Антон приехал по указанному адресу, кое-как воткнул машину в одном из узких переулков через полквартала от места, потому что парковки в центре, похоже, придумали трусы.  
Он решил прогуляться. Не то чтобы район вокруг трёх станций метро был каким-то особенным. Но сейчас Шасту казалось, что он стоял на пороге новой жизни или какого-то невероятного открытия, так что всё остальное в лучах этого тоже становилось чуточку потрясающим.  
Он позвонил в домофон и замер.  
Открытие двери сопровождало ещё одно странное открытие: куратором волонтёрской группы оказался Павел. Тот самый, который привёл к нему Арса. Более неловким был разве что момент расставания с Кристиной. Да и то не факт. Шаст бы сейчас лучше получил по роже, чем стоял и смотрел в карие глаза, по мере узнавания становящиеся всё больше и больше.  
Воля держал дверь открытой, а рот закрытым. Хотя последнее требовало несколько больше усилий, чем первое. Он смотрел на Антона в упор, даром, что был ниже больше, чем на голову.  
— Я новый волонтёр. Кажется. Войти можно? — стоять на пороге было совсем тупо, и Шаст включил режим «воронежское быдло» на минималках. Не хватало испортить и без того, наверняка, не блестящее впечатление и оказаться вышвырнутым из организации, в ряды которой он даже вступить ещё не успел.  
Павел на секунду будто завис, а после молча отошёл в сторону, позволяя пройти.  
Оказалось, что собираются волонтёры и их подопечные в небольшом помещении на первом этаже жилого дома. Здесь была кухонька, где можно было выпить чаю, пара комнат, назначение которых не представлялось возможным установить из-за закрытых дверей, и большой зал, в котором сейчас, сидя на стульях и лёжа в креслах-грушах, располагались дети. Как Антон понял, здесь проходило что-то вроде работы с психологом. Когда они вошли, один из парней, на вид не старше пятнадцати, рассказывал, как отец бьёт его. В голосе пацана не было ни тени эмоций — он как будто вырезку из газеты зачитывал, будто всё это было не с ними.  
Антон нахмурился, но говорить ничего не стал.  
— Пошли, — в спину его мягко подтолкнул Павел и они завернули на кухню.  
Воля молча поставил чайник, достал ещё одну кружку и поставил рядом с той, что уже была на столе. Судя по всему, Шасту достанется с какой-то радужной пони. Хотя он бы предпочёл с Халком, как у Павла.  
Воля кинул по чайному пакетику в каждую чашку и залил кипятком.  
— Мой подопечный не пришёл, так что я могу пока с тобой поговорить. Если он не придёт в течение часа, поеду к нему домой уточнять что случилось и случилось ли вообще.  
Он пододвинул Антону его розовую чашку и уселся за стол, жестом предлагая Шастуну сделать то же самое.  
Тоха опустился на стул, кое-как стянул куртку и, положив её на колени, стал крутить на столе чашку.  
— Арсений не мой брат, — с чего-то же надо было начать, и Шаст решил, что это начало ничуть не хуже любого другого, учитывая ситуацию.  
— Я предполагал, что ты скажешь это, — пробормотал Павел и внимательно посмотрел на Антона. — А кто он?  
Шаст сначала нахмурился, пытаясь описать ситуацию поточнее, а когда до него дошло, в чём его подозревают, он поднял одну бровь и уставился на Пашу:  
— Уж явно не то, на что ты намекаешь. Я, во-первых, по взрослым, а во-вторых, по взрослым девочкам.  
— Хорошо. Тогда почему он назвал твой адрес?  
— Сам полночи пытался от него добиться — бесполезно. Говорит, что просто случайно совпало. Мол, просто назвал и всё.  
Паша покивал, раздумывая. Он отпил чай, посмотрел на Антона. Помолчали.  
— И ты решил, что он из неблагополучной семьи, и ты можешь его найти через нашу организацию?  
— Ну да, — развёл руками Шастун. Он уже не знал куда себя деть. Но и просто свалить было как-то странно. Пришёл становиться волонтёром же.  
— Да-а, — задумчиво протянул Паша, — мне сразу показалось, что вы не сильно похожи.  
Шастун только кивнул. Ситуация была неловкая до нелепости. Или нелепая до неловкости. Он сам пока ещё не понял.  
— Да, Паш, — спокойно повторил Антон. — Ищу пацана. Он помог мне с котом утром, а потом свалил. Я хотел его подбросить, всё-таки без куртки зимой, а он бац — и пропал. Вот я и решил, что он беспризорник или просто из неблагополучной семьи. В детском доме меня развернули. Сказали, что с ободранными коленями у них не ходят, — он развёл руками. Курить хотелось до одури.  
Паша посмотрел на Шаста, улыбнулся ему как-то удивительно тепло и поднялся. Сразу показалось, что проблема решится, что у Арсения обязательно всё будет хорошо и вообще. Вообще всё будет хорошо.  
— Я пойду, наверное. Покурю, — откашлявшись, пробормотал Антон.  
— Пойдём, вместе выйдем. Дай мне свой номер, может я смогу чем-то тебе помочь, — Паша чуть прищурился, оглядывая детей. Они тихо что-то обсуждали. С ними находилась девушка-психолог, активно участвующая в общем разговоре.

На улице сыпал мелкий снег. Шаст набросил капюшон и затянулся. Посмотрел в серое, подсвеченное сейчас закатными лучами небо.  
— Я бы тоже хотел помогать. Ну, знаешь, делать что-нибудь. Ты позвони, если понадоблюсь, — Антон нахмурился — все эти разговоры как-то неприятно отдавались в затылке.  
— Хорошо. Номер мне свой оставь.

*

Ехать домой совсем не хотелось. Отчего-то именно сейчас, когда дул мерзкий ветер с канала, в лицо горстями летел мелкий снег, а температура если и колебалась, то не отходя от отметки ноль более, чем на пару градусов, хотелось почувствовать себя в этом городе. Но реалист внутри Антона победил романтика, и все вместе они свернули к проулку, где была припаркована машина.

————————————————————  
*Педикулёз (pediculosis, вшивость.)— паразитарное заболевание кожи и её производных — волос. На человеке могут паразитировать головная вошь, платяная вошь и лобковая вошь.


	26. Ночь всех глухих

Арсений посмотрел в окно: мелкие снежные точки кружились в сумасшедшей пляске с ветром, то и дело меняя направление, скручиваясь в небольшой вихрь и тут же распадаясь снова на миллионы крупиц.  
Чай получился слишком горячим, и пришлось ждать, когда напиток хоть немного остынет. Оборотень широко зевнул и потянулся. Ночью ужасно плохо спалось — Антон вертелся, то и дело пытался обнять или закинуть то руку, то ногу на Арсения, которому было слишком жарко, чтобы спать в обнимку. А перекинуться не получалось. Кошачья сучность (да, а кто она после всего случившегося, если не сучность?) люто отморозилась и никак не шла на зов. В итоге он крутился ничуть не меньше, то и дело рискуя быть застигнутым за самым интересным — отлёживанием боков прямо на кровати Антона. То-то бы Шастун ~~охуел~~ удивился, проснись он, а рядом тот самый Арсений.  
Мальчишка тяжело вздохнул, взял чашку и чуть не опрокинул её содержимое прямо на себя — в замке повернулся ключ, и донёсся довольный голос Антона:

— Ты проходи. Не обращай внимания на бардак, мы пока живём холостяцким трио: я, сосед и кот мой.

Послышались шаги. Арсу показалось, что он реально слышит, как колотится его собственное сердце. Мальчишка, закусив губу, подкрался к раковине, по самому её краю медленно вылил чай и, перевернув чашку, поставил посудину на сушилку. Он осмотрелся. Всё остальное стояло на своих местах. Благо, он решил пообедать позже. Застукай Антон кота перед тарелкой исходящего паром Диминого борща, проблем бы он не обобрался.  
Он призвал на помощь всё своё самообладание и почувствовал, как суставы ломает превращение.  
Как только мир для уменьшившегося, как в "Алисе в Стране Чудес", Арсения увеличился, он мявкнул тихонько и потрусил посмотреть, кого же это привёл Антон. Так извиняться он мог бы перед девушкой, но резкого запаха духов, непременного спутника всех пассий Антона, не было. И тут Арс понял, что вселенная над ним издевается: на пороге, расшнуровывая кроссовки, стоял Павел. Тот самый тощий дядька-педофил. Только успокоившееся сердце заколотилось снова, а шерсть против воли начала подниматься, делая и без того немаленького кота просто огромным. Стало ужасно не по себе от того, что обман раскрыт: нет ведь у Шастуна никакого брата. Это было иррациональное чувство стыда, потому что Арсений больше не планировал встречаться даже с Антоном, не то что с Пашей. Но с Шастом случайно пересечься ещё возможно, а вот откуда тут взялся этот тощий пензенский хлыщ?!  
Хлыщ тем временем увидел котяру и с восхищёнными междометиями и неожиданной силой подхватил десять кило чистого стыда на руки, уложил, как обычно это делал Антон, и принялся гладить массивные лапы, сюсюкая, как с котёнком. Но если в случае с Шастом и Димой такое поведение было более, чем оправданным, и тянулась история ещё со времён, когда Арс носил кличку Находка, то Паша вызывал скорее недоумение.

— Да, это тот самый кот, про которого я тебе говорил, — из комнаты вышел Антон в домашней футболке и, пройдя мимо, потрепал Арса по морде, даже не сделав попытки вызволить его из цепких лап этого дракона-недоростка. Почему Арс чувствовал себя грёбаной принцессой из сказки, попавшей в беду и нагло продинамленной прекрасным принцем, он не понимал, но ощущение было уж слишком ярким. И таким же неприятным. Дракон, между тем, прошёл со своей безвольной ношей на кухню и, усевшись на диван, аккуратно поставил кота на пол. Арсений подёргал шерстью на спине, выпучил глаза, постоял немного, пока парни обсуждали, что будут есть, а что нет, и, в край охренев от такого положения дел, быстренько вылизал себе спину, прислушиваясь.  
Когда эти двое успели так лихо задружиться, Арсений просто не понимал. Хотя… Антон стал пропадать по вечерам, а на подколки Димы о возможных свиданиях отмахнулся и ответил, что стал волонтёром. Позов тогда присвистнул и спросил, что такого сделал Антон, что решил податься в добрые самаритяне, но Шаст ответил что-то о том, что так он может помогать тем, кто в этом нуждается.  
Попов завис, высунув кончик языка и глядя перед собой. Мысль, вёрткая как рыбка, крутилась в голове, но никак не давалась. Он чётко понимал, что у волонтёрства и Паши есть что-то общее, но что, никак не мог сообразить. Подошёл Антон и, со смехом ухватив за язык, потянул его, выводя Арса из ступора. Тот, воспылав праведным гневом, с мрявом кинулся на хозяина и, покусав его не больно, а так, для проформы, с гордым видом прошествовал под стол. Оттуда, поблёскивая глазами, он наблюдал, как длиннющие ноги Антона перемещаются по кухне.  
Вот он подошёл к холодильнику, достал кастрюлю, пошёл к плите.

— Пока новостей никаких. Я опрашивал и ребят из группы, и тех, кто к нам не ходит, но кого я знаю. Твой Арсений будто под землю провалился. Или не было его вовсе.

Слушая это, оборотень очень даже желал провалиться под землю. Или, на худой конец, вообще никогда не существовать. Но вот так, сидеть на грёбаной кухне, когда тебя за глаза обсуждают, было очень странно! Зато пазл сложился мгновенно: беспризорный мальчишка Арсений, которому Антон заклеивал колени и с которым спал, не выпуская его руки, волонтёрство и добряк Павел Воля, учитель литературы, которому больше нечем заняться, кроме как водить потерявшихся мальчишек по домам. На короткое время Попов перестал дышать. Он просто смотрел перед собой, а в пустой голове эхом отдавались слова, смысл которых он не мог уловить.  
Этого просто не могло быть. Наверняка Антон просто беспокоится. Ну не мог же он влюбиться в пацана тринадцати лет. Нет конечно, бред какой. Просто ищет мальчонку. Да, просто вот такой неравнодушный.  
Но что-то всё равно не давало покоя. И Арсений очень скоро понял, что именно. С наступлением переходного возраста кошачья ипостась стала капризнее, чем обычно, и всё чаще выдавала такие фортели, что в пору выть, да он не собака.  
Кот практически на носочках прокрался мимо снующего туда-сюда в порыве гостеприимства Антона и успел забежать в комнату, прежде чем началось превращение.

Он поднялся с пола, откинул за спину длинные пряди и прислушался. Ситуация могла бы стать ещё хуже, если бы количество людей в квартире возросло. А всё к тому и шло: с минуты на минуту должен был прийти Дима, и тогда просто пиши пропало. Едва ли он пойдёт к Антону в комнату, но и мест, где потенциально можно спрятаться, становилось всё меньше. Он уже было подумал просто отсидеться, когда из кухни донеслось:

— У тебя microUSB? Да не парься, я тебе сейчас нормальную зарядку принесу. А банкой зарядишь потом, когда розетки не будет под рукой, — и уверенным шагом, судя по звуку, Шастун направился прямёхонько в свою комнату.

И вот сейчас Арс был уверен, что ещё ни разу в жизни ему настолько не хотелось провалиться сквозь землю или стать котом. Но ни то, ни другое не спешило свершаться, и спасать себя пришлось самому. Он упал на пол, стараясь не шуметь, и залез под кровать, отчаянно радуясь, что частенько делает то же самое в обличье кота, и тут довольно чисто. С колотящимся сердцем Арсений смотрел, как длинные стопы прошествовали в комнату. Подошли к столу и остановились. Антон явно искал зарядку. Он повернулся, судя по положению ног, и прошёл в другую часть спальни, перевернул там вещи и, не обнаружив ничего, опустился на колени, очевидно собираясь заглянуть под кровать.  
Вот прямо сейчас Попов не смог бы сказать, что его смущало больше: то, что он в принципе под кроватью в квартире Антона, или тот факт, что он при всём при этом ещё и голый. Почему-то казалось, что в одежде это приключение было бы чуть менее эпичным.  
Он зажмурился, сам не зная, к чему готовиться.  
Послышался звук извлечения вилки из розетки и удаляющиеся шаги. Больше за шумом крови в ушах Арс ничего не слышал.

Выбраться из-под кровати он смог только часа полтора спустя, когда Антон и Паша куда-то ушли вместе. Мальчишка замёрз и пошёл на кухню, чтобы налить себе горячего чая. Он достал чашку, положил в неё пакетик и щёлкнул кнопкой чайника, рассеянно думая, что не мешало бы накинуть одну из толстовок Антона, когда послышался поворот ключа в замке. 

На все лады матеря задолбавших его мужиков, он быстро выключил чайник, чтобы он не привлекал внимание шипением подогреваемой воды, выкинул чай, перевернул чашку и прямо в воздухе обернулся, падая на лапы. В кухню зашёл Поз, и кот с мяуканьем кинулся ему жаловаться. Димка, казалось, поймёт и не осудит. Он вообще всегда относился к Попову хорошо, даже когда у того глаза ещё не открылись. Кот лизнул пахнущую табаком руку и, услышав, как Дима смеётся от столь неожиданной ласки, уткнулся мордой в бороду. От Позова пахло сигаретами, снегом и самим Димкой. Арс прикрыл глаза. Ему было страшно всё это время, а сейчас понемногу отпускало. Он расслабился, растёкся чёрной кляксой в сильных руках. Дима уже привычно почесал его шею, погладил по спине, не трогая хвост, так как котяра не любил этого, и понёс животное к себе в комнату, забыв, что хотел выпить кофе, прежде чем садиться за курсовую. 

***

 

Арсений накинул на себя куртку, сунул ноги в ботинки Позова (благо, у него не такие лыжи, как у Антона. Будь оба его соседа одинаково длинными, пришлось бы куда хуже), подхватил комплект ключей, сунул в карман немного наличных, стянутый у спящего Антона телефон и выскользнул из квартиры. Сегодня он действительно всё спланировал до мелочей. По росту он уже перегнал Позова, и в шмотках по погоде никто бы не принял его за беспризорника. Такси ждало у подъезда, и встреча с сердобольным Волей была просто исключена. Потому что таксиста звали Виталий, и рейтинг у него был 4,8. Не может Паша работать днём в школе, а ночами ещё и таксовать. Всё должно было пройти гладко. Никаких случайных встреч с волонтёрами и внеплановых возвращений домой. Хватило одного раза. 

Он вышел из подъезда, нашёл машину с номерами, указанными в приложении, и тут же уселся на заднее сиденье. 

— Добрый вечер. Поехали, — Арс старался говорить как можно меньше, чтобы начавший ломаться голос не дал в самый неподходящий момент петуха. 

К его огромному облегчению машина тронулась. 

Мимо, всё ускоряясь, полетели деревья, увешанные гирляндами, улицы, украшенные к новому году, редкие прохожие в ярких куртках. Светофор мигнул жёлтым и распахнул красный глаз, закрыв остальные. Арсений посмотрел на него сквозь лобовое стекло, осмотрел водителя, залитого сейчас золотистым светом фонаря, и отвернулся к окну. На остановке целовались парень в ярко-синей парке и девушка в салатовом пуховике, наглухо игнорируя то, что под их ногами в луже медленно растворялся зелёный свет. Он иссяк, замигал, то разливаясь по расцвеченной бензиновыми каплями влаге, то снова исчезая, пока не сменился жёлтым. А потом и вовсе красным. Машина мягко тронулась, а Попов обернулся, чтобы посмотреть как они, улыбаясь друг другу, смеются, что пропустили светофор. 

Тихая музыка, льющаяся из колонок, не раздражала, а водитель попался просто замечательный: неразговорчивый, спокойный и аккуратный. Он остановился по нужному адресу и, обернувшись, принял у Арса оплату. 

— Хорошего вечера, — Виталий улыбнулся, и Арсений не сдержал ответную улыбку. Он выскочил из машины, пробежал несколько метров и ввалился в вестибюль. На рецепции стояла высокая блондинка. Она бегло осмотрела Арса и мягко ему улыбнулась. Кот внутри Попова вздыбил шерсть и выгнул спину. Хотелось упасть на все четыре лапы и, шипя, вылететь из помещения. Однако он не позволил себе этого. Подошёл, стараясь держать зверя под контролем, положил руки на стойку, вгляделся в сотрудницу Организации. 

Девушка была бледная, с белыми вьющимися волосами и голубыми глазами. Ресницы и брови у неё тоже были белые-белые. 

— Добро пожаловать. Меня зовут Агния, я недавно работаю в Организации. Чем могу вам помочь? 

Арсений глубоко вдохнул, старательно успокаивая кота внутри. Да, он не любил собачьих, но умел с ними общаться без проявлений неприязни. 

— Меня зовут Арсений, и мне нужно увидеться с Яковом Химбером. Он сегодня здесь? — Попов замер, не сводя взгляда с Агнии. Она кивнула, что-то печатая на клавиатуре. 

— Да, у него проходят занятия до трёх утра, — Агния подняла глаза от монитора. — Потом будет перерыв. Я могу проводить вас в комнату ожидания и предложить чай или кофе. 

За спиной послышались тяжёлые шаги, и рядом встал Константин. Он положил на стойку свёрток, от которого пахло кровью. Арс нахмурился, глядя на грубую ткань. 

— Я нашёл Вику. Но помочь ей уже не смог. Нужно сообщить семье, — он подхватил свою ношу и пошёл по коридору. Арсений кивнул собаке, ставшей, кажется, ещё бледнее, и последовал за вороном. 

Молча они прошли вдоль коридора, потом повернули к лестнице, ведущей вниз. Там находились складские помещения и морг. К сожалению, смерти были не такой уж редкостью. Константин положил свёрток на стол, разворачивая его. Украшенные серебряными кольцами пальцы легко порхали над телом крупной вороны. Чёрные перья отливали синевой, птица казалась спящей. Мужчина аккуратно поднял её одной рукой, а второй открыл выдвижной ящик холодильника, положил её на поверхность, застеленную простынёй, и закрыл. Повернулся к Арсу. 

— Рад тебя видеть, повелитель кошек. Пришёл к Якову?

Арс кивнул. Он тоже привык к потерям. На его веку они случались, но смириться с ними окончательно Попов так и не смог. Наверное, этот Константин видел побольше, чем сам Арсений. Поэтому такой спокойный. 

— Ты её знал? — он кивнул на отделение, в которое был помещён труп вороны. 

— Знал. Мы вместе учились. Это всего вторая её смерть. Ещё есть в запасе. Да и живут врановые подольше, чем кошачьи. Она скоро возродится, — мужчина тщательно вымыл руки, не снимая украшений, и, вытерев их, пошёл наверх. Здесь им делать было нечего. 

*

Костя, он сам разрешил себя так называть, подстриг Арсения, сделав ему модную стрижку с выбритыми висками. Попов осмотрел себя в зеркале и слабо улыбнулся. За окном тьму разбавлял свет фонарей, щедро заливающий двор, в котором бегали дети. На территории Организации они могли чувствовать себя совершенно обычными, ничем не обременёнными. Счастливыми и свободными. Перед Арсением, исходя паром, остывал чай. Дверь за спиной открылась, и, обернувшись, он увидел своего наставника. Арсений поднялся со стула и, стараясь не сорваться на бег, подошёл, обнял высокого мужчину, ткнулся носом ему в грудь. 

— Я скучал, — пробормотал он в чёрную ткань рубашки. 

— Я тоже, — Яков обнял его в ответ своими сухими руками и прижал крепче. — Я тоже, Арс. 

Они сели за стол, и Арсений сбивчиво обо всём рассказал. О том, как сбежал из дома ещё в прошлый раз, о том, что в последнее время кошачья сущность его подводит. И в красках о случае с прятками под кроватью. Кот смотрел и улыбался уголками рта. Было что-то в этой его не совсем даже улыбке, а скорее ухмылке, что-то до трясучки бесячее. Как будто Химбер что-то знал, чего ещё пока не понял сам Попов. И это невероятно раздражало. 

Арс пробовал как-то выведать, о чём молчит Яков, но хитрющий котяра только улыбался и снисходительно поднимал брови. 

— Ты очень красивый мальчик, Арсений. Вырастешь в очень красивого мужчину. 

Попов, который и так знал, что он будет «очень красивый мужчина», недовольно засопел. Пока он был просто очень красивый тринадцатилетний мальчишка, который очень хотел понять, как не встрять со своей козлящейся кошачьей сучностью в передрягу. 

— Отпусти ситуацию. Она сама разрешится. Ты молод, у тебя переходный возраст. Кот внутри чувствует твои сомнения и пытается помочь их разрешить. Только и всего, — Химбер опять раздражающе улыбнулся. 

— Похоже, что кот внутри хочет, чтобы нас спалили и выкинули на улицу. Или сдали в органы опеки. Я же говорю: он устроился волонтёром! Он меня ищет! 

— Кто ищёт, тот непременно найдет, — с видом великого интригана Яков Адамович спрятал улыбку в чашке чая. 

— Вот вы сейчас лучше не делаете, вы в курсе?

*

Домой Арсений ехал злой, как чёрт. Радовало только то, что его постригли, и волосы теперь не лезли в лицо. Ну и то, что его накормили печёночным пирогом. Поз пироги не пёк. Он вообще не пёк, если начистоту. Но готовил вкусно. 

Константин остановил машину прямо у дома, пожал Арсу руку и уехал, оставив кота одного. 

Оборотень забежал в подъезд, поднялся на свой этаж пешком, чтобы лишний раз не шуметь, открыл дверь и прислушался. В квартире царила сонная тишина. Он аккуратно разулся, поставил ботинки Поза на место, повесил куртку, положил ключи. Разделся тут же, чтобы не перебудить всех, и, зажав в руке телефон, тихонечко разложил вещи по местам. Мобильник сунул Антону под подушку, перекинувшись, залез на кровать. Шаст, не просыпаясь, обнял кота, поцеловал в затылок и, зарывшись носом в густой мех (и чем он там только дышит?!), засопел.


	27. Ёлка. Что бы это ни значило.

Антон начал понимать, почему он настолько давно не праздновал Новый год так, как обычно его празднуют люди: с ёлкой, мандаринами и стеклянными шарами.  
Потому что сраное дерево было по-мудацки колючим, липким и просто отвратительно неудобным. К этому ещё, по незабвенному закону мирового свинства, прибавился неработающий, сука, лифт! Сказать, что Антон негодовал, — это было бы лихо преуменьшить ситуацию. Градусов эдак на тысячу. Он был вне себя от злости. Красный, исцарапанный, наперевес с колючей красавицей, едва уступающей ему в росте, Шастун производил впечатление озверевшего гоблина. В лучшем случае.  
Он, пыхтя и отдуваясь, взопёр ношу на седьмой этаж, чудом не сломав ни одной ветки. Конечно, несколько иголок пали жертвами неравной схватки, но это те потери, которыми можно пренебречь. Антон поставил ель в угол и достал из кармана ключи, примеряясь к замку. Руки немного дрожали из-за перенесённой нагрузки и слушались откровенно не очень.  
Сверху, перескакивая через ступеньку, сбежала Машка. Которая вообще-то жила на четвёртом.

— Привет, — девушка тут же густо покраснела и быстрым движением убрала за ухо прядь волос. — Ёлку домой купил? Круто как! А можно я с украшением помогу?

Запыхавшийся и взмокший, а сейчас ещё и неторопливо остывающий, Антон оказался банально не готов к столь массированной атаке, так что просто кивнул на всё. На приветствие и на вопросы. Потом разберётся. Сейчас важно, чтобы она ушла, а там видно будет. Мария, очевидно решив что-то в своей головушке, улыбнулась ему и попрыгала дальше.  
Несколько сбитый с толку Шаст наконец смог попасть в замок ключом и открыл дверь. Начался новый этап испытания ёлкой: нужно было протащить её в квартиру. Обнявшись с деревом так, будто не собирается с ним никогда расставаться, и матеря самого себя на все лады, Антон гордо шагнул в квартиру и наступил на кота. То, что ему какого-то чёрта приспичило медитировать непременно на дороге, Шастуну было ~~очень сильно похуй~~ глубоко безразлично. Он затащил трофей внутрь, захлопнул дверь и спешно снял куртку. Жарко было просто нереально.  
Кот, отбежав на безопасное расстояние, смотрел на ёлку взглядом буйного психопата, и Шастун весь как-то напрягся. Он слышал о том, как коты роняли ёлки, и даже видел несколько крайне весёленьких роликов об этом на Youtube. Однако стать героем одного из них Антону не улыбалось. Совсем.  
Он встал между котом и деревом и строго посмотрел на Графа. Котяра уставился в ответ. Что-то в его взгляде подсказывало Антону, что это объявление войны, не меньше. Граф, конечно, иногда был просто по-ослиному упрямым, но в целом это было самое лучшее и самое беспроблемное животное, какое только можно было себе вообразить. А сейчас этот зверь мечты выглядел уж слишком уверенно.  
Антон тем не менее, логично положившись на силу человеческого ума, разулся и потащил дерево в кухню. Другой комнаты, в которую можно было бы без потерь воткнуть ель, в квартире просто не было. Ни к Позу, ни к Тохе она бы банально не поместилась, да и есть салаты приятнее, когда красавица переливается огоньками, разбрызгивая во все стороны цветастые отблески. Антон прислонил ёлку к столу и ушёл искать крестовину. Димка говорил, что она, оставшись от прежних квартирантов, лежала где-то у него на шкафу.  
Антон поковырялся, нашёл ролики, пару хоккейных коньков, несколько спортивных сумок (нахрена столько Позу, оставалось тайной, покрытой мраком), и подо всем этим обнаружилась та самая реликтовая крестовина. Он вытащил кусок металла достаточно увесистый, чтобы выдержать дерево, и, довольный, спустился с табурета.

Оказалось, что найти крестовину, — это только самое начало квеста. Нужно было ещё вставить в неё ёлку, одновременно с этим любой свободной и не очень конечностью отгоняя назойливого кота. Тот понюхал дерево, потёрся об него щекой и почему-то решил, что теперь они лучшие други и будут ну как минимум неразлучны. Антону же вообще казалось, что Граф всерьёз собрался ассимилировать дерево и слиться с ним, чтобы в следующей жизни родиться сиамским волосато-хвойным кошмаром. В который кот уже начал превращаться: он нацеплял на свой шикарный блестящий мех иголок и, подёргивая шкурой, нарезал круги вокруг перформанса «Шастун и ель», иногда вставляя робкие замечания касательно техники установки ёлки.  
В конце концов это заебало Антона и, выпрямившись, он показал на дерево:

— Если ты такой дохуя умный, Граф, давай. А я посмотрю, — он уставился на кота, чётко понимая, что со стороны выглядит форменным идиотом. Да и плевать!

В коридоре послышалась возня, и выяснение отношений с котом пришлось прервать. Шаст пошёл к Диме.

— Привет, — он подхватил пакет с продуктами, освобождая Позову руки, — я ёлку припёр. Помоги поставить… — договорить Антон не успел. Послышался шуршащий звук, как будто огромная ёлка медленно соскальзывает по столу, потом тихий звук падения, — и мимо них в комнату Шаста пролетел кот.

— И тебе привет, — улыбнулся Дима и поправил очки. Он прошёл мимо застывшего Шаста и направился сразу на кухню, оценить масштабы катастрофы. Впрочем, ничего страшного не случилось: кот просто уронил дерево. Дима вообще без труда поднял ёлку и каким-то чудом с первого раза (магией вне Хогвартса, не иначе, блин) установил её в крестовину. Покачал немного, убеждаясь, что стоит надёжно и, довольный собой и тем, какую шикарную ёлку выбрал Антон, ушёл переодеваться.

*1*

— Подай мне зелёный. Да не этот, матовый. Тут одни блестящие, надо разбавить, — Антон, как более длинный и потому куда более пригодный для наряжания, стоял упакованный в дерево и вешал шары на верхние ветки. Пластиковые, которые не страшно было уронить. Шаст вообще не отличался изяществом, так что Позу периодически приходилось поднимать их с пола. Красный, с забавным снеговиком на боку, вообще принесли в жертву коту, потому что каждый чёртов шар Граф отбивал лапой, кажется, ещё до контакта с полом и, с совершенно счастливой рожей, принимался гонять его по квартире. Кот пушился, увеличиваясь в размерах, выпучивал и без того огромные глаза и жизнерадостно молотил лапами по воздуху, без труда подбрасывая лёгкую игрушку. Красный он тоже угнал сразу, но через некоторое время, держа за верёвочку, на которую шар должен был вешаться, принёс обратно. Антон удивлённо поднял брови, глядя на этот аналог хорошего мальчика, и было решено оставить коту этот трофей.  
Дима послушно вынул матовый, достаточно крупный шар и, не глядя, подал Антону. Он взял в одну руку красную звезду (очень напоминающую наследие коммунистического прошлого), а в другую ангела и теперь задумчиво вертел игрушки в руках.  
Антон потянулся за очередным шаром и, не получив его, перевёл взгляд на Диму.

— Думаешь, что ей больше понравится?

— Мне кажется, что она не застанет ёлку, если честно. Она же сыпаться начнёт достаточно быстро. Хватит и того, что дерево у нас заранее появилось. Просто ангел — это как-то по-пиндосовски, что ли. А от одного вида этого пятиконечного ужаса меня аж передёргивает. Вроде бы и очевиден выбор, а между тем. Что думаешь?

— Думаю, что стоило послушать девочку из магазина и взять Санту, который садился на верхушку, — усмехнулся Антон. — Давай передохнём.

В коридоре, грохоча лапами, промчался кот. Он гнал перед собой шарик. Схватил добычу, замер на секунду, ошалело водя ушами. Потом приподнялся, как-то неуклюже поднял лапами трофей, кинул его и умчался следом. Судя по звуку, врезавшись по дороге в дверь.  
Дима шумно выдохнул.

— Ну хоть у кого-то до отвратительного праздничное настроение.

Шаст нахмурился. Он поставил чайник, открыл окно и прикурил, тут же протянув пачку Позу. Тот не стал отказываться, вытащил сигарету и, вложив в рот, поднёс кончик к услужливо протянутой Антоном зажигалке.

— Дим, ты чё? Катя же скоро приезжает, а ты куксишься. Всё же хорошо у нас будет. Заживём. Я обещаю не мешать. Девушки у меня нет и как-то не предвидится. Так что… — Шастун пожал тощими плечами. Позов посмотрел на него сквозь линзы очков. Выглядело это немного пугающе. Всё-таки хорошо, что он выбрал профессию стоматолога. Очень подходящая.

— Да я просто расходы прикидываю. Боюсь, как бы не получилось некрасиво. Катюша приедет, а я такой, — Дима сунул руки в карманы и развёл их в стороны, очевидно пытаясь продемонстрировать нищету.

— Прорвёмся, Поз. У меня есть подработка. Плюс я ещё и волонтёром заделался. Там тоже немного приплачивать обещали, если я с детьми буду заниматься. Обещал рассказать им азы экономики и менеджмента. Там что угодно хорошо, лишь бы они были заняты, и потом пригодилось.

Друг кивнул и повернулся к окну. В комнату вошёл кот. Он потёрся об ноги Димы, и, положив сигарету тлеть в пепельницу, Поз поднял животное на руки.

— А ты чего? Тоже думаешь, что всё хорошо будет? — он снял с кисточки на ухе клочок паутины, обнимая кота. Посмотрел на Шаста и буркнул недовольно: — Люблю вас обоих, сил нет.

После небольшого перерыва Дима достал гирлянду, размотал её, и парни начали методично обматывать труп дерева проводами и лампочками. Оказалось, что Антон купил не только стандартную китайскую фигню, но и похожую на старую советскую, с большими разноцветными звёздами. Если б у них ещё были не такие колючие лучи, то вообще праздник бы. А так эти штуки порой неприятно впивались в руки.   
К тому времени, как со всеми плясками около дерева было покончено, за окном уже качественно стемнело.

Шастун отступил на пару шагов, придирчиво осмотрел ёлку и выключил свет на кухне.

— Теперь самое главное, чтобы «ёлочка гори» не случилось, — произнёс он со смехом. О ноги потёрлось мохнатое — Граф пришёл посмотреть на плоды трудов своих соседей. Шастуна порой поражала странная сознательность кота. Он был очень умным и нередко смотрел на Антона, как на идиота, когда тот делал что-нибудь, по мнению Графа, абсурдное. Как-то раз Тоха разгуливал в неглиже и от скуки стал мотать бёдрами то вправо, то влево, чтобы, так сказать, _повилять хвостом_. Так кот даже приподнял голову, чтобы лучше видеть это непотребство, и смотрел на хозяина так, будто тот в самый край поехал. Антону тогда стало иррационально стыдно, он оделся и просто ушёл из дома. Почему-то это вспомнилось именно сейчас, когда Поз включил гирлянды, и кухню залило красно-зелёным светом. Обе гирлянды мигали с разными интервалами. Получалось, что свет не гас вообще, и кухонька сразу стала неприлично праздничной. По стенам скакали разноцветные блики, они расплывались на дверце холодильника и всевозможных блестящих поверхностях. Для полноты картины не хватало только резкого цитрусового запаха мандаринов.

— Круто получилось, — выдохнул Димка и встал рядом.

Шастун только кивнул. Слова сейчас казались лишними. Он посмотрел на кота и решил, что все мысли по поводу его разумности не имели под собой твёрдого основания: разноцветные блики плясали на чёрной морде, отражались в выпуклых глазах, глядящих расфокусировано и совершенно завороженно, не хватало только, чтобы котик пустил слюну по подбородку для полноты образа. Антон потрепал животное по холке, зарывшись на пару секунд в густой мех, и, довольный, пошёл к себе в комнату. После того, как он столько ебался с ёлкой, он весь пропах ею и нещадно лип. Стоило хорошенько себя отмыть.

*1*

Ложась спать, Шастун даже не предполагал, что ночь станет для него _настолько_ весёлой и, в каком-то смысле, незабываемой.  
Он отключился почти сразу, как оказался в постели. Сгрёб привычно кота в охапку, прижал покрепче, прикрыл глаза и отчалил в мир Морфея.

Около трёх утра, когда все приличные люди спят и только грёбаная Мафия просыпается, на кухне раздался какой-то шорох, почти неразличимый сквозь сон. А воспоследовавший за этим грохот, к огромному сожалению Антона Андреевича, был более чем различим и включил сначала ту часть мозга, которая отвечает за инстинкты, так что с постели Шаст подорвался раньше, чем сообразил, что вообще делает. Обнаружил он себя на кухне, в одних труселях. Перед ногами лежали ёлка и запутавшийся в гирляндах кот. Он даже не дёргался, очевидно, смирившись с нелёгкой судьбой. Прямо на лбу мигала красная звезда, делая Графа удивительно похожим на красавца, спортсмена и комсомольца в одном флаконе. Было невероятно отрадно, что карма не заставила себя долго ждать, но сон это вернуть не могло. Несколько опечаленный этим фактом, Антон сначала нахлопал по мохнатой заднице, глядя в бесстыжие глаза Графа, а только потом помог коту выпутаться. Пришедший Дима смотрел на всё это с толикой скуки, прислонившись к косяку двери и зевая. Он тоже слышал грохот, но бегал не так быстро, как Антон, и оказался в эпицентре событий последним.  
Котяра же, как только почувствовал свободу, убежал, поджав хвост. Поз подошёл и помог всё ещё немного сонному Антону поставить ёлку обратно. Молча. Святой человек.  
Благодаря тому, что шарики были фактически привязаны к веткам, украшения почти не пострадали. Парни просто ещё раз закрепили гирлянды и ушли спать, предварительно закрыв дверь в кухню.

Практика, тем не менее, показала, что они сильно недооценили потенциал котика. Ёлка оказалась на полу уже через полчаса после первого раза.  
Потом ещё через час. Не помогло даже то, что дверь подпёрли тяжёлой тумбой. Как коту, весом в десять кило, удалось отодвинуть тяжеленную тумбу, было загадкой, которую в пять утра решать никто так и не захотел. На тумбочку сверху просто добавили пару пятикилограммовых гантелей, купленных когда-то Антоном, но пригодившихся только сейчас. По итогу она превысила вес кота, и успокоенные этим мужчины ушли по комнатам.

В шесть ёлка упала снова. Антон скинул с себя одеяло, точно зная, что Дима или не успел заснуть, или уже благополучно проснулся от грохота, производимого падением дерева и десяти килограммов оседлавшего его бестолкового меха, и поднялся. Шаст нашёл чёрную шкуру под ёлкой. Поднял ель, поймал другой рукой кота и, держа его прямо перед лицом, заорал, глядя в нахалючую морду:

— Ты, сука, меня решил довести? — он встряхнул кота. Тот факт, что приходилось просыпаться постоянно, не добавлял Антону ни терпения, ни здравомыслия. — Я тебя, говнаря, сейчас к ней, блять, скотчем примотаю. Будешь, сука, вместо звезды торчать, - Шастун сделал паузу на вдох, и его озарило. - Точно! Жопой твоей бестолковой украшу дерево, один хрен этот ангел меня бесит!

Вошёл хмурый Поз. Он отнял прижавшее к голове уши животное и выкинул его из кухни, прекрасно зная, что Граф упадёт на лапы. Дима посмотрел на Антона, потёр лицо руками и, вздохнув, помог поставить ёлку на её законное место. Осмотрев придирчиво дерево, Позов хмыкнул. Он достал по сигарете себе и Антону и, совсем чуть-чуть приоткрыв окно для проветривания, чтобы их бубенцы не зазвенели раньше времени, прикурил.

— Я пару шурупов вкручу в стену. Вот тут, — он показал пальцем, — и вот тут. И верёвку натянем. Десять кило конструкция не выдержит, конечно, но и уронить её будет в принципе сложнее. Да и уймётся же он рано или поздно.

Шастун, не глядя на соседа, зло выдохнул дым. В такой исход верилось слабо. Что нашло на кота, было совершенно непонятно. 

— Если не уймётся, я ёлку плёнкой замотаю. Видел такое. И кота тоже закручу, повяжу ленточкой и кину, сука, под дерево вместо подарка. Заебал, нет сил.

Дима согласно кивнул. Несмотря на огромную любовь к коту, которую он, безусловно, питал, вот такие приключения и его раздражали. Но, в отличие от Тохи, Дима прекрасно понимал, что орать на кота, как и бить его, бесполезно. Максимум, что это даст, — понижение в крови уровня кортизола*. Оно, конечно, полезно, но на глобальном уровне проблему не решит. Хотя полегче должно стать.   
На том и порешили. Спать уже не хотелось, но на улице было темно, и парни разошлись по комнатам. Антон сел за конспекты, а Дима решил, что можно поубивать зомби. Они не чувствуют боли, а он сможет представить на месте каждого из них Графа и отомстить за поруганный сон.   
Вооружившись виртуальной монтировкой, Поз храбро шагнул в мир, отравленный зомби-вирусом. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Гормон кортизол вырабатывается организмом в стрессовых и экстренных ситуациях, при активных физических нагрузках либо при недостатке питания.   
Повышение является, своего рода, защитной реакцией организма. В состоянии шока этот гормон помогает мозгу и телу быстрее действовать: при недостаточном питании «подстёгивает» голод и заставляет искать еду, при физических нагрузках даёт взрывную силу.


	28. Новый, новый, новый год!

— Ты опять?! Граф, сколько можно? Это уже пятый! Ты их там жрёшь втихаря?! — орал Антон так, что уши закладывало. Но перестать воровать приготовленные на праздник мандарины, было выше его сил.

Сердце билось в груди как бешеное. Казалось, что оно ударяется о рёбра. Арсений замер, притих и даже глаза закрыл, чтобы снизить вероятность быть пойманным. В густом меху утопал сильнопахнущий трофей. Он выбил этот мандарин у Позова из рук и справедливо считал своим. Если на то пошло, он получил его в честном поединке. А если Шастун сейчас начнёт сюда совать швабру, чтобы выгнать кота из укрытия, это будет уже совершенно нечестный поединок.

Он прислушался. Ор закончился, и в наступившей звенящей тишине было даже страшно. Ног Арс не видел, значит, Антон или вышел из комнаты, или влез на кровать. Вот ведь хитрый длинный!

Тишина давила. Было отчётливо слышно, как Дима на кухне жарит картошку, как масло шипит, когда Поз, сняв крышку и повернув её боком, прямо в сковороду сливает конденсат, превратившийся в капли. Попов облизнулся. Мандарин хотелось почистить и съесть. Но пока все дома этого делать было нельзя. И он был бы рад трескать фрукты, когда все уходят, но инстинкты вопили, что взять нужно сейчас. Чёртов возраст! Арс уже с каким-то странным нетерпением ждал, когда ему стукнет двадцать, и вся эта детская порывистость выветрится, и можно будет чувствовать себя взрослым и уравновешенным.

— Вот ты где! — раздалось совершенно счастливое сверху. Длинная рука нырнула под кровать, и кота вместе с заслуженным трофеем вытянули на свет. Арсений прижал уши к голове и жалобно посмотрел на Антона. Жать ребёнку мандарин, в его понимании, было совсем чересчур. Но поди ты объясни этой шпале. — Ты чего так смотришь? Всё равно съесть не сможешь, дурачина. Отдай, — и Антон потянулся к святому. Мандарин был отобран и унесён бессердечным Шастуном, а совершенно опечаленный этим Арс проводил добычу взглядом и просто лёг. Ощущение было, будто его ограбили. Жизнь на какое-то время утратила смысл.

*

Охота на ёлку стала не такой интересной, потому что она, привязанная к стене, больше не падала; а просто болтаться на пахучем дереве без возможности ощутить, как земля уходит из-под лап, оказалось слишком скучно. Так что сейчас, нарезая круги вокруг Димы и ворча (на самом деле исключительно для проформы. Кот был сыт), Арс обходил колючую красавицу стороной.

На кухню, привлечённый запахом жареных сосисок, не иначе, пришёл Шастун. Строго говоря, из-за них же сюда парой минут раньше примчался и Арсений — просто кошачий нюх в разы острее человеческого.

Дима, едва не наступив на Попова, отодвинул его ногой и прошёл к столу. Разложил им обоим ужин, отломил вилкой небольшой кусочек коту и бросил в сторону мисок. Мясной хвост сосиски, описав широкую дугу, под прицелом трёх пар глаз изящно, почти без всплеска, вошёл в воду в миске. На десяточку.

На кухне повисла гробовая тишина. Арс подошёл к посудине, тронул лапой воду, но, подумав, не стал доставать полученную еду. Он хмуро посмотрел на давящихся хохотом парней и отчалил к Антону в комнату.

***

Новый год неотвратимо приближался с каждым днём. Антон становился всё более оживлённым, словно праздник наполнял его энергией. Он носился с бесконечными коробками, пакетами и какими-то бантиками-ленточками. Сам запаковывал подарки для тех, про кого умудрился забыть или кому смог купить то, что хотел, только недавно.

 

Шаст сидел на кровати, вертя в руках шерстяную шаль. Он ещё пах снегом и улицей, а покупка распространяла по комнате едва различимый аромат хорошей шерсти. От него приятно пощипывало в носу и хотелось мурчать. Арсений, грея животом ноутбук и жмурясь, смотрел, как Антон, высунув от усердия кончик языка, что-то мастерит. Он укладывал шаль в коробку то так, то сяк, примеряя, как будет лучше смотреться. Наконец соорудил что-то вроде гнезда и, вытащив из кармана толстовки бархатную коробочку, в каких обычно дарят обручальные кольца, уложил её аккурат в это гнездо. У Арсения морда вытянулась от удивления. Он смотрел и не верил собственным глазам. Ну не мог же Шастун найти себе девушку и промолчать! Да он обо всём рассказывал Позу! Разве что про беспризорника смолчал. И то, скорее всего по той простой причине, что не хотел объяснять все тонкости знакомства. _Мол, ты, Поз, извини, но да, я пригласил в квартиру пацана, который мог нас порешить и вынести всё что есть, да ещё и спать его оставил. А потом с утра потерял. Но всё ж на месте, а мы целы._ Уморительно было бы на это посмотреть.

Оборотень приподнялся, наблюдая, как Антон пакует подарок. Он тщательно закрыл крышку, обмотал коробку лентой и даже бант красивый завязал, что повергло Арса в настоящий шок.

Посмотрев на плоды своих трудов, Шастун довольно хмыкнул и, отложив этот подарок, потянулся к пакету. Вытащил из него джинсы, добротные такие, на мальчишку, чуть выше, чем Арсений сейчас, и довольно большую худи глубокого синего цвета. Он аккуратно срезал бирки, сложил вещи и принялся заворачивать их в упаковочную бумагу.  
Кот изящно стёк на кровать и, муркнув, подошёл понюхать толстовку. Но тут же прямо в морду ткнулся острый локоть.

— Граф, уйди, не мешай, пожалуйста. Я не хочу, чтобы на его подарке была твоя шерсть. А твоя шерсть и так везде, избавь меня.

Арс сел рядом, уже не делая попыток добраться до "его подарка". Кого его, он никак не мог понять. Для Позова Антон купил коллекционное издание какой-то стратегии. Упакованная коробка уже лежала на шкафу в его комнате. Для Оксаны были приготовлены перчатки без пальцев с карманом, превращающим их в варежки, и шапка в цвет. Всё это было шерстяное, тёплое. Ещё Антон приобрёл шикарный ежедневник в кожаном переплёте, бог знает для кого. А теперь вещи. Кому можно подарить штаны и толстовку? Да ещё и такого…  
Он посмотрел на Шастуна. Тот хмурился, не понимая, как завернуть мягкую толстовку в шуршащую упаковочную бумагу так, чтобы не было похоже, будто подарок до этого тщательно и с душой жевали. И даже то, что упаковка привлекательно шуршала и отбрасывала блики на стены, не могло заставить Арса сдвинуться с места. Он дышать, казалось, перестал. Это подарок для Арсения. Только беспризорник будет рад новым штанам и толстовке.

В горле пересохло, а сердце застучало так, что стало больно. Кот свалился с кровати и уполз на кухню. Ёлка призывно переливалась огоньками, блестела выпуклыми боками шариков, манила шершавой корой ствола. Но Арс оставался глух к её флирту. Он сел у мисок и невидяще уставился перед собой.

На кухню зашёл Дима, хлопнул холодильником, достал оттуда консервы и, щёлкнув ключом, вскрыл паштет. Вывалил одуряюще вкусную пасту на блюдце и даже придвинул поближе. Но Арсению кусок в горло не лез. Он сидел как оглушённый. Кто-то не из Организации приготовил подарок для него. Для него, не для кота. Он облизнулся и чисто механически стал есть.

Пришёл Шаст. Запахло тушёнкой — парни сели обедать. Они говорили, смеялись, опьянённые близким торжеством, перспективами, которые оно сулило, а оборотень не слышал ничего. Звуки доносились до него словно через толщу воды.

***

Оставшиеся дни пролетели для Арсения незаметно, слившись в сплошной круговорот счастливых лиц, отобранных мандаринов и мерцающих гирлянд. Он только и делал, что смотрел на Антоновом ноутбуке предновогодние выпуски разных передач, воровал припасённые на праздник вкусности и спал, укутавшись в одеяло по самые уши, пока парни целыми днями где-то пропадали, спеша отбросить последние хвосты.

Хорошо, что Антон был не из тех, кто считает заправленную кровать не просто благом, а ежедневной необходимостью. Иначе эта дневная сонливость стоила бы Арсу массы косых взглядов. Он как раз спал и видел какой-то странно тревожный сон, когда в квартиру вошли. Просыпаться не хотелось совершенно, однако шаги раздавались и раздавались, как будто кто-то шарахался по коридору, а потом прошёл на кухню. Арс открыл глаза, сбросил одеяло и, щурясь на яркий дневной свет, казалось, умноженный, снегом за окном, прислушался. На кухне явно шуршали пакетом. Нехотя, оборотень перекинулся и, шатаясь со сна, выполз из комнаты, чтобы увидеть, как Позов выходит из кухни. Жаль люди не обладали таким острым нюхом, как коты — можно было и дальше спать, ведь Дима не заходил в комнату Антона, пока того не было дома.

Он подошёл, потрепал кота по холке и, бросив что-то щемяще-ласковое, ушёл к себе переодеваться.

Арсений же, преисполненный праведного любопытства, задрав хвост на манер пиратского флага, продефилировал в кухню и огляделся. На столе в корзинке для хлеба лежали мандарины, маня, как запретный плод; под ёлкой организовали какое-то непотребство, вроде того, каким ограждают проходы от маленьких детей — взрослый без труда перешагнёт, а вот малолетка не сможет. Арсений даже фыркнул: ему такая преграда — что слону дробина. Разве только к ней подвести ток и обвешать мышеловками. Да и то есть шанс, что он всё это переживёт. Кот подбежал к дереву и замер, глядя сквозь решётку. Но ничего интересного там решительно не было, и флаг, чисто на эмоциях, несколько опустился.

Но терять боевой дух Арс вовсе не собирался. По его скромным подсчётам, сейчас было около часа дня. К трём обещала прибыть Окс с подкреплением, и Арсу явно станет легче и веселее ждать вечера. Он не понаслышке знал, что его люди очень смешные, когда пьяные, и хотел посмотреть на это ещё раз. Котам ничего наливать не будут, разве что валерианку. А кто её будет пить в своём уме?

Арса даже передёрнуло. Он как-то на спор с Глебом выпил настойку корня валерианы. Было не так уж много, но ему хватило, чтобы перекинуться и убежать из Организации прямо посреди дня. Нашли его потом в парке, он висел на дереве и горланил, как полоумный. Под деревом собрались коты и кошки, явно желающие помочь ему отойти в мир иной (чтоб не мучался), но не понимающие, как снять страдающего собрата с высокого дерева. Тогда сам Яков приехал, залез на чёртов клён, вцепился в холку так, что стало больно, и, от души дёрнув, оторвал кота от ветки. И кору от ветки котом оторвал, но что-то подсказывало Арсению, что это мало волновало наставника.

Тогда ему единственный раз крепко влетело. Химбер никогда никого не бил, но взгляд, которым он наградил проснувшегося после капельницы Арса, стоил и тысячи ударов ремнём по заднице. Он смотрел из-под нахмуренных бровей, постаревший, кажется, на три десятка лет. Смотрел и осуждал.

— Я думал, ты умнее, — бросил наставник и ушёл. Позже Попов узнал, что Глеба переводят в питомник, где он будет заниматься с собаками. Ему готовили судьбу кинолога. О том, что потом стало с ним, Арс не знал, да и не желал знать. Каждый заплатил свою цену за выходку.

Он встряхнулся, желая избавиться от совсем непраздничных мыслей, и, мяукнув, чисто чтобы приободрить себя, трусцой направился в комнату Димы — мешать двуногим было весело.

Арс забрался на постель, поставил лапы на стол и с любопытством уставился в ноутбук. На экране в окошке скайпа Катя, с праздничной причёской и макияжем, ласково улыбалась, глядя в монитор. Она выглядела просто чудесно, одетая не то в платье, не то в кофточку ярко-красного цвета. Слов было не слышно — Дима болтал в наушниках. Он говорил какие-то милые глупости о том, как скучает и как ему не терпится увидеться поскорее. Катя, судя по всему, отвечала нечто подобное, потому что Поз улыбался, не переставая. Кот влез на стол и от души потёрся о подбородок парня, оставляя на щетине шерсть. Мог бы и побриться — праздник всё-таки. Замурчал и, обнюхав микрофон, чихнул. Катя на экране рассмеялась, улыбаясь так радостно, словно случилось самое настоящее новогоднее чудо. Арсений с удовольствием улыбнулся бы в ответ, но он не мог. Дима подхватил его под живот, мягко поставил _чудотворца_ на пол и хлопнул под хвостом, придавая ускорение.

Повторять было ни к чему. Кот фыркнул и ушёл подремать. Зимой солнце садилось невероятно рано, так что шансы искупаться в его лучах стремительно снижались с каждой минутой, а желание поспать из-за слишком короткого светового дня, наоборот, возрастало.   
Арс запрыгнул на подоконник, потянулся от души, хрустнув суставами, и прилёг, лениво наблюдая за птичками, которых подкармливал кто-то из соседей. Пичуги галдящей стайкой носились по утоптанному снегу, склёвывая с него тёмные пятнышки зёрен. Он облизнулся, инстинктивно дёргая хвостом. Всякая мелкая живность пробуждала в его кошачьей сущности охотничьи инстинкты, воскрешая древние, почти забытые ощущения. Привыкший жить в сытости Попов почти никогда не охотился. Он вытянулся во всю длину подоконника, уложил массивную голову на лапы и, прикрыв глаза, задремал.

 

Разбудили его невероятно приятные ощущения. Тонкие девичьи пальчики гладили живот, бок и даже почёсывали пушистую щёчку. Кот приоткрыл глаза, зевнул от души и перевернулся на спину, подставляясь под ласки. Щурясь, он осмотрел Оксану. Она была прекрасна. Без макияжа, с раскрасневшимися с мороза щеками, девушка улыбалась уголками губ, глядя на кота. На ней был красный свитер под горло с оленями. Ебущимися оленями… Хорошая девочка, зато в тепле. Кот потянулся всеми лапами одновременно, вызвав у неё улыбку. Фролова наклонилась и поцеловала Арса в переносицу, ненадолго окутав его облаком запахов. От Окс пахло мандаринами, снегом, шампунем и ей самой.

— Привет, бандит. Я принесла твоего друга, — она на секунду пропала из поля зрения, а когда выпрямилась, держала на руках Веню. 

Серёга висел с таким видом, будто всерьёз собирался просочиться сквозь её пальцы и укатиться куда-нибудь упругим меховым комом. Из-за позы его щёки стали куда внушительнее, и Попов рассмеялся бы, если б мог. Но вместо этого он поднялся и, вытянувшись, понюхал морду друга. Лизнул его, заставив зажмуриться, и, счастливый, уселся, освобождая место, которого хватило бы для размещения нескольких манчкинов. Окс, довольная тем, что тяжесть наконец можно опустить, усадила Вениамина на подоконник, потрепала его ласково и убежала в комнату. На кухне они остались вдвоём. Сергей выглядел странно недовольным. Взъерошенный, он повесил уши по обе стороны головы и, посмотрев на Арса, сморщил нос. Попов решил, что друг просто приболел или не в духе, и, бодро спрыгнув, уже собирался умчаться в комнату, когда на кухню вошёл какой-то мужик. Арс так удивился, что с маху сел на задницу. Выглядел дядька молодо и до ужаса пижонисто. На нём был белоснежный свитер крупной вязки, обтягивающий широкую грудь и бицепсы, а горловина, обхватив шею, упиралась в мужественный подбородок, покрытый тёмной щетиной. Арсений растерянно мяукнул. Сверху рухнул Веня, чудом не на голову. Он потёрся боком об Арса и ушёл вслед за Оксаной, оставив мейн-куна наедине с красавчиком. Кот, опасливо вытянув морду и на всякий случай прижав уши к голове, подошёл и обнюхал штанину незнакомца. От него предсказуемо пахло снегом, морозом, порошком и ещё вокзалом. Это какой же псих приехал в Питер на поезде тридцать первого декабря? Арс поднял взгляд на парня, пытаясь понять, какого, собственно, чёрта он тут делает, когда влетела довольная Окс.

— Серёж, помоги с салатом, пожалуйста. Антон звонил, сказал, что задержится. Он поехал за другом, но встал в пробку на Невском. Придётся пока своими силами.

Тёзка Веника пожал плечами и залез в холодильник, макнув Арса поглубже в шок, начинающий переходить в перманентный ахуй. Что, собственно, происходит? Стоит заснуть на полчаса — и в твоей квартире уже парень подруги хозяйничает! Он мяукнул недовольно и пошёл посмотреть, чем занят Дима, пока чужой мужик чувствует себя как дома на _их_ кухне.

Позов обнаружился в ванной. Он, одетый в домашнюю футболку и почему-то джинсы, брился. Ужасно подмывало поговорить с Вениамином, но перекидываться было откровенно страшно. Мало ли что. Да и Серёгу не хотелось подставлять. У Арса сохранялся хоть небольшой шанс остаться в привычной обстановке, а вот станет ли Фролова терпеть не мехового, а вполне себе реального мужика, было огромной загадкой. Так что кот просто вышел и продолжил тихонечко офигевать в одиночку. Благо, что этот Сергей не проявлял к нему никакой симпатии. Даже странно. Обычно зверем все восхищались. А этот, знай себе, кружил по кухне, даже фартук нацепил, тёмно-серый, с несколькими функциональными карманами. Выглядел в нём Сергей ещё лучше, чем просто в свитере, и Попова это иррационально сильно бесило. Казалось бы, с чего? 

 

Вскоре приехал Антон и привёз Волю. Арсений, радостно выскочивший в коридор, затормозил так резко, что сложился пополам. А потом попытался прямо как был, компактно сложенный, ретироваться. Увидеть филолога в их квартире было как минимум странно. Да ещё и в Новый год. Так и подмывало перекинуться и спросить: какого, собственно, тут происходит? Хотя...

Из-за своей реакции Арс успешно пропустил момент того, как Павел разулся и, пройдя чуть вперёд, подхватил тушу. Очнулся оборотень уже на костлявых руках, а прямо перед мордой маячил огромный нос. Представительный такой, шикарный даже можно сказать. У Арсения закрались подозрения, что Химбер и Воля дальние родственники. Мужчина с полным отсутствием признаков инстинкта самосохранения, тыкался лицом в мокрый нос кота, шептал нежные глупости о том, какой Граф огромный и какой он красивый, одновременно с этим лаская животное.

Попов бы и рад был дать звездюлей этому беспардонному дядьке, но сердечко всё-таки потаяло, а в сознании проскользнула гаденькая мыслишка, что Паша ещё не знает, какой он огромный в некоторых местах. Будет огромный. Когда вырастет. 

Кот счёл за благо расслабиться и дать Воле полную свободу действий. Почему бы и нет, в конце концов? Не так часто им настолько искренне восхищаются.

Паша, кивнув Антону, сразу прошёл в кухню, чтобы там дождаться хозяина, и замер в проходе, разглядывая их гостя. Кот тоже невольно окаменел на руках, напрягшись каждой мышцей до звонкой дрожи. Почему-то этот Сергей не вызывал у него никаких положительных чувств. Привыкший полагаться на интуицию Арс держал ухо востро, хвост пистолетом, а нос по ветру. 

Павел тем временем протянул ладонь для рукопожатия, без видимых усилий удерживая кошачью тушку одной рукой.

— Здравствуйте. Вы, наверное, Дмитрий? Меня зовут Павел, я друг Антона. Он рассказывал о вас. Мы с Антоном, можно сказать, работаем вместе, - в голосе филолога слышалась скрытая теплота, а от глаз разошлись морщинки - он сдержанно улыбался.

Сергей замер на секунду, отложил нож, которым резал свёклу и, широко улыбнувшись, неловко как-то протянул для пожатия локоть, за который Воля без проблем взялся.

— Нет, вы меня путаете с Димой. Меня зовут Сергей, я брат Оксаны.

Морда Арса вытянулась так сильно, что он всерьёз думал, это будет заметно. Брат Оксаны?! Какой интересный брат, о котором Окс никогда не говорила. И никогда не говорил Серый. И вообще никто никогда не говорил. Будто он взялся из Зазеркалья. 

Кот вывернулся в руках Паши и, шлёпнувшись на пол, убежал в комнату искать Веника. Требовалось срочно разобраться в ситуации.

Ворвавшись к Антону, он влетел прямо в Шаста и, мяукнув обиженно, намекая на то, что всякие там шпалы могли бы и не стоять на пути у котиков, залез на кровать к Серёге.

— Ты не офигел? Бодаешься и ещё недоволен? — Антон улыбнулся и, натянув домашнее и сбросив полкило серебра на стол, вышел, оставив мохнатых наедине. Арсений тут же перекинулся, глядя на манчкина огромными глазами. Он нервно облизнул губы и безуспешно пару раз смахнул чёлку в бок. Но та всё равно упала на глаза.

— Что за брат Оксаны? Ты не говорил, что у неё есть брат! - прошипел Арс, пытаясь умаститься на кровати.

— Ты чего орёшь?! — шёпотом воскликнул Сергей, успевший обратиться следом. Выглядел армян отлично: аккуратно побритые виски, идеально подстриженная бородка. — Я сам не знал, что у неё есть двоюродный брат. Ещё вчера написал, что будет в Питере и какое-то время хочет пожить у нас. Представь, каково мне?! Она просто упаковала меня в переноску и, охая, попёрлась на вокзал. Мы его подхватили и сразу сюда. Это просто какой-то ужас! У нас однушка. Как я буду жить с ним? — он секунду смотрел на Арса и махнул рукой. Этот умудрялся прекрасно жить с двумя мужиками и ничего.

Попов нахмурился.

Слишком много незнакомых людей в квартире. Кошачья сущность не особенно жаловала посторонних, и Арсений сразу понимал, кто ему нравится, а кто нет. Ту же Оксану он принял без проблем; Павел вызывал скорее некоторую толику стыда и недоумение, но в целом был безразличен; а Сергей почему-то напрягал. Он не казался опасным буквально. Но и безопасным Арс не мог его назвать. Реакция Серого только подлила масла в огонь — манчкину мужчина тоже пришёлся не по вкусу. Значит, с ним что-то не так.

Коты немного пошушукались и, договорившись не оставлять нового знакомого без присмотра, дружно перекинулись и поползли на кухню. Как в крутых боевиках: низко прижимая животы к полу и отведя назад уши. Если бы они были на войне, пехотинцам отстрелили бы мохнатые зады. 

Предсказуемо, сюда набились буквально все. И буквально все занимались готовкой. Оксана как самая маленькая ростом заняла широкий подоконник, расположенный достаточно невысоко от пола, чтобы ей было комфортно, в то время как тому же Антону пришлось бы сложиться вдвое.

Она резала мясо, умело орудуя острым ножом. Матвиенко как самый настоящий предатель тут же пошёл к хозяйке и принялся тереться о ноги, выпрашивая лакомство. Кажется, он даже мурчать начал. Арс же счёл такое поведение (по крайней мере сегодня) моветоном и уселся в углу, приткнувшись к ёлочному ограждению и оттуда, сверкая глазами, наблюдал за людской суетой.

Антону поручили несложное — он занимался картошкой. Мыл её, чистил и резал, чтобы запечь в духовке с мясом. На него же легли и прочие обязанности по подготовке овощей. Сергей занимался селёдкой под шубой, которая, по словам Димы, была "самым новогодним блюдом, после, разумеется, чищенных мандаринов". И ничего необычного не происходило. Компания молодых людей удивительно органично сосуществовала на небольшой кухоньке. Они иногда сталкивались друг с другом, дважды отдавили хвост Веника, но в целом в комнате царили понимание и какая-то почти дружеская теплота. Воля, вероятно, как самый старший руководил процессом и декламировал стихи Маяковского, Есенина и что-то шутливо-похабное. Удачно отделавшись от самого процесса готовки, тощий учитель ловко лавировал между остальными членами коллектива, помогая по мелочи, на уровне "принеси-подай, отойди-не мешай", и, кажется, активно наслаждался такой ролью. Наверняка у себя в квартире Воля был бы один и, если бы и озаботился приготовлением новогодних блюд, то едва ли стал бы делать что-то сложнее салата "Оливье" и бутербродов с икрой. Когда ты один, в изобилии на столе нет никакого смысла: оно только угнетает, подчёркивая невозможность с кем-либо его разделить. 

Когда с основной готовкой закончили, коржи для торта испекли, а желе залили, совершенно умаявшиеся Дима и Антон раскрыли окно, уселись на низкий подоконник и от души затянулись. Непривычные к столь длительному марафону готовки, парни очень устали. Шастун даже лоб утёр. Вылитый пахарь с картины какого-нибудь художника девятнадцатого века. Почему именно девятнадцатого и какого именно художника Арсений сказать не мог: учитывая скорость роста детей-оборотней, с ними почти не занимались искусством, уделяя куда больше времени овладению практическими навыками, которые непременно пригодятся. Живопись, по мнению Химбера, в этот список не входила. Арсений тяжело выдохнул. В груди неприятно потянуло. Он поднял глаза, посмотрел как Павел уводит Оксану из комнаты, чтобы она не участвовала в курении пассивно, а после вернулся к Лазареву. Сергей прислонился к подоконнику бедром, наблюдая за друзьями. Кот сощурился. 

— Не пойми меня превратно, — начал Антон, выпуская густой белый дым, кажущийся ещё гуще из-за клубов пара, в которые на морозе превращалось дыхание парня, — но Окс никогда о тебе не рассказывала. Ты говорил, что играешь в театре?

Лазарев улыбнулся, будто ему было неловко говорить об этом, и начал тихо:

— Да, я сам из Москвы. Оксана моя сестра со стороны отца, и мы долгое время не общались. С ним отношения давно не ладятся, и родственников по его линии я не знал. Если подумать, даже, наверное, избегал. А не так давно со мной связалась тётя Марина, мама Оксаны, ну и рассказала, что вот, мол, мы родственники. Хорошо было бы найтись. Она с моим отцом тоже не в ладах, как оказалось. И вот приехал, чтобы лично увидеться. Пока в театре идут новогодние постановки, я могу отдохнуть. Пришлось отказаться от участия в детских спектаклях, но я не жалею, — он улыбнулся, глядя на Антона. Слишком долго, по скромному мнению Арсения.

Шаст вернул улыбку и кивнул.

— Понятно. Повезло тебе с сестрой. Она классная, — Дима многозначительно покивал, выражая тотальное согласие с мнением Шастуна и, поёжившись, закрыл окно. Это Шаст такой тонкий и звонкий, что там мёрзнуть нечему, одни кости. Позов был совсем другого сложения, и ему было, о чём беспокоится. Он кивнул парням и ушёл к себе, оставив кота и людей наедине. Арсений, уже почти слившийся со своим углом, блестел глазами из укрытия и старался не дышать, наблюдая за развитием ситуации.

— А я вот из Воронежа. Приехал покорять большой город, все дела, - Антон развёл руками. В его истории не было интересных поворотов, большой любви или каких-то острых углов. - Поступил тут в универ, ехал жить сразу к Диме. Мы с ним ещё в Воронеже дружили. Учились в одной школе и выступали вместе с КВН. Я бы и дальше продолжал этим заниматься, да Диме не до юмора с такой учёбой. А самому пока не хочется. Тем более сейчас волонтёрю. Это кажется более значимым что ли, - Шаст поднял взгляд к потолку, разглядывая желтоватые, едва различимые разводы. Ещё до их переезда квартиру затопили и Позов сам, как мог, ликвидировал последствия. 

Сергей улыбнулся. Он подошёл ближе и встал напротив Антона, глядя на него снизу вверх. В целом, мало кто мог смотреть на Шастуна сверху вниз. Даже прямо в глаза не всякому удавалось. Не к месту Арсу вспомнился случай, когда Поз, во время какой-то громкой ссоры замучившись задирать голову и орать как моська на слона, просто влез на табурет и орал уже оттуда. Правда, всё кончилось тем, что Антон, сложившись пополам, ржал до слёз, но конфликт, тем не менее, угас, и вопрос решали потом уже спокойно.

Кот облизнулся и вернулся к наблюдению. Сергей и Антон болтали обо всякой ерунде так легко, как будто были давно знакомы, гирлянды расцвечивали комнату разноцветными всполохами, оставляя на белом свитере причудливые пятна. За окном валил снег, отлично различимый в свете фонарей. Арсений прилёг. Сидеть было скучно. И сам не заметил, как задремал.

 

Когда он проснулся и резко вскочил, понимая, что наверняка всё проспал, рядом сидел Веник. На хитрой морде было отчётливо различимо веселье. Точно думал, что с таким сторожем, как Арс, нельзя никого оставить. Хотя сам был хорош — ушуршал вслед за Оксаной. Попов поднялся, потянулся всем телом и, обнюхав морду товарища, потёрся о него щекой. Никогда не бывает лишним показать другу, что ты его вообще-то очень любишь. Даже если он клянчит мясо. 

Люди готовились отмечать. Не хватало только таймера обратного отсчёта.

На столе стоял Антонов ноутбук с запущенной трансляцией Первого канала. Рядом приткнулась бутылка шампанского и, источая умопомрачительный аромат, расположилось запечённое мясо. Оксана настояла на традиционных блюдах, и теперь стол едва не ломился от салатов. Мужчины расселись, а девушка, успевшая сделать себе локоны и накраситься, ещё металась между столом и холодильником, добавляя последние штрихи. На экране началось обращение президента, и разговоры стихли. Все слушали пожелания и напутствия. Окс так и осталась стоять, одетая в какое-то совсем лёгкое платье. Арсений стыдливо отвёл глаза: обнажённые девичьи ноги вызывали в нём ставшую уже привычной реакцию. Жаль всё-таки что его Хранитель не Фролова. 

Кот перевёл взгляд на безопасное — на Антона. Тот сидел и смотрел исподлобья, чуть выпятив нижнюю губу, как будто ему что-то предъявляли и на это вот-вот нужно было ответить. Рядом с ним Позов и Воля сохраняли на лицах одухотворённое выражение. Кажется, только эти двое всерьёз интересовались происходящим на экране, а не думали о чём-то своём. И только Лазарев глядел на Антона, не отрываясь. Арсений наблюдал за людьми, слушая вполуха, что президент желал "дорогим россиянам". Но даже так у него мурашки по спине побежали. Было в этом что-то завораживающее. Хорошая штука — традиции.

Паша аккуратно взял бутылку и, сняв фольгу, открыл шампанское с тихим хлопком. Получилось совсем не пафосно: крышка не улетела в потолок, никого не облили игристой пеной, зато наполнили все бокалы. Под бой курантов люди, прикрыв глаза, загадывали желания, и, чокнувшись фужерами, дружно выпили. 

Арс смотрел на них, и ему стало приятно грустно. Захотелось сидеть там, за столом, дарить подарки, отставив тонкие бокалы на длинных ножках. Оказалось, что пока он сладко спал, всё принесли и расположили под ёлкой. Право первой показать, что принёс Дед Мороз, выпало Оксане. Но сморщив носик, она потрясла кудрями.

— Не хочу дарить всё сама. Давайте каждому сразу все подарки подарим. Начнём с Димы — он хозяин дома, ему и все почести. Вот! — она наклонилась и достала из под ёлки книгу. Оказалось, что это дополненное издание анатомического атласа. Несмотря на то, что Позов стоматолог, чего он только не изучал в меде, и красочный атлас был действительно шикарным подарком. Антон достал ту самую игру, которую купил для друга. Внутри коробки, которую Дима, сияя глазами сквозь линзы очков, тут же вскрыл, была коллекционная фигурка. Зомби-школьница с шикарными позеленевшими буферами в рваной юбке, сжимающая утыканную гвоздями бейсбольную биту. Поз посмотрел на неё, потом на Шаста и полез обниматься, совершенно несолидно утыкаясь носом в шею соседу. Паша протянул подарочный томик Маяковского. 

— Не знал, что тебе подарить, и подумал, что классика никогда не выходит из моды. Это мой любимый поэт. 

"После Пушкина, похоже," - подумал Арс, разглядывая людей. 

Антону достался свитер, почти такой же, как у Оксаны, только там олени не занимались сексом. Поз подарил ему новый чехол на телефон со встроенной батареей, а Воля, поступая совсем непедагогично, протянул портсигар. Обтянутый кожей, он был явно не из дешёвых и привёл Антона, постоянно сминающего пачки в комки, делая сигареты непригодными, в настоящий восторг. Он улыбнулся и тут же помчался примеряться к сигаретам. Уронил свой стул, повернулся, чтобы его поднять, и, потеряв равновесие, упал бы, но Лазарев его подхватил. Играючи, он удержал Шастуна и поставил на ноги. Улыбнулся так, будто ничего не произошло, и пожал плечами. 

Об этом быстро позабыли, потому что пришла очередь Окс получать подарки. Дима купил ей новый скетчбук, обложка которого пестрела разномастными стикерами, а внутри оказался конверт с ними, и Фролова натурально взвизгнула, кинулась ему на шею и расцеловала. Перчатки, подаренные Антоном, она тут же примерила и сделала пару селфи с братом, натянувшим её новую шапку. Шаст смотрел на это всё и улыбался. 

— Я прошу прощения, не знал, что вы, прекрасная дама, будете на празднике, и подарок покупал в самый последний момент. Поэтому вот, - Воля протянул ей небольшой подарочный пакет, доверху набитый карамелью ручной работы. Рассортированные в маленькие пакетики, яркие конфетные кружки так и манили. Оксана обняла Павла, тут же немного покрасневшего. 

Арсений наблюдал за всем этим со странной тоской. Волю поздравили последним. Оказалось, что тот шикарный ежедневник был для него. Дима подарил перьевую ручку, а Оксана сделала несколько забавных селфи, мурча что-то о том, что время, проведённое с человеком, — это самый ценный подарок. И нет, она не скряга, просто не знала до последнего, что будет ещё один гость. 

Кот повернулся было к Венику, желая утешиться, ткнувшись в пушистый бок друга, но того рядом не оказалось.   
Он перевёл взгляд на ёлку, зажмурился, даже так различая переливы разноцветных вспышек, а когда открыл глаза, заметил, что там остался подарок. Кот повёл ушами, вслушиваясь в тосты. Люди болтали, выпивали, а про последний подарок, оставшийся под ёлкой, никто не говорил, более того, его, кажется, вовсе не замечали. Подгоняемый любопытством Арсений, крадучись, подошёл ближе и, оперевшись на ограждение, заглянул под дерево. Он принюхался, да так и замер. В голове всплыли слова Антона: "Граф, уйди, не мешай, пожалуйста. Я не хочу, чтобы на его подарке была твоя шерсть!". Сердце зачастило, а на глаза навернулись слёзы. Это же подарок для него, для Арсения!

Кот внутри заметался, скребя когтями душу. Оборотень поморгал, пытаясь совладать с собой, когда на улице бахнул салют. Наверняка не первый, но первый замеченный ими в этом году. Попов вытерся лапой, бодро запрыгнул на подоконник и уставился в окно, сохраняя видимость заинтересованности. Там гуляющие уже вовсю мерялись тем, сколько денег они просадили на разные петарды и фейерверки. 

Антон приоткрыл окно и пристроился рядом, тут же прикуривая. К нему присоединился Дима. Они лениво переговаривались с остальными, споря насчёт выбора роликов на ютубе, под которые собирались продолжать веселье. Как ни странно, спор оказался горячим, причём до хрипоты доказывали свою точку зрения Оксана и Дима. В итоге всё решилось тем, что Позу позвонила Катя, и ему пришлось ретироваться, оставив ринг. Окс, более чем довольная технической победой, поставила какой-то одобренный Шастом реп и наконец села. Подумав, Арс спрыгнул и пошёл к людям. Можно бесконечно хандрить, но толку от этого не будет. Он залез под стол, побродил среди ног, ласкаясь, получил даже пару лакомых кусочков — от Паши и Оксаны — и залез Воле на колени. А то какой праздник без кота? Совсем что ли стыд потеряли?

Когда все выпили уже достаточно, чтобы степень глубины знакомства не играла никакой роли, а моральные нормы немного размылись, начались пьяные разговоры, рассказы о том, что было, и рассуждения о будущем. Дима и Паша болтали о политике, Оксана и Серёжа рассказывали о курьёзах детства, проведённого порознь, но от этого ничуть не менее любопытного, а Шаст присоединялся то к одной паре, то к другой, рассеянно думая, что в следующий раз гостей будет чётное количество. Или не будет.

— Да, я в детском ансамбле занимался много лет. Закончил музыкальную школу по классу гитары и фортепиано. Если есть инструмент, я даже спеть могу. Не так давно написал песню сам. Как раз скажете, как вам, — Сергей улыбнулся. Выпив он стал румяным, его глаза заблестели, а свитер он давно стянул, оставшись в футболке. 

— Ты не поверишь, — Поз, неожиданно отвлёкшись от жаркой полемики о судьбе России, повернулся к Лазареву, — у меня как раз есть гитара. Сейчас принесу. 

Он поднялся и вышел из комнаты. Все как-то разом притихли. Шаст, дотянувшись, выключил свет, и комната стала ещё более праздничной. Разноцветные блики в темноте казались почти волшебными, а пушистая красавица, с которой было так много мучений, стояла сейчас, распрямив ветки, распушив многочисленные иголочки, и выглядела просто невероятно. Глядя на неё, невозможно было подумать, что ёлку тащили волоком, что кот несколько раз её ронял, что она прикручена к стене. Дерево казалось самым настоящим символом праздника, и от этого на душе становилось теплее. И от водки, конечно, тоже.  
Дима принёс инструмент, вручил его Сергею, а сам, приоткрыв окно, закурил. Окс поднялась со своего стула, залезла с ногами на диван, положила голову Паше на плечо и приготовилась слушать. Антон тоже расположился у окна. Не бросать же друга.

Сергей провёл рукой по струнам, потрогал их, извлекая первые звуки, и, вдохнув, запел. Голос его звучал глубоко, сильно. Он, чуть прикрыв глаза, пел о неразделённой любви, явно поглощённый тем, что делает. 

_Сдавайся! В твоей войне ничья, и я прошу — возвращайся.  
Сдавайся! В моей пустыне ты мираж, но не исчезай.  
Я не верил, что без любви душа, как без воды, высыхает.  
Я больше тебе не враг. Сдавайся!_

Он пел так, будто говорил с той девушкой, которой была адресована эта песня. Но смотрел почему-то на Антона. Шастун смотрел в ответ, вновь и вновь поднося к губам сигарету. Делая одну затяжку за другой и жадно глотая горький дым. 

Песня закончилась — и Оксана захлопала. Вслед за ней аплодисменты подхватили и остальные. Сергей улыбнулся, шутливо поклонился и передал инструмент Диме, меняясь с ним местами.

— Отличная песня! Не думала, что ты ещё и поэт, — Окс улыбнулась, отчего на щеках у неё появились ямочки. Алкоголь расширил сосуды, и она казалась смущённой. Блестела глазами, держа Павла за руку. И всё улыбалась.

— Крутая, не спорю. Ты куда-нибудь будешь её выкладывать? Можно даже продать, — Поз потрогал струны. Он думал сыграть что-нибудь не такое грустное. Хоть песню мушкетёров. К тому же её все тут знают. Он даже сойдёт за Портоса, Антон — за д’Артаньяна, Сергей — за Арамиса, а Павлу достанется роль Атоса. Окс будет Констанцией. И только по громкому хохоту Дима понял, что рассуждал сейчас вслух. Он широко улыбнулся и начал:

— Опять скрипит потёртое седло,

— И ветер холодит былую рану! — подхватили все остальные.

Арсений слова знал, но из соображений безопасности смолчал. Он расположился на подоконнике, прижавшись пушистым боком к тощему бедру Шаста. Он замурчал, тихонько вибрируя, и Антон привычно протянул руку, погладил кота, даже не глядя. Он и так знал, как можно его ласкать и где стоит гладить, чтобы было приятнее всего. Привыкший спать в это время, Арсений не заметил, как праздник понемногу стих, а люди стали расходиться. Не почувствовал кот и то, как его подхватили на руку и сгрузили на кровать.

Не слышал, как Павла отправили домой на такси, как Оксана разложила диван на кухне. Как там остались ночевать Сергей и Антон, уступившие кровать девушке. 

Проснулся оборотень от банальнейшего желания справить нужду и, выскользнув из комнаты, потащился в туалет. Пока ходил, сон успел немного отступить, и Арсений поплёлся на кухню, рассчитывая подкрепиться чем-нибудь оставшимся с праздника. Он перекинулся, потянулся привычно и уже шагнул на кухню, когда услышал возню. Попов замер, думая, что человек просто ворочается во сне, но возня не прекращалась. Подстёгиваемый любопытством, Арс тихонько выглянул из-за холодильника и остолбенел: Сергей целовал полулежащего на диване Антона. По телу прокатилась волна жара, мышцы напряглись, а сердце забилось как сумасшедшее. Звуки растворились, а время будто замерло. Он слишком отчётливо видел обнажённые тела в лунном свете. На их коже тут и там вспыхивали зелёные и красные всполохи. Чёртова гирлянда! Он видел, как Сергей, оперевшись сильными руками, нависает над Антоном. Как целует его, не отрываясь, словно боится, что, стоит только отпрянуть, всё это прекратится. И вроде не было в поцелуе двух парней чего-то такого, что могло бы вызвать подобную реакцию. Но реакция была. Мальчишка спешно спрятался за холодильником, тщетно пытаясь успокоить колотящееся сердце.

Снова послышалась возня.

— Серёг, — голос Антона звучал хрипло, будто со сна, — ты хороший парень, но я не из этих, - повисла предсказуемая тишина. Какое-то время было тихо, и Попов просто стоял, замерев, как статуя, не решаясь даже дышать, полностью обратившись в слух. — Ничего против не имею, но не делай так больше. Договорились? — судя по звуку, Шаст торопливо поднялся, открыл окно и закурил. По ногам потянуло сквозняком, а воздухе поплыл запах дыма.

Арсений, сам не свой, тихонько прокрался по квартире и, зайдя в комнату к Оксане, сполз по двери прямо на пол. Девушка мирно спала, а Веня смотрел большущими глазищами, молча лёжа на краю кровати. Арс бросил на друга взгляд и покачал головой. Он пока сам не понимал, что произошло и что теперь с этим делать. Вот тебе и новогоднее чудо.


	29. Послевкусие

Шастун вообще к праздникам относился спокойно. Если в детстве они ещё были окутаны дымкой тайны и волшебства, то в подростковом возрасте Новый год и ему подобные дни воспринимались как законный повод не только свалить из дома, но и напиться. Лет с пятнадцати уже ни отец, ни мать не ругали Антона, если он нетвёрдо держался на ногах по возвращении домой.

Но с тех пор прилично воды утекло, и Шастун изменил своё мнение. Повзрослев, он стал ценить встречи с друзьями, ламповые посиделки и даже скучные вечера в кругу семьи. Выбор подарков и сопровождающие его порой бюджетодырявящие траты превратились из унылой рутины в интересное времяпрепровождение, и ничто не могло сломить парня. Настроение упрямо ползло вверх, улыбка лезла на лицо, а мир, казалось, искрился, как гирлянда.

В этом году Антон превзошёл самого себя: он мало того что обзавёлся новыми друзьями, работой, так ещё и умудрился купить всё и для всех, не забыв и об Арсении. Разумеется, мысль о том, что пацан просто постучит в дверь и, заправив тёмную прядь за ухо, начнёт нести околесицу, поздравлять и что-то в этом духе, была даже по самым оптимистичным оценкам наивной, но и оставить мальчишку без подарка казалось кощунством. Не мог же он провалиться сквозь землю! Живёт где-то в его районе. Скорее всего. Нужно просто не прекращать искать, и шанс вручить подарок непременно подвернётся.

Шастун так задумался, что очнулся только в магазине, покупая сигареты. Воли рядом не было, за окошком отлично угадывался родной двор, да и тётя Галя, протягивающая пачку, одним своим видом недвусмысленно намекала, что Антон облажался — он не заехал за Пашей!

Скомкано попрощавшись и забрав вожделенное, Антон вылетел из магазина, рухнул в машину, завёлся и стартанул так быстро, как никогда раньше. Строго говоря, он даже не думал, что у машины есть такой потенциал.

Но, несмотря на все ухищрения, к Паше он предсказуемо опоздал. Тот встретил его уже одетый в рубашку и брюки и с бабочкой на шее.

— Проходи, не стой в дверях. Будешь что-нибудь? Выпить не предлагаю, ты за рулём, — голос Воли гулко доносился откуда-то из недр просторной однушки, пока Шастун переминался с ноги на ногу в прихожей. Краснеть ему приходилось не так уж часто, но врать не хотелось — друзья всё-таки. Пришлось рассказать, что замечтался и пропустил поворот. А там, на знакомой дороге, тело уже на автопилоте довело и машину, и Антона до дома.

Павел улыбнулся проницательно и поспешил эту самую улыбку спрятать в чашке чая.  
Антон сидел напротив и лучился каким-то странным спокойствием.

— Ты прости, что так вышло. Я правда ехал, но чё-т замечтался и пропустил поворот, — пить чай в условиях того, что он уже опоздал, было странным, но они, по сути, никуда не опаздывали. Праздник начнётся через несколько часов, а готовка сама себя не сделает, даже с помощью Оксаны. Так что им и работы перепадёт, и на ту часть вечера, которая включает в себя веселье, разговоры и употребление алкоголя, они точно успеют.

— Небось об Арсении задумался? — Воля чуть сощурился, став похожим своей излишней проницательностью не то на кота, не то на странствующего философа, — слишком проницательный.

Шастун вздрогнул и озадаченно посмотрел на Пашу. Нахмурился, отвёл глаза.

— Да, о нём. Чем ближе праздник, тем сильнее жду, что вот он явится. Так запросто, типа мы нормально общаемся, дружим даже. Не бери в голову. Становлюсь сопливым. Это всё праздники виноваты.

Воля кивнул, но, судя по хитрющим глазам, отпускать ситуацию не собирался. Ещё того и гляди расскажет всем, с чего это вдруг Тоха волонтёром заделался.

«Да и хуй с ним», — подумал Шаст. Ему было безразлично. Захочет трепать языком — пусть треплет. Но мысль эта была скорее горячечная, чем настоящая. Та лихорадка, которая неизбежно охватывала города в преддверии праздника, заразила и его тоже. Сегодня, уже сегодня в полночь всё решится.

Однозначно сказать, почему в полночь, Шастун не мог. Антон ждал новогоднего чуда, которое должно было случиться непременно в полночь. Бред, но так уж он привык: чудо должно произойти на границе двух дней, месяцев и лет.

Понятно, что мальчишка не явится в полночь, как грёбаный Рождественский дух, но помечтать-то можно?

Оставалось надеяться, что новые вещи придутся ему по вкусу и их не отберут старшие. Кто знает сколько детей в семье Арса.

Антон потёр лицо руками. Металл колец привычно холодил кожу, и Шаст старался не давить слишком сильно, чтобы не поцарапаться. А то бывали казусы. Зато и драться было куда проще — никакой кастет с такими обвесами не нужен.

Не к месту Шастун вспомнил, как однажды какие-то два парня на улице обозвали его педиком. Вообще, к долговязому и широкому в плечах Антону цеплялись не так часто, логично полагая, что навалять он сможет; а тут, видимо заметив худобу, решили самоутвердиться за чужой счёт. Шаст, не слишком-то склонный гасить злость в свои шестнадцать, дал ей выход. Он просто замахнулся и ударил одному из них по скуле. С каким-то странным наслаждением Антон увидел кровь — от удара окольцованной рукой появились царапины. Ещё и синяк впечатляющий будет. Наверняка.

Ему в той драке сломали три пальца, но домой он всё же пришёл сам. Побитым, но не побежденным. Отец устроил выволочку, мать, причитая, обработала раны, и они поехали в травму. Но именно тогда Антон уяснил один из важных уроков — всегда рассчитывай силы.

— А потом можно и прогуляться. Людей, конечно, будет очень много, но мы можем встретить Арсения. Думаю, гуляния по ночам в мороз — это очень даже для него. Что думаешь? — Воля явно давно и с чувством излагал мысль и теперь, подведя её к логическому завершению, уставился на Антона, ожидая реакции. Шаст облизнулся нервно и кивнул. Открыто он не согласился, но, вроде как, и пообещал.

— Ехать надо. А то встанем в пробку — будет невесело.

*

Он спешно переоделся в домашнее, чтобы ничего не запачкать. Памятуя о собственном врождённом изяществе движений присущей ему, без сомнения, грации, Шаст счёл за лучшее не приближаться к одежде, приготовленной на праздник, до самого вечера. Ничего, он и так очень красивый. К тому же, ну кого охмурять? Не Фролову же. А её этот брат, Серёжа, парень вообще. Так что, торопливо одёрнув футболку, Шастун шагнул прочь из комнаты.

Знакомство с новым человеком, оказавшимся в их компании совершенно неожиданно, прошло легко. Подумаешь, ни разу ни словом не обмолвилась. Если серьёзно, Антон даже не злился: слишком хорошим было настроение и слишком большим предвкушение. Да и Окс в милом фартуке, достающем ей почти до лодыжек, выглядела как официантка из кафе. Это придавало какого-то неуловимого шарма всему происходящему. Коты, вертящиеся под ногами, тоже придавали неуловимого, но только неуловимой, по сути, была наиболее ёмкая матерная конструкция, которая могла бы описать душевное состояние Антона. Чудесно зная: для того, чтобы упасть, ему достаточно ровного пола и двух своих ног, Шаст логично полагал, что если прибавить к этому ещё пару пушистых переменных, положительный, во всех смыслах результат, не заставит себя долго ждать.

Он ногой отпихнул манчкина, как-то фоново удивляясь, что такой маленький кот так много весит. Оксана часто на это жаловалась, но Шастун списывал всё на её небольшой рост и не впечатляющие мышцы, но тут он сам не ожидал. Веник меж тем казалось, даже не заметил, что его подвинули и, помявкивая, продолжил клянчить. Он сел на пол и, подняв передние лапы поближе к совершенно бесстыжей морде, помахал ими в воздухе, как бы прося угостить. Антон даже нож для чистки картошки отложил и покосился на Графа — не видит ли? Потому что устоять против такого было решительно невозможно, и если чёрная скотина научится фокусу, он получит всё что захочет. Возможно даже душу Антона. Но котяра, чуть прищурив синие глазищи, наблюдал за новым знакомым. Всех, кроме Сергея, он уже знал и, видимо, поэтому был несколько напряжён.

Шаст отложил картошку и, подойдя к коту, ласково его потрепал. Но тот остался недвижим. Всё так же не сводил умных глаз с гостя, следя за отточенными движениями. Вообще это было странно. Как будто Лазарев не в театре играет, а поваром работает в каком-то московском ресторане — слишком легко у него всё получалось. Это несколько задевало Антона, привыкшего заниматься вознёй на кухне в компании Димы, который хоть и готовил на порядок лучше, но всё равно куски резал неровные, мог чутка подпалить лук или самую малость перестараться со специями. Что бы ни готовил Позов, от этого веяло домашним, тёплым таким послевкусием. А то, что выходило из-под пальцев, Сергея выглядело чёртовым произведением искусства. Как жрать-то потом?!

Антон подошёл, желая взять себе мандарин, и случайно задел Лазарева, благо, тот уже положил нож и повернулся с доской нарезанной свёклы.

— Извини, — автоматически выдал Антон и, увидев улыбку на лице парня, невольно улыбнулся в ответ. Было что-то совершенно очаровательное. Наверное, это фамильное. Когда улыбалась Оксана, невозможно было не улыбнуться тоже. — Серёг, ты если устал, посиди.

Рядом что-то громко бухнулось, и, опустив глаза, Шастун с удивлением увидел манчкина, рухнувшего на спину и теперь пытающегося как-то встать. Котик комично болтал короткими лапами в воздухе, не находя опоры. Морда у него была, если Антон вообще хоть немного понимал в котах, озадаченная. Однако Веник, судя по всему, взяв себя в лапы, бодро перевернулся на живот и, поднявшись, потрусил под стол. Об этом тут же забыли, окунувшись в водоворот готовки.

Вечер промелькнул и растаял как туман. За окном не просто стемнело, а прямо очень стемнело (хотя это было больше по ощущениям, чем на деле. Если бы Антона попросили определить, сколько сейчас времени, он, начиная с пяти вечера и где-то до восьми утра, не смог бы этого сделать — тьма стояла одинаковая). Стало удивительно тихо и как-то неспокойно. Он осмотрел всех, кто собрался сегодня в квартире, открыл окно в десятый, наверное, раз и закурил. В этот раз Дима не стал присоединяться, оставив Антона один на один с сигаретой. Зато Сергей то и дело оказывался рядом. Удивительно тихо, плавно и близко. Но не так чтобы это напрягало, а просто близко. Шастун посмотрел на парня, кивнул ему, молчаливо спрашивая, чего, мол, пришёл, и от души затянулся, тут же выпуская дым через нос. С этой дурной привычкой надо было завязывать, но слишком уж дурное притягательно. Лазарев улыбнулся и отвёл взгляд, тихонько посмеиваясь. Шастун только плечами пожал. Этот чудак может смеяться в этом доме столько, сколько пожелает. Лишь бы ночью не ржал. Отчего-то Антон не сомневался: Окс и Серёга останутся тут. А вот Павел был под вопросом. Прямо сейчас он, сверкая карими глазами, что-то увлечённо рассказывал Фроловой. Кажется, про нелёгкую судьбу Ахматовой. Самому Шасту это было глубоко до лампочки, но послушать историю, излагаемую не сухим языком — родилась, выросла, вышла замуж, творческие успехи, умерла — а вот так, с воспоминаниями современников, цитатами из писем и просто домыслами, которые и подавались как умозаключения, было любопытно. Он даже завис ненадолго, перестав прикладываться к сигарете. Отвис Шастун только тогда, когда его руку в свою, горячую, взял Лазарев и поднёс к лицу, затягиваясь сигаретой, которую сжимал Антон, прикоснувшись губами к озябшим пальцам. Антон посмотрел на него и фыркнул. Странный какой. Он протянул Лазареву пачку, но тот покачал головой и выпустил колечко дыма. Потом ещё одно, протолкнув его ровно в предыдущее.

— Ого, — Антон вдохнул горьковатый дым, — а у меня никак не получается. Димка тоже умеет, но по одному. Ты долго учился?

Сергей пожал плечами, будто этот жест мог означать что-то однозначное.

Вечер пролетел как одно мгновение. Новый год, столь ожидаемый, наступил совершенно неожиданно. Куранты пробили двенадцать раз, двенадцать раз разбив Антону сердце. В дверь не позвонили, не постучали и даже не поскреблись. Он с последним ударом бросил взгляд под ёлку, где лежал тщательно упакованный подарок. Посмотрел на Графа и, повернувшись к друзьям, широко улыбнулся, чокаясь, — ни к чему портить праздник всем.

А потом, вслед за искристыми пузырьками из фужера с шампанским, куда-то поплыл и сам Шаст. Он не был пьян, как бывал раньше: тяжело, тягуче, когда тело теряет не только способность нормально двигаться, но и сам как будто чуть теряешься в душном мареве. Сейчас было совсем по-другому, и это оказалось невероятно приятным. Без подпитки крепким алкоголем шутки друзей не становились менее смешными, а радость от их нахождения рядом менее сильной. Скорее напротив, сохраняя относительную трезвость ума, Антон острее всё ощущал. И был этому очень рад. Хотелось запомнить первый Новый год вместе. Текущий принёс ему новых друзей, огромное количество приключений (чего стоили бесконечные визиты Графа на улицу разной степени успешности) и одно небольшое разочарование в любви. Ему вспомнилась Карамелька. Вспомнилось, как он ходил встречать её, как зарывался носом в густые волосы на затылке, вдыхал приторный запах духов. Вспомнил, как целовал бледную, почти белую кожу, тонкие пальцы, как ласкал её, гибкую, мягкую, тёплую. К горлу подкатил ком, и Антон загадал желание. Найти того, кто останется с ним до конца. Он залпом допил своё шампанское и даже глаза прикрыл, борясь с желанием чихнуть — от пузырьков в носу защекотало. Он зажмурился, а когда снова открыл глаза, прямо перед лицом были огромные глазищи Фроловой. Шастун аж испугался. Он отпрянул немного и махнул рукой, пытаясь отогнать девушку. Та, хихикнув, притянула его за шею рукой и, склонившись к сидящему на стуле парню, сделала совместное селфи. Потом ещё и ещё одно. Она то смотрела в камеру, то целовала Антона в щёку, то просто дурачилась. Как-то незаметно к этой вакханалии присоединился и Паша, а потом и Сергей. Он прижался своей щекой к щеке Антона, уколов щетиной. Ощущение было более чем странным. Но Шаст не стал обращать внимание на мелочи и снова растянул губы в широкой улыбке.

Только Поз остался равнодушен к дебильной забаве. Он подтянул ноутбук поближе и, улыбаясь, принялся что-то печатать, наверняка поздравляя родных и Катю. Та обещала даже навестить родителей Димы, поздравив их от сына с Новым годом и передать подарки. Позов заблаговременно отправил их девушке, чтобы сделать сюрприз старикам. Шастун же решил, что сам его приезд будет неплохим таким сюрпризом. А подарки можно и лично вручить. Тем более отправлять почтой дорогой коньяк для отца как-то не хотелось. Он не думал, что алкоголь разопьют работники, скорее опасался, что бутылка, даже тщательно упакованная, может разбиться. Не заливать же коробку монтажной пеной, чтобы наверняка! Мысль повеселила, и Шаст посмотрел в камеру чуть исподлобья. Фото вышло просто невероятное: Воля сделал «соблазнительное лицо», Окс надула щёки, а Сергей высунул язык на всю длину — смотрелась компания очень странно. Зато скучно не было.

Дальше вечер потёк спокойнее, уже без столь тесного контакта. Тосты то и дело перемежались анекдотами, рассказами о жизни и перекурами. В какой-то момент Лазарев даже спел, что стало для Шастуна большой неожиданностью. Всесторонне одарённые люди неизменно вызывали в Антоне симпатию. Сам он себя сильно талантливым не считал: профессию выбрал никакую, ни петь, ни рисовать не умел, танцевал так, что люди шарахались, только шутил смешно. Тем и брал обычно. Посмеяться нравилось всем.

Но каким бы шикарным ни был вечер, он плавно перетёк в ночь, а та стала неумолимо клониться к утру, делая головы тяжёлыми, а мысли неповоротливыми. Только Паша, удивительно бодрый для человека, который столько выпил, вызвал сам себе такси, пожал всем руки и ретировался. Особой помощи с уборкой им не требовалось, так что бесплатную рабочую силу отпустили без сожалений. Позов как-то совсем незаметно слился к себе, Окс тоже засобиралась, но Антон её остановил.

— Фролова, ты куда? Оставайтесь. Нечего мотаться по ночам. Представляешь сколько сейчас такси стоит?

— Да мы на метро, — нетвёрдо стоя на ногах, но преисполненная гордости и самодостаточности, фыркнула Оксана и, прикрыв рот ладонью, зевнула. Шастун тут же подхватил зевок, но был не так хорошо воспитан, поэтому он обеими руками ухватил девушку за запястья и, мягко потянув, усадил на диван.

— Завтра поедете на метро. Сергей тебе как раз с котами поможет. Или, если рано встанем, я сам вас отвезу. Помнишь, ты обещала присмотреть за Графом?

Окс тихонько зевнула в ладошку и, прищурившись, кивнула.

— Хорошо. Так и быть. А теперь сделай одолжение — помоги мне с диваном.

Антон поднялся, и они быстро, в три пары рук, убрали со стола. Остатки роскоши пошли в холодильник, мусор — в ведро и, оценив результат, Шаст пришёл к выводу, что они большие молодцы. Он помог Оксане с заедающим малость диваном, который надо было правильно потянуть, чтобы разложить и при этом не убиться, принёс бельё и, взглянув ещё раз на сомнительно удобное ложе, решительно заявил:

— Не, Окс. Давай-ка ты лучше поспишь у меня, а я останусь тут, — он смерил взглядом Сергея, прикинул и продолжил: — И Серёга со мной останется. Ты хоть выспишься нормально. А мне всё равно в поезде трястись. В самолёте, то есть, ну не важно, — отмахнулся Антон. Лазарев поддержал Шастуна удивительно горячо, ни капли не смущённый тем, что придётся спать в штанах Антона и его старой футболке. С Антоном на одном диване. Напротив, он спровадил сестру в комнату, принёс ей котов и, получив сменную одежду, тут же ретировался в ванную, чтобы там переодеться.

Оставшись в гордом одиночестве, Шаст тоже переоделся в домашнее и, попив водички, прилёг. Выпил он сегодня не так уж и много. На душе было одновременно и хорошо, и паршиво, а спать не тянуло. Ощущение праздника было, но чуда не случилось, и ожидание, не оправдавшее себя, теперь никотиновой горечью оседало на губах. Он облизнулся и перевернулся на бок, лицом к стене. Прикрыл глаза, стараясь думать о предстоящей поездке, о том, что увидит родителей, познакомится с Катей… Диван чуть качнулся под весом Сергея. Шаст думал что-то ему сказать, но парень так тихо лёг и накрылся одеялом, что нарушать иллюзию сонного царства как-то расхотелось. Он просто прикрыл глаза и вскоре сам не заметил, как соскользнул в сон.

Горячая рука погладила бок, задрав футболку, мягко скользнула по рёбрам, вызывая даже не щекотку, а скорее дрожь удовольствия. Было тепло, даже жарко, так что Шаст сбросил одеяло и, перевернувшись на спину, чуть развёл ноги, пытаясь остыть. Ладонь тут же переместилась на живот, лаская, дразня, а губы прижались к шее. Чуть уколола щетина, но это было скорее приятно, чем нет… Щетина?!

Антон открыл глаза и понял, что ему это ни черта не снится. Собственный стояк весьма недвусмысленно ощущался в трусах, горячо и твёрдо прижимаясь к лобку и сочась смазкой. Как только дошло, что это не сон — возбуждение как рукой сняло, а вслед за ним и эрекция поутихла. Он приподнялся на локтях, глядя на Сергея широко раскрытыми глазами, а тот, очевидно перепутав крайний ахуй со страстью, накрыл его губы своими, увлекая в поцелуй. Нежный и даже приятный, но блять!

Шастун отстранился сразу же, как только это стало возможным, и скомкано что-то пробормотал. Он не хотел обидеть Сергея или задеть его, но и целовать парня, которого едва знал, тоже было, по меньшей мере, странно.

Лазарев сел на кровати, глядя расстроенно, но не пытаясь снова приблизиться.

— Серёг, ты правда хороший парень и, будь я из... Ну, из этих, я бы обязательно дал тебе шанс, — несмотря на то, что Антон чудесно понимал всю бредовость ситуации, совесть требовала оправдаться. Надо объяснить. Он порывисто встал, открыл окно, впуская в комнату ледяной воздух, и закурил, тут же ощущая, как на руках появились мурашки.

— Прости, — донеслось растерянное из-за спины, — мне показалось… Наверное, я принял желаемое за действительное.

Шаст зажмурился. Ему было нечего ответить. Сегодня он слишком многого ждал и не дождался, а получил массу того, о чём не мог даже подумать. 

Вдалеке эхом разносились редкие взрывы петард и фейерверков. Город на Неве праздновал вступление в новый год шумно с размахом. Антон же шумно мог только выдохнуть. И с размахом поднести к губам сигарету. На губах горький дым оседал послевкусием праздника и несбывшихся желаний. 

Вот и загадывай.


	30. Буря в переноске или чего делать не стоило

Когда мир немного перекашивает, приходится балансировать, чтобы как-то выжить. Сохранить иллюзию незыблемости. Это нужно больше для самоуспокоения, чем для изменения ситуации. Поначалу важно просто принять факт, что мир изменился.

Не то чтобы Арс никогда не задумывался о том, что у Антона кто-то может появиться. Вовсе нет — он сам был свидетелем и того, как у Шаста кто-то появился, и, не единожды, даже того, что Шаст может с этим кем-то делать.

Оксана, ещё совсем сонная, приоткрыла дверь, но не вышла — её разобрал жесточайший приступ зевоты. Арс облизнулся и вылез из комнаты, просочившись между дверью и косяком. Пока сонная красавица определится, он уже сделает все свои дела.

Кот тут же помчался на кухню — хотелось проверить, как там эти _голубки_.  
Антон ещё спал. В полутёмной кухне его костлявый силуэт было невозможно спутать с тяжеловесным, спортивным Сергеем. И спал он один. Попов, подавив в зародыше всякое желание мурчать, запрыгнул на диван, прошёлся, принюхиваясь и, дойдя до головы человека, тщательно изучил запахи. Шастун ударно пах сигаретами, немного алкоголем, своим парфюмом и Сергеем. Но от него не пахло случкой. Более того, даже слабого запаха смазки не было — кот проверил. Он перелез через ставший не таким уж впечатляющим, в силу кошачьих размеров, существенно изменившихся с детства, хребет имени Шастуна-на-боку-лежащего, и понюхал его спереди, а потом и сзади. Так, на всякий случай. Антон пах только собой. И тут мурчальник, сорвав все запреты и послав разумное куда подальше, разошёлся. Арс сам этого не ожидал, так что ускоренно подлез под руку Антону и, прижавшись жарким меховым боком, принялся неслабо вибрировать, ужасно громко мурча. Вообще, мурчание оборотня было способно пробудить кого угодно и фоново вызвать незначительную сейсмическую активность, но Шастун обладал впечатляющим иммунитетом. Он крепче прижал к себе кота, сонно поцеловал его куда попал (а попал он, предсказуемо, в морду) и, выдохнув не слишком свежо, отрубился дальше. Даже губы чуть приоткрыл во сне — спать стало явно слаще.

Арсений прикрыл глаза и принялся вылизывать лежащую на нём руку.

— Грффф, пркрати, — донеслось крайне невнятное, и его пихнули. Урчальник на секунду заглох, но тут же завёлся снова. Кот повёл ушами, прислушиваясь: на кухню зашла Оксана, всё ещё зевая — чего подскочила? — и поставила чайник. А после самым бесчеловечным образом перешла к побудке Шастуна. Девушка, очевидно осведомлённая о том, как Антон _любит_ рано вставать, медленно потянула с него одеяло, используя технику ниндзя-пробуждения от охлаждения. Шастун тут же вцепился в край, не давая гопнуть себя спящего. Но Фролова обладала не только мотивацией, но и логическим мышлением: она обошла диван и от души дёрнула вниз. Одеяло, к его чести, сонный Тоха не отпустил. Но его вместе с зажатым в руке тёплым предметом тряхнуло. Кот выкатился и остался на поле боя, а взъерошенный и явно злой Антон уселся на диване, глядя расфокусированным взглядом на девушку.

— Окс, какого чёрта? — прохрипел он.

— Доброе утро, — Фролова улыбнулась так мило, будто это не она только что стала причиной весьма неприятного пробуждения. — Я сварю нам кофе, а ты отвезёшь меня, Серёгу и котецких домой. Идёт?

Судя по помятой роже Антона ему «не шло» от слова совсем. Никогда ещё Арсений не видел настолько явный отпечаток нежелания не то что ехать куда-то, а даже существовать в ближайшее время, красноречиво оттиснутый подушкой на щеке. Однако Шастун, даже не поморщившись, поднялся и молча поковылял в ванную. Не обладая от природы изяществом походки, сразу после пробуждения Шастун напоминал плод страстной любви Буратино и колченогой табуретки. Благо предметы, стоящие на пути, так и остались стоять.

Арсений посмотрел на Окс, спрыгнул и, потеревшись о её ноги, убежал следом. Как так, любимый хозяин и будет умываться в оди… Заперся в ванной?! Это уже не влезало ни в какие ворота! Тем более что из-за двери слышался не только шум воды, но и шум голосов. Лазарев был там же! Ночью же всё решили: Антон не из этих, что непонятного?

Спроси у Попова, какого чёрта он так завёлся, он не смог бы ответить. Но всё внутри как будто вскипело, и тело сломало превращение.

Сидеть голым на полу оказалось чуть более неприятно от того, что это случилось полностью неожиданно. Сам не свой от ужаса Арс сорвался с места и со всех когтей (ах да), со всех ног бросился в комнату Антона — пока Оксана варит кофе, это единственное безопасное место в квартире.

Внутри ждал Веник. Он как раз лизал заднюю лапу, подтянув её к мордочке насколько это было возможно. Кот так и замер — с раскрытым ртом, пытаясь языком дотянуться до растопыренных пальцев. Он смотрел не моргая. По морде, как ни странно, ничего нельзя было прочесть, хотя обычно кошачья ипостась не мешала армяну выражать широчайший спектр эмоций. Прошло несколько секунд и, уже всерьёз решив, что сейчас услышит стрекотание сверчков, Арсений с облегчением увидел, как друг положил лапу на кровать и, поднявшись, принюхался.

Вот теперь на роже у Матвиенко стало написано слишком многое. Для начала он бы явно покрутил у виска, если бы мог. Но лапки были коротковаты — эмоции пришлось выражать ограниченным набором из ушей и морды. Чуть сморщив её, манчкин приподнял губу и развесил уши так, будто хотел чихнуть. Или считал оборотня, сменившего ипостась в доме, полном людей, идиотом редчайшей породы. Как бы ни было обидно, второе казалось более правдоподобным. Потом он просто кивнул на кровать, и Арс тут же под неё залез, извиваясь на полу ужом. Он больно ударился локтем о ножку, но это было малой платой за сохранение тайны его сущности — в комнату зашла Оксана.

А дальше всё было как в кино. Казалось, даже время замерло. Она прошлась, как-то лениво стянула с себя спальные штаны и они, будто в замедленной съёмке, скользнув по стройным девичьим ногам, упали на пол. Следом полетела и маечка. С точки зрения молодого оборотня, предмет гардероба чуть кружил в воздухе, как осенний лист. Однако и он пал, оставляя Фролову в трусиках-танго. Попов закрыл себе глаза рукой и, на всякий случай, перестал дышать.

Судя по грохоту, Матвиенко обрушился с кровати на пол и, неразборчиво мурча, пошёл приставать к девушке. Вот же жук! Наверняка он и не такое видел! И как только ему удаётся так спокойно себя вести? Или дело в том, что Оксана не его Хранитель? Тогда…

Додумать Арсений не смог. Почему-то мысли упорно стопорились. Тогда что? Не Хранитель — и можно спокойно за ней подглядывать, пользуясь неосведомлённостью? Сергей не выглядел как человек, способный на подлости. Оборотень прикрыл глаза. Вспомнилась фраза о том, что Хранитель может и погибнуть. Ведь такое случилось с Яковом. Возможно, Серый знает, кто был ему предназначен, но они не успели встретиться, и она погибла? А Оксана её дочь или просто похожа?

Дверь открылась, по полу застелился сквозняк, поднимая всю доступную сейчас шерсть дыбом и выдувая лишние мысли из головы. Послышались едва различимые человеческим ухом шаги — Окс вышла, оставив котов вдвоём.

Вениамин залез под кровать и, одним взглядом обещая расчленить, а потом только убить, кивнул на дверь. После чего вышел из комнаты. Очевидно, отправился выиграть Арсению несколько минут — без Графа они точно никуда не уедут. Нужно успокоиться и перекинуться. В самом крайнем случае придётся бежать как есть — на своих двоих.  
Представив себе в красках попытку сбежать в человеческой ипостаси (в воображении Арсений оказался глупее, чем хотел бы, и смог позаимствовать у Антона волшебное ничего): вот он, абсолютно голый, вылетает из комнаты. Лицо испуганное, глаза огромные. Кого бы он ни встретил — любой офигеет. Оттолкнуть человека, даже такого здорового, как Лазарев, не составит труда. Пара широких прыжков, щелчок замка — и вот он уже в подъезде. Дробный галоп по лестнице, улица, свобода, минусовая температура. Арса аж передёрнуло от мыслей об этом, и, не то успокоившись, не то решив, что с него станется гонять в чём мать родила по заснеженному Питеру, кошачья ипостась отозвалась на зов и вернулась.

Из комнаты кот вышел чуть помятым жизнью, но в целом довольным. Его тут же подхватила Оксана, выдохнув рвано не то от радости встречи, не то от немаленького кошачьего веса, положила тушку себе на грудь и, зарывшись носом в шикарные меха на шее, бодро потащила на кухню.

— Я нашла его, — проворковала девушка, и буквально тут же ребёр коснулись знакомые руки, уверенным, заученным движением перехватившие тушку котецкого. Арса повернули, и он оказался прямо перед Шастуном. Тот выглядел уже на порядок лучше. Он прижал кота к себе, как секунду назад делала Оксана, и поцеловал в широкий лоб.

— Я буду по тебе очень скучать, — улыбаясь, Антон погладил кота по шее, почесал немного и, крепко обняв на секунду, опустил в переноску. Щёлкнула дверца, и сквозь решётку Попов увидел Серёгу. Тот лежал, глядя вперёд и будто о чём-то думая. Арс муркнул, зовя друга; манчкин поднял на него глаза и медленно сощурил один из них. Словно подмигнув.

Переноски поставили в коридоре. Дима вышел проводить ребят и, зевая, помахал коту.

— Я буду по тебе скучать, зверюга. В Воронеже таких слонов нет. Там только Муська, — он выпрямился и, чуть щурясь — очки остались в комнате — осмотрел всех. Антон взял ключи, переноску и уже собирался отчаливать, когда Поз его остановил, положив руку на плечо:  
— Ты что, за руль сесть собрался?

Шастун, наверное, кивнул. Во всяком случае, он промолчал. Учитывая состояние Антона, даже просто стоять прямо уже было подвигом. Арсений поднял голову, но ничего не увидел: дверь, единственное отверстие, через которое можно было хоть что-то увидеть, смотрела сейчас куда-то в сторону Оксаны.

— Так, оставь ключи, и дуйте на метро. Да, не так уж близко, но лишиться прав только из-за желания сэкономить полчаса я тебе не позволю.

— Дим, чё ты начинаешь? Я нормально вожу машину, нас никто не остановит.

— Шаст, в любой другой день, я бы с тобой согласился. Но конкретно сегодня у ментов логика точно, как у тебя. Давай не будешь проверять, выстрелит или нет. Езжайте на метро.

— Думаю, он прав. Из-за остаточного алкоголя в крови тебя могут и прав лишить, — очень к месту вклинился Серёжа. И Арсений был бы ему благодарен за оказанную Диминому здравому смыслу поддержку, если бы не был так зол на человека.

— Ой. А я и не подумала об остаточном… — Оксана подала голос так тихо, будто вот-вот в обморок грохнется.

— Зато я медик и я подумал. Дуйте, — Дима хлопнул Антона по спине и закрыл за всеми дверь.

**

Оказавшись в квартире Оксаны, Арс не стал строить из себя сильно напуганного и, выйдя из переноски, для проформы прошёлся на полусогнутых лапах, понюхал полку с обувью, скользнул чёрной тенью в кухню, изучил миски Веника, прошёл в спальню и залез под кровать. Тут можно было уже не устраивать трагедию из переезда и с комфортом развалиться. В отличие от привычного Подкроватья, тут почти не было клубочков пыли, зато были какие-то тканевые ящички. С бельём, наверное. Кот широко зевнул и прикрыл глаза. Вскоре под бок подлез Серый, и Арсения окончательно сморило.

Пробуждение было ленивым и приятным. Кто-то тёплый лежал рядом и, утробно мурча, лизал ему морду. Арсений потянулся, выпрямил лапы, вытянулся всем телом, пытаясь продлить сонную негу, и муркнул в ответ, не открывая глаз. Ему казалось, что он опять маленький, что рядом Яков Адамович, и всех этих жизней не было. Что Хранитель вот-вот найдётся. Что его не выгоняли на мороз, что ничего-ничего не было. Но тут тёплое исчезло и, распахнув глаза, он увидел Веника. Тот сидел рядом и смотрел, чуть наклонив голову. Кот кивнул Арсу и, выбравшись из-под кровати, тут же перекинулся и уверенно полез в шкаф. Несколько офигевший со сна Попов выбрался следом, зевнул широко и тоже перекинулся. А Сергей тем временем достал футболку и треники, оделся и потопал на кухню.

— Они ушли гулять, у нас есть несколько часов. Чаю хочешь?

Арс кивнул. В груди неприятно скреблось, как будто его бросили. Дом был незнакомым, запахи чужими. Даже аромат духов Оксаны — и тот резал нос и травил душу: девушка всегда приходила к ним в дом как гостья, а теперь он гость в её доме. Надеть было нечего, и Арсений пошёл на кухню как был, обнажённым. Он забрался на стул в углу и принялся осматривать комнату, пока Матвиенко хозяйничал у плиты.

Квартира, в которой жила Окс, выглядела на порядок лучше той, где обитали Антон и Дима. Она была современнее, с лучшей планировкой, обставленная техникой. Даже сейчас, чтобы сделать им чаю, Сергей достал чашки из посудомойки. А Шаст ополоснул бы пару под краном и, вытерев их с внешней стороны полотенцем, поставил бы на стол.

Впервые в жизни Попову было так плохо в чужом доме. Своего у него и не было никогда. По сути, лишённый детства оборотень рос в государственном учреждении. Он завис, разглядывая глянцево-мятную поверхность ящика для посуды. Сергей, кажется, о чём-то спрашивал и, не добившись ответа, тряхнул его, заглядывая в глаза:

— Арс, ты чего? Выглядишь, как будто призрака увидел. С тобой всё нормально?

Попов сфокусировал взгляд на лице Сергея и покачал головой: ему было совсем не нормально. Как будто кусок мяса вырвали из груди, а его самого оставили на снегу умирать. Ощущения были до противного схожими с тем памятным днём, когда на него напали собаки, и оборотень пришёл домой, оставляя за собой цепочку кровавых следов на белом снегу. Но там был Антон…

Арсений почувствовал, как мир качнулся. Его затошнило, всё тело как-то разом ослабло, и он завалился на бок, падая со стула на холодный кафельный пол, неприятно приложившись щекой. Голос Матвиенко доносился словно сквозь слой ваты. Звуки тянулись, перед глазами плыли чёрные пятна. Тело сломало превращением. Он ощутил, как кости и суставы изменяются, как обостряются слух и обоняние, а потом мир поплыл окончательно, и кот соскользнул в забытье.


	31. Санкт-Петербург - Воронеж - хрен догонишь

Была у Антона особенность, которую сам Шастун отчаянно обожал: он умел отрубаться не только в любом месте, но и почти в любой позе. Из-за непомерно длинных конечностей лечь удобно представлялось возможным в весьма ограниченном количестве мест, поэтому он привык спать как придётся и где придётся. А поскольку спать Шастун любил и любил очень даже, он предавался этому занятию со всей самоотверженностью, на которую только был способен, и при любом удобном случае. Учитывая слишком раннюю побудку, подремать в самолёте он счёл за благо и, стоило им пристегнуть ремни, вырубился на все четыре с лишним часа. 

Проснулся Антон от того, что Дима мягко трепал его за плечо. Он провёл рукой по лицу, вытер дорожку слюны на щеке и нехотя открыл глаза. Самолёт уже завершал посадку в аэропорту Воронежа. За окном шёл мелкий снег. Как будто никуда и не улетали. Шаст широко зевнул и, морщась, посмотрел на друга.

— Прилетели? — прохрипел он. Вообще, было бы неплохо перед вылетом проспаться. Но Диме не терпелось увидеться с Катей, так что предлагать вылет не первого, а второго января Антон не стал. Пусть хоть у Поза всё сложится. А он как-нибудь перебьётся.

Самолёт оттормозился, самая важная часть — долететь в целости и сохранности — была позади, теперь же выгрузка пассажиров, получение багажа и прочая волокита. Как только они оказались на земле, Дима схватился за телефон и, убежав куда-то вперёд, наверняка набирал Катю. Кого же ещё?

Тохе даже взгрустнулось. Он, пусть и эгоистично, но хотел получить немного поддержки. Почему-то когда всё только планировалось, он думал, что идея вообще пушка. Он навестит стариков, заново познакомится с Катей, ещё раз отпразднует Новый год и поспит в своей старой комнате. Может даже заберёт что-то из вещей, погуляет по знакомым улицам. Но, как это часто бывает, реальность несколько не соответствовала ожиданиям, бросая горстями жгучий снег прямо в лицо и умудряясь закидывать его в капюшон так, что холодно становилось даже шее. От умчавшегося вперёд друга не было никакого проку, и Шастун уныло плёлся вместе с толпой к автобусу, который доставит их в аэропорт. 

Он сел рядом с сияющим Димой и демонстративно закатил глаза. Но на Поза это не произвело никакого впечатления. Он был молод, влюблён и абсолютно счастлив. Антон сложил руки на груди и уставился перед собой. Засыпать не имело смысла, а вот залипнуть в телефоне вполне можно. Смотреть на Диму становилось невыносимо.

Шастун, зевая, потянулся к мобильному и нащупал пустоту в кармане. Сердце, кажется, замерло на секунду, а после забилось так, будто ему надо или бить, или бежать. Чувствуя, что покрывается противным липким потом, Антон на всякий случай проверил другой карман джинсов. Пусто. Задние — тоже ничего. Полез во все карманы на куртке — и там нет.

Потерять средство связи так не вовремя было ужасно обидно. И где только мог выронить? В самолёте? По дороге? Бежать сейчас и пытаться найти его казалось глупым. Он почувствовал как кровь отлила от лица. Только этого не хватало — новый же влетит в копейку, которой нет — повернулся к Диме:

— Поз, по-братски, набери мне, пожалуйста. Я телефон, кажется, проебал.

Дима тут же мягко попрощался с Катей и, не задавая вопросов и не раздавая советов, молча позвонил.

На животе что-то люто завибрировало, и весь автобус огласился репчиной:

« _Это моя вечеринка  
Одна и та же пластинка   
Тридцать три суки, все как моя половинка   
Ни с одной из них мне не нужна резинка_».

И пока все пассажиры не узнали, чем дело кончится, Шаст задрал куртку, вытащил орущий мобильник из кенгурятника и вырубил звук.

— Спасибо, Дим.

Остаток пути ехали в гробовой тишине.

Багаж получили без проблем, чему Шаст был неимоверно рад. Однажды его вещи полетели следующим за ним самим рейсом. Было невероятно весело торчать в аэропорту ещё лишних пять часов, ожидая, пока чемодан прилетит и облизываясь на конские ценники в кафе. Но, как ни странно, первого января все были трезвы и собраны. Настоящее новогоднее чудо.

Он подхватил свой чемодан и покатил его на выход, поглядывая на Позова. Дима светился. Озарённый отблесками его радости, Шастун как-то острее чувствовал собственное одиночество. Он даже подумал, что надо было взять с собой Графа. Четыре часа кот легко бы выдержал в переноске, пожил бы с ним тут. Кто знает, может, погулял бы по воронежским улицам. Ни к месту вспомнилась привычка Графа выпадать из окон и давать дёру в открытую дверь. Потерять кота в незнакомом для него городе — смерти подобно. Ещё и зимой. Пусть лучше у Окс остаётся. Кстати об этом, надо ей напомнить, что Его Сиятельство Граф Котовский очень любит вышмыгивать из квартиры. Если Оксана упустит его, бог знает, чем кончится дело: к её дому мейн-кун явно не пойдёт, а где он будет обретаться неделю, Антон не хотел даже думать. От одного воспоминания о блохах, собирающихся на кошачьем носу, его передёргивало. Доберётся до дома и позвонит ей. 

 

Встретить Темура Кериаковича оказалось огромной неожиданностью. Шаст как раз откатил чемодан в курилку, когда увидел Диминого отца, и инстинктивно чуть не сжевал сигарету. Благо, вспомнил, что он уже взрослый и прятаться не обязательно. Поз, смолящий рядом, протянул отцу руку для пожатия, а после тепло его обнял.

— Вы, значит, только приземлились и сразу за своё, да? А ты, Димка, я смотрю, возмужал прямо.

Позов-младший как-то неловко улыбнулся и потупил взгляд. Для Антона это не стало неожиданностью. Выросший в многодетной семье Дима всё ещё чуть смущался похвалы, хоть и заслуживал её. Они немного поболтали. Оказалось, что время прибытия мужу выдала Ангелина Дмитриевна. Парни думали добираться своим ходом, не желая никого беспокоить, но не вышло. Быстро докурив и бросив бычки в урну, они погрузили чемоданы в багажник, а сами уселись в машину. С комфортом вытянув свои длинные ноги вдоль задних сидений, Шастун думал, что не зря всё-таки их сдали. Тащиться по снегу с чемоданом было бы ой как не прикольно. Он сунул в уши наушники, включил себе безобидный трек и, глядя на знакомый пейзаж за окном, улыбнулся.

С улицами, которые они сейчас проезжали, были связаны самые разные воспоминания. Самыми свежими был, разумеется, вылет в Питер. А более давние принадлежали разным периодам его детства. Тут он учился кататься на скейте и сломал себе два ребра, упав на лестнице. Чуть дальше, в парке, ему отказала Алина. А потом он там же защитил какую-то девушку от гопоты. И домой проводил. Имя только не запомнил. Она звала тогда к себе, но Шаст решил не пользоваться случаем и тем, что девушка явно пребывала в шоке. Вместо этого он поднялся к её двери, дождался, когда она войдёт в квартиру и закроется. Попрощался с ней через дверь и договорился о встрече через пару дней. Как ни странно, она даже пришла. И, пока болтали, выяснилось, что они слишком разные. Как же её звали? Юля, что ли? А вот тут он разбил себе нос в кровь, сорвавшись с тарзанки. Палку ту закрепил старший брат Валеры — они жили на пятом этаже, и Шастун часто с ними гонял мяч.

Машина мягко затормозила, и он выпал из воспоминаний, запоздало понимая, что вот он, его двор — приехали.

Шастун выгрузился, наступив сразу в сугроб и черпанув кроссовком снега. Щедро так. Но ему хватило душевных сил даже не поморщиться.

— Спасибо, что подвезли, Темур Кериакович. Счастливого Нового года, передавайте семье привет. Дим, спишемся, — он махнул рукой и чуть отошёл, позволяя увести машину из двора. Осмотрел всё, подмечая, что обновили некоторые карусели на детской площадке, да двери у подъездов покрасили. Синий, глубокий цвет, смотрелся неплохо, даже уютно. В остальном же двор остался таким, каким Антон его помнил. Как будто и не уезжал.

Антон уверенно шагал к подъезду, когда домофон запищал, и из приоткрывшейся двери выскочила приземистая собака, почти квадратная, как усечённая табуретка. Антон сразу её узнал и протянул руку радостно хрюкающей животине. А следом за ней вышла и сухонькая Светлана Викторовна, живущая в однушке напротив.

— Добрый день, СвтланВикторна, — скороговоркой выпалил Шаст, уворачиваясь от слишком длинного и чрезмерно слюнявого бульдожьего языка. — Я смотрю, Мия в порядке?

Женщина прижала руки к груди и, щурясь в попытке разглядеть его лицо, широко улыбнулась.

— Здравствуй, Тоша. Как давно я тебя не видела. Встань-ка, хочу рассмотреть, — он послушно поднялся, ненадолго сравнявшись ростом с крошечной старушкой, однако в итоге стал почти вдвое выше. Соседка задрала голову, не переставая улыбаться. — Ты как будто ещё подрос. А с Мией да, всё хорошо, слава Богу. С Новым годом тебя. Беги скорее, а то заболеешь, — она погладила его сухой рукой по тыльной стороне ладони и дёрнула бульдога за поводок. Мия не сдвинулась ни на миллиметр, продолжая стоически пытаться дотянуться до длиннопалой ладони и от души её обласкать. Впрочем, в этом она так и не преуспела — короткие лапы совершенно не были предназначены для штурма высоченных мужчин, так что ушастая красавица ни с чем поплелась гулять, недовольно похрюкивая.

Антон же, преисполненный желания поскорее увидеть семью, почти взлетел на этаж, позвонил в дверь и, широко улыбаясь, замер в ожидании. Было что-то волшебное в том, чтобы не сказать своим о приезде. Сюрпризы приятная штука.

За дверью послышалась возня, что-то упало. Так бывало всегда, когда мама, спеша, задевала трюмо и роняла с него книгу. Но упрямо не хотела класть её в другое место. 

— Кто там? — раздался знакомый до боли голос.

— Мам, это я, открывай.

Дверь распахнулась, и Антон увидел сухонькую женщину в пуховом свитере и вытертых брюках. Она, глядя сквозь очки, улыбнулась ему и, потянувшись, обняла крепко. 

— Родной. Приехал! 

Но ласки длились недолго. Майя шагнула в сторону, пропуская сына в тепло квартиры. 

 

Мама сказала, что отец буквально несколько минут как уехал поздравить друзей, и они разминулись.

Антон успокоил её тем, что приехал не на один день, а на неделю как минимум, и они ещё успеют друг другу надоесть. На что она только отмахнулась. Какое там успеют! 

Облепихи Антон в чай бахнул от души и теперь морщился от чересчур кислого вкуса. Мама сидела напротив, широко улыбаясь и пытаясь подложить ещё блинов в его тарелку.  
Шастун постоянно перекладывал предложенный блин обратно на общее блюдо и продолжал молча есть то, на что подписался. Но мама не была бы мамой, если бы не попыталась накормить чадо снова. Всё-таки не зря она взяла фамилию отца — такая же упрямая, как все Шастуны.

Поев и отстояв своё право вымыть посуду, Антон пошёл к чемодану.

— Я же тебе подарок привёз, — он покопался в вещах и достал оттуда старательно упакованную коробочку. Искренне надеясь, что всё лежит примерно так, как он сложил ещё в Питере, протянул её матери. Та, широко улыбаясь, обняла сына, сидящего на корточках у раскрытого чемодана, уткнулась носом ему в макушку и тихонько заплакала, вызывая иррациональное чувство стыда.

— Ну мам, ну не плачь. Ну чего ты? Ну мам?

Женщина утёрла слёзы платочком, отошла и, сев в кресло и кое-как успокоившись, открыла подарок. И вздохнула. Она вытащила кольцо, кажется, не веря своим глазам.

— Тош, ну ты с ума сошёл, такое дорогое… Ой, а это что? — она развернула шаль и замерла ненадолго, рассматривая рисунок. Сложила всё в коробку и, поднявшись, снова обняла сына, уже успевшего встать и теперь возвышающегося над нею. — Какие дорогие подарки. И зачем только? Обошлись бы твоим приездом. А себе ты что-нибудь купил?

Антон только улыбнулся. Материнская забота трогала его, заставляя ощущать ком в горле и лёгкую растерянность. Врать не хотелось.

— Ну да. По мелочи. Я пойду вещи распакую, хорошо?

Мама только кивнула и, забрав подарки, ушла к себе. Наверное, примерять. Шаст, не теряя времени, подхватил чемодан и поволок его к себе.

 

Старая комната выглядела слишком маленькой. Непривычно узкая, она казалась почти тюремной камерой. Уезжал он отсюда вчерашним школьником, а вернулся уже практически мужчиной. Да, с недобором массы и отсрочкой от армии, но всё же. Антон осмотрел плакаты, висящие на стенах, улыбнулся Маршаллу*, с которым в своё время много спорил (в том числе и из-за его текстов — слишком остро-социальные) и принялся разбирать вещи. Практика показывала, что если при упаковке всё сложить в чемодане аккуратными стопками и хорошо зафиксировать, то вещи не помнутся и при выгрузке не потребуется складывать их снова, и распаковка займёт пару минут. Так и случилось. Закинув чемодан на шкаф и переодевшись в старые футболку и шорты, Антон потянулся к пачке — ужасно хотелось курить. Подумав, он влез в жёлтую худи, перепутав зад и перед, посмотрел в капюшон и, выдохнув, вытянул руки из рукавов, перевернул вещь, не снимая, и, надев нормально, пошёл на балкон. Благо здесь эта роскошь имелась.

Первая затяжка показалась почти сладкой. Сигаретный дым, такой же горький, как и в Питере, смешался с запахом старых книг, стоящих на стеллаже у стены, которые любил читать отец, сидя летом в потёртом кресле, с маминым парфюмом и с едва различимым, но с непривычки ощущаемым ароматом полевых цветов. Мама их сушила в книгах, запирая лето между страниц. Когда Антон был совсем маленьким, не старше пяти лет, он любил по осени собирать красивые листья и тоже перекладывать ими страницы. И всё было прекрасно до встречи с тополями. Оказалось, что каким бы красивым ни был тополиный лист, он не высохнет, как прочие, а испортит книгу, выделив липкий, похожий на смолу сок, а сам потемнеет. Шаст ухмыльнулся. Той книгой, на которой он узнал об этом, была его любимая энциклопедия, там были яркие картинки с моделями самолётов. И даже чертежи разных моделей. Эх, детство.

 

Мама приготовила печёную курицу и, вернувшийся из гостей отец, немало удивившись огромным кроссовкам, едва увидев сына тут же заключил его в объятия. Чуть располневший с их последней встречи, он сейчас выглядел моложе — отец относился к тому типу людей, которым полнота к лицу. Светлые глаза лучились радостью, морщинами расползающейся по лицу.

Мужчина хлопнул сына по плечу, отошёл на пару шагов, разглядывая, и цокнул языком:

— Ух, какой тощий. Сразу видно — Тоша. Ты к нам надолго?

— Да на неделю, пока каникулы. Восьмого полетим обратно.

Отец замер, напрягшись, обернулся, заглянул в коридор. А когда повернулся обратно, вид у него был растерянный.

— С кем полетишь?

— С Позом. Он тоже здесь, — Антон широко улыбнулся, — к Кате свататься приехал. А я, вот, к вам.

Мама суетливо ухватила его за рукав и повела за стол. Сегодня она даже не ругалась из-за совершенно неподобающей случаю одежды.

*

Проводить время с родителями теперь оказалось куда интереснее, чем каких-то пять лет назад, когда всё, чего желал Антон, сводилось к попыткам улизнуть на улицу в любой удобный и не слишком момент.

А сейчас, сидя с отцом в гостиной и потягивая коньяк, рассуждать о политической ситуации в стране и слушать рассказы о том, как лучше растить огурцы, казалось очень правильным. И даже интересным. Однако, всему приходит конец, и, проводив родителей отдохнуть, Антон решил проветрить голову. Он же домой приехал не только для того, чтобы посидеть в своей комнате и поесть маминых салатов — стоило и с друзьями увидеться.

Он собрался, решив купить по дороге шампанское и сделать сюрприз Витьке. Подольников жил ближе всех остальных и, будучи отчаянным домоседом, наверняка должен был обнаружиться у себя.

Уже в дверях Антона поймала мама. Она с грустью посмотрела на непокрытую голову, на отсутствие шарфа и только робко поинтересовалась:

— Тош, ты шкипера вызвал?

— Нет, мам. Я к Витьку. Потом, наверное, ещё до Светки дойду, если не будет слишком поздно, и вернусь. Не переживай. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — голос её звучал совсем тихо. Мама погладила его по руке и отступила на шаг. — Ехай спокойно, я закрою.

Привычное слово резануло по ушам. Привыкший в Питере к чистоте речи, Антон даже с Димой общался по-питерски. А «шкиперы», «ехай» и «колготиться» остались здесь, будто приклеенные. И слыша сейчас родные, знакомые с детства слова, он испытывал странную грусть. Тоску даже.

Не давая себе расклеиться, Шаст махнул матери рукой на прощание и шагнул в подъезд.

К вечеру магазины открыли свои двери для тех, кто хотел купить прошлогодний хлеб к салатам и опохмелиться. Антон не относился ни к одной из этих категорий граждан и, бодро перебирая длинными ногами, прошёлся между рядами, заприметил винный отдел и уверенно направился туда. На прогулки по торговому залу очередного "Перекрёстка" не было ни сил, ни времени.

Выбор шампанского не баловал. Но, учитывая размер магазина и общую ситуацию, этому не стоило удивляться. Он подхватил среднюю по стоимость бутылку полусухого и, повертев в руках, уже собирался отчаливать к кассе, когда услышал смешок. Даже фырчок скорее. Такой знакомый, что сердце защемило. Он повернулся и чуть не выронил бутылку из ослабевших сразу пальцев — у витрины стояла Ира Кузнецова. Девчонка, учившаяся на два класса младше и не раз признававшаяся в любви к КВНщику-Шастуну. Но в школьную пору слишком крупные черты лица казались ему неприятными, и любовь девочки оставалась невзаимной. А сейчас, повзрослевшая, она удивительно похорошела и, кажется, совсем не замечала своего прошлого кумира. Что-то тихо сказав подруге, улыбнулась ей и повернулась к Антону. Окинула взглядом рослую фигуру, смерила широкие плечи и вернулась к прерванному разговору. Это неприятно задело. Неужели не узнала? Но Ира мягко попрощалась с девушкой, которую Антон не узнавал совершенно, и, снова повернувшись, помахала.

— Привет. Не думала, что увижу тебя снова. Какими судьбами? — от её внимания явно не ускользнул тот факт, что Антон собирался купить шампанское, и девушка понимающе склонила голову к плечу, не переставая улыбаться.

— Я тоже не рассчитывал тебя встретить. Ты ж, вроде, не тут живёшь, — и где всё красноречие растерял?

— Жила, — поправила его Ира. — А теперь мы с твоими родителями почти соседи. Я переехала в дом напротив. Оттуда гораздо ближе до студии, а учитывая погоду, экономлю время везде, где могу, — она подхватила бутылку виски и, кивнув ему, пошла к кассе.

Антон увязался следом. Хотел оплатить её покупку, но подумал, что это будет слишком. Поэтому дождался своей очереди (галантно пропустив даму вперёд) и расплатился за шампанское. 

Они вышли и, посмотрев на снег, он предложил проводить её до дома. 

— Я всё равно к другу собирался, а он живёт в тех краях. Я надеюсь, что живёт. А то на тебя глядя, уже сомневаться начинаю.

— К другу? — Кузнецова посмотрела на него и улыбнулась. — Я слышала, что Питер меняет людей, но чтобы настолько.

— Что?! Да это не так, я к Витьку Подольникову шёл, ты чё?! — Антон поскользнулся, взмахнув руками, но устоял. Шок прошёл, и он рассмеялся, видя, что и Ира едва сдерживает смех. Вот чертовка. Шутки голубые шутит, значит. Ну ладно.

Кузнецова понимающе кивнула. Возражать она не стала. Ухватилась узкими ладонями за его локоть и пошла, аккуратно выбирая, куда поставить ногу. Сумасшедшая, даже зимой на каблуках! Смотрелось эффектно, без сомнений, но слишком уж непрактично. Антон невольно посмотрел на свои огромные кеды и ухмыльнулся. Обувь для зала была скользкой, но такой удобной, что отказаться просто невозможно. 

Брать пакет для одной бутылки шампанского казалось странным, и теперь Шастун нёс её, гордо отмораживая пальцы.

Он проводил девушку до дома. Шагнул в подъезд, вдохнул знакомый запах пыльных ступеней, крашеных стен и недавно смазанного лифта. Посмотрел в её огромные глаза и, улыбаясь, выдал:

— Может выпьем?

— Можно.

 

На маленькой кухоньке было уютно. Минимум мебели, всё удобно расположено. Из Кузнецовой явно вышла хорошая хозяйка. Ножи стояли в деревянной подставке, а лопатки и прочее висели на стене. Мультиварка тихонько пыхтела, подогревая, судя по запаху, суп. Ира выключила её и налила Антону виски, отказавшись от шампанского:

— Не люблю. Мне кажется, что это напиток для каких-то торжеств. А у нас что? Просто давно не виделись. Виски подойдёт куда лучше. 

— Давно ты стала разбираться в алкоголе? — Антону после первого же глотка захотелось подышать и покурить, но он сдержался. Проситься на балкон, сразу как сели за стол, казалось неуважением, и он молчал, закусывая конфетами. 

В кухню, пригибаясь к полу, вплыл кот. Чёрный, с серой грудкой, он немного напоминал лису-чернобурку. Животное, кося на Антона огромными глазами, прошло к миске с водой и от души из неё похлебало. 

— Милый. Сколько ему? 

— Люку? Около двух. Я взяла его в приюте и не могу точно сказать. Он милый, — она пожала плечами, отчего свитер сполз немного, оголяя покатое девичье плечо. Оказалось, что после школы у Кузнецовой стало привлекательнее не только лицо. 

Антон облизнулся и взял быка за рога:

— У меня в Питере тоже есть кот. И, не поверишь, тоже чёрный. Только полностью вообще. Я его на улице нашёл. Сначала с Димой, — он приплёл Поза, чтобы не выглядеть идиотом в одно лицо, — думали, что это девочка. Даже имя дали — Находка. Но во время одного из походов к ветеринару, стало ясно, что Находка вовсе и не дама. Поменяли имя на Граф, — Антон протянул руку Люку, позволяя с собой познакомиться. Кот присел на задние лапы, но морду не убрал. Он понюхал воздух вокруг Антоновой руки, ткнулся носом в палец и, что-то решив для себя, от души потёрся щекой. — Но, как и раньше, лучше всего кот реагирует на открытие холодильника и тряску пакета с едой, а не на своё имя.

Ира рассмеялась, и янтарная жидкость в её тумблере** затанцевала, отбрасывая зайчиков на стены. У Кузнецовой не стояла ёлка, и она наверняка не знала как это — снимать с неё девятикиллограмовое сумасшедшее животное, но это и к лучшему. 

С ней было легко и приятно. Люк, очевидно, почуяв Графа, взгромоздился на колени и теперь мешал встать. Курить тянуло невероятно. Голова кружилась, Ира вспоминала его выступления, рассказывала, как это выглядело из зала, и не переставала улыбаться, снова и снова поднимая взгляд на Антона. 

Он пьянел, сам не понимая то ли от виски, то ли от этих её взглядов, то ли от тепла, разливающегося по телу. Прошлое и настоящее причудливо сплетались, рождая внутри странное, но невероятно приятное ощущение.

Они проболтали до поздней ночи, выпив почти половину бутылки. Антон успел узнать, что Ирина работает моделью, как бы смешно в Воронеже это ни звучало. Но Инстаграм международная площадка, и там её внешние данные высоко ценятся. Он рассказал об учёбе, о жизни с Димой и о своём коте чуть больше, чем хотел.

Она не предложила остаться, и Шастун шёл домой с чуть плывущим от выпитого сознанием, но успешно балансируя на льду. Он достал сигарету, прикурил, затянувшись до головокружения, и тут же полез за мобильником. На морозе руки уже не слушались. Но он всё-таки упрямо набрал Диму. После нескольких, показавшихся почти бесконечными гудков в трубке раздался сонный голос Позова.

— Да.

— Дим, это я.

— Я вижу, Антон. У меня номер высветился, — говорил друг шёпотом, как будто боясь кого-то разбудить.

— Я Иру встретил.

— Какую Иру, Антон?

— Кузнецову.

— Не знаю никаких Ир Кузнецовы… Постой. Это та, которая за тобой хвостом таскалась всё время?

— Ну не так уж и таскалась. Но да.

— И ты решил позвонить мне в час ночи и осчастливить этой историей?

— А уже час?

— Понятно.

Антон сбросил. Не было смысла беспокоить Диму так поздно. Он докурил, встав у подъезда. От холода слезились глаза, и фонарные огни расплывались радужным спектром. Он смотрел и не мог насмотреться. Дышал и не мог надышаться.

***

Катя оказалась ещё красивее, чем Антон её помнил. Девушка приветливо ему улыбнулась и обняла, на миг окунув в облако аромата своего парфюма.

— Дима много про тебя рассказывал, — она села за столик и взяла меню, но не открыла его, всё внимание уделяя Антону.

— Надеюсь, ничего такого, что заставило бы меня сейчас краснеть, — Шаст решил отшутиться. И сменить тему: — Красивая кофточка.

— Спасибо. Приятно, что ты оценил, — она улыбнулась и посмотрела на Поза.

— Катя сейчас практикуется как дизайнер одежды?

— Стилист, — мягко поправила его девушка и, повернувшись к подошедшему официанту, произнесла: — Мы ещё не готовы. Пожалуйста, дайте нам пару минут.

Антон только присвистнул. Его воронежские знакомые сильно изменились. Теперь то, что он просто уехал учиться в Питер, уже не казалось таким уж достижением. Витёк, до которого он в итоге всё-таки добежал уже сегодня утром, женился и ждал рождения дочери. Пашка, с которым они вместе гоняли во дворе мяч, открыл свою сеть кофеен; бизнес был не фантастически прибыльный, конечно, но свой. Ира стала моделью, а Катя осваивала уже вторую профессию.

— А ты, я слышала, волонтёрствуешь? Это редкость в наши дни. Или я ошибаюсь?

— Не слишком, насколько я могу судить, — Шастун даже приосанился, почувствовав себя куда увереннее, чем до этого. — У нас там не особо много людей, но почти все они отдаются этому всей душой.

— А ты? — она перелистнула страницу меню и подняла на него взгляд.

— А я? Не знаю. Надеюсь, что тоже.

Беседа, поначалу немного напряжённая, со временем стала более спокойной и непринуждённой. Антон узнал, что Катя собиралась перебираться в Москву, прекрасно осознавая перспективы. Но была согласна и на промозглый Питер. Чего не сделаешь ради любимого. Они вскользь обсудили моменты, связанные с будущим совместным проживанием, и, оплатив свою часть счёта, Антон ушёл, оставив влюблённых наедине.

На улице было темно; горели фонари, ёлки и украшающие город гирлянды. А на душе противно скребли кошки. Снегопад, начавшийся как сказочное шоу, постепенно переходил в разряд стихийного бедствия, грозя похоронить остановившегося покурить Антона. Он вынул телефон и, не давая себе шанса передумать, набрал номер.

— Ира? Привет, это Шастун. Ты занята сегодня вечером?

___________________________________________________________

*Ма́ршалл Брюс Мэ́терс III, более известный под сценическим псевдонимом Эмине́м и альтер-эго Слим Шейди (англ. Slim Shady) — американский рэпер, музыкальный продюсер, композитор и актёр.  
**Тумблер - это бокал, объёмом от 150 до 300 мл. Отличается от схожих бокалов рокс и олд фешен более толстым дном, что влияет в свою очередь на вес бокала.   
Используется для употребления Шотландского и Ирландского виски в чистом виде или со льдом. 

Если что-то непонятно (или адово любопытно), то можно задать вопрос в комментариях к главе, мне можно написать в группу ВК: https://vk.com/club42029858  
и в твиттере: https://twitter.com/vlast_kotikam


	32. Подсадная утка

В себя Арсений пришёл от сильного сотрясания всего организма. Голова болталась так, что казалось, отлетит сейчас. Он открыл глаза, обвёл мутный мир взглядом и попытался понять, кто же его так изощрённо пытается отправить на тот свет. Не слишком успешно, но всё же уверенно. Путём недолгих размышлений (зрение почти не улучшилось), он пришёл к выводу, что это Серёга: оборотня выдал слабый запах парфюма Окс и хвостик — Арс смог сфокусировать зрение достаточно, чтобы различить хотя бы общие очертания. Он поморгал, кое-как сел и _мяукнул_. Кот нахмурился. Как это мяукнул? Он же был… Ах да, превращение. Долбаный пубертат, вечно всё происходит не вовремя. То поллюции, которым удивляется переросший давно этот период Антон и которых дико стесняется Арс, то внезапные обороты не в ту ипостась. Сергей, видимо, успокоенный немного, отпустил оборотня и поднялся.

— Ты меня так не пугай, сделай одолжение. Я понимаю, что у тебя возраст, но ты ж дома так не делаешь. Или делаешь? — судя по нахмуренным бровям, армян как раз вспомнил утренний инцидент. Ошибиться и решить, что Арс с квадратными глазами влетел в комнату человеком просто так, мол, захотелось, мог только полный идиот. А теперь они, фактически, заперты в однушке с девушкой и здоровым парнем, которые будут дома если не всё время, то достаточно регулярно — чёртовы каникулы. Дело начинало мощно пахнуть керосином. А усугублялось всё ещё и тотальной невозможностью поговорить. Каким бы умным ни был сейчас Арсений и что бы он ни помнил, человеческая речь ему была совершенно недоступна. А общаться при помощи мыслей или ещё какой магии оборотни не умели. Их общение с не-эфирными сородичами строилось на иерархическом подчинении более сильному. Тут же более сильного не было — они равны.

Матвиенко приложил ладонь ко лбу, на всякий случай проверяя температуру. Нет, не высокая, он не бредит. У них просто чертовски огромные проблемы.

Арсений же, сам не свой, пометался по кухне в бесплодных попытках сменить ипостась. Он даже об пол ударился, слепо надеясь заставить себя перекинуться, но всё, чего смог добиться, — ушиб плечо. Была, конечно, мысль, что это намного лучше, чем застрять в человеческом теле, но почему-то утешало слабо. Как бы ни вела себя кошачья сущность, сегодня она просто била все рекорды скотничества. Никогда раньше он не оборачивался настолько непредсказуемо и настолько неконтролируемо. Даже в первую свою жизнь Арс чувствовал наступление превращения. Почти наверняка понимал, что скоро сломает. И большую часть той своей жизни проводил покрытый мехом и бессловесный. Кот посмотрел на человека и мяукнул. Арсений почувствовал, как в носу защипало, а глаза увлажнились. Серёга шагнул ближе, поднял тяжеленную тушу на руки и погладил крупную голову.

— Ну ты чего? Раскис совсем. Давай я тебя покормлю? Что-нибудь придумаем. Не может же зверь вечно тебя держать. Меня же не держит, — Матвиенко ободряюще улыбнулся, и кот лизнул его в нос, выражая согласие и расположение. В том, чтобы принять ситуацию, а не паниковать, было рациональное зерно.

В итоге Серёга положил себе салат, который Окс зачем-то приготовила, а Арсению шлёпнул мягкий паштет из индейки. У оборотней было единогласное сомнение насчёт соответствия заявленных ингредиентов и реального наполнения, но обычно они предпочитали долго об этом не думать. Какой смысл забивать себе голову, если всё равно не можешь ничего изменить? Пахла паста просто фантастически, хоть на вкус и была совершенно никакой. Набить живот вполне сойдёт, а там, как знать, можно что-нибудь выклянчить со стола. Арс нахмурился, вспомнив, что Антон никогда не делился, а вот Дима, несмотря на то, что Шаст на него ругался, нет-нет да и скармливал коту что-нибудь втихую и не очень. От этого в груди разлилось тепло. Даже если он не сможет перекинуться обратно, в том, чтобы жить у парней, была своя романтика. Они его очень любят. И он их тоже. Ровно. Но одного из них ровнее, кажется.

Надо было переждать день и ночью выбраться из дома. В Организации ему должны помочь. К утру вернётся, и никто ничего не заметит.

Вопрос, как теперь всё это объяснить Матвиенко, оставался открытым.

*

Оксана, громко смеясь, зашла первой. В руках у неё была пара пакетов, доверху набитых всякой всячиной. Следом зашёл Сергей и начал неуклюже возиться с замком, пытаясь и пакеты не уронить, и дверь закрыть. От них пахло снегом и ветром. Погода выкидывала фортели, и спокойная ночь обернулась ветреным днём. А из-за довольно приятной температуры за окном не переставал валить снежок*.

— Брось, я сама сейчас всё сделаю, — отозвалась Фролова, расшнуровывая огромные ботинки. Высокая подошва прибавляла ей сантиметров пять роста и килограмма три веса. В Питере это было немаловажно. Вениамин выбежал её встречать и сейчас, поставив лапки на нос ботинка, нюхал лицо девушки, громко мурча. Арсений же сидел в начале коридора и просто смотрел на встречу оборотня и приютившей его девушки. Интересно, когда он сам лезет к Диме или Антону, это тоже так жалко выглядит? В каждом движении, в каждом изгибе хвоста и даже в мурчании слышалась неизбывная тоска оборотня по Хранителю. И будучи уверенным в искренности чувств Серого к Окс, Арсений всё равно отчётливо различал тоску. Он поморщился и ушёл в комнату — смотреть не было никаких сил. Тут хотя бы никто не будет его тревожить. Кот запрыгнул на постель, покрутился немного, укладываясь, и, свернувшись калачиком, прикрыл глаза.

Самого Арсения особо не удивляла необходимость крутиться в поисках лучшего места для сна. Давным-давно у него кто-то, кто, уже и не вспомнить, спрашивал, почему кошки так делают? И Арс тогда растерялся. Будучи котом, он считал многие им присущие вещи очень близкими, и ему они не казались странными.

Пока он думал об этом, задремал.

Ровно как не было странным и то, что кошки могут спать по восемнадцать часов в день. Во-первых, это не совсем так: большую часть времени не спать, а дремать или просто лежать, прикрыв глаза. Именно поэтому к спящей кошке сложно подкрасться — она попросту не спит. Так и Арс. Перевалив этап детства, он стал куда легче дремать. Неуёмная энергия больше не пёрла во все стороны, хоть он и был очень молод. Однако при желании можно было скоротать время просто закрыв глаза.

Во-вторых, когда ты пушистый, милый и чем жирнее, тем лучше, чем ещё заниматься? У котов не так много развлечений в пределах квартиры. Взращенные поколениями любителей домашних кисок, они постепенно утратили жажду охотиться и убегать на улицу, чтобы задушить птичку или мышку. Зачем напрягаться, если можно лёжа на мягком диване, получать еду, ласку и любовь? Вот и котики не знали, за каким чёртом напрягаться, если тебя и так любят, жирного и ленивого. Поэтому мирно дремали целыми поколениями, передавая это умение котятам.

Сквозь дрёму он услышал, как Оксана позвала есть, но только лениво перевернулся на спину, демонстрируя вполне большой живот, и снова закрыл глаза. Она не стала настаивать. Погладила шикарный чёрных мех, запутавшись в подшёрстке тонкими пальчиками и чуть щекоча, и, поласкав немного, ушла, прикрыв дверь. Будто всерьёз полагала, что производимый ею и Сергеем шум может помешать коту спать.

Он не прислушивался особо, ловко балансируя на грани сна и дрёмы, но, судя по запахам, ребята что-то приготовили, потом долго болтали и наконец уселись смотреть какой-то ужастик. По внутренним часам Арсения было уже прилично времени, и, если он хотел всё успеть, пора было выдвигаться. А это, само по себе, становилось мероприятием сложным. Дома Дима чаще всего играл или звонил Кате, сидя в наушниках и не слыша ничего вокруг себя, а Антон слушал репчик, качал головой и читал что-нибудь или залипал на Ютубе. Эта же парочка, явно желающая узнать всё друг о друге прямо до момента знакомства, оказалась до ужаса болтливой. Оксана умудрялась даже во время фильма, когда ей полагалось сидеть и трястись от страха, трясясь от смеха, рассказывала, как в восемь выбила сама себе зуб качелями.

Впрочем, найти Веника не составило труда — тот обнаружился в ногах у Фроловой. Грел голые ступни мягким пузом. Но, увидев Попова, сразу же спрыгнул с дивана, стоящего на кухне, и покинул парочку, устремившись к своему мохнатому другу. Арсений провёл его в коридор и показал мордой на дверь. Сказать, что ему нужно, чтобы Серый её открыл и закрыл, он не мог, так что изо всех сил таращил глаза и пытался как-то показать, что требуется. Судя по выражению на морде манчкина, выглядело это не убедительно, а скорее устрашающе. Впрочем, пантомима длилась достаточно, чтобы стало ясно, что у Попова не припадок, и Матвиенко, перекинувшись, вопросительно поднял брови, молча указывая на замок. Действовать приходилось как в немом кино: тихо, быстро и, желательно, чтобы потом можно было посмеяться. Увидев, как кот кивнул, и явно считая, что становится сумасшедшим, он открыл беззвучно замок и толкнул дверь. Большего Арсу было не нужно.

Снег приятно пружинил под лапами. Кое-где попадались покрытые льдом участки, и кота заносило, но когти решали и эту проблему. Благо, город Арсений знал хорошо. Приятнее было бы бежать в июне, когда тепло и красиво, а небо не такое тёмное, но проблемы классически находили его в самое для этого неподходящее время, и решать их приходилось незамедлительно, что было, чаще всего, крайне неудобно.

Арсений промчался по улице, шмыгнул во двор и замер. То, что он увидел, походило на ужасное дежавю. Шерсть встала дыбом, Попов инстинктивно выгнул спину, пытаясь казаться больше и опаснее. Впереди стоял крупный пёс. Лохматый и явно голодный, он тут же оскалился, стоило ему заметить кота. Сбоку от него поднялся ещё один, тут же принимая боевую стойку. Арсений попятился. Внутреннее чутьё подсказывало, что там, позади, окажется третья собака и неизбежно завяжется драка. Точно, как в прошлый раз. Сейчас он был готов на всё, лишь бы не просто выжить, а выйти из схватки победителем. Прийти к Окс израненным — непозволительная роскошь. Сердце тут же зачастило так, что стало больно. Он поморщился, вздыбил шерсть сильнее, всё ещё слепо надеясь напугать нападающих и внутренне готовясь звать на помощь всех котов, которые только окажутся рядом. И тут псы из своры, поджав хвосты, попятились. Отойдя на пару шагов, они, визжа, кинулись прочь. Обескураженный произведенным фурором Арсений счёл за благо не проверять, насколько хорошо работает в северной столице служба отлова и сколько ещё бездомных собак удастся найти по дороге: решил-таки пойти широкими улицами. Он обернулся и оцепенел. Прямо перед ним стоял парень. С кошачьей точки зрения, он был огромный, но, привыкший к Шастуну, Арсений без труда прикинул, что в спасителе около ста восьмидесяти. Что подросток в расстёгнутом пуховике, толстовке и рваных джинсах забыл на улице в такое время, и почему псы разбежались? И тут до Попова запоздало дошло. Зашоренное адреналином сознание наконец достаточно прочистилось, чтобы разглядеть в нём оборотня.

От неожиданности кот даже присел на задние лапы. Он ошалело таращился на парня, размышляя, понимает ли он сам, что котик вовсе и не котик. И тут пацан положил всем сомнениям конец одной фразой:

— Ну и напугала ты меня, пушистая сучара. Думал — порвут. Не ссы в трусы, пойдём. Отнесу тебя, шкуру, в Организацию.

Несколько смущённый формулировкой и неожиданной сменой пола, Попов тем не менее не стал тянуть котика за яички и послушно прыгнул на руки человеку.

— Нихуя ты жирная, киса. Большая баба, да? — спаситель улыбнулся и пошёл вдоль по улице, то и дело утопая огромными кроссовками в свежем снегу.

Отсюда Арсу открывался отличный вид на человека, и он без стеснения стал рассматривать татуировки, покрывающие шею. Было что-то замысловатое и сложное, чёрное, поднимающееся по шее, горлу, к самому подбородку. Кот облизнулся и, вытянув шею, понюхал ухо, с удивлением отметив, что и там у него татуировка. Заезженная цифра «13». Слишком клишировано, даже спрашивать не охота, зачем набил номер. Чёртова дюжина по молодости слишком многим кажется чрезвычайно привлекательной.

Он положил крупную голову и прикрыл глаза, расслабившись. Несмотря на то, что среди оборотней тоже хватало мудаков, от этого шёл едва ощутимый, но родной запах, который просто нельзя было спутать — он пах домом. Тем единственным, который у Арсения был. В этом запахе смешалось всё: столовская еда; старые, уже пыльные парты; выстиранное до хруста бельё; тот самый порошок, которым пользуются, кажется, только в Организации; самые разные животные запахи, какие можно собрать только общаясь с оборотнями или работая в зоопарке. На вид пацану не было и шестнадцати, так что какая работа?

Из-за тучи вышла Луна — Арсений буквально ощутил это: серебряные лучи коснулись шкуры, как будто мама погладила: чуть задевая кончики волосков, заставляя дёргаться. Он вздохнул и непроизвольно выпустил когти, цепляясь за куртку крепче.

— Эй, я в курсе, что неотразим, но давай ты подрочишь где-нибудь сама по себе, ладно? — голос звучал хрипло и удивительно грозно для такого сопляка. Наверняка успел простыть, пока шарахался без шарфа, и теперь думает, что это дико сексуально. А вот когда обострится ангина, вот тогда увидят, кто неотразим.

Попов только фыркнул. Похоже, это его кредо по жизни: все путают с девчонкой. Сначала Антон со своей Находкой, теперь этот пацан, имени которого Арсений даже не знал. Этот не был таким же, как Константин, сразу представившийся и обозначивший свой род, чтобы было понятнее, как строить дальнейшие отношения. Пацан, несмотря на всё проявленное дружелюбие, оставался загадкой. Он, пыхтя, пёр тяжеленного кота, не жаловался, но на этом всё его дружелюбие и кончалось. И оно же не мешало обзываться.

Арсений покрутил головой и, поняв, что они уже совсем близко, вывернулся из рук, шлёпнулся в снег, утонув в нём по самую грудь, и в несколько крупных прыжков оказался на пороге. Без труда проскочил в специальную дверь, явно рассчитанную даже на собак, и, как был, рванул в кабинет Якова. Он должен сейчас преподавать — ночь на дворе, самое время для превращения. Которое почему-то никак не случится с ним, с Арсом.

Укол был неприятным, но вполне ожидаемым. Кот поморщился и прикрыл глаза. Препарат начнёт действовать в течение нескольких минут. Он слышал о принципе действия, а теперь имел сомнительное удовольствие проверить правдивость сведений на собственной шкуре. Поэтому нужно быть очень осторожным, чтобы во время обращения никуда не навернуться. Находясь в процессе изменения ипостаси, оборотень уязвим сильнее всего. Проще простого, пока всё, что он из себя представляет — это неясный клубок шерсти, рук, лап и прочего, сломать или отбить себе что-нибудь, если превращение застанет в полёте. Так что даже о банальном прыжке со стола не могло быть и речи. Обернётся тут, потом уже спустится. Оденется и поблагодарит своего спасителя. Надо хоть познакомиться.

И тут, как в дешёвом сериале, открылась дверь медицинского блока, и вошёл тот-самый-пацан. Он скользнул равнодушным взглядом по мейн-куну и повернулся к Константину, убирающему инструменты.

— Там это… Катьке плохо. Блюёт что-то. Посмотришь?

Константин нахмурился, посмотрел на Попова и, заглянув ему в глаза, бегло проверил реакцию зрачков на свет, поводя перед мордой фонариком. Её не было — превращение должно было начаться с минуты на минуту.

«Интересно, ему лет триста? Учился медицине ещё во времена, когда ведьм сжигали?» — рассеянно подумал Арс. Сознание плыло, перед глазами начало двоиться, и неясные контуры двух фигур сливались в одну большую четырёхрукую тошнотную дрянь. Он прикрыл глаза и, часто дыша, постарался расслабиться.

— Присмотри за ним, я скоро вернусь. Если начнёт перекидываться, просто не дай упасть со стола. Пока он меньше тебя, — ворон снял халат, оставшись в привычно чёрной одежде, и вышел.

Арсений открыл глаза, обвёл помещение взглядом, ощущая, как волнами накрывают жар и боль. И потерял сознание.

Обычно превращение не сопровождается ничем, кроме неприятной, но привычной боли во всём теле, небольшого повышения температуры и появления мерзкого привкуса во рту. Но симптомы быстро проходят, и оборотни легко их игнорируют — ничто из этого не мешает жить. Когда сознание вернулось, Попов с неудовольствием отметил что: его никто не накрыл, оставив лежать голым, без сознания прямо на металлическом столе, в кабинете дует, а пацан самым беспардонным образом его разглядывает.

Арс свесил ноги со стола, хмуро глянул в ответ и прикинул, сможет ли стоять сам. Голова немного кружилась, и от холода начало потряхивать. Стало очевидно, что прогулки пока лучше отложить. Он нехотя перевёл взгляд с уложенного плиткой пола на своего спасителя. Тёплых чувств к нему как-то поубавилось, учитывая, что его просили позаботиться о собрате, а не глазеть на чужие гениталии. Однако Яков Адамович учил быть вежливым, и Арсений, собрав всю волю в кулак, протянул руку, стараясь, чтобы она не слишком дрожала.

— Меня зовут Арсений и, как ты успел заметить, я из рода кошачьих. А как зовут тебя? — иронизировать и добавлять что-то о «доблестном рыцаре, не бросившим в беде слабого» Попов счёл лишним — успеется. А пока стоит признать: он действительно уберёг Арса от драки с собаками. Не факт, что она закончилась бы так же плачевно: на стороне собак вес, сила, численность и банальнейший голод; на его, как обычно, — только наглость и жажда выжить.

— Зови меня Скруджи, — пожимая руку, пацан улыбнулся и подвигал бровями, явно на что-то намекая. Но на что мог намекать человек, которого звали как утку, Арсений не понял и попытался сдержать смех и неуместные пока комментарии. Видовую принадлежность обсудят чуть после. Если что, пообщипать этому селезню перья — задача не самая сложная, наверняка.

В комнату вошёл Константин. Хмурый, как обычно, он бегло осмотрел парней и протянул Попову пакет с вещами. Синие джинсы, белая футболка и толстовка без капюшона. Плюс трусы, пара носков и кроссовки. Всё это пахло порошком и было упаковано в пакеты из химчистки. Кто-то носил эти вещи до него. Но это не было ни новостью, ни проблемой. Учитывая скорость роста оборотней, вещами они менялись постоянно. Константин помог подняться, аккуратно поддерживая под руки, усадил на стул. Он распаковал вещи и натянул их. Самой большой проблемой оказалось надеть штаны: ноги ни в какую не слушались, и только благодаря опыту обращения с колясочниками, физической силе, удивительной для птицы, и наличию помощника, едко комментирующего едва ли не каждое действие, Арс смог не светить голым задом на всю Организацию. Кот посидел немного, ворон снова проверил глаза, заглянул в пасть и, что-то пометив в его медицинской карте, помог Арсу подняться и повёл в столовую.

— Давай, киса, обопрись на меня, — подначивал Скруджи, идя справа от Попова. — Я же вижу, тебе хочется.

Но Арсений только фыркнул на него, надеясь, что парень сообразит отвалить. Не сообразил.

В столовой горело всего несколько ламп, тускло освещая большое помещение. Окна были зашторены, стулья подняты на столы. Пахло хлоркой и чем-то ещё, чем обычно моют пол. Уборка была вечером, но обострённое обоняние вопило о новых запахах. С кухни доносился шум — повара готовились кормить воспитанников.

Скруджи спустил пару стульев, помог усадить Попова, а сам рухнул напротив, развалившись так, будто это клубный диван, а не металлический стул с жёсткой спинкой, впивающейся в лопатки. Константин вернулся с чашкой горячего супа и стаканом чая. Поставил это перед Арсением, дал ложку и, глядя, как тот аккуратно её обхватил пальцами, улыбнулся.

— Рад видеть тебя живым и здоровым. Как поешь, приходи в комнату, я тебя постригу. Приятного аппетита.

Арсений широко, насколько позволяло лицо, не желающее особо слушаться, улыбнулся и кивнул. Он тоже был рад. Сейчас, когда адреналин немного выветрился, это стало максимально очевидно.

Ворон ушёл, оставив их наедине.

Почувствовав, что к конечностям возвращается былая подвижность, Арс принялся есть активнее, уже не сёрбая почти. Долбанный препарат очень ослаблял и вообще имел какие-то неприятные побочки, поэтому использовался только в крайних случаях. Таких, как сейчас, например. Он проглотил несколько ложек ароматной жидкости и поднял взгляд на Скруджи. И не удержался:

— А покрякать можешь?

— Ты охуел что ли?

— Да не стесняйся. Я никому не расскажу. Хочешь, могу даже помяукать.

— Хочу, чтоб ты в рот взял, — отозвался татуированный и ухмыльнулся.

— Не жирно будет? Ты удивительно борзый для утки.

— А ты удивительно тупой для кота.

Арс нахмурился. Конечно, он понимал: никто в здравом уме не захочет принадлежать к виду, ведущему весьма специфический образ жизни, включающий в себя некрофилию и каннибализм**. Однако и отрицать свою природу по меньшей мере глупо. Оборотень без Хранителя рано или поздно покажет свою животную ипостась, а ради того, чтобы вырвать пару перьев из хвоста этого зажравшегося гуся-недоростка, Арс даже останется тут на подольше. Скруджи откинулся назад и смотрел прямо в глаза, чуть покусывая неприлично полные губы. Что-то не давало покоя. Странное имя, едва ли настоящее. Слишком вызывающее, дерзкое, на грани хамства поведение, на которое Константин закрывал глаза, впрочем, вполне присущее птицам этого вида. Да и показушничество — чего стоят татуировки. Даже на ладонях и коленях набил.

Впрочем, ломать голову на пустой желудок было чуть менее увлекательно, чем на полный, так что Арс принялся за остывающий суп. Сваренный на местной кухне, он напоминал о детстве и воскрешал в душе всё самое лучшее. Даже ссориться с селезнем расхотелось. Так что он просто оставил эту тему, закрыв её для себя, спокойно доел, поднялся, отмечая, что может стоять сам. Убрал за собой и отправился в комнату, служившую парикмахерской.  
Настырный птиц увязался следом.

— Ты тут уже не первый раз, да?

— Да, я когда-то жил в Организации. Мать отказалась от меня, когда узнала обо всём, — это давно отболело, и Арсений говорил о родительнице ровно, без каких-либо эмоций. Как о переломе. Да, когда-то было больно. Да, конечность уже не такая, какой была; да, было бы лучше, не случись этого, но что терзаться? Было и было.

— О, знакомая тема. Меня батя так выгнал. Мама принесла из роддома меня, а на вид мне уже не дашь неделю. Он разорался, избил её, и, не знаю как, но она вышла на Организацию и пристроила меня сюда. Сначала приходила, но когда мне стукнуло около пяти, а она до этого не видела меня пару месяцев, то разрыдалась и ушла. Больше уже не приходила. Ну да и ладно, чё я, не вытяну всё сам, что ли? — он фыркнул и вошёл первым, толкнув Попова плечом. Место соприкосновения будто током ударило. Арс поморщился, но спрашивать ничего не стал. После подобных откровений стоило помолчать. Хоть немного.

По всему выходило, что у Скруджа это была первая жизнь. Самая печальная. Арсению стало так жалко мальчишку, что захотелось его обнять, сказать, что всё будет хорошо, погладить по голове и, вылизав нахальную морду, напомнить, что у уточек несколько жизней, он обязательно найдёт себе хранителя. Но смог Попов только шмыгнуть носом. Когда тебе самому не больше четырнадцати, поддерживать не так-то просто.

Скруджи подошёл ближе, поднял его голову за подбородок и заглянул в полные слёз глаза.

— Эй, пацан, ты чё?! Реветь вздумал? Кончай истерику, мать твою! — в голосе послышались рычащие нотки.

Арс постарался не кривить губы и перестать плакать. Чёртов препарат. После него так паршиво, что хоть вой. Ещё и этот со своими историями. Самому не легче!

Константин уже разобрал инструменты и теперь, стоя в фартуке с ножницами в руках, напоминал какого-то ужасного гения-маньяка. Эдакий Эдвард Руки-ножницы. Он посмотрел на парней, но говорить ничего не стал. Пригласил Арса присесть, быстро его постриг, профессионально орудуя сначала ножницами, а после триммером, снова сделав что-то вроде «барсука на макушке» и, улыбнувшись, явно довольный собой, отпустил Попова.

Странно замолчавший Скруджи тенью протащился за ним к кабинету Химбера. В коридорах горел свет и было шумно. Дети, опьянённые свободой, носились по коридорам, рычали друг на друга и устраивали игривые потасовки. Оборотни постарше смотрели на них свысока, иногда вступаясь и разнимая малолеток, пока не дошло до крови. Зверята не знали меры и могли серьёзно покусать друг друга.

Кабинет оказался не заперт, и, осмотрев знакомое помещение, Арсений прошёл к столу. Здесь не был включен свет, но из окна его лилось достаточно, чтобы очертания предметов были узнаваемы. Арсений потрогал лакированную крышку стола, погладил пресс-папье в виде огромной крысы и обернулся на звук шагов — вошёл Химбер. Он широко улыбнулся, увидев оборотня и, подойдя к нему, мягко обнял. Поцеловал в макушку, прижал теснее.

— Как ты вырос с нашей последней встречи, мой друг. Рад, что ещё могу целовать тебя. Скоро ты станешь совсем большим, и я буду начисто лишён этой радости, — еврей, явно нехотя, выпустил из объятий кота и, не сводя с него взгляда, уселся за стол, жестом приглашая сесть и остальных.

Арсений опустился в кожаное кресло и почти утонул в нём. Скруджи смотрелся в таком же куда приличнее. Ничего. Пара месяцев — и Арс вытянется и будет ничуть не ниже зарвавшейся утки.

— Эдуард, думаю, мне и Арсению лучше поговорить наедине. Оставь нас, пожалуйста, — Химбер чуть склонил голову, глядя теперь исподлобья. Выглядело пугающе. Всё те же зелёные глаза, то же лицо, а пробирало до мурашек.

Названный Эдом поиграл желваками, но спорить не стал. Вообще, мало кто в Организации спорил с Химбером: слишком тот оказался умён и везуч. Оборотень вышел и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь, оставив котов наедине.

— Полагаю, ты хотел обсудить что-то со мной? — на Арса ориентал посмотрел тепло, с любовью.

Несколько заинтригованный произошедшим Арсений подался вперёд и громким шёпотом спросил:

— А утку и правда зовут Эдуард?

Химбер усмехнулся, и прикрыл глаза.

— Да, его действительно так зовут. Эдуард Выграновский.

Арсений обернулся, глянул на закрытую дверь кабинета и перевёл взгляд на наставника. Как бы там ни было, с зарвавшейся птицей он поговорит потом.

Но проблем самого Арсения это не решало, и он выпалил:

— Сегодня утром я приревновал Антона и перекинулся, не желая этого, в человека, — видя, что Яков нахмурился, он торопливо продолжил: — никто не заметил. Но когда Дима и Антон уехали, я не смог обратиться. Застрял в кошачьем теле, понимаете? Сейчас я на препарате и понятия не имею, когда снова смогу стать человеком! — Попов изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не перейти на более высокий тон. Ситуация выглядела до противного хреновой.

— Вероятнее всего, когда Шастун вернётся. Я бы на твоём месте был осторожнее в этот момент, — еврей с улыбкой взглянул на бывшего воспитанника. — Ты можешь обрадоваться даже сильнее, чем ожидаешь.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — Арс откинулся в кресло, из которого успел подняться во время своей пламенной речи, и тут его лицо вытянулось. Он замер, глядя в одну точку.

_Антон нашёл его._

_Он взял его к себе и принёс домой. Не думая даже._

_Когда встал вопрос кого выбрать — Кристину или Арса — расстался с девушкой._

_Арсений слишком ревновал его к Сергею._

_Не смог обернуться сегодня, когда Антона вдруг не оказалось рядом._

Сам не свой, Попов поднялся. Его немного качало. В голове шумело, захотелось срочно подышать. Он толкнул дверь и тут же прямо перед собой увидел похабно улыбающегося Выграновского.

— Привет.

___________________________________

* — выпадение снега обычно связано с циклонами, которые повышают температуру воздуха (за понижение температуры отвечают антициклоны, которые исключают облачность и, следовательно, снег, дождь и другие осадки). 

**Утки вообще не самые приятные представители фауны, которые, кроме описанного Арсением, отличаются ещё целым рядом приколов. Чего стоит половая система. Однако я думаю, что не всем интересно об этом знать. Остальные могут найти ответы самостоятельно или обратиться ко мне. 

Спасибо, что прочитали.


	33. Воронеж - СПб - Антон не на коне

— Ира? Привет, это Шастун. Ты занята сегодня вечером?

Молчание в трубке показалось пыткой. Наказанием за всё то время, что он не отвечал девушке взаимностью, но и не отказывал однозначно, не видя в этом смысла. Формально, Кузнецова никогда в любви не признавалась и на свидания не звала. Смотрела только.

— Привет, — голос её звучал удивлённо. Да, они буквально вчера виделись. Да, они не были такими уж закадычными друзьями, но что, он не может ей позвонить что ли? — Нет, особых планов не было. Каникулы же.

Антон осмотрел улицу, прекрасно понимая, что её заметает, и едва сдержался от ругательств: в такую погоду не то что девушку погулять не пригласишь, даже с собакой выходить не захочется.

— Слушай, я бы хотел увидеться, пока не уехали, а тут погода такая отвратная... Может кино посмотрим? Я привезу роллов и вина, а ты выберешь фильм. Как тебе идея?

Ира хмыкнула что-то неразборчиво и, раньше, чем он успел переспросить, произнесла:

— Идея очень крутая, мне нравится. Только вот давай не вино, а пиво. Я не фанатка сладкого алкоголя.

Чем ближе он заново узнавал старую знакомую, тем приятнее она казалась. Антон угукнул и кивнул, забыв, что девушка его не видит.

— Буду где-то через час. Нормально?

— Вполне. Жду.

***

Роллы, заказанные по телефону в одном из ресторанов — почему бы и не погулять, раз приехал в родной Воронеж — скрутили чётко к указанному времени. Шастун как раз успел купить разливное пиво и, забрав еду, отправился на белом такси к прекрасной даме.

Уже подъезжая к знакомым дворам, он спохватился — цветов-то не купил! А тут вам не Питер, где аптеки и цветочные не то что на каждой остановке, а буквально через каждые сто метров.

— Вернитесь, пожалуйста, на проспект. Я там цветочный видел.

Шкипер молча повернул руль, мягко выворачивая на перекрёстке и подвёз к желанному стеклянному цветочному раю.

Внутри было не сильно теплее, чем снаружи и пахло розами. Почему-то только ими, хотя цветы стояли разные. Шикарные и не очень букеты, высокие и низкие, с розами, лилиями и ещё какой-то хернёй, напоминающей цветастую ромашку*.  
Шастун осмотрелся. В высоких стеклянных вазонах стояли строгие алые розы. На длинных стеблях не было шипов, а сами бутоны выглядели вполне свежо и сочно. Из подсобки вышла продавщица, а вслед за ней протянулся родной и знакомый до боли запах Доширака.  
Антон ткнул в белые, решив, что начинать с красных совсем не комильфо. Впереди ещё чуть меньше недели, если сложится, вполне успеет купить и алых. Хоть сотню. Или нет, сотню не потянет, если домой возвращаться не в плацкарте. А с его ростом это равносильно самоубийству.

— Выбрали, что хотите? — уточнила невысокая продавщица и, переведя взгляд с окольцованной руки на цветы, кивнула. — Эти да, свежие. Вам завернуть? Могу ещё букет собрать, если хотите.

— Не нужно, спасибо. Просто заверните, — Антон взглянул сквозь стеклянную витрину на оставленное такси и повернулся к терпеливо ожидающей женщине. — Мне одиннадцать, пожалуйста.

Продавщица стала извлекать цветы, отряхивать их от воды, а Шастун как-то рассеянно снова осмотрелся. На глаза попались всё те же недоромашки. Яркие, они были алые и нежно розовые, белые и солнечно-жёлтые. За окном почти по-питерски ветер швырялся снегом, медленно заметая и шкипера, и машину, тревожа воображение.

— Я передумал. Дайте лучше этих, — снова ткнул пальцем. Не слишком этично, зато максимально информативно.

— Герберы-то? — повернулась женщина. На форменном зелёном жилете висел бейдж в красивой рамочке — Виолетта. Почему-то показалось, что это сменщицы. И тут она совершенно неожиданно заговорила: — По легенде, герберы появились, когда одна нимфа, вроде феи девушка, превратилась в очаровательный, но не слишком роскошный дикий цветок, чтобы спастись от настойчивого сатира. На языке цветов гербера означает невинность и скромность. Разных набрать? — она посмотрела на него, улыбаясь уголками губ.

Антон кивнул, полностью доверившись ей, и отошёл на пару шагов, позволяя встать удобнее у вазы. Из подсобки выглянула русоволосая девочка. На вид ей было не больше пяти. Она улыбнулась Антону и вышла в зал. Одетая в красное бархатное платье и огромную фирменную куртку с лейблом магазина на спине, девочка подошла ближе и шёпотом уточнила:

— Мам, там заварилось. Я пойду есть.

Женщина, нет, Виолетта, кивнула и смущённо как-то покраснела. Она собрала небольшой букет, добавила каких-то веток, моментально превративших и без того радостные кляксы в настоящий праздник, завёрнутый в бумагу, и протянула Антону. Он расплатился, принял цветы и вышел. Встал рядом с водилой, закурил.

— К девушке едете? — вежливо осведомился таксист.

— Скорее к подруге. — Антон не был уверен, но Ира не воспринималась как шанс, который нельзя упустить. Скорее он стремился вернуть кармический долг и устроить ей то свидание, которого она так хотела. По глазам видел.

 

Старенький звонок отозвался соловьиной трелью где-то в квартире, и дверь тут же открылась, будто Ира стояла за ней и ждала, когда Антон позвонит. Девушка широко улыбнулась и отступила в коридор, позволяя гостю войти. Её бежевая футболка с символикой "Звёздных войн" выглядела чуть потрёпанной жизнью, но ещё сохранившей былой задор. 

— Привет, как добрался? Там так ветер воет, аж страшно.

Шастун почувствовал, как в груди разлилось приятное тепло, словно вернулся домой, где его ждали. Ощущение правильности происходящего казалось призрачным, но приятным.

— Нормально, такси взял. Вот, это тебе, — он протянул цветы Ире и, поставив всё остальное тут же, на тумбочку, принялся стягивать кроссовки.

— Герберы? Обожаю. Спасибо. Проходи, я пока найду вазу.

Антон угукнул ей в спину и поставил обувь на коврик, а когда повернулся чтобы идти в комнату, встретился с зелёными глазищами. Огромный чёрный котяра (впрочем, не такой, как Граф, тому фору никто не мог дать) смотрел плотоядно. Однако Шастуна такое не пугало: он выжил после игр со своим котейкой — этот был ему на один стратегический шлепок. Максимум на два.  
Ира вышла посмотреть, чего гость дорогой застрял, и взяла хозяина ночи на руки.

— Антон, познакомься, это Люк. Он гостил у мамы, вот, забрала. Люк, это Антон. У него тоже есть котик.

***

— А помнишь, в восьмом классе, когда была дискотека, ты на неё пробралась, назвавшись Курской? Пал Михалыч тебя пропустил, и мы танцевали весь вечер.

— Такое забудешь! Мне пришлось раздобыть парик и те ужасные сапоги на шпильках. Знал бы, как неудобно танцевать, когда они то и дело слетают. Ходила как в шлёпках до коленей, — Ира рассмеялась и отхлебнула пива. Слизнула пену с губ и, улыбаясь, посмотрела на Антона. — Я тут недавно перебирала фотографии, чистила ноутбук. И наткнулась на такую коллекцию фоток с репетиций КВН, ты не представляешь. Хочешь, вместе пересмотрим?

— Да нет, я тебе верю, чего ты, — Антон тоже сделал глоток и, довольный, прикрыл глаза. Всё-таки с пивом он угадал: оно было горьковатое, с приятным послевкусием и хорошо держало пену. Люк воткнулся точно между ними, мохнатыми боками грея сразу обоих и зорко отслеживая каждый ролл, который кто-то из них отправлял в рот. Наверняка пушистому было сложно смириться с мыслью, что сырая рыба досталась кому-то кроме него. — А помнишь, как на одном из выступлений я свалил стул, но сделал вид, что так и задумано, и уселся на него всё равно. Зал тогда прямо взорвался аплодисментами.

— Поверь, в тот момент нужно было видеть твоё лицо. Сначала оно нешуточно так вытянулось, а потом ты улыбнулся и с видом "хера я могу" уселся на ребро сидушки и продолжил играть номер. Странно было бы не оценить импровизацию. Вообще, тебе всё это ловко удавалось. Мне кажется, успех вашей команды во многом твоя заслуга, — она улыбнулась снова и, ловко подхватив палочками объёмный ролл, окунула его в соус и сунула в рот. Шастун, не обладающий столь впечатляющими навыками владения деревяшками, и выпендриваться не стал и сразу попросил вилку — не для его окольцованных пальцев это кунг-фу. Пусть другие развлекаются, раз уж угодно, а он как прадеды, вилкой поест.

— Звучит лестно, но я думаю, ты необъективна.

— Я-то? — Кузнецова сделала большой глоток и посмотрела прямо в глаза. — Да я суперобъективна! Вторую такую не найдешь. Я видела все выступления вживую и несколько записала для школьного архива. Даже в стенгазете писать про КВН было моей обязанностью, а ты говоришь такое.

Антон стушевался и притих. Тоже отхлебнул из высокого стакана, посмотрел в окно, с удивлением отмечая, что метель закончилась и стало даже тихо. Можно было бы погулять, но время уже клонилось к одиннадцати, в такое время прогулку предлагать было бы странно.

— Эй, Тош, ты чего? Прости, наверное, я слишком сильно на тебя наехала, — Ира погладила кота и задела его бедро кончиками пальцев. Шастун посмотрел сначала на её руку, потом в лицо и, даже не дав себе шанса подумать, выпалил:

— Но ты же была влюблена в меня. Какая объективность?

Ира вскинула брови и тут же широко улыбнулась.

— Конечно была. Не просто влюблена, Антон, я была без ума от тебя. Как и половина школы. Высокий, с отличным чувством юмора и таким размером ноги**, что в раздевалках только об этом и говорили. Девочки даже спорили, сколько у тебя там, — она показала рукой на пах и сделала глоток. Посмотрела как-то задумчиво. — Но всё проходит, Тош. Я страдала, бегала за тобой, как привязанная, думая, что вот, настанет тот час, когда ты на меня посмотришь. Когда поймёшь, что я куда лучше Нины, хотя, объективно, она постарше и в то время была куда лучшей партией, чем я. Вы расстались? Или встречаетесь до сих пор? Ой, прости, не в своё дело лезу, прости. Словом, было очень здорово, ты был моей большой любовью, но я выросла. И возрастом и сама по себе. Я востребованная модель и счастливая девушка. Сейчас много работаю и совсем не ищу отношений, но, признаться, польщена твоим вниманием. Отношения в мою картину мира сейчас, к сожалению, никак не впишутся…

Она ещё что-то говорила, но он слушал вполуха. Казалось, что более одинокого человека, чем Антон Шастун, не найти на всём свете. Отчаянно хотелось верить, что всё ещё наладится, он глядел на то, как уверенно Кузнецова говорит, как жестикулирует, и осознавал: нет, не наладится. Как будто он упустил что-то важное, что-то такое, от чего жизнь непременно изменилась бы. Как будто влюбился, но обманулся.  
Вечер завершился как-то скомкано. Они досмотрели фильм, выпили ещё немного, и, клюнув Иру в щёку, Антон ретировался. Благо, до дома родителей было рукой подать.

***

— Всё у меня хорошо, переживать совсем не о чем, — на часах стрелки лениво ползли к двенадцати. Родители спали за стеной, а с экрана ноутбука на него смотрела сестра. Как давно они не виделись? Очень. Но просто взять и прилететь с Филиппин, где она сейчас работала, Вика тоже не могла. Тем более в такие денежные дни. Прилетит потом, когда сезон закончится.

— Так и вижу. Антон, ты похудел. Снова. Скоро начнёшь просвечивать насквозь!

— Не преувеличивай, я не похудел. Вешу всё те же семьдесят восемь. Я проверял. И ты знаешь, я живу с врачом, он говорит, что у меня такое строение. Я не могу набрать.

— Скажи ещё, что это мне из-за света от экрана так кажется, — она сняла полотенце с головы и принялась вытирать волосы. Тёмные пряди рассыпались по плечам, они были намного длиннее, чем Антон помнил.

— И скажу. Всё равно мне ничего не сделаешь.

— Проснусь и маме всё расскажу. Она с тобой в твой Питер полетит, чтобы там кормить. Будто ты её не знаешь.

— Ты этого не сделаешь.

— А ты меня не провоцируй. Старшая тут я и управу на тебя, сопляка, найду, — Вика улыбнулась, и на душе стало сразу теплее. Почему-то дома он с ней почти не созванивался, а вечно занятая сестра не звонила первой. Занимаясь восточными танцами, она много выступала и уже пару лет вместе с труппой жила на островах, успешно зарабатывая себе на безбедную старость пока может, как любила говорить сама Вика.

Она вообще часто и много говорила о том, как лучше и больше зарабатывать, но совмещать теорию с практикой получалось не всегда. Так что вертелась как белка. Присылала деньги родителям и порывалась ещё и ему перечислять, но Антон стоически отказался. В тот день они крепко поссорились, и он несколько месяцев работал в шиномонтаже, чтобы доказать, что всё сам может. Доказал. Смог.

— Я соскучился, Вик. Ты же скажешь, когда сюда прилетишь? Я могу на пару дней в Воронеж вернуться, хоть увидимся.

— Давай лучше я к тебе в Питер. Мама говорила, что ты завёл какого-то Бегемота, очень хочу на него посмотреть.

— Графа, не Бегемота, — нахмурился Антон. Он никогда не проводил параллелей с "Мастером и Маргаритой" в разрезе кота и теперь удивился.

— Да, да, Графа. Мама говорила, что его так зовут. А ещё она говорила, что животное впечатляющее. В общем, к лету собираюсь. Здесь людей почти не будет и в акклиматизацию не вляпаюсь, так что прилечу в июле–августе. Поглядим по погоде. А теперь я тебя обнимаю. Мне пора ложиться, вставать через шесть часов, у нас репетиции. Люблю тебя, брат. Береги себя.

— Я тебя тоже люблю, — пробормотал Антон и скривился. Вика тоже сморщила нос и сбросила вызов.

Они делали так всегда. С тех пор, как мама в Антоновы десять лет заставила их признаться в этом и даже обняться. Стоило ей отвернуться, брат с сестрой скривились так, будто съели гнилую сливу. И эта детская традиция удивительно сильно прижилась.

***

Дни тянулись ленивые. Мама много готовила, стараясь сделать всё самое любимое и самое сложное. И сколько Антон ни пытался её уверить, что это лишнее, — Майя упиралась. Отец смотрел на это сквозь пальцы, ходил с сыном курить на балкон и пытался обсуждать политику. Они съездили к друзьям семьи, которые сообщили, что он худой, а их Лизочка потрясающая хозяйка, да и похорошела к тому же. Но Елизавета Петровна Шастуна не впечатлила. Она выросла, это факт, и больше не совала кончик косы себе в рот и не пыталась отнять у Антона ничего из того, что он успел взять в руки, но при этом не обзавелась ни единой интересной чертой. Она закончила музыкальную школу по классу гитары, сделала себе неудачную татуировку на плече и начала курить.  
Ничто из этого не делало её привлекательной в глазах Антона. К счастью, он в глазах Лизоньки тоже не был привлекателен: слишком высок был шанс возвращения в "родное болото", как Лиза называла Воронеж; он, по её меркам, был слишком беден и слишком призрачным казался шанс покинуть с Антоном родину. А значит, как кавалер он не был интересен. К их взаимной радости встреча закончилась, и прикурив у подъезда с отцом, Шастун с облегчением выдохнул.

— Пап, я больше к родственникам не поеду. Красавских видел, у Ярилиных был. Хватит. Все остальные могут мне звонить и писать вконтакте, буду рад, но лично — я пас.

Отец покивал, соглашаясь. Было что-то в выражении его лица недвусмысленно намекающее, что молодежь не ценит корней, но возражать вслух он не стал. Домой ехали в тишине — мама утомилась и задремала на заднем сиденье, а их поговорить что-то не тянуло.

***

В баре было шумно. Позов, краснея щеками, широко улыбался.

— Выглядишь как чемпион мира по интригам. Было что ли? Доволен как школьник, — Антон не выдержал и тоже улыбнулся другу.

— Да ну тебя, — Дима махнул рукой и отхлебнул пива. — Не в сексе счастье, Шаст. Не в сексе.

— А в чём? — бок стакана запотел от прохладного напитка, и Антон нарисовал на нём жопу, которую обычно было принято называть "сердечком". Поз каждый раз с такого негодовал, и сейчас Шастун многое бы отдал, чтобы послушать, как будет полыхать у друга от этой глупости. Хотелось чего-то родного. Как ни парадоксально.

— В том, чтобы встретить родственную душу. Человека, который не только тебя поймёт, но ещё и поддержит.

— Она сказала "да"? — даже как-то меланхолично уточнил Антон. Боялся спугнуть, если честно.

— Нет, Шаст, я ещё не предлагал. Да что ты за человек! Дай мне насладиться моим счастьем. То, что я готов Катю хоть сейчас тащить в ЗАГС и увековечить наши отношения, вовсе не значит, что я буду настаивать. Нам надо пожить вместе, притереться.

— Пот…ахаться, — пробубнел Антон в стакан, и тут же получил подзатыльник.

— Вот умеешь ты всё испортить! — но, судя по широкой улыбке Димы, ничего он не испортил. Совсем наоборот.

— Родственную душу, говоришь?

***

Встретить Катю снова было приятно.  
В Рождество машин на дороге было мало и, сидя рядом с водителем, Антон беспокоился, чтобы ей хватило места сзади — он со своими длиннющими ногами отодвигал кресло почти до конца, чтобы поместиться. Но девушка не возражала, мило воркуя о чём-то с Димой. Она собрала три чемодана, и даже понимая, что Катя серьёзно переезжает, Антон не понимал, зачем ей столько вещей. В Питере почти не бывает лета, да и в прочие сезоны одежда практически не меняется. По сути, просто добавляется кофта-другая сверху, вот и весь лук. А тут еле в багажник влезло.  
Но то, как они всё это распихают в Диминой комнате, Шастуна не волновало. Всё, что сейчас его заботило, — паспортный контроль.  
Вспоминать о прощании с семьёй не хотелось и, что-то подсказывало Антону, Дима отделался ничуть не легче. Самого Шастуна мама с папой провожали как на фронт. Мама всё норовила положить еды и каких-то купленных специально вещей (от носков он не смог отказаться, это был чересчур востребованный предмет обихода), или обнять, или всплакнуть. Отец держался лучше, но по нему тоже было заметно — совсем не рад.  
Из размышлений его вырвал шкипер — он припарковался на стоянке и вышел, не дожидаясь тормозящего пассажира.  
А дальше жизнь устремилась вперёд достаточно быстро, чтобы не отвлекаться на хандру. Они прошли проверку документов, сдали багаж и отправились на посадку. Грамотно рассчитанное время — вот истинная благодать.

Когда вошли в салон, Шастун чуть не взвыл: несмотря на то, что место подбиралось у иллюминатора, конкретно там, куда он сел, его не было. А вот перед ними и за ними — был. Парочке на него было абсолютно наплевать, не в пример Антону. Хотелось всё-таки увидеть, как исчезает родной город и как появляется из-за пелены облаков ещё один, ничуть не менее родной. Додумать Шастун не успел — его отрубило.

***

Отошли к курилке, оставив Катю стеречь багаж, — незавидная участь всех некурящих.

— Сейчас такси вызову, — выпустив густой дым в январский воздух, Поз уткнулся в смартфон. Погода была прекрасная, температура была ужасная — мороз так цеплял за нос, что, казалось, он отвалится к чёрту.

— Я отдельно поеду.

— Что-то случилось? — Дима поднял глаза и нахмурился. В шапке он выглядел довольно забавно, и Антон не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Нет, просто хочу Графа забрать. Знаю, Окс о нём позаботится и привезёт вечером, как обещала, но я хочу сам. Не знаю, соскучился. И перестань ржать.

Дима поднял руки, демонстрируя мирные намерения, но улыбаться не перестал.

— Завались, сделай милость.

— Молчу-молчу.

***

Ненавязчиво Фредди пел о том, что шоу должно продолжаться. В салоне было тепло и тянуло в сон. Хотя он спал не так давно в самолёте.  
Впереди мерещилась какая-то призрачная Новая Жизнь, с Катей и Димой. Почти семейные люди. Им с Графом надо будет подумать, куда съезжать. Может быть, даже предложить Оксане вариант с квартирой. Поменяться даже можно — Позовы (и плевать, что ещё не женаты, они так друг на друга смотрят, что это уже дело решённое) поедут в квартиру Фроловой, а она займёт комнату Поза. Коты будут жить вместе, они же пушистые гомогеи. Полная идиллия. Только вот потенциальной девушке надо будет как-то объяснить, что у него с Окс ничего нет и не было.  
Мда, задача…

— Трыста рублей. Аплата прилажение? — водила повернулся к Антону и заглянул в глаза. — Дарагой, скажы, аплата картачку?

— Да, да. Сейчас спишется. Спасибо, — он вылез из машины, взглянул на дом и торопливо зашагал к парадной. Позвонил в домофон, чувствуя странное волнение. Сердце забилось чаще, наверное, от предвкушения встречи с Оксаной. Ну не с котом же, право слово.

Дверь открылась, за ней стояла Окс и широко улыбалась.

— Заходи. Мы скучали.

____________________________________________________________________

*Гербера — род многолетних трав семейства Астровые. Цветки герберы по форме похожи на цветки представителей родов Нивяник, Остеоспермум и другие «ромашки»; окраска цветков герберы может быть любой.  
**Есть расхожее мнение, что размер ноги прямо пропорционален размеру члена.


	34. Be gentle, man

Препарат гулял в крови, и компания сейчас была не столь желанной, сколько необходимой.  
Чёртовы оборотни обладали обострённым слухом в практическом большинстве. Да, в человеческом теле они становились не такими уж чувствительными, но привычка прислушиваться и прятаться давала о себе знать. И Эд, вполне вероятно, что-то слышал, а что-то успел себе додумать. Впрочем, мнение какого-то селезня мало волновало Арсения, и он, оперевшись на подставленное плечо, молча вывалился на улицу.  
Снег во дворе Организации, в отличие от городских улиц, расчищали на совесть. Мороз тут же вцепился мелкими зубами в кожу, защипал, оцарапал ветром. Забрался под футболку, щекоча живот, вылез через ворот, лизнув в подбородок, и тут же ударил в лицо. Выграновский прижал его крепче к себе, не то пытаясь согреть, не то не давая упасть.

— Что, свалилось счастье? — уточнил Скруджи, всё так же скалясь.

— Не твоё дело, пернатый. Я сам как-нибудь решу, — отвечать ему не хотелось. А уж обсуждать своего Хранителя с кем-то кроме Серёги казалось и вовсе преступлением.

— Мне-то не ври, я всё слышал. Твой Хранитель — твой парень. Как там его? Антон?

Арсений посмотрел на утку холодно. Его всегда раздражали те, кто брал на себя слишком много, и этот раз исключением не стал.

— Ты с какой целью интересуешься? — огрызнулся Попов и потянул неразумную птицу обратно в помещение — он уже подышал воздухом и теперь рисковал ещё и отморозиться не только в переносном, но и в прямом смысле.

— Да ты мне просто понравился сразу.

— Ты принял меня за кошку.

— В твоей шерсти бубенцов было как-то не видать.

— И ты резко поменял ориентацию?

— В смысле? Я по тем и по другим. Не вижу смысла себя ограничивать. Мне и сучки, и кобели подходят. Но в случае с тобой — котики, — Эд хмыкнул собственной шутке и сгрузил Арсения на диван в холле, а сам остался стоять, возвышаясь. Тощий, в мешковатой одежде, он выглядел лет на шестнадцать.

— Слушай. Я не планирую ничем с тобой заниматься, — как можно спокойнее пояснил Попов и, подумав, добавил: — особенно теперь.

— Во-о-у, палехче, бэд бой! А как ты Тоше своему минет делать собрался? Откусить не боишься?

Мимо прошла девушка и презрительно посмотрела на Выграновского. Арсений не узнал её и удивился, когда она перегнула руку в локте, одновременно с этим ударив по нему кулаком второй руки. Так мощно его никто не посылал. Но увидев, что Эд опускает руки с выставленными средними пальцами, понял, что по известному адресу отправили не его. 

— Бывшая моя, — без нужды уточнил Скруджи. 

— Эд, не нуждаюсь в подробностях твоей личной жизни.

— Да брось. У меня есть то, что тебе нужно!

— Да? И что же? — Арсений поднял голову, отчетливо ощущая, как тело тянет — препарат действовал, но до обратного превращения оставалось не так уж много. Главное успел узнать, а домой как-нибудь доберётся. Хорошо бы до утра.

— Опыт, — убеждённо произнёс Выграновский.

Арс только глаза закатил. От понтов селезня толку не так много, а реакция девушки была вовсе не положительной, так что очков ему это не прибавляло. Скорее наоборот.

— Окей, опытный. Оставайся тут, и удачи тебе на личном фронте, а я побежал.

— Куда собрался, мохнатый? Я тебя провожу, — Выграновский скинул толстовку и бестолково одёрнул задравшуюся футболку, пряча какие-то узоры на животе. Корона там была что ли?

— Мне не нужен компаньон. Семенящий сзади тем более, — отрезал Арсений и тоже принялся раздеваться.

— За попку свою сахарную опасаешься?

Арса сломало.

Когда он поднялся и встряхнулся, Эд стоял уже полностью обнажённый. Худой, если не сказать тощий, жилистый и весь покрытый бестолковыми рисунками, он возвышался над котом, ухмыляясь.  
Его превращение началось довольно вяло. Арсений видел, как Эд выгнул шею, как стало выворачивать суставы, меняя форму его тела на… собачью. Шипя и вздыбив шерсть, Попов отскочил. Огромными глазами он не моргая смотрел на оборотня.   
Сердце колотилось, разгоняя адреналин по крови, давая столь необходимую сейчас энергию. Силу убежать или вцепиться в морду в слепом желании выжить. Перепугался Арс больше по привычке, чем по какой-то рациональной причине.   
У дивана, поднявшись на длинные ноги, стоял крупный доберман и смотрел на кота скептически. Вот за что Попов терпеть не мог оборотней всех мастей, так это за способность выражать скепсис и презрение даже в животной форме!  
Лапы чуть подрагивали, и взять себя в них стоило определённых усилий.  
Арсений выдохнул и скользнул на улицу. Раз уж его вызвались проводить, нечего тянуть резину. Пусть провожает. Джентльмен.

Бежать по ночным улицам в сопровождении бойцового пса было неожиданно приятно. Скруджи или, как теперь его было удобнее называть, Эд трусил всё время рядом, молчаливо давая понять, что он не даст в обиду и предупредит, если заметит опасность. И было в этом что-то щемяще-приятное.  
От шкуры зверя валил пар. Снег перестал идти. На обледенелых улицах стояла почти полная тишина — далеко за полночь здесь никого не было, и это играло на руку. Цокот собачьих когтей напрягал, заставляя и без того пушистый мех вставать дыбом, делая Арса размером со среднего пса. Этакая дворняга средних размеров. От аналогии стало смешно, и он позволил себе фыркнуть. Доберман сразу же покосился, но ничего не стал делать. Наверное решив, что кот просто чихнул. Тем лучше. Больше они всё равно не увидятся.

Когда они добрались до крупного перекрёстка и остановились, чтобы дождаться зелёного, Выграновский опустил морду и обнюхал Арса. Провёл крупным носом по морде, лизнул чуть и тут же ткнулся куда-то в живот, словно хотел проверить, всё ли на месте. Арсений отступил в сторону и рыкнул не хуже собаки. Нечего там искать псу. Эд в ответ заурчал, как умеют только собаки, и мягко подтолкнул под задницу головой, побуждая несколько офонаревшего Арсения идти — загорелся зелёный. Человечек перебирал ногами, словно показывая нерадивым пешеходам, что надо делать, а крупные зелёные цифры с каждой секундой всё ближе приближались к отметке ноль. Попов спохватился и прибавив хода, перебежал. До дома оставалось совсем чуть-чуть.

Когда Эд взвыл под окнами, несколько обескураженный такой неожиданной серенадой Арс едва сдержался, чтобы не перекинуться и не дать ему затрещину — слышно было не только в паре соседних дворов, но, по ощущениям, ещё и метров на десять вглубь земли. Попов легко представил, как в ужасе рванули врассыпную мыши, забыв в спешке, что собаки ими не питаются. 

В окне показалось перекошенное лицо Матвиенко и тут же исчезло. Арсений начал подозревать, что эту ночь он переживёт, только если случится чудо. Всего-то нужно было взять в зубы связку ключей, когда убегал. Да, не слишком удобно, но это лучше, чем импровизированный ремейк "Собаки Баскервилей" в исполнении Выграновского. А пёс, поднявшись и встряхнувшись, ткнулся в пушистую шею кота, явно довольный собой и произведённым эффектом. Спорить было бы абсурдно — акустика во дворе оказалась потрясающей, и концерт слышали многие. Что-то подсказывало Арсу, не будь на улице минус, он бы ещё и лизаться полез. Фу, приставучий!  
Дверь парадной открылась, и на пороге показался Сергей. Одетый в домашние штаны и футболку, он выглядел таким родным, что у Арса защемило сердце. Мурча и мяуча, он кинулся к собрату, запрыгнул на руки, тут же потёрся мордой о бороду, фыркнул и затих.

— Прости, Ромео, — довольно тихо пробормотал Матвиеныч, — но твоя Джульетта останется со мной. Сам доберёшься? — он помолчал, ожидая ответа. — Понятно, — закрыл дверь.

Понёс кота к лифту.

— Даже спрашивать не буду, где ты раздобыл этого волкодава. Он же с дога размером! Вы там все такие ненормальные? Мутанты, сука. Один я... — он не договорил — приехал лифт.

Всё время, что они поднимались, Серёга молчал. Он так же молча занёс его в квартиру и, почему-то очень быстро раздевшись донага, обернулся.  
В коридор шагнула заспанная Оксана. Она осмотрела котов, взяла Веника на руки и, поцеловав в морду, унесла своё счастье с собой.  
Арсению достался диван с Лазаревым на нём. И без того не очень малогабаритный мужчина лежал по диагонали, и приткнуться было особо некуда. Пользуясь тем, что Антон называл "особой животной наглостью" (по аналогии с особой уличной магией, вроде как), он забрался в постель и улёгся у стены, совершенно не заботясь о том, что человеку теперь нечем дышать. Уловка сработала — Сергей чуть отодвинулся, погладил пушистый бок и продолжил спать. Как ни странно, до самого утра всё было в полном порядке.

***

— Потрудишься рассказать, где ты взял эту псину? — Серёга взбивал яйца венчиком и душераздирающе зевал. Можно было подумать, что он не спал всю ночь, а только охранял сон Оксаны. Потому что вот она с утра была свежа и прекрасна. Чего никак нельзя было сказать о небритом армяне.

Арсений всем своим видом показал скепсис и уложил голову на лапы.  
По его скромному мнению, и так было очевидно, откуда взялся Эд. Где, кроме Организации, можно было встретить оборотня, готового помочь, Попов не знал. Но знал, что у Сергея судьба сложилась в корне иначе, и к Организации он относится скорее холодно, чем положительно.

— Узнал что-нибудь новое? О своём недуге, в смысле? — продолжал допрос Матвиенко. Он уже залил поджаренные помидоры яйцами и сметаной и теперь сыпал сверху зелень. Пахло потрясающе. Жаль, не поделится, зараза. Котам — кошачья еда, как всегда.  
Арсений, убедившись, что Серёга на него посмотрел, медленно моргнул, давая понять — да, узнал. 

— Знаешь теперь, кто твой Хранитель? Тоха небось?

По вытянутой морде Попова было ясно, _что_ он думает о друзьях, которые обо всём знали раньше него и молчали! 

— Не дуйся. Я просто старше и кое-что понимаю, — он попробовал яичницу и, застонав от удовольствия, снял с плиты. — Будешь?

***

Дни у Оксаны дома пролетели незаметно. На третью ночь вдали от Хранителя Арсений смог-таки перекинуться, и они с Сергеем попили чаю и поболтали.

— Да, Яков намекнул на мою странную реакцию, и всё как-то сразу встало на свои места, — Попов пожал тощими плечами, усыпанными родинками, и отпил чай. Горячий напиток приятно прокатился по горлу, согревая. Одеваться не хотелось — Окс имела привычку вставать по ночам, и каждый раз прятать вещи было не слишком удобно. Так что сидели голые и отчаянно делали вид, что так и надо.

— Ты доволен? — Сергей выглядел не то чтобы грустным. Скорее, удивительно тихим, задумчивым каким-то. Не подкалывал, не смеялся. Только смотрел. Внимательно.

— Сложно сказать. Это всё предназначение, а не мой осознанный выбор. И гоняясь за Хранителем как за собственным хвостом, я как-то не думал, что будет, когда догоню. Мне казалось, мир сразу взорвётся мириадами звёзд, запоют ангелы, и я почувствую такую любовь, что не смогу дышать. К слову, я там реально чуть не задохнулся.

— Но ты его не любишь, да?

Порой Матвиенко хотелось придушить. Он находил то, что даже под страхом смерти было не высказать, вытаскивал на свет и препарировал.  
Арсений тяжело сглотнул и уставился в окно.

— Я не знаю. Точно знаю, что был уверен — будет иначе. Влюблюсь сразу, а тут… Антон хороший, я знаю о нём почти всё. Он же думал, что я просто кот, — Попов пожал плечами и медленно улыбнулся. — Люблю, наверное. Как это проверить?

В коридоре послышались шаги, и оба они замерли, глядя в дверной проём.  
Пошатываясь, прошла Оксана. Щёлкнул выключатель, узкая полоска света расширилась, когда девушка открыла дверь, и исчезла, стоило двери закрыться. Оборотни молча убрали со стола, аккуратно вымыли чашки и, расставив всё как было, перекинулись. Поболтают потом. Когда-нибудь.

***

Была у Серого интересная особенность: он имел потрясающие руки.  
Арсений задрал голову, подставляя под ласку подбородок. Смуглые пальцы почёсывали его, расслабляли. Оксана и Сергей умчались на какую-то очередную выставку, оставив котов одних. Завтра должны были прилететь Антон, Дима и Катя. Фролова очень активно обсуждала это с братом, делясь размышлениями о том, что бы этакого приготовить. Ей очень хотелось познакомиться с девушкой Димы, и предлог в виде праздничного ужина казался вполне достойным. "Сюрприз можно сделать", — уверяла она. Арсений считал, что идея отличная: у них в холодильнике сейчас шаром покати, а готовить после дороги — последнее дело. Того гляди, закажут пиццу, и вся тебе вечеринка.  
Сергей перешёл к лапам, разминая их, и Арс почувствовал, что начинает пускать слюни от удовольствия. Пришлось срочно взять себя в лапы и перевернуться на живот.

— Ну чё ты выпендриваешься? Кайфуешь — кайфуй. Как не свой прям.

Арсений растянулся на диване и прикрыл глаза. Вопросов было много, ответов на них мало. Ещё и Антон завтра будет в городе. Пока в голове рисовалась картина того, как Шастун приходит его забирать, к нему радостно, сбивая всё на пути, летит котяра, прыгает привычно на руки, а ловит Антон уже не кота, а шестнадцатилетнего пацана с огромными, ошалевшими глазами. Забавно получалось только со стороны. Открываться сейчас было безумием: Антон только перестал его искать. Хорошо, конечно, если после праздников он забудет о беспризорнике, который так и не явился за своим подарком. Потому что рано или поздно он явится уже за самим Антоном.  
Кот снова перевернулся на живот и, поймав руку, от отчаяния куснул её.

— Ты совсем охренел, да, Арс?

Сергей поднялся и ушёл на кухню. Зашумел чайник — обиделся.  
Попов вскочил и, мурча, побежал выпрашивать прощение. Ну да, кошачья сучность — не самая приятная на свете, должен же понимать!

***

С самого утра в доме стояла какая-то суматоха. Оксана как поднялась, стала наводить порядок, гоняя пушистых и Сергея по всей квартире, пока не заперла их всех на кухне. Лазарев, вероятно, осознавая всю тщетность попыток помочь с уборкой, принялся готовить. Было решено сделать мясное блюдо, несложный гарнир и пару салатов.  
Разобравшись с принципом работы духовки, он взялся за мясо.  
Пока нарезал, коты вертелись под ногами, всерьёз грозя уронить человека, если он не поделится с ними хотя бы кусочком.  
А он, ругаясь сквозь зубы, аккуратно расталкивал ногами бессовестных террористов, чтобы пройти к холодильнику или мойке. Чем могло кончиться противостояние, осталось неизвестным — зашла Окс. Она положила котам по паштету и, глядя, как они, задрав хвосты, помчались его уминать, не скрывая превосходства, посмотрела на брата.

— С ними нужно иногда быть чуть хитрее. Думаю, ты научишься.

— У меня пока в планах не было заводить кота.

— Мало ли. Я куда-нибудь уеду, оставлю тебе Веню.

Судя по выражению на морде Вениамина, это могло случиться только через его труп. И Арсений был с ним, в общем-то, согласен. Нянька из Лазарева получилась бы ещё та. Постоянно занятый на репетициях и спектаклях, ничего не смыслящий в котах москвич, привыкший жить по расписанию? Увольте сразу.  
За окном светило скупое январское солнце, обещая превратить сугробы на крышах в звонкую капель, если не подоспеет покрывало из туч. Арс и Серый поели и теперь, запрыгнув на подоконник (Попов с пола, а Матвиенко с дивана), дружно умывались, мурча дуэтом. Кошачьи желудки были полны корма, а души — ощущения приближающейся весенней радости и суматохи.  
В домофон позвонили. Арсений лениво провёл мокрой лапой за ухом и посмотрел на людей.

— Окс, ждёшь кого-то?

— Нет, — она нахмурилась и покачала головой. Вытерла руку о полотенце и, закинув его на плечо, пошла открыть. — Это Антон! Он приехал за Графом! — донеслось из коридора.


	35. Трах-бабах

В квартире что-то грохнуло, и донёсся недовольный вопль Веника. Как будто это что-то грохнуло прямо на него. Оксана рванула в кухню, а Антон, торопливо скинув кроссовки (в любое время года нет же обуви лучше), отправился следом. Картина, открывшаяся взгляду, впечатляла: Сергей стоял посреди белой _кото_ строфы, а коты, вроде как находившиеся на полу в момент обрушения пакета с мукой, сейчас были похожи на два мохнатых снежных кома. Белая взвесь в воздухе медленно оседала. Граф открыл глаза и, невзирая на невзгоды, потрусил к хозяину. Предусмотрительно держа рот закрытым. На муке оставались следы крупных лап.  
Антон посмотрел на него и, не в силах сдержать смех, наклонился, погладил лобастую голову. В нос забивалась мука. Серёга выглядел расстроенным, а его джинсы нуждались как минимум в чистке. Граф довольно жмурил глаза, но об ноги, как ни странно, не тёрся. Ну что за прекрасный кот? Лучшего у Антона быть просто не могло.

Оксана, постояв несколько секунд, молча взяла Веника на руки и хорошенько встряхнула. Мука полетела во все стороны.

— Так, ну сейчас их купать — не вариант. Антон, везём к тебе, там успеем их просушить, а если нет, я оставлю Веню, хорошо?

— Да без проблем, ты же знаешь, — Шастун предпринял попытку стряхнуть немного муки с чёрного когда-то кота. Тот, видимо, решил помочь хозяину и, вот честно, гаденько  
ухмыляясь, от души встряхнулся. — Чтоб ты провалился, — беззлобно произнёс Антон, отплёвываясь.

Из животных вытрясли всё что смогли и, заперев в переносках, чтобы не растащили этот "праздник" по всей квартире, в шесть рук быстренько убрались. Фролова даже почти не злилась. Вернее, она прикрыла глаза, очевидно выругалась про себя, но, посмотрев на пол, ничего не стала говорить. Взяла веник и, отправив мужчин в ванную чиститься, убрала основное.

— Оксан, прости ещё раз. Понятия не имею, как это случилось, — согнувшись, Сергей мыл пол под столом.

— Да всё в порядке, я же сказала. Ну подумаешь, просыпал. Будем считать, на счастье. Не только же посуду бить.

— Точно. Я прям счастлив, — отозвался Шаст, вытирающий у порога кухни.

— Ты прям щас заткнёшься, — хохотнула Фролова и, не слезая со стула, на котором только что отмывала шкафчики, оглядела оставшийся бардак. — Вроде всё, — тренькнула духовка. — мясо готово.

Где-то в комнате недовольно заорал Вениамин, прекрасно знающий, что раздавшийся звук означает вкусный ужин.

*

Поехали на такси. С едой и мучными котами наперевес. Была даже мысль сплавить животных в багажник, но её быстро откинули, и тяжеленные переноски достались Сергею и Оксане, расположившимся сзади.  
Антон сел рядом с водителем и то и дело оглядывался. Он соскучился по коту, по Оксане, даже по убогой питерской погоде. А та радостно выставляла всё неприглядное, что в ней было: с неба хмуро пялилось заспанное солнце, топило грязные сугробы, превращая дороги в каналы Венеции и снижая скорость ходьбы пешеходов. Не отступивший пока гололёд делал зрелище ещё более гнетущим. Хорошо, что каникулы и никуда особо не надо, а то та же Фролова без машины, ещё убьётся.

Расплатившись, Антон вывалился из такси первым и поспешил открыть дверь Оксане. Едва не навернувшись на обледенелой дороге, он вцепился в ручку как в родную и мягко потянул дверь на себя — любое резкое движение могло привести к непредсказуемым последствиям.  
В проёме показалась огромная зелёная переноска — палантин Вениамина. Шаст подхватил тяжеленную вещь и помог выбраться девушке.  
Сергей вышел сам. Судя по тому, как его качнуло, Граф легче не стал.  
Шастун подошёл к знакомой лавке и, поставив на неё ношу, прикурил, довольно щурясь на некурящих друзей.

— Ну чё вы такие кислые? Можете забирать котов и идти, я догоню, — он залез в карман джинсов и, громко гремя, выудил связку ключей, украшенную парой железных брелоков. Один из них был крутой открывашкой, другой трофейным — когда-то, ещё в Воронеже, он отобрал эту безделицу у парней, напавших в подворотне. Она просто осталась валяться на земле после потасовки, и Шаст, в порыве сентиментальной грусти, сплёвывая кровь, забрал. Вроде и ничего важного, и боевой трофей вроде как. Это была первая и последняя попытка воронежской гопоты отжать у него мобильник.  
Окс схватила связку и помчалась открывать двери, оставив Сергею почётную роль носильщика тяжестей.  
Он, улыбнувшись Антону, подхватил котов.

— Я рад тебя видеть. Жаль, скоро уезжаю.

— Я тоже рад, — вернул любезность Шаст, хоть и понимал, что причины для радости у них разные. Но что уж поделать.

Дверь противно запищала, открывая электронный замок, Оксана распахнула её, и вся компания исчезла в жерле подъезда, оставив Шастуна одного.  
Горький дым дарил чудесное ощущение приземлённости, присутствия в моменте.  
Антон осмотрел двор и набрал Пашу, впервые после нового года. Отчаянно хотелось услышать его голос. И узнать, есть ли какие-нибудь новости об Арсении.

В квартире приятно пахло мясом и какими-то цветами. Антон стянул кроссовки и прошлёпал на кухню, наконец ощущая, что вернулся домой. Он пожал руку Диме и улыбнулся, увидев, как Катя выходит из комнаты. Она выглядела уже удивительно привычно, одетая, впрочем, скорее, празднично. Бежевая блузка и чёрная юбка делали её строгой и официальной. По скромному мнению Антона, для посиделок это было немного чересчур. А для первого знакомства с друзьями жениха, наверное, нет. Дима, одетый куда проще, выглядел неприлично счастливым, и Шаст почувствовал себя немного лишним.

— Я вас пока оставлю, котов надо помыть, они у нас в муке вымазались.

Он попятился и, стянув толстовку, пошёл в ванную — всё равно с Графом кроме него никто не справится, а Веник и вполовину не такой проблемный.

Первое, что понял Антон, — совать сразу двух довольно разнокалиберных котов в одну ванну — идея так себе.  
Второе — Веня умеет орать так, как Граф не орал никогда.  
Третье — никогда и ни за что нельзя купать манчкина и мейн-куна вместе: когда первый начинает тонуть, у второго даже колени ещё не намокли.  
Веник, погружённый в воду по горло, стоял и горланил так, будто был свято уверен: эта возможность в его жизни последняя. Протяжно, противно, на одной ноте. Граф, непривычно серый, вёл себя куда приличнее. Он стоял и бессмысленным взглядом пялился в стену. А когда ему надоело, сел в воду и, облизав лапу, принялся мыться, очевидно решив, что от хозяина в этом вопросе он помощи не дождётся.  
Шастун стойко проигнорировал это и принялся за Вениамина. Он догадался спустить воду и вымыть кота душем. Было слишком непривычно, никак не получалось угадать с температурой. И Веня, в знак протеста, довольно болезненно его укусил.

— Эй, мать твою. Будешь так себя вести, я откручу то, что Окс по доброте душевной тебе оставила, — он брызнул в морду манчкина, со странным удовлетворением наблюдая за тем, как Вениамин сморщился, смешно топорща усы.

— Болтаешь с ними? — Оксана опёрлась на дверной косяк. Она держала в руках пушистое полотенце и широко улыбалась. — Как дела? Тебе помочь?

— Да, отжать Веню надо. Я подержу, а ты убери воду, сколько сможешь, окей?

Фролова кивнула и, отложив полотенце на машинку, склонилась и стала помогать с котом. Тот сразу затих и вообще вёл себя как булочка, не в пример тому, что устраивал до этого Антону.

— Что, в присутствии хозяйки ты не такая уж жопа, да, Веня? — Шаст фыркнул, поднял тяжёлого кота, усадил на полотенце, и Окс тут же принялась его вытирать.

— Не слушай злого дядю Антона, он просто ничего не понимает. Ты у меня пироженка, я тебя люблю, — она поцеловала кота в лоб и, укутав, унесла.

— С ума сойти. Пироженка. С говном, разве что, — рассмеялся Антон и наклонился со стоном — ни спина, ни ноги ему не были благодарны за непривычные нагрузки.

Вымыть Графа оказалось в разы сложнее. Несмотря на то, что кот с поистине аристократическим хладнокровием переносил водные процедуры, он был таким огромным и таким пушистым, что промыть шкуру казалось делом совсем уж нереальным. Сначала он плавал в ванне, потом, намыленный, с любопытством наблюдал за попытками (впрочем, бесплодными совершенно) вымыть муку из густого меха. И чем больше Шастун занимался этим, тем очевиднее становилось, что масштабы катастрофы были им недооценены.  
Антон, вооружившись душем, поливал заметно уменьшившееся в размерах животное. Стоять задрав зад, как страус, уже надоело, да и спина и ноги не разделяли рвения Антона к физическим нагрузкам, но конца-края мыльной пене, стекающей с чёрной шерсти, не было видно.  
Кот, чуть развесив уши, сочувствующе выдохнул и чихнул. Вышло довольно громко. Для себя Антон вынес ещё один урок: никогда не чихать в ванной — очень звенит потом в ушах.  
Но он вышел победителем. Призвав на помощь Окс, отжал Графа и, завернув его в такую же как у Вени тогу, унёс кота на кухню. Наконец можно было сесть.

Застолье вышло шумным, почти новогодним. Отчаянно не хватало Паши.  
Окс и Катя суетливо, почти не толкаясь, накрывали на стол, раскладывали еду, и обе потом уселись по краям, посадив мужчин на диван. Антон сел в самый угол, расположив на коленях свёрток с котом. Граф трясся и делал нервные попытки вылизать и себя, и полотенце, раз уж оно подвернулось, но быстро их бросал и снова начинал трястись.

— Как бы он не заболел, — Сергей придвинулся ближе и погладил мокрую голову.

— Не думаю, что простудится. Но вообще я читал, что кошек надо хорошо вытирать и не давать сидеть на сквозняке.

— Да, всё правильно. Потому что они легко простужаются и плохо это переносят из-за насморка. Многие не едят по несколько дней и слабеют ещё сильнее, — Катя с сочувствием посмотрела на Антона.

— А ты про кошек много знаешь? — переведя взгляд на Диму, Шастун заговорил громче: — И ты молчал, что в доме появится человек, который в этой теме разбирается?

— Полегче, Шаст, я сам не знал. 

Антон улыбнулся. Это было так мило, что на зубах почти ощущался привкус сладкой ваты, такой, засахарившейся.  
Девушка посмотрела на Поза и придвинулась ближе. Шаст отвернулся. В целом свете у него был только Граф и больше решительно никого. Кот перестал дрожать и даже, как будто выражая солидарность, положил огромную лапу на руку. Лизнул пару раз кожу жутко шершавым языком, заставив Антона дёрнуться, — такие телячьи нежности были не в характере Графа. Вот лечь с утра огромной могильной плитой прямо на грудь строго после отключения последнего будильника — это да. Антон на пары так опаздывал несколько раз: от тёплого кота, накрывавшего собой от подбородка до паха, вырубало моментально.  
Он погладил своё чудовище по голове и принялся его вытирать — пора было выпускать животное на обсушку.

Почуяв свободу, Граф спрыгнул на пол, брезгливо встряхнулся и начал вылизываться. Подошёл Веник, куда более сухой, чем товарищ, и, куснув его, поплёлся на выход. Проводив его взглядом, мейн-кун поднялся и потрусил следом.  
Мясо закончилось, а разговоры потекли уже куда более вялые. Оксана достала из холодильника пиво, разлила по стаканам и теперь, жмурясь, потягивала горький напиток.

— А ты когда в Москву собираешься? — Шаст повернулся к Сергею, особо не принимавшему участие в разговорах.

— Завтра утром. Я не такой сумасшедший как вы, чтобы летать по праздникам. Улетели первого, вернулись седьмого, — Лазарев тепло улыбнулся Антону. — Хочешь со мной в столицу?

Шастун в ответ только головой покачал.

— Нет, думал в гости приехать, как погода станет получше.

В комнате что-то грохнуло, и тут же раздался вопль Графа. Антон ~~словил мучные флешбеки~~ , нахмурившись, поднялся и полез через Сергея к краю дивана, но не удержался и с маху сел ему на колени. В задницу что-то упёрлось, и Шаст предпочёл думать, что это фонарик или ещё бог знает что, не понятно зачем таскаемое в кармане джинсов. Он поднялся и рванул в комнату.  
Следом отправилась Оксана. Остальные решили остаться на местах — от того, что они будут толпиться на входе, всё равно пользы ноль, а если что-то серьёзное, Антон позовёт.

Карниз лежал на кровати, в воздухе ещё висела белая строительная пыль, а виновник торжества обнаружился запутавшимся в тюле и жалобно смотрящим на хозяина.

— Это что за..? Слово забыл, блять. Граф, ну ты чё? Нормально же общались! Как я его теперь буду вешать обратно? — под складками тюля Антон, вызволяющий кота из тканевого плена, обнаружил ещё и Веника. — Так, Фролова, у меня к тебе серьёзный разговор. Кажется, нам придётся их женить.

Оксана прыснула и подошла помочь: раз кот там не один, был смысл распаковать кокон в четыре руки.

Когда пушистых извлекли, оказалось, что тюль не повреждён, а из стены просто вылетели дюбеля, на которых всё это висело. Вооружившись инструментами и Сергеем (как самым высоким из всех присутствующих) Антон без проблем повесил всё обратно, и вечер продолжили, но двум мохнатым гомогеям уже не позволяли уединиться.

Граф, разлёгшись на плечах и давя монументальной тяжестью, мурчал так, что Антон мелко вибрировал в такт. По этому невозможно было не соскучиться. С мозгом после короткого голосования согласились и внутренние органы. Победило большинство. Желудок остался против — Шаста начало мутить.

Оксана держала Вениамина на коленях, почёсывая мягкий живот и, судя по всему, превращая кота в мягкое желе. Тот даже лапами шевелить перестал, раскинув их в стороны и прикрыв глаза. Но не мурча почему-то.  
Зато Граф отрывался за двоих. Придерживая ношу, Шаст вылез со своего места на углу дивана и приоткрыл окно.

— Кать, сядь пока подальше, чтобы тебя не продуло, я покурить хочу.

— Стоп, — девушка поднялась и посмотрела сначала на Антона, а потом, уже куда дольше, на Диму. — Вы что, курите прямо в квартире?

Шастун, уже было доставший сигарету и зажигалку, замер с комплектом курильщика в руках, чувствуя, что выкрутиться едва ли получится.

— Нет? — всё-таки попытался он.

...За спиной хлопнула дверь родной квартиры. Тапки на ногах ощущались весьма инородно — купить нормального размера они так и не удосужились, а дома ходили босиком. Дима выглядел несколько обескураженным.

— С характером, — довольно протянул он и затянулся.

— С тобой хуй поспоришь, — отозвался Антон и поднёс зажигалку к лицу.

Курить в подъезде было душно, так что они поднялись на пролёт и открыли окно. Сразу потянуло морозной свежестью.  
Шастун закурил ещё одну, глядя на улицу. Там, в желтоватых кругах фонарного света метелился мелкий снег. Зима скалилась противным ветром, и погода вообще была на диво паршивая.

— Значит завтра, — протянул Антон, думая о Лазареве.

— Что завтра? — Димка поправил очки и, забычковав, спрятал окурок в руку — не сорить же.

— Да Сергей завтра уезжает. Окс останется одна.

— У неё есть Веник. Или ты по какой-то другой причине так загрустил?

Поз не выглядел ни весёлым, ни грустным. Скорее задумчивым. Неужели был готов принять Антона любым, даже голубого оттенка? Что-то знал или о чём-то догадался? Видел ли их в ту ночь? На все эти вопросы ответов не было. Но Лазарев точно был не тем человеком, роман с которым интересовал бы Антона. Если уж с мужиком, то с каким-нибудь другим. Этот слишком… Слишком.  
Отогнав от себя дым и мысли, Шаст растянул губы в улыбке.

— Да нет, только поэтому. Думаю, чаще её звать к себе будем. Окс милая.

Дима улыбнулся, как великий интриган, и закрыл окно.

Ложиться спать, зная, что за стенкой теперь на одного человека больше, было странно. Граф развалился рядом, вытянувшись всем своим недюжинным ростом вдоль стены, и тихонько сопел, кажется, уже заснув. А Шастуну всё не спалось. Его не смущали возможные сценарии развития событий там, за стеной, его смущал контраст. Пока не видишь воду, жажда не так мучает. Он повернулся на бок, вздохнул и обнял кота, тут же принявшегося тихонько — умеет, оказывается! — мурчать, и провалился в дрёму. Когда он уже засыпал, ему показалось, что кот обнял его в ответ, но это, конечно, был просто сон. Коты не бывают такими большими.


	36. На коротком поводке

Арсений не спал и даже почти не дышал. Он лежал окружённый ночной темнотой, укрытый ею, и смотрел не отрываясь. Прямо перед его носом был кончик носа Антона. На нём забавная родинка. На лбу тоже: у самой линии волос, обычно неразличимая из-за короткой чёлки. Оборотень моргнул и тут же широко открыл глаза, замер. Облизнул пересохшие губы. Спина вспотела от близости батареи или ещё бог знает чего, одеяло противно липло, но он даже не думал пошевелиться.  
У Арса тоже были родинки, но ему они не казались милыми. До встречи со своим Хранителем он о них как-то особо не задумывался, принимая как часть своего образа.   
За окном протяжно выл ветер, рвал зло вьюжный снег, бросался им в окна, кричал от скуки.  
А Арсений дышал едва-едва. Ощущение было, что он рехнулся: и раньше перекидывался, даже спал на Антоне, а сейчас сам полез обниматься. Спалят — вот будет весело... Сейчас расслабленная рука Шастуна лежала у него на боку, грея как печка. Может, это из-за Антона так жарко? Обмирая от счастья, он сжался весь в тугой ком нервов, хорошо, что хоть не дрожа, прикрыл на секунду глаза, пытаясь взять себя в руки, — вышло плохо. Из рук вон плохо. Открыл снова и уже привычно прислушался: тишина. За стеной тихонько храпел Дима, а тут, под боком, так же тихо, приоткрыв губы, Антон. На лице щетина, дыхание ровное, тёплое. Попадая на губы грело. Арсений ещё раз пристально изучил каждую чёрточку на лице Хранителя, каждый, казалось, волосок светлых бровей и, зажмурившись, подался вперёд. Замер, чувствуя, как дыхание спящего Антона растворяется на губах, как легко его поймать. Смешанное с сигаретным дымом и резковатым запахом ополаскивателя для рта, такое родное, храповатое дыхание. Губы — в паре миллиметров. Одно движение — и они соприкоснутся. Арс замер…  
И отодвинулся. Аккуратно убрал обнимающую его руку, слез с кровати, чувствуя, как к горлу подступил ком, а глаза защипало. Шатаясь, вышел из комнаты и зло стёр со щеки слёзу, уверенно шагнул на кухню.   
Щёлкнула кнопка чайника, вода зашумела, нагреваясь. Он достал кружку с Поттером с полки, кинул в неё пакетик и, оперевшись на крышку стола, зажмурился, выжимая слёзы. Они тут же потекли по щекам. Солёные от горечи осознания: он чуть не подписал себе худшую из жизней — с такой разницей в возрасте они ни за что не будут вместе. Или союз будет сложным, вынужденным. Антону придётся взять на себя опеку над Арсом. Надо ждать. Ждать, когда повзрослеет. Всего-то несколько месяцев. В груди с новой силой сжалось что-то, заболело, и он тихонько всхлипнул, обхватил свои плечи, стараясь не шуметь. Слёзы, высыхая, щекотали кожу и ужасно злили оборотня.

***

— Как вы знаете, Хранитель есть у каждого из рождённых под Луной, — Яков Адамович стоял у белой со следами синего и зелёного маркеров доски и смотрел на детей. — Это аксиома. Но мы не являемся неделимым целым, как бы ни было обидно. Каждый Хранитель и каждый оборотень живут независимо друг от друга, и каждому решать, как он поступит при встрече. Вам известно, что поцелуй снимает проклятие, тяжёлым бременем висящее на каждом из нас. А все ли знают, что это значит? Для Хранителя и для зверя? — он замолчал, оглядывая малочисленных учеников.

Дарина подняла тонкую руку. Замерла, вытянувшись. Рядом заёрзала нетерпеливо Влада — наверняка она тоже знала, что ответить, но среагировала чуть позже сестры.  
Никита и Арсений, насупившись, молчали.

— Для Хранителя это сделка — он получает защиту оборотня, а зверь лишается силы и власти над оборотнем, слабеет. Оборотень становится более... человечным? Он теряет возможность перерождаться — цикл завершён, колесо остановлено.

— Верно, милая, — Химбер улыбнулся. — Как вы понимаете, я уже не буду никогда котёнком, потому что встретил свою жену. Встретил, когда мне было всего семнадцать. Будь я умнее и сдержаннее, подождал бы пару месяцев, и мы бы поженились, а так пришлось ждать два года — возраст снятия проклятия становится вашим возрастом вступления в человеческую жизнь. Вы перестанете стремительно расти. Дни и месяцы больше не будут для вас иметь то значение, которое имеют сейчас, — он замолчал ненадолго, переводя дыхание и позволяя информации закрепиться в головах. — У вас будет шанс отыскать Хранителя в этой жизни или следующей, как повезёт. Каждую свою жизнь оборотень встречается с Хранителем. Или почти каждую, зависит от продолжительности. Бывает, что зверю не удаётся найти свою пару, и, прожив жизнь в животной ипостаси, оборотень умирает. Перерождается, ищет, но если не удаётся, умирает, растратив все попытки. Иногда Хранитель погибает раньше, чем его удаётся найти, — Яков помолчал. — Но бывает ещё и так, что Хранитель после встречи и поцелуя не живёт со своим оборотнем. Причин для этого может быть множество. Главное помнить, что только вам решать, какой будет ваша жизнь. И только вам решать, насколько привязываться.

***

Голос Химбера звучал сквозь года в голове так отчётливо, будто Арс сидел за партой на деревянном стуле и не отрываясь смотрел на наставника. Будто ему было всего десять, а Ника был ещё жив.  
Он стёр слёзы и залил пакетик кипятком. Вода тут же окрасилась бледно-коричневым, а в воздухе поплыл сладковатый ягодный запах — Шаст питал странную слабость к чаям со вкусами.  
Идти в спальню не хотелось — там был Антон. Всего на расстоянии вытянутой руки — слишком большим был соблазн похитить избавление.   
Проверять, насколько крепка сила воли, Арсению не хотелось совершенно. Хотелось целоваться, пока голова не закружится и ноги не откажут, а не вот это вот всё.  
Надо же было сейчас узнать, что Шаст его Хранитель! Почему не Воля? Тот хоть живёт отдельно, так просто не дотянешься. Но Попов тут же отбросил эти мысли: какой Паша, право слово, когда Антон такой чудесный? Улыбается до смешных морщинок в уголках глаз, смеётся, запрокидывая голову, валится со смеху на Диму.  
Он взял чашку и уселся в угол кухонного дивана — так его никто не увидит, если вдруг решит совершить вылазку в туалет. Перекидываться не было желания — и так в перспективе пушистым придётся проводить большую часть времени: количество людей возросло в полтора раза, а шансы попасться на горячем скакнули до небес. Он отпил немного, поморщился — чай оказался слишком горячий. Пришлось отставить и смиренно ждать, пока остынет.  
Попов прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ночной тишиной, и тут же широко их распахнул — на улице раздался душераздирающий вой!  
Он вскочил с дивана, больно ударившись коленом об стол, и тут же рванул к окну. Прилип к стеклу, силясь разглядеть силуэт там, внизу, и, когда это удалось, позволил себе тихонько ругнуться — чёртов Выграновский! Рад был бы спутать, но куда там: длинный, тощий, та же огромная куртка и бейсболка на голове. Чтоб этот пёс провалился в геенну огненную! Лишь бы не выл снова — весь дом же на уши поднимет!  
Зажмурившись на секунду, Арс прислушался. В комнате явно кто-то возился, но пока шагов было не слышно. Он подбежал к выключателю и трижды коротко зажёг свет — лишь бы не выл больше.  
Если бы Попов верил в высшие силы, он бы молился. А так оставалось полагаться на здравомыслие куцехвостого и хоть какое-то везение. Вроде, пронесло.

***

— И ты не нашёл ничего лучше, кроме как прийти ко мне? — Арсения злость грела куда сильнее, чем толстовка Антона, спёртая впопыхах из корзины с грязным бельём. Благо, рост уже позволял носить и его штаны, и даже его кроссовки. Жаль, правда, таковых было всего две пары, и, не вернись он вовремя, пропажа будет обнаружена слишком быстро. Но такое не впервой.

— А есть что-то лучше? — Эд засмеялся, широко улыбаясь. Под расстёгнутой курткой гулял ветер, трепал чёрную футболку.

— Понятия не имею. Поспать, например? Книжки почитать. Ты умеешь вообще? — он посмотрел на пса и отмахнулся: — Можешь не отвечать.

— Слышь, я не тупой. Я даже песни пишу. Понял?

Арсений прикрыл глаза, представляя себе эти _песни_.

— Хотелось бы послушать. Или для этого тебе нужна гитара?

— Да нет, я ж рэп пишу. Вот, например:

 _Оттуда, где я!  
Мы живучие, как тараканы.  
Голодные, как Доберманы.  
Ищем выход из этой нирваны,  
Простыми словами — мы в яме_. 

Выграновский затих, казалось, ожидая реакции. Под бейсболкой глаз было не видно, а губы он растянул в ухмылке.

— Доберманы. Ты серьёзно? — Арсений шёл чуть впереди. Дыхание вырывалось клубами пара. Руки уже замёрзли, и пальцы не гнулись, так что он сунул их в карманы пока ещё слишком больших штанов, заодно подтянув немного последние. — И оттуда где ты — это из Питера? Серьёзно? Вот так гетто, — Попов нарочно говорил чуть смеясь, подначивая пса. Злить его было непередаваемым удовольствием. Чем-то на грани осознанного мазохизма — оборотень мог в любой момент огрызнуться, но замолчать было выше его сил.

— Отвали, слышь? — интеллектуально оспорил своё мнение Эд и толкнул Арса в плечо. — Я ж рэпер, я должен читать о таком.

Попов посмотрел на закованную в лёд реку под мостом, по которому они сейчас проходили, и остановился. Подошёл ближе к перилам, глубоко вдохнул и тут же выдохнул густой пар. Белый, словно сигаретный дым. Вот, и образ создал, и здоровью вреда никакого.

— Вообще, рифма мне нравится, ритмично. Но вот эти тараканы.

— Ой, отвали, — Скруджи подошёл сзади и обнял своей этой невозможно огромной курткой. Укутал как в кокон, горячо выдохнул в затылок. — Ты вкусно пахнешь.

На улице было слишком холодно, чтобы появилось желание тут же вырваться. Запоздало в голову пришла мысль, что так далеко от дома отходить всё-таки не стоило — потом же возвращаться. Но Арс отогнал её и прикрыл глаза, греясь.  
Выграновский провёл носом по затылку, вдохнул и, горячо выдохнув, поцеловал в шею. Арсений всё-таки вывернулся. Отошёл на пару шагов и посмотрел хмуро. Эд же как ни в чём не бывало стянул пуховик, оставшись в одной футболке, и протянул его Попову.

— Держи. Тебя трясёт уже.

— А ты, можно подумать, одет теплее, — огрызнулся Арс. Соблазн взять куртку был велик, но гордость ему в габаритах никак не уступала.

— Держи, я серьёзно. Будешь потом пузыри из соплей дуть. А у меня ещё одна есть.

Попов, видя, что ситуация становится патовой, а от того ещё более тупой, взял ещё хранящую тепло куртку и тут же закутался в неё, как в одеяло. Размер был поистине впечатляющий.

— В кармане, что ли? — больше для себя, чем для Эда спросил он и пошёл по мосту.

— Да нет, тут, недалеко.

"Недалеко" оказалось на чердаке одного из близлежащих домов. Выграновский давно, ещё щеном, подсмотрел код замка и стал наведываться в парадную. А позже случайно узнал, что в доме, по случаю отсутствия криминальных элементов, не запирают чердак. Так у Эда появилась своя жилплощадь. Таким не каждый мог похвастать. В Организации, как бы ни старались её члены, места хватало не всем, — оборотни жили в комнатах по семь-восемь человек. Никакого личного пространства.  
Выграновский шёл впереди, даже не глядя на кованые перила, не обращая внимания на лепнину на стенах и на мозаику, украшающую площадки между квартирами. Он поднялся до самого конца, забрался по металлической лестнице и, толкнув люк, исчез в проёме чердака. Почти сразу показалась забитая татуировками рука — предлагал помощь. Арсений споро вскарабкался по ступенькам и, ухватившись за предложенную кисть, оказался втянут в тёмное помещение. Судя по звукам, неохотно распространяющимся и тут же гаснущим, небольшом. Глаза привыкли, и он увидел, как уверенно прошёлся Эд. Достал из коробки, стоящей на полу, толстовку, укутался и, вытащив сигарету из пачки, тут же прикурил.

— Живёшь тут? — Арсений сделал несколько шагов по скрипучим половицам и замер. Чердак был пыльный, но не грязный. Старое продавленное кресло стояло в углу, рядом с настоящей керосиновой лампой. Судя по лёгкому душку, идущему от него, раритет был рабочим. Несколько коробок ютились сиротливо у дальней стены, а рядом с ними был лежак — какой-то матрац и ворох одеял поверх. Почти квартира. Даром, некуда поставить чайник.

— Бывает. Когда Химбер заебёт со своими наставлениями, я сюда ухожу. Ну или просто подумать. Всякое такое.

— Подумать? — Арс повернулся к дымящему Эду и сморщил нос — запах в небольшом помещении был очень неприятным.

— Ну да, сочинить там чё-нить. Потрахаться.

Арсений кивнул рассеянно и потянул на себя какую-то дверцу. Оказалось, что это выход на крышу — небольшое отверстие, что-то среднее между окном и дверью, выходило прямо на жестяной откос. Огороженный тонкой полоской перил, он резко обрывался, уходя вниз. Попов любопытно высунул голову, огляделся и вылез на мороз, совершенно его не боясь — успел согреться. Вид отсюда открывался потрясающий. Несмотря на то, что Луна была не полной и до странного щербатой сегодня, смотрела она вполне ласково, заливая город желтоватым светом. Горели фонари. Редкие в это время машины оставляли световой след на дороге, как при съёмке с задержкой, разливали красные и белые лужи света на мокром асфальте — недавно прошёл снег и теперь нехотя таял под шорохом шин.  
Арсений поражённо выдохнул — старый город был великолепен. У дома напротив крыша была как площадка — абсолютно ровная, лишённая архитектурных причуд, она напоминала небольшое поле. Дальше — украшенная башенкой с острым пиком и также обшитая жестью; а ещё дальше было уже не видно — дома пошли ниже.  
Арс обернулся, улыбнулся Эду широко.  
Выграновский стоял у самого выхода и хмуро смотрел в ответ. Сигарета, зажатая между губ, уже прилично истлела, и пепел вот-вот должен был упасть на деревянный пол.

— Нравится высота? — хрипло осведомился он и затянулся снова, тут же, не отрывая сигарету от губ, выпуская белый дым через нос.

— Не то слово! Смотри как круто! — Арсений схватил его за запястье и потянул на себя, вытягивая на крышу, но пёс упёрся ногами, не позволяя этого сделать.

— Отсюда видок тоже заебись. Щербатую видно, крыши. Чё ты мне показать хочешь? — Эд вырвал руку из ослабевшей хватки и наконец стряхнул пепел. Недовольно повертел окурок в пальцах и запустил его с крыши вниз — лететь, осыпаясь искрами.

Попов отошёл на пару шагов и, прищурившись, протянул:

— Ты высоты боишься? Притащил кота на крышу, а сам не можешь даже подойти к краю? Чего тебе бояться, пёс? У тебя впереди есть ещё семь жизней. Да и знаешь, — он заговорил тише, интимнее, будто рассказывая секрет, — все псы попадают в рай.

— Иди в жопу, — Скруджи ухватился за проём обеими руками и, бледнея на глазах, шагнул на крышу. Поморгал немного, не дыша, и посмотрел вниз, мимо узкой ржавой полоски перил. Тут же прижался лопатками, защищёнными толстовкой, к стене и прикрыл глаза. Сжал кулаки крепче, до побелевших костяшек. — Доволен?

— Эд, не глупи. Ну боишься и боишься. Ты же пёс, так бывает, — Арсений подошёл к нему и положил свою руку поверх руки добермана. — У меня тоже есть страхи. Бояться нормально.

— Говоришь как Химбер, аж тошно, — хохотнул Скруджи и одним движением оторвался от стены, шагнул ближе к краю. Его крупно трясло, не то от холода, не то от страха, хотя этаж был всего-то шестой — пять этажей квартир и крыша. Но оборотень не отступил. Повернулся спиной к краю и раскинул руки. Посмотрел прямо в глаза Арсу и широко улыбнулся — губы у него тоже подрагивали.

Попов подошёл ближе, взял за руку и потянул на себя, ближе к спасительной стене, к безопасности.

— Не дури. Не надо, — Арсений задрал голову, глядя на Луну. — Лучше посмотри, какая она красивая.

— Как коза козивая, — фыркнул Выграновский, и тяжёлые ботинки грохнули по деревянному настилу пола — Арс остался на крыше один. Он воровато осмотрелся, стремясь запомнить всё получше, и тоже полез обратно — мороз никуда не пропал. — Ты слишком романтичен. Влюбился, что ли?

Эд достал сигарету, сунул её в рот и наклонился. Руки у него тряслись, зажигалка вхолостую щёлкала, не желая загораться, — газ подходил к концу. Арсений сунул руку в карман джинсов, достал зажигалку Антона и, выбив искру, поднёс дрожащее пламя к сигарете. Дверь они не закрыли, и Скруджи подошёл ближе, чтобы дым не шёл на Арса — одежда-то не его.

— Если чё, у меня тут есть шмотьё. Могу поделиться.

Арсений уставился на коробки — три одинаковые, они стояли кучно, как воробьи, греющиеся друг об друга. Губы его дрогнули в улыбке — наверняка пёс предлагал то, что носил сам ещё пару месяцев назад, когда был таким же, как Попов сейчас. Однако, брезгливости он не испытывал. Достал джинсы с рваными коленями, футболку с принтом черепа в огне и пару кроссовок. Оглянулся на Эда воровато и принялся переодеваться. От открытой двери тянуло холодом, по спине и рукам тут же пошли мурашки, но Арсению было плевать. Штаны сели неплохо, а вот футболка оказалась маловата: чуть узка в плечах и коротковата, стоило поднять руки — тут же оголялся живот. Зато кроссовки были почти в пору и на высокой подошве — идеально для прогулок зимой.

— Куртку можешь себе оставить, у меня другая есть, — повторил Выграновский, до этого молча наблюдавший за переодеванием, и мимоходом поправил пояс джинсов.

— Да? — Арсений прищурился. — Дай угадаю, всё это в обмен на минет?

— Воу, полегче. Пока ты не сказал, я и не думал, — Эд вытащил из-под вороха каких-то тряпок цветастую куртку и осмотрел, кривясь. Основным цветом был синий, рукава уходили в белый с какими-то чёрными буквами, и для долговязого Скруджи она была явно коротковата. А вот Арсению, ещё уступающему в росте, в самый раз. Он скинул пуховик, взял лыжную куртку и, сунув чёрный ужас, больше похожий на мусорный пакет, в руки Выграновскому, надел её. Села весьма неплохо. Арсений вытянул руки, проверяя длину рукавов и улыбнулся удовлетворённо — до конца зимы как раз хватит.

— Я возьму эту. Потом верну, как потеплеет.

— Если быстрее не вырастешь, — буркнул Эд, глядя, однако, прямо, не таясь. — Ты красивый очень, Арс. За что такое твоему Антону? Что вот он сделал?

— Не начинай. Ты всё знаешь, знаешь, как это бывает, — отмахнулся Арсений. — Спасибо за экскурсию, но я пойду, мне надо вернуться ещё.

Эд схватил его за руку, притянул в объятия, поцеловал в макушку.

— Шапки у меня нет, — пробормотал он в тёмные волосы. — А если простынешь?

— Не простыну. Пусти.

*

Он сам спустился по лестнице. На руке висел бумажный пакет, выданный Скруджи, в который чудом влезли кроссовки и вещи. Он раздулся и грозился вот-вот разойтись по швам, но пока держался. Спускаясь, Арсений задержался на этаже, разглядывая лепнину, когда одна из дверей открылась. Тут же пахнуло жареной картошкой с луком, и рот наполнился слюной. Он боязливо посмотрел на мужчину в поношенном халате с незажжённой сигаретой в руке, уставившегося в ответ, и, сорвавшись, побежал вниз, едва различая ступени.  
Вылетел на улицу и замер на секунду — пошёл снег. Из-за мороза он был мелкий и противный, лез в глаза и уши, щипался, тая и оставляя мокрые следы на коже. Арсений накинул капюшон и, не торопясь, поплёлся к себе. Дорога обратно была легче и понятнее. Тёплая одежда не давала замёрзнуть, а жизнь, казалось, налаживалась.

Противно запищал домофон. В предрассветной темноте, разбавленной фонарным светом, звук казался максимально неуместным. Арс поднялся на этаж, поставил всё ещё целый пакет на пол у двери и, всунув ключ, начал медленно его проворачивать, надеясь не произвести лишнего шума. Не помогло — замок щёлкнул. Преступно громко в утренней тишине, но не достаточно, чтобы кого-то разбудить. Попов облизнулся, стянул капюшон и тут же ухватился за ключ снова. Щёлк. Потянул ручку вниз, открыл дверь и тихонько, едва дыша, переступил порог. Поставил пакет, стянул куртку и принялся рассовывать вещи по местам. Кроссовки — на полку для обуви, толстовку — обратно в корзину с бельём, джинсы — на полку в шкаф, благо, у Антона не было привычки держать его закрытым. Аккуратно положив джинсы, Арс повернулся к кровати. Сбив одеяло в сторону, Шаст спал. Всё так же, лёжа на боку и положив руку на то место, где раньше находился Арсений, он тихонько сопел. Кот вздохнул рвано, наклонился, понюхал шею Хранителя сзади, там, где она переходила в затылок, и прикрыл глаза — от Антона пахло домом и им самим. А ещё, едва уловимо, духами Окс, видимо, запах остался на вороте футболки. Арс наклонился ещё ниже и коснулся губами горячей кожи. Тут же отпрянул, слыша биение собственного сердца, попятился, едва помня, кто он и что здесь делает, и сбежал из комнаты. Стараясь не шуметь, зашёл в ванную — отдышаться. Посмотрел на себя в зеркало, провёл рукой по щеке — на ней появился пушок, предшественник настоящей щетины.  
Оборотень облизнул сухие губы, провёл по усам и, недовольно нахмурился. Выглядели они ужасно, как будто он — подросток, вступивший в пубертат, что отчасти было правдой, и теперь так гордится первым пушком над губой, что ни в какую не хочет сбривать этот ужас. Попов и в первую жизнь не берёг их и в эту не собирался. Он осмотрел ванную в поисках лезвия. В комнате зашуршало одеяло — кто-то ворочался. Арс застыл на несколько секунд, прислушиваясь, готовый в любую секунду перекинуться, но шорохи стихли. Он бегло оглядел себя ещё раз. Вышел в коридор, подхватил пакет, не желая оставлять улик, и выскользнул за дверь. Щёлкнул замок, и оборотень поскакал вниз по ступенькам, сжимая в руках куртку.


	37. Лучше поздно, чем дежа вю

Проснулся Антон как обычно совершенно нехотя. Из-за неплотно прикрытой двери слышался звук льющейся воды, доносившийся явно из ванной — в кухне они не так давно заменили раковину, и там было бы куда звучнее. Шаст перевернулся на спину и, положив сгиб локтя на лицо, шумно вздохнул. Вставать, предсказуемо, не хотелось. И плевать, что ещё выходные — их осталось всего ничего. Потом начнётся учёба, задания, семинары, курсовые, в конце концов.  
Испортив самому себе настроение, Антон сел, почесал шею и, поднявшись, осмотрелся. В комнате царил полумрак. У зимы был огромный плюс — световой день начинался примерно в то же время, в которое Шастун вставал с кровати и начинал свой день. Не то что эти чёртовы белые ночи или ранние весенние рассветы. Как ни странно, кота на постели не было. Обычно Граф спал куда дольше хозяина и на кормёжку приползал самым последним, иногда заставая Антона в дверях. А сегодня комната была до странного пуста. Решив, что животное вполне могли растревожить другие жильцы, Шастун стянул пачку сигарет со стола и, памятуя о вчерашнем нагоняе, сразу нацепил на себя толстовку цыплячьего цвета.

Он шагнул за порог и тут же встретился с Катиной макушкой. Она как раз вынырнула из комнаты — чёртовы двери, оказывается, располагались слишком близко. Раньше Шаст этого как-то не замечал.

— Доброе утро, — до мерзоты бодро отозвалась девушка и, остановившись, смерила Антона взглядом. Посмотреть было на что: старые спальные шорты открывали шикарный вид на тощие колени, из-под вырвиглазного цвета худи торчала застиранная (зато какая мягкая!) футболка, когда-то бывшая голубого (но это не точно) цвета, сейчас приобретшая оттенок поддиванной пыли. На лице красовалась куцая растительность, гордо именуемая в этом доме бородой. Антон Домашний Утренний, одна штука.

— Добротро, — исторг из себя Шастун и, протиснувшись, вывалился в коридор. Пока налаживать социальные связи он был не готов. Из ванной бодро вышагнул Дима и, подслеповато щурясь, улыбнулся, явно признав в длинном и ярко-жёлтом Антона. Прекрасно зная, какой он по утрам разговорчивый, Поз накинул куртку и, сунув ноги в кроссовки, первым вышел в широкий зев парадной.

Шаст щёлкнул зажигалкой, каким-то чудом не подпалив себе чёлку слишком высоким языком пламени, и, затянувшись от души, запрокинул голову. Перед глазами был потолок. Не самый чистый, конечно, но до умильного родной. Не меняя позы, он выдохнул с дымом:

— Было?

— Было, — довольно отозвался Димка.

Болтать не хотелось. Жить, пока, тоже.

Позов продолжил:

— Катя блинов нажарила. Хочешь?

Желудок заинтересованно спросил, с какой начинкой будут подаваться эти кулинарные изыски, а Антону пришлось опустить голову — перспектива захлебнуться голодной слюной даже не отведав блюдо, о котором шла речь, выглядела крайне непривлекательной в чёрных предрассветных сумерках. Голые колени мёрзли, а сигарета уже не казалась такой уж желанной. Однако он выполнил свой дружеский долг — дождался, пока покурит Поз — и только после этого, старательно не торопясь, пошёл в квартиру.

Сейчас, окунувшись в потрясающий запах, особенно невероятный на контрасте с сигаретным дымом, Антон всерьёз засомневался в себе: как можно было этого не заметить, оставалось загадкой. Казалось, Катины блины могут воскрешать. Их аромат так точно.

Улыбнувшись, она поставила на стол тарелку с тоненькими, местами дырявыми, словно вязаная салфетка, блинчиками, упаковку сгущёнки и банку клубничного варенья.  
Антон завис, глядя на накрытый стол. Еда. Вкуснющая еда в их доме. Сглотнув набежавшую от фантазий слюну, он щёлкнул кнопкой чайника и потянулся за чашками.

— Кать, ты чай будешь? Или кофе?

— Кофе, пожалуйста. Я там молоко в холодильнике видела.

— Кстати о молоке, — Антон щедро ссыпал в кофемолку ароматные зёрна и начал крутить ручку, — ни за что не наливай коту. У него что-то не то с желудком случается. Потом всю квартиру мыть придётся.

Катя покивала. Пока Шаст занимался приготовлением кофе, она перелила сгущёнку в какую-то креманку (и где только её нашла? Вроде только вчера заселилась!), сделала чай Димке и села, терпеливо ожидая свой напиток.

— Спросить хотела, а где Граф? Я что-то его с вечера не видела.

Антон завис на секунду. Убрал чашку со взбитым молоком от кофемашины и, обернувшись, посмотрел на миски: сухой корм лежал с горкой — как вчера насыпал, так и осталось. По спине прошёл нехороший холодок, а руки одеревенели. Он подставил кружку, включил варку кофе и молча вышел.  
В комнате кота не было. У Димы его тоже не оказалось. Там был только Поз, который тут же нахмурился и присоединился к поискам. Но Графа не удалось обнаружить ни под кроватями, ни в ванной, ни на шкафах. Словом, нигде, в пределах квартиры.

— Найдётся, Шаст, не переживай. Сам же знаешь, он и из окна уже падал, и просто так сбегал. В нём просто жив дух авантюризма. Сейчас на морозе зазвенят бубенцы, и прибежит.

Катя, сидя напротив, смотрела сочувствующе.

— Давай мы с Димой тебе искать поможем? Наверное, за кошкой побежал, если вы его не кастрировали.

— Да как выбрался-то? Двери и окна закрыты. Когда курить ходили, он не мог прошмыгнуть. Или мог?

Поз пожал плечами. Кот, хоть и огромный, умел быть незаметным, когда ему это было нужно. А проскользнуть между ними, занятыми болтовнёй, было несложно.

— Ладно, спасибо, пойду его искать, — Антон поднялся, перелил молоко в кофе, автоматически нарисовал сердечко на пенке и поставил перед Катей.

— Нет, Антон, сядь и поешь. А после мы все пойдём искать кота.

Она говорила это таким тоном, что хотелось ответить только «Да, мам» и понуро подчиниться. Порыв он сдержал и плюхнулся на диван.

Блины оказались очень вкусными, и тревога немного отпустила.  
Антону вспомнились все случаи, когда кот пропадал и даже в квартире ныкался так, что его было не найти. К концу завтрака он уже был полон не только едой, но и оптимизмом.

— Спасибо, вкусно очень, Кать. И я тут подумал... — он посмотрел на них, улыбнулся: — Сам найду кота. Ну правда. Куда он денется? Я его уже находил, найду и в этот раз, а вы гулять собирались. Идите. Это мой кот, мои заботы, — Антон перевёл взгляд на Диму. Вспомнилось, как давно, в прошлой жизни, не иначе, он бросал Находку и мчался на свидания. А мелочь тогда даже есть сама не могла. Хватит с Поза забот о Графе и Тохе, у него теперь есть Катька. Каракатька. Юморок был совсем не в тему, однако Шаст хмыкнул и ушёл к себе одеваться.

Раньше Антон считал, что есть Крещенские морозы и всё остальное. Не то чтобы он прямо так хорошо разбирался в церковных праздниках, но восьмого января, по его скромному мнению, такого не должно было быть. А оно было. Сухой воздух, казалось, звенел — морозило жутко. Немногочисленные лужи превратились в плотные катки; а деревья, чуть качаясь на ветру, скрипели, как старый диван. Кота нигде не было. Причём ни одного. Видать, они все попрятались в душном мешке подвала или ещё где-нибудь, где можно согреться. Антону малодушно хотелось того же — не спасали уже ни капюшон, ни карманы куртки. И нос, и уши, и пальцы замёрзли и побелели.

— Граф! Кошачье отродье. Найду — кастрирую, чтобы по кошкам не бегал, — бурчал Шастун себе под нос. Дима с Катей уехали на гулянки какие-то, а он остался разбираться со своей проблемой. Но мысль о том, что кот вообще один, ждёт его где-то, озябший, не позволяла сдаться и всё бросить. — Граф!

— Антон? — голос за спиной показался одновременно и знакомым, и чужим. Нахмурившись, Шаст медленно обернулся и не смог сдержать улыбки — случилось настоящее зимнее чудо. Напротив стоял Арсений, держа в руках припорошенного снегом Графа, и смотрел чуть смущённо. — Ты не его ищешь?

Вопросов было так много, что Антон не знал, с какого начать. Поэтому молча взял свою пушистую пропажу из рук пацана, который, кажется, с их последней встречи подрос на немыслимые пять сантиметров, да так и замер — прижимая к себе Графа и пялясь на Арсения.

— Привет. Ты как тут оказался? — не совсем то, с чего бы стоило начать, но радость пополам с ахуем как-то не способствовала мыслительным процессам, и так почти вставшим на морозе.

Арсений заметно занервничал. Он вцепился обеими руками в лямку рюкзака, висящего за спиной, отвёл взгляд и вроде даже покраснел. Хотя на таком морозе румянец был у всех участников диалога. Даже у кота под шерстью.

— Праздники были. Я тебе подарок купил, вот. Решил занести, — он уткнулся взглядом куда-то в мёрзлую землю. Носы кроссовок были чуть сбиты, но в целом он не выглядел как беспризорник. Может, Антон зря его искал?

— Спасибо, что нашёл кота. Я уже замёрз тут бегать. Может зайдёшь, чаю выпьем?

— Ага, — пробормотал мальчишка и бодро направился к подъезду. Так, будто точно помнил, куда идти.

В лифте они молчали. Граф вцепился в шею так, что было не оторвать. Арсений же гипнотизировал взглядом табло с цифрами. Лифты заменили, и теперь можно было видеть, какой этаж сейчас проехали. За каким хером это нужно было в их доме, отнюдь не высотке, Антон не знал. Да и не сказать, чтобы его это прямо заботило, скорее, сейчас просто принималось как факт охреневающим сознанием. Такой же, например, как то, что куртка у пацана синяя и чёрная, штаны опять драные, шарфа нет.

Дёрнувшись, лифт остановился и, помедлив, открыл двери. Антон шагнул первым, встал у двери и, нырнув деревянными пальцами в карман куртки, достал ключи. Это оказалось куда проще, чем открыть дверь. Но ключ наконец попал в паз, замок привычно щёлкнул, и в парадную потянуло уютным блинным запахом. Шаст даже засомневался поначалу, что зашёл к себе, — слишком непривычно.

— Проходи, не стой. Ты голоден? У меня блины есть, с завтрака осталось немного, — чёрт знает зачем уточнил Антон. Кот, до этого державшийся за него словно за родного, бодро десантировал и, подняв хвост как флаг, ушуршал на кухню. Сразу послышался хруст. Беспардонное создание.

— Не откажусь, — голос Арса звучал бодро, совсем не так, как в прошлый раз. Тогда, вцепившись ему в шею, он шёпотом просил соврать, что они братья. Как же много воды утекло.

Антон облизнул пересохшие на морозе губы и осмотрел пацана. Тот так изменился, что казался другим человеком. Уже не переминался с ноги на ногу, не жался в коридоре, как промокший кот. Стянул куртку, повесил её на крючок и ушёл на кухню, оставив Антона охуевать. Ну что же. Сложившись пополам, Шастун кое-как разулся — негнущиеся пальцы были в этом плохим подспорьем, но других просто не было. Он помыл руки холодной водой, как учила мама, и пошёл на кухню. Арсений стоял у ёлки, глядя на неё. Красавица с выключенной гирляндой была не такая впечатляющая, так что Антон, поставив чайник, воткнул вилку в розетку, и ёлочка загорелась. Благо, фигурально. Пушистые её ветки всё ещё украшали шарики и прочая мелочёвка, которую коту не удалось стащить.

— Красиво, — выдохнул Арсений. В его светлых глазах отражались разноцветные блики. Так же Граф смотрел на ёлку прежде, чем предпринять ещё одну попытку её уронить.

Говорить, что Шаст его ждал, казалось глупым. Что искал — ещё глупее. Такая шиза, если подумать... Странно даже, что Паша его поддерживал всё это время. Стоило бы дать подзатыльник и сказать, что всё это блажь. У Арсения явно всё было в порядке. Он уже не казался подопечным детского дома и был не таким тощим. Удивительно изменился за эти пару месяцев.

— Ты куда делся в тот день? Я кота нашёл, а тебя, вот, нет. Так и убежал в своих кедах?

Арсений дёрнулся как-то странно и тут же, широко распахнув глаза, уставился в ответ.

— Что? Я куда делся? Да кота твоего искал, ну и заблудился. А когда вышел, тебя уже не было. Я решил, что ты его нашёл и ушёл домой. Ну и тоже пошёл. Домой вроде как.

Антон смотрел на него несколько долгих секунд, но пацан не отвёл взгляда, и он махнул рукой, хоть и не поверил. Удрал ведь, не иначе.

Сели за стол. Арсений молча уминал блины, выбрав в качестве начинки сгущёнку. Как извращенец расстилал блин на тарелке, намазывал всю внутреннюю его часть и, свернув конвертиком, начинал наворачивать с такой скоростью, какая Антону и не снилась. Сладкое молоко, вытекая через дырочки в тесте, текло по пальцам. Выглядело и нелепо, и как-то до странного мило. Мальчишка прижимался не менее сладкими губами к каплям, собирал их, облизывал руки, и тут же всё повторялось снова. Сам же Шастун просто макал в сгущёнку, как все нормальные люди, и никуда не торопился.

Поев, Арс явно стал куда благодушнее. Он вымыл руки и потянулся помыть посуду. Причём жест казался настолько отработанным, будто он бывал на этой кухне не раз.

— Оставь, я сам потом займусь, — отмахнулся Антон и, поднявшись, положил в раковину свою тарелку. — Прозвучит странно, наверное, но я тоже подарок тебе приготовил.

— Мне? — голос пацана как-то странно дрогнул, будто он не верил, что такое может быть. Ну или ещё хрен знает почему. Может, он у него ломается прямо сейчас.

— Ага. Я, конечно, не Санта, но ждёт он тебя под ёлкой. Будешь забирать? — сердце коварно прокралось куда-то в область яремной впадины и, затаившись на секунду, вдруг стартануло так, будто Антон бежал на родной седьмой этаж прямиком из ада, делая остановки только чтобы уточнить дорогу на очередном повороте.  
Мальчишка же юркнул под дерево и какое-то время стоял как гордая цапля — башкой книзу — и молчал. Тишина стала медленно густеть, превращаясь из таинственной, в гнетущую. Наконец, спустя полторы сотни ударов сердца, зашуршала упаковка. Искал он там его, что ли? Вроде не Нарния.

Арсений вылез, держа в руках тот самый свёрток, прилично завернуть который так и не получилось. Яркая упаковка всё равно местами сборила* слишком, кое-где недостаточно, что выглядело странно. Арс задумчиво пощупал его и, убедившись, видать, что не взорвётся, аккуратно вскрыл подарок.  
Вытащил сначала толстовку, осмотрел её, надел — оказалась велика. Шаст выдохнул: на вырост. Джинсы пацан примерять не стал, просто приложил к себе. Выглядели чуть широкими, но в целом тоже по размеру. И без модных дыр на коленях, так хоть теплее будет. Арсений положил их на стул, прямо поверх шелестящей упаковки, и, пряча глаза, подошёл совсем близко. Сейчас он стал тем же пацаном, который ночью заявился на порог и спал потом, всю ночь не отнимая руки. Помнит ли об этом Арсений? Размышления прервал сам мальчишка: он потянулся, обнял Антона за шею. Пришлось чуть сложиться, но даже сейчас он был выше Димки. От Арса пахло новой вещью, шампунем и гелем для бритья. Запах получился странный, но знакомый одновременно. Он сжал парня чуть крепче, давя в себе желание оторвать его от земли, — ни к чему это, большой уже совсем.  
Наконец, хватка на шее ослабла и, широко улыбаясь, Арсений отступил.

— Можешь не верить, но я весь Питер излазил вдоль и поперёк, пока нашёл тебе подарок. Закрой глаза, я не такой мастер упаковки, — болтая, Арс успел уйти к брошенному на пороге кухни рюкзаку и нырнуть в него. Пришлось выполнить условия — всё-таки остаться без подарка было бы обидно. Да и любопытство хотелось утолить.  
В руки ткнулся пакет. Довольно плотный, не просто майка из Пятёрочки, уже неплохо. Внутри явно что-то было. Что-то... картонное?!

— Ну открывай, не тяни кота за то самое, — Арсений говорил нетерпеливо, будто ему было любопытнее, чем Антону.  
Шаст послушно распахнул глаза, заглянул в пакет и нахмурился. Извлёк упаковку ярких боксёров. С принтами. На вырвиглазного цвета резинках были перечислены дни недели.

— Ты купил мне трусы-недельку? — охуевая чуть сильнее, чем полностью, со смехом уточнил Шастун.

— Да камон! Ты серьёзно? Не нравится? Смотри, тут же Капитан Америка прям на жопе! — он выхватил одну пару, с понедельником, и, развернув, продемонстрировал рисунок. Кэп обворожительно улыбался, несмотря на то, что был отпечатан на задней части боксёров. Антон поймал себя на мысли, что он не был бы таким счастливым на месте Стива Роджерса. Ухмыльнувшись, он принялся разглядывать подарок. Красный вторник с Человеком-пауком. Жёлтая среда с Железным человеком. Голубой четверг с Тором. Зелёная пятница с Грутом. Радостные выходные с Дедпулом и Стренджем. Арсений бросил Паука и вцепился в зелёные.

— Блин, Грут, круто! Чёрт, я и не знал, что он там будет. 

— А как же картинки на упаковке? 

— Ой, не умничай, — Арсений ещё раз осмотрел их и даже приложил к себе. — Слушай, а не так и велики. Может я себе оставлю?

Шаст немало удивился такому заходу.

**

Решение пойти в кино пришло как-то само собой. Оставаться в квартире было слишком скучно, а разойтись прямо сейчас казалось странным. Они не виделись так давно, да и познакомиться в прошлый раз толком не успели. У Арсения всё ещё не было телефона, зато были родинки на щеке и задорный, приятный смех. Он улыбался, шёл чуть впереди, перебирал своими тонкими, как у жеребёнка, ногами, всё болтая о какой-то чуши. Новая толстовка, слишком яркая для зимнего Питера, выделялась на фоне серых улиц — застегнуть куртку он отказался.

— Ты же простынешь, — бурчал Антон, потягивая горький дым. Они притормозили недалеко от метро: Шаст докуривал, а Арс занялся тасканием туда-сюда по поребрику, балансируя. Широко раскинув руки, он пошатывался, но не падал.

— Не простыну. Мне слишком нравится твоя толстовка, — Шастуну она тоже нравилась, но Арс согласился вернуть ему трусы с пятницей, а Антон в ответ отдал толстовку. Пусть будет.

При таком интересном имени у него оказалась до странного обычная фамилия — Попов. Из-за контраста Шастун даже решил, что сочетание не такое уж и плохое. Но озвучивать мысль не стал, не желая получить по рёбрам. Вообще то, что Арс назвал свою фамилию, казалось странным — врёт, наверное. Не стал выдумывать слишком долго и брякнул первое, что пришло в голову. Впрочем, Антону выбирать не приходилось.

Антон взял билеты на последний ряд и солёный попкорн. А ещё огромную газировку, одну на двоих.

— Уверен, что мы не будем выглядеть странно? — едва не тыча ему в спину ведром взорванной кукурузы, уточнил Арсений. Складывалось отчётливое ощущение, что болтает он просто так, лишь бы сказать что-нибудь, заткнуть повисшую было тишину.

— Просто поверь, с любого другого ряда меня погонят. Или придётся сидеть глубоко в кресле, и мне будет ничего не видно. Такое себе удовольствие, — Антон дошёл до места и, опустив одной рукой сиденье, шлёпнулся. Рядом аккуратно сел Арсений. Он поставил колу между ними и осмотрелся. Будто всерьёз переживал о том, что о них подумают. — Очкуешь?

— Нисколько, — пожал плечами мальчишка и схватил горсть попкорна. — Скорее размышляю. Вокруг нас будет много парочек, и мы наслушаемся, как они будут целоваться. Ставлю сотку.

— Не говори ерунды, в кино давно никто не ходит за этим.

Попов снова пожал плечами, а Шастун подал руку — почему бы и не поспорить. К тому же сотки у него явно нет, можно будет выменять на глупое желание. Рядом с Поповым Антон становился снова ребёнком, наглухо позабыв и о проблемах в учёбе, и о том, что ему, вообще-то, давно не шестнадцать.

Когда начался фильм, Антону очень хотелось оказаться правым относительно предмета спора. Нестерпимо прямо. Но рядом сидела парочка школьников и так смачно сосалась, что в какой-то момент, слишком увлечённые процессом, они упали на Шастуна. Благо, хоть извинились и до конца сеанса сидели тихо. Но это не помешало Арсу блестеть глазами и хихикать. А фильм вообще-то был страшный.  
Когда всё закончилось, они поднялись со своих мест и, взяв мусор, пошли на выход. Прямо перед носом маячила тёмная макушка Арсения. Хотелось дунуть или сделать что-то ещё такое же глупое, но Шаст сдерживался изо всех сил.

Обычно после фильма Шастун шёл есть и в этот раз не стал изменять устоявшимся привычкам. Стоя в очереди к терминалу на фудкорте, Антон достал из кармана хрустящий стольник и протянул Арсению:

— Твой законный выигрыш, забирай.

Попов, широко улыбнувшись, выхватил деньги и тут же сунул в карман узких штанов.

— Чем займёшься? — Шаст сам не знал, что думать. Проводить время с ребёнком, пусть и довольно взрослым, было странным. У них оказались схожие вкусы в музыке, Арс играл в те же игры, что и Шастун, а об учёбе они почти не говорили, утомлённые ею достаточно, чтобы не желать обсуждать.

— Не знаю. Похаваю, да домой поеду, наверное, — Попов поправил рюкзак и первым шагнул к терминалу. — Угостишь? Я, честно сказать, не брал с собой денег, — он в самом деле покраснел?

— Заказывай уже.

Сели за стол. Оказалось, что привычка совать всё в рот со страшной скоростью у Арса никак не связана с типом еды. Он так же, едва не давясь, ел бургер и закусывал его картошкой.

— Оставишь мне свой адрес? Или телефон, может? Вконтакте тебя можно найти?

Попов замер. Он даже жевать перестал, так и застыл с оттопыренной куском бургера щекой и блестящими от жира губами. Прошло всего несколько секунд, прежде чем он, моргнув, вернулся к прежнему темпу уничтожения продуктов.

— Адрес не дам, извини. Телефона у меня нет, а контакт я не заводил, зачем мне он? С одноклассниками общаться? Думаю, тут я пас — в школе хватает.

— У тебя что, друзей нет? — нахмурился Шастун. В это слабо верилось. Попов производил впечатление открытого и милого парня, к таким обычно тянулись. Антон так точно.

— Не-а. А ты что, написывать собрался?

— А если так?

— Тогда я заведу контакт для тебя.

Антону показалось, что в лёгких кто-то поджёг спичку: их свело спазмом, и дыхание на секунду перехватило. Он тупо смотрел на жующего Арсения и никак не мог понять, шутит ли пацан. Кажется, не шутил. А тот, явно пользуясь замешательством, сунул в рот последний кусок булки, подхватил куртку и рюкзак, показал раскрытую ладонь, молча прощаясь, и, продолжая жевать, побежал к эскалаторам. Его узкая спина пропала из виду — мальчишка смешался с толпой, оставив Антона напротив нетронутого Биг Мака и колы. Есть не хотелось абсолютно.

**

Домой Шастун добрался без проблем — в праздничные дни, да ещё по морозу, желающих выбраться на улицу было не так много. На дорогах, лениво виляя задами, толклись легковушки. Пьяные от свободы на полосах, они позволяли себе чуть лишнего, но Антон легко с этим мирился. В голове было удивительно пусто. Вот сбылось желание: встретил он Арсения. И даже подарок вручил. А дальше-то что? И какой смысл у этого «дальше»? Пока шёл к цели, слепо ведомый желанием увидеться, Антон мало задумывался над ней. Убеждал себя постоянно, что ищет, чтобы оказать посильную и не слишком помощь, что-то изменить. А что сейчас? Оказавшийся вовсе не беспризорником странный мальчишка. Подхватывающий любую фразу с полуслова, угадывающий, казалось, мысли. В конце концов, у Арсения не было друзей. Так почему бы Антону не стать ему другом?  
С этими мыслями он припарковался во дворе. Забежал в магазинчик у дома, взял себе пива и чипсов, чтобы расслабиться, тупя за ноутом, и поднялся в квартиру.

— Я дома, — крикнул он.

— Хорошо, — донёсся голос Кати из комнаты, — Дима вышел. Вы чуть-чуть разминулись.

— Не беда, — орать немного надоело и, разувшись, Антон прошёл к себе. Да так и замер на пороге комнаты: на него смотрели две пары синих кошачьих глаз.

____________________________

*Сборить — собираться сборками.


	38. Роковая ошибка

Не все блестящие идеи при ближайшем рассмотрении оказываются бриллиантами. Некоторые из них — всего лишь тусклые стразы, к тому же со сколами на острых гранях — того гляди будешь неаккуратен и поранишься.

Пространные размышления немного отвлекали от мыслей о страшной, страшнючей мести, которой он непременно предался бы, будь менее цивилизован.  
Мир немного качался, потому что Катя вытирала полотенцем его с душой, на совесть. Рядом сидел Антон и, по какой-то неведомой причине, тёр бока и спину _чужого_ кота. Тот, дрянь такая, прикрывал глаза и тихонько тарахтел. Те жалкие колебания, которые он выдавал за мурчание, не шли ни в какое сравнение с тракторными залпами Арса. Но Шастуна это, похоже, не волновало. Наклонившись ниже к круглой и наглой мордахе, он протянул ласково:

— Всё у тебя хорошо? Как тебя звать? Может, Томас? — с надеждой он посмотрел на Катю. Будто девушка знала язык зверей и могла бы помочь. Фигули!

— Думаю, всё отлично. Блох нет, он явно домашний. Расклеим объявления, и хозяева найдутся. Главное, случайно не отдать не тем. Ты посмотри, какой он большой и пушистый.

Арсений почувствовал, как внутри его звериного тела зарождается звук, и, не успев толком среагировать, низко рыкнул.

— Что такое, Граф? Неужели ревнуешь? Твой папочка про тебя не забудет, не волнуйся.

«Папочкой» подавились и Попов, и Шастун, казалось, одновременно.

*

Жирное чудище, которое по немыслимым причинам тут же стало любимцем всех домочадцев, ещё и жрало как не в себя. Томас, как окрестил его Антон, лёг прямо у мисок, и, лениво макая лапу внутрь, принялся выскребать мягкий паштет и тут же класть его себе в рот, очаровательно (по мнению всех, кроме Арсения) облизываясь. Оборотня передёрнуло — Томас же потом этими лапами всюду таскаться будет. И запахи оставлять. Был бы один, Попов взвыл бы. Вот что бывает, когда гормоны велят бросить всё и устроить-таки своему Хранителю грёбаный праздник. Пообщались. Куда девать теперь плоды этого самого общения, Арсений даже не подозревал. Идея подобрать кота, чтобы прикрыть тылы, возникла так же внезапно, как внезапно возникают треклятые не лучшие в жизни идеи. А ведь план был так хорош по всем фронтам: он вылизал себя в Организации до блеска, побрился, приоделся, припёрся… А его уже хватились. И чего Антон не мог просто решить, что котик где-то сныкался и спит? Почему надо было обязательно до охрипшего горла орать на улице? Однако, несмотря на то что в судьбу Арс не верил, встретить жирненького оказалось очень кстати. А то, что кот ещё и голубоглазый, было настоящим чудом. Мельче, чем кошачья ипостась Арса, легче и банально хуже, он тем не менее прекрасно сыграл роль приманки-обманки, напрочь усыпив бдительность Шастуна и позволив встрече состояться.

— Эй, Граф, а ты чего не ешь? — Дима деликатно упёрся носком домашнего тапочка в крестец кота и подтолкнул чёрную меховую кляксу по полу к миске.

— Наверняка ему не нравится конкурент. Вы же кормите Томаса из мисок Графа. То, что вы, самцы, так успешно живёте вместе, вовсе не значит, что Граф готов делать то же самое. — Катя оказалась куда проницательней и сразу догадалась о причинах недовольства некогда полноправного властителя этих земель, вынужденного сейчас терпеть наглого захватчика территории.

— Нечего было съёбывать, — фыркнул Антон. Получилось невнятно — тушёная картошка с мясом не способствовали чистоте речи.

— А ты тоже хорош, Шаст, припёр в дом непонятно кого, пока твоего кота не было, — хохотнул Дима и тут же тактично уставился в кружку с чаем.

— Да они же похожи. Ты небось разницу заметил, только когда рядом сели, умник, блин. — Антон подхватил чашку и пошёл к себе в комнату. — Кать, спасибо, я помою посуду, оставь.

Арсений, тут же встрепенувшись, рванул следом. Желудок жалобно заурчал.

*

— Нет, вы не можете лечь со мной оба. — Антон смотрел, казалось, с сочувствием. — Тут места на меня одного едва хватает, а двух котов кровать точно не выдержит. И я не выдержу, извини. — Хранитель улёгся, положил руку на бок жирному подлизе, зарылся в густой мех пальцами и замер, готовясь ко сну. Арсений подозревал, что морда у него сейчас комично вытянулась. Ох, как ржал бы Серёга, окажись он здесь. Сомнений в том, что он нашёл бы способ угорнуть даже в кошачьем облике, не возникало. И от этого как-то иррационально становилось обиднее. Будто не он сам припёр в дом этого ни в чём, в общем-то, не виноватого валенка, будто не по его вине вся эта заварушка.  
Расстроенный, Арс поднялся и, опустив хвост так, что он волочился по полу, пошёл на кухню — заедать свои печали.

В мисках осталось совсем чуть-чуть сухого корма (в разы меньше его обычной порции), и от этого на душе совсем заскребли кошки. Конечно, можно перекинуться в любой момент, насыпать себе немного и тут же обратно, но… Привыкший к номинальной заботе Арсений ожидал её и сейчас. Он сел возле своего кормёжного места, понюхал воду и тут же отшатнулся — от неё пахло этим Томасом. Или как его там, Луна задери.

— Грустишь, бедняга? — голос раздался так неожиданно, что он едва не подпрыгнул — спасло то, что сидел. Кот вскинул морду и чуть не заплакал — к нему уже тянулся Димка. Он привычно поднял, поцеловал в макушку и с Графом на руках поставил чайник. Почесал пушистую щёку, провёл по шее несколькими движениями, обласкал. Всё это было так хорошо знакомо и так приятно, что Арсений невольно замурчал. — Бросил тебя Тошка? Печали заедаешь? — Поз посмотрел на миски и, поставив кота рядом с ними, щедро насыпал корма. Прозорливо сменил воду на чистую и, потрепав немного по холке, принялся готовить чай. А когда уходил, тихонько, будто разговаривая сам с собой, произнёс: — Ты приходи к нам, если что.

Арсений с трудом удержался от того, чтобы кивнуть в ответ. Слишком по-человечески говорил с ним Дима.  
Шаги стихли, в квартире воцарилась привычная ленивая тишь, разбавляемая храпом (хорошо спится с чужим котом, да?) Шастуна и едва различимыми разговорами Димы с Катей. Они обсуждали планы на завтра. Кино, тот самый фильм, на котором были Антон и Арс, потом каток, а после прогулка, если погода не испортится. Дима говорил о том, какой Невский красивый, о том что, даже если ехать на автобусе, будет очень круто: всё-всё видно, тепло и ноги не устают. Прагматик. Может, за это Катя его и полюбила? С таким точно не пропадёшь.  
Ёлка мигала как-то тоскливо, всеми забытая, но всё такая же красивая как в первый свой день в этой квартире. Попов поел немного, запил всё, чтобы не вставало комом в горле и, оторвавшись от миски, лениво прошёл по маленькой кухонке. Понюхал ограждение, за которым ещё утром лежал его подарок, теперь надёжно припрятанный на знакомом чердаке, и, прикинув перспективы, запрыгнул на подоконник. Было так тоскливо, что даже перекидываться желания не возникало. В холодильнике, в полной темноте, стоял контейнер с тушёной картошкой с мясом, но есть не хотелось. И глупая, казалось бы, ревность точила изнутри.  
Теперь у него был свой комплект ключей от квартиры, спасибо, в Организации хватает умельцев, и даже свой собственный комплект одежды — гуляй не хочу, а ему как раз и было что-то совсем «не хочу».  
Под окнами пробежал какой-то огромный пёс, и всё внутри у Арсения замерло, а шерсть на загривке встала дыбом. Но в пятно фонарного света шагнула коренастая фигура, и пёс тут же, виляя тонким хвостом, вернулся, сделал пару кругов вокруг хозяина и, выдыхая клубы пара, умчался дальше. Кажется, это был дог. Показалось.

Злой как охапка чертей, Арсений спрыгнул с подоконника и прислушался — Позовы всё ещё болтали, надо было подождать. Не придумав ничего лучше, он просто улёгся на пол и задремал.

Часам к двум в квартире всё стихло. Сопение и храп были привычными, так что, перекинувшись, он взял ключи из тайника в кладовке и вышел на лестничную клетку. Почему-то пахло сигаретным дымом. Арс закрыл дверь, повернулся и охренел — у двери напротив стоял какой-то мужик и курил. Вернее, прямо сейчас он просто пялился на голого подростка, курил он чуть раньше.  
— Добрый вечер, — спокойно поприветствовал его Арсений и улыбнулся, — всего доброго. — Мысленно молясь, чтобы чувак не ломанулся в квартиру или не вызвал полицию, он побежал вниз — перекинется уже когда откроет дверь.

Сигареты у Эда были неплохие. Стрельнув одну, Арс лежал на матрасе и лениво тянул горький дым, тут же растекающийся во рту тёплым маревом.  
Выграновский, очевидно, устав ржать, сел рядом. Конечно, лучшая поддержка — это угорать до слёз из глаз и сыпать матными комментариями. Если бы он начал хлопать себя по коленям и причитать что-нибудь в духе «ой не могу», Арсений бы точно развернулся и ушёл, но каким-то чудом до этого не дошло.  
— И ты, придурок, просто свалил? — Эд погладил его по щеке, явно ласкаясь. Кот дёрнул головой, посмотрел хмуро.  
— Придурок тут только ты. А у меня трагедия.  
— Трагедия будет, когда вы ебаться пойдёте. — Пёс показушно потянулся, явно красуясь. А посмотреть было на что. Он где-то подрабатывал по ночам и купил себе модный свитер в обтяжку из мягкой шерсти, который шёл ему невероятно. Вроде просто чёрная тряпка, а Эда она делала на десяток пунктов сексуальнее. Или это всё гормоны?  
— Да что ты заладил. Уж как-нибудь разберёмся без тебя.  
— Я Антону твоему в трусы не лезу, он калач тёртый, не то что ты.  
— Да ты заебал. Умеешь что-то невероятное? Сколько у тебя парней было? — Попов завёлся не на шутку и говорил уже громким свистящим шёпотом: — Так кичишься, будто перетрахал пол-Питера.  
— А может и так, — ухмыльнулся доберман.  
— А доказать сможешь? — уже вне себя, Арсений уселся, заглянул в лицо с вызовом. Его так несло, что предложи сейчас Выграновский прямо тут и продемонстрировать таланты, чёрт знает чем бы всё кончилось. Но Эд, как ни странно, уставился на его губы, чуть приоткрыв рот и, кажется, не дыша.  
— Смогу, — ухмыльнулся пёс, голос его звучал ещё ниже чем обычно и стал хриплым каким-то.  
— Да в жопу.  
— Могу и в жопу. Любой каприз.  
— Эд.  
— Что?  
— Заткнись, пожалуйста.

Арсений рухнул на лежак и прикрыл глаза. Голова чуть кружилась от злости, а курить расхотелось. Он молча протянул сигарету Эду и тот забрал её. Судя по звукам, докуривал.  
— Всё у вас будет хорошо, — выдал Эд и от этого вдруг стало так до странного спокойно. Арс нашёл его руку и сжал в своей.  
— Будет, наверное. Очень хочу, чтобы было.

Эд встал и отошёл от него, скрывшись где-то в темноте.  
— Эд? Скруджи? Что-то случилось? — Арсений сел и вгляделся в полумрак — глупый пёс совсем забыл, что кошкам достаточно небольшого источника света, чтобы различать предметы.  
Выграновский не отвечал. Он всё так же стоял, повернувшись спиной, и дышал тяжело.  
— Хочешь, расскажу тебе про свой первый поцелуй?  
— Он у тебя был? — голос звучал хрипло, как-то печально, что ли?  
— Был. Мне тогда исполнилось двенадцать, — видя, что Скруджи повернулся, Арс продолжил: — В Организации, не морщи нос, ставили спектакль. Выбор пал на Ромео и Джульетту, и мне досталась главная роль. Если ты хоть намекнёшь на то, что я играл Капулетти, я тебя тресну. — Эд при этом поднял руки, как бы сдаваясь, но лыбу давил мерзкую, явно представляя себе Арса в розовом платье с кружевной оторочкой, туго затянутого в корсет. — Так вот, было мне около восьми, Яков Адамович всучил текст и я пошёл зубрить. До сих пор куски помню. И, пока учил, я как-то не задумывался над смыслом. Когда же мы стали репетировать, а мне, чтобы ты понимал, в Джульетты досталась рысь на три месяца старше, пришлось и целоваться. Благо, нам до последнего позволяли обходиться бутафорскими лобзаниями, но когда уже двенадцатилетний я блистал на сцене, мне пришлось всерьёз поцеловать мою Джульетту. До сих пор рад безмерно, что Лена была низенькой, и я не так уж опозорился, пока тянулся к губам моей возлюбленной. Но едва ли это та история, которой ты ждал. — Он повернулся к Эду и замер. Тот внимательно слушал чуть прикрыв глаза. У него оказались трогательно длинные ресницы, а губы шевелились, будто он проговаривал слова сонета. — Эй, ты чего?  
— Да так, завис чё-та. Круто, но я думал, что твой первый поцелуй для Хранителя. А тут вот что получается.  
— Настоящий поцелуй, — нахмурился Арсений. — Давай закроем эту тему? Мне от неё как-то тоскливо.  
— А зачем ты ко мне пришёл? — ошарашил Выграновский. — Почему не пошёл к Адамовичу?  
— Не знаю, с тобой спокойно.  
Скруджи подошёл, уселся сзади и раскинул свои длиннющие ноги по обе стороны лежака, притянул Арсения себе в объятия. Положил подбородок ему на плечо, погладил живот, выдохнул горячо в ухо.  
— Даже если с Антоном не сложится, у тебя всегда есть я.  
В носу предательски защипало, а перед глазами вдруг поплыл мир. Попов крепко зажмурился и обнял руки Скруджи, сжался весь.  
— Я знаю, Эд. Я знаю. У тебя тоже есть я. Если что-то пойдёт не так. — На поцелуй в шею он не стал протестовать или вырываться. Казалось, что Скруджи сейчас это нужнее.

***

Проснулся Арсений с сухой пастью и какой-то помятый. По полу приятно тянуло сквозняком из приоткрытой двери, но всё равно было до ужаса жарко и в целом странно. Однако стоило раскрыть глаза, и причина всех на свете бед явила себя миру: притеревшись к его боку, дрых Томас. Почему этот мешок костей не возжелал спать с Антоном, оставалось загадкой, ответа на которую человечество не получит. Несколько сбитый с толку, Арс поднялся на все четыре лапы и, зевнув от души, осмотрелся. Комната выглядела чуть лучше, чем могла быть после нашествия татаро-монгольского ига, которое бы пыталось найти иголку в куче всего, что тут валялось. В общем, как обычно — Антон не слишком утруждал себя наведением номинального порядка и с утра явно что-то искал. Кот, оставшийся без грелки, не понятно на кой ляд ему нужной, учитывая температуру в квартире, сдвинулся ближе к ногам оборотня, и Арс поспешил ретироваться. Он перемахнул через спящую тушу и тут же, оттолкнувшись сильными лапами от пола, взмыл ненадолго в воздух. Выглядело наверняка ужас как эффектно, даром никто не оценил. Он приземлился на матрас и, спружинив, плюхнулся прямо на подушку, утонув на секунду в запахе Антона. Стало плохорошо. В голове чуть помутилось, но он нашёл в себе силы вынуть морду из неё и даже придать ей, морде, осмысленное выражение, когда в комнату вошёл Антон. Голый. В одних зелёных трусах. Выглядел Шастун как чистый грех. По плоскому животу стекали капли воды, гладко выбритое лицо выглядело совсем юным, а тёмные зализанные волосы делали его немного чужим. Кот поднялся, мяукнул тихо и едва не зашипел — на улице была среда, а на заднице пятница! Вот на кой ему покупались трусы с неделькой? Чтобы он их таскал как заблагорассудится? Ох и бунтарь — сердце оборотня забилось чаще. Антон, углядев под ногами мешающее мохнатое, поднял этот рогалик и положил прямо Арсу под морду, мол, на вот, держи. Оборотень повторил трюк с исчезновением, но в этот раз он успешно удалился из комнаты. Имело смысл позавтракать раньше Томаса. Будет знать, как в чужие мисоньки совать свой нос.


	39. П(р)оиски судьбы

Потрясающие морозы держались стойко, на радость пиздюкам, раздражающе визжащим неподалёку. Антон бросил взгляд на девчонку, которая с упорством танка, поскальзываясь, пёрла в горку свою ватрушку. По лицу были размазаны сопли, пот и слюни, но ребёнок, утирая это всё варежкой, выглядел всё равно настолько счастливо, что становилось завидно. Совершенно невозможно на такой холодине с мокрым лицом так радоваться.  
Наконец, дверь парадной открылась и ему навстречу выпорхнула Оксана.  
Одетая в приталенное чёрное пальто, без шапки, Фролова походила на модель с обложки Космо. Сглотнув ком и слюни, Антон подал ей руку, чтобы красота изящно не ёбнулась на заледенелый асфальт. В этом году коммунальщики получали свою зарплату совершенно зря, начисто не справляясь с авральными снегопадами.  
— Чудесно выглядишь. По случаю такой апгрейд? — вернув себе подобие дара речи, Шаст заметил, что голос у него чуть хрипит.  
— Да просто подумалось, что хорош мне одной щеголять и пора бы налаживать личную жизнь. Ты — это прекрасно, но с тобой же я не потрахаюсь.  
«Чего это?» — пронеслось в голове и радостно съебалось куда-то в край радужной дружбы и крепких уз.  
— Есть такое, — улыбнулся Шаст и стоически потащился в сторону Эрмитажа. Конечно, на что же ещё тратить последние дни каникул, кроме как на культурный отдых. Подсознание шёпотом суфлировало что-то о холодном пиве в запотевшей бутылке и сырной нарезке, но Шастун его упорно игнорировал.

Он таскался из зала в зал, с этажа на этаж, смотря больше на Оксанкин затылок, чем на картины и прочие прелести выставки. Он был тут как минимум трижды: два раза со школьной экскурсией и один раз с Кристиной. Одному богу известно, за каким чёртом она потащилась с ним в музей, наверное, думала, что это сделает их отношения глубже. Фролова же честно созналась, что просто хочет прикоснуться к прекрасному, а в одиночку это делать как-то уныло. Шастун изо всех сил пыхтел, напрягался, но проникнуться всё не удавалось. Стоило какой-нибудь картине стать чуть интереснее, чем все прочие на этаже, рядом с широкой рамой появлялись узкие девичьи плечи, затянутые в чёрную ткань платья, и мысли сворачивали совсем не туда. При всей его любви, совершенно дружеской, отрицать привлекательность Окс мог только слепо-глухо-тупой.  
Ко второму часу безрадостного хождения Антон чувствовал уже все суставы в своих ногах, включая мелкие фаланги пальцев и косточки стоп. И да, плевать, что он, по идее, молод, полон сил, моря ему по колено, при каждом шаге там что-то пугающе щёлкало, намекая на необходимость сворачивать пикник и чухать в сторону выхода. В глазах немного рябило от золота, парчи и прочего, а голова покруживалась, просясь на свежий воздух, нестерпимо хотелось курить. Он так задумался, что налетел на Оксану, вдруг вставшую у какой-то картины. Она улыбнулась и, подняв на него глаза, спросила:  
— Устал?  
— Немного. Но я готов продолжать, — убедительно соврал Шаст.  
— Да нет, я уже посмотрела что хотела. Пойдём поедим лучше. Я одно место знаю, тебе должно понравиться. Если по дороге мы не переломаем ноги, конечно.  
Фролова жестом фокусника вынула телефон из крошечной сумочки, потыкала в экран и нахмурилась.  
— Идти около часа, — посмотрев на Антона и явно заметив выражение неприкрытого страдания на его лице, она махнула рукой. — Поедем на метро, тут по прямой.

Сидя в небольшом кафе со странным названием «Бюро» и потягивая вишнёвый Пеппер, Антон был готов простить ей все муки, через которые пришлось пройти. Он с толикой зависти поглядывал на посетителей, уже получивших свои заказы и теперь уплетавших сочные бургеры за обе щёки.  
— Милый, правда? — голос Фроловой, едва слышный, вырвал его из блаженного созерцания и заставил осмотреться в поисках того самого «милого». За барной стойкой обнаружился округлый бариста в шляпе.  
— На вкус и цвет, — буркнул Антон. Ему нравились мужчины с более каноничными пропорциями, если уж говорить о привлекательности.  
— Ваш картофель с розмарином и медово-горчичным соусом. И чесночным для дамы, — произнёс официант и тут Шаст увидел, как Окс сыплется. Зрелище было не для слабонервных, и он перевёл взгляд на официанта. Так вот о ком она.  
Парень был без бейджа, так что, решив взять быка за рога и расставить все точки над всеми ё разом, Антон непринуждённо кивнул и выдал:  
— Вы не подумайте, мы просто друзья. Как вас зовут, кстати? — в том, что этот пассаж был вообще хоть сколько-нибудь кстати, Шастун глубоко сомневался, но плевать, если это поможет Оксане.  
— Алексей, — отозвался парень и смущённо улыбнулся, — вы можете звать меня, если что-то понадобится. Ваш заказ готовится, чуть позже принесу.  
— Ага, спасибо.  
Как только он отошёл, Антон, сунув в рот охапку картофельных ломтиков, предварительно макнув их в сладкий соус, покивал:  
— Очень милый. И руки у него такие…  
Благо подбирать эпитет не пришлось — Окс тут же встрепенулась, как птичка на ветке, которой на макушку попала капля:  
— Ты заметил? Очень сильно милый.  
— Точно. А я кота подобрал. Ещё одного.  
— Ты как Мазай, только Шастун. Зачем тебе кот? — Оксана выглядела удивлённой. — Сколько ему?  
— Да на вид года два, как Граф. История такая, ты не поверишь, — и Антон вкратце пересказал ей случившееся, опустив момент со встречей и походом в кино. Об Арсении он всё ещё никому не говорил, кроме Паши, но там таить кота в мешке было как минимум глупо. Эта странная дружба с пацаном не поддавалась ни логике, ни здравому смыслу и рождала больше вопросов, чем ответов. Сначала Шастун хотел разобраться с тем, кто для него этот мальчишка, а уже после познакомить его со всеми своими друзьями, не держать же вечность в секрете.  
Окс слушала внимательно и, смеясь, прикрывала рукой рот. Её история с двумя котами и их противостоянием очень веселила.  
— Давай я сделаю макет, только фото этого кота пришли. Дадим объявление на сайты, плюс развесим по двору, наверняка он местный, если ты говоришь, что он чистый и блох у него нет. Уверена, хозяева объявятся.  
— Спасибо, — он улыбнулся Оксане и неуклюже, цепляясь огромными кроссовками за ножки стола, вылез. — Сейчас вернусь, не скучай.  
Шаст завернул в уборную, рассеянно думая о Томасе. Он прикидывал, где лучше будет разместить объявления и не посрывает ли их все дворник раньше, чем увидят потерявшие кота хозяева. Мысли перескочили на Графа: что было бы, пропади его кот. Антон имел сомнительное счастье пару раз терять животное, но обычно кот возвращался уже на следующий день, а тут Томаса нет дома уже сутки. Ищут ли Томаса? Шастун, пожалуй, поднял бы весь район на уши в поисках любимца.  
Он тщательно вымыл руки, на периферии сознания поздравив самого себя с тем, что уже успел облизать пальцы, а значит, в его действиях теперь не так уж много смысла, после чего, глянув на себя в зеркало, вышел.  
За их столиком Оксана, улыбаясь, болтала с Алексеем. Тот в ответ тоже тянул губы в широченной лыбе, и Антон, ощутив себя сильно лишним, застыл у стойки, глядя на них. Фролова выглядела такой довольной, расслабленной, что невольно становилось завидно: дома Позовы, тут вот Оксана, и все такие влюблённые. Когда только успела? Видит этого парня впервые в жизни, а уже улыбается ему так, будто готова ждать вечность ради «долгого взгляда короткой встречи». Какого хрена ему вспомнились Гардемарины, Шаст сам не понял. Успокаивала мысль о том, что свою любовь он тоже непременно найдёт, просто не сейчас.  
С отсутствующей от рождения грацией, зимой, на скользких дорожках Шастун напоминал ветряную мельницу, то и дело принимаясь неистово размахивать конечностями в попытке удержать равновесие. Вид этого едва ли наталкивал на романтические мысли, так что поиски решено было отложить до тёплых деньков, чтобы ненароком не шокировать свою потенциальную пару.  
Он отклеился от стойки и подошёл к стулу Оксаны, не решаясь штурмовать стол ещё раз.  
Алексей поднял на него взгляд, и улыбка его стала не такой широкой.  
— Ваш заказ, — он кивнул на стол, на котором стояли две деревянные тарелки, а Тохин французский бургер уже тёк сочным соусом на светлую поверхность.  
— Спасибо, — чуть хрипло произнёс Шастун и, дождавшись, когда парень отойдёт, кое-как втиснулся за стол. То, насколько близко столики стояли к диванам и друг к другу, пожалуй, было единственным минусом заведения. Других он не нашёл.  
— Смотрю, ты крутишь романы за моей спиной? Я убью тебя, Дездемона, — Антон улыбнулся и протянул свой стакан, салютуя. — А вообще — выпьем за то, чтобы у тебя всё получилось.  
Оксана широко улыбнулась и чокнулась стаканом.  
— Спасибо, Тох. Твоё мнение для меня важно.  
— Да брось, не мне же с ним спать.  
— Ой, я очень надеюсь, что он так любезен со мной не из-за того, что хочет залезть тебе в трусы.  
Шастун как-то отстранённо подумал, что на заднице у него растянуто лицо Криса Эванса и тихонько гыкнул в себя.  
— Много геев развелось? — участливо поинтересовался он. От подруги Шаст ни разу не слышал историй о том, что какой-то парень её отшил из-за непомерной любви к членам, так что сейчас он был несколько удивлён.  
— О, да не больше, чем было раньше. Просто сейчас они говорят о себе хоть сколько-то. Не понимаю особой шумихи вокруг ЛГБТ, если честно, дали бы людям жить, как им нравится. Это же совсем нехорошо и как-то нелогично лезть всем подряд в постель и в душу.  
— Он на тебя смотрит, — укусив бургер, прямо в него буркнул Антон и прикрыл глаза. Вся эта романтическая канитель сейчас немного отошла на второй план. По языку растёкся какой-то волшебный соус, а котлета оказалась такой сочной, что он невольно застонал.  
— Зачем ты притащила бедного студента сюда? — давясь, поинтересовался Антон у Оксаны, которая, судя по лицу, не испытывала ни толики раскаяния.  
— Хотела угостить тебя чем-нибудь нормальным. Хочешь попробовать мой? Он с лососем и сливочным сыром.  
— Какая-то «Филадельфия» в листьях салата прям, — пробормотал Шастун, но всё-таки потянулся и куснул. Оказалось на удивление вкусно.  
Болтать с набитым ртом было тяжеловато, а смотреть на то, как Окс то и дело бросает взгляды на Лёху (он стал Лёхой почти сразу, как Антон понял, что общаться им придётся явно много и тесно), утомляло. Так что, отвернувшись к окну и глядя на прохожих, он умял свой бургер в молчании. Авось так полезнее будет.  
— Ну что, пойдём или ты ещё посидеть хочешь?  
— Нет, пошли, — Оксана улыбнулась и помахала Лёхе. — Принесите счёт, пожалуйста.  
— И ваш номер телефона, — бросил фразу Шаст, как бетонной плитой припечатал.

Улыбаясь, они вывалились на узкую улицу. Антон повернул направо, и Оксана, хохоча, схватила его за руку:  
— Пошли на Чкаловскую, так ближе будет, — она сжимала в руке визитку с написанным на ней от руки номером и практически светилась.  
— Ну пошли, — сдался Шастун и отправился следом за Оксаной, то и дело пропуская её вперёд, чтобы иметь возможность разойтись с другими прохожими.

Дома было подозрительно тихо. Антон шагнул в квартиру, прикрыл дверь и, стараясь ничем себя не выдать, пошёл искать котов. Дима ещё утром сообщил, что они с Катей пропадут на целый день и квартира будет в полном распоряжении Шастуна. Он заглянул на кухню, убедился, что съестные запасы в мисках уничтожены, посмотрел в комнате у Позовых и, не обнаружив нигде пушистых, зашёл к себе. Граф обнаружился сразу же — он сидел на крышке ноутбука и с презрением на морде пялился на Томаса, лежащего на кровати. Пушистый вареник, развалившись, призывно помурлыкивал и чуть перебирал лапами в воздухе, явно обещая помять бока несносного мейн-куна. Но, сколь бы сладостны ни были призывы, Граф стоически не поддавался. Антон даже испытал прилив гордости за питомца — верный какой. Он погладил кота по голове, поцеловал между ушей и стал раздеваться.

— Я смотрю, ты Венику не изменяешь. Хвалю, молодец, Граф. Хорошие гомокоты со всякими встречными не ложатся, береги честь для Веника. — Антон, широко улыбаясь, повернулся к Графу и на секунду ему показалось, что кот смотрит укоризненно. Но уже через мгновение наваждение дрогнуло и пропало, а на чёрной морде размашисто было написано презрение ко всем живым существам в пределах жилплощади. Однако памятуя о том, кто всё-таки хозяин и чья рука его кормит, Граф изящно, словно он был котом Её Величества, поднялся, торжественно задрал хвост и мягко упал на пол, почти беззвучно. Вот умел же, скотина. Ночью, правда, этот его талант куда-то пропадал и падал кот как мешок с картошкой, намешанной с камнями. Или это он перед Томасом рисуется? Позер. Животное тем временем потёрлось о ноги и, муркнув утробно, уплыло на кухню. Ну точно — даже при Вениамине он такого не вытворял. Ревнует, пушистый засранец.  
Антон догнал кота на подступах к кухне, подхватил его на руки и, чуть покружив увесистую тушу, прижал к голой груди, с удовольствием ощущая, какая у зверя мягкая шерсть. Шаст зарылся носом в тёплый мех и застонал в кота от удовольствия — всё ещё не отошедший от морозной свежести нос приятно согревался. Но всё хорошее кончается, так что животное пришлось поставить на пол. Антон щедро сыпанул корма и уже собирался покормить себя, когда, грохоча пятками не хуже Графа, на кухню ворвался Томас. Очевидно, подобное промедление со своей стороны котей расценил как огромное упущение и, сунув круглую, как кочан капусты, голову в миску прямо перед ошалевшей рожей Графа, он с аппетитом захрустел кормом.  
— В большой семье хлеборезкой не щёлкают, — чуть более охреневше, чем хотелось бы, прокомментировал Антон. Теперь он всерьёз опасался за свои бутерброды, но обошлось.

Решив, что компания котов, которых он рассадил за разные миски — Граф ел на подоконнике, свысока поглядывая на Томаса, — его не интересует, Шаст сложил свою еду на тарелку и, зацепив чашку с чаем, отчалил в комнату.  
Уселся в кресле, открыл ноут и, расставив еду на столе, принялся щёлкать Ютуб. Нашёл комедийное шоу, включил его и, посмеиваясь, стал уминать бутеры.

В тишине квартиры было что-то завораживающее. Он был предоставлен сам себе, мог танцевать, петь и даже расхаживать в чём мать родила, при желании. Подобная свобода немного пьянила. А ещё можно было предаться не самым высоко моральным удовольствиям. Убрав тарелки подальше, Антон вбил в строку браузера знакомый адрес и откинулся в кресле, располагаясь удобнее. Левой рукой он провёл по груди, погладил сосок, в то время как сам сосредоточенно выбирал ролик.  
— Пять минут, семь. Тройничок не хочу… Вот тут на двенадцать что у нас? — он пощёлкал видео, просматривая, чего от него ждать. Девушка сначала разделась, после пришёл качок, она сделала ему минет, и дальше сюжет пошёл по стандартной схеме. Грубоватый секс, анал. Шаст закрыл видео и принялся искать на странице что-нибудь поинтереснее.  
В превью одного из роликов парень показался ему до странного знакомым — не перекачанный, темноволосый, высокий. Он щелкнул на видео и, откинувшись в кресле, выдавил на руку немного смазки. Крышка тюбика неприятно громко щёлкнула в тишине комнаты, так что Антон чуть поморщился, но настроя не растерял. Он приспустил трусы вместе с шортами и обхватил скользкими пальцами ещё вялый член. Ощущения едва ли можно было назвать феерическими, но, привыкший, Шаст спокойно продолжил. Он погладил себя, обвёл большим пальцем головку, представляя себя на месте того парня из ролика. Прикрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на звуках поцелуев. Девушку в пару нашли красивую — смуглая, со светлыми глазами и веснушками на лице, она хорошо смотрелась в кадре. Шастун облизнулся, чуть приоткрыл рот, представляя, как целует её. Это помогало расслабиться и настроиться. Член потяжелел в руке, а в животе появилось знакомое ощущение — слабые отголоски удовольствия. Он посмотрел на экран — там девушка, уже опустившись на колени, глубоко заглатывала и тут же выпускала член изо рта, втягивая щёки. Самыми волнительными были кадры, снятые из-за спины мужчины, казалось, что это сам Антон, опустив голову, смотрел на то, как она, утыкаясь носом в лобок, заглатывала. Антон лениво скользнул взглядом по длинным мужским ногам, как-то фоном отмечая, что у парня очень красивой формы и бёдра, и голени. Пресс его то сокращался, прорисовывая кубики мышц, то расслаблялся, становясь похожим на самый обычный мужской живот. Это зрелище почему-то завораживало, и Антон стал ласкать себя рукой быстрее, чувствуя, как по телу проходит первая предоргазменная дрожь.  
Он громко сглотнул. Член налился и теперь ощущался в ладони привычно и приятно. Дыхание сбилось немного, но его это не смущало. Парень на экране наклонился, погладил парнёршу по щеке, и его лицо попало в кадр, а Антон аж запнулся — оказалось, что мужик похож на Арсения. Как если бы тот повзрослел и снимался в порно. Антон на секунду замер, ошалело глядя в экран, и тут его ноги коснулось что-то мягкое. От неожиданности он дёрнулся, долбанул коленом об стол так, что ноут подпрыгнул. Парочка в видео очень своевременно повалилась на кровать, как будто от сотрясения, а обалдевший Шастун посмотрел вниз. В ответ на него уставились две пары голубых глаз.  
На двух пушистых чёрных мордах читалось море удивления и ни капли раскаяния. Всё желание продолжать улетучилось сразу же. Злой как тысяча чертей в час, Шастун натянул трусы, вытер наскоро руку об шорты и, схватив котов за шкирки, выкинул их из комнаты и закрыл дверь.  
Во всём теле ощущалась неприятная дрожь нереализованного желания. Он повернулся к ноуту, на экране которого конопатая уже вовсю скакала на парне, отдалённо похожем на Арса. Отчего-то это обстоятельство, собственно послужившее решающим в выборе ролика, разозлило ещё сильнее. Он закрыл вкладку и тут раздался звук уведомления.  
Оказалось, Оксана написала в ВК.

_Хэй, я дома. Пришли мне фотку Томаса, сейчас сваяю тебе объявление._

Томас был последним, кого Антону хотелось бы увидеть, но ничего не поделаешь. Он сгрёб себя в кучку и потащился устраивать коту фотосессию в свете кухонной лампы.

**

Листовок они понаделали аж сотню. Изначально Окс голосовала за цветные, стоически игнорируя все возражения (не лишённые логики) о том, что кот, чёрт побери, чёрный — что там делать цветным? В итоге, прилично сэкономив на печати за счёт непритязательного чб варианта, они купили аж три разных маркера и разрисовали те части объявления, какие, по мнению Фроловой, должны были привлечь внимание к бумажкам.  
Распространять их оказалось ужас как неудобно. Скотч как вариант крепления был отброшен в сторону сразу же, в прямом и переносном смысле. Потому что он цеплялся за бумагу, не хотел клеиться на столбы и вообще вёл себя по-мудацки. ПВА показал себя лучше, хоть и замёрз в итоге на морозе. Марафон победоносно завершил клей-карандаш. На него были налеплены последние штук тридцать объявлений, после чего бедняга издох, полностью себя выработав.  
Озябшие, злые как черти, Оксана и Антон, гордо отказавшиеся от помощи Позовых (и задним числом уже пожалевшие об этом добрый десяток раз), героически шагнули в квартиру. Вместе с теплом их окутал запах жареной печени. Ощущая, как смерть от утопления в слюне близится, Шаст вытер рот, благо ещё сухой, и сунулся в ванную. Он успел вымыть руки, но противное, как зубная боль, ощущение, оставшееся пока без точного определения, не отпускало. Шастун стряхнул влажные кисти и, задумчиво хмуря лицо, посмотрел в зеркало. И тут его осенило — шторка в ванной лишилась своего героя и скудно зеленела выводком лупоглазых жаб, ни в какое сравнение не шедших с Дедпулом на единороге, до этого самоотверженно охранявшем обитателей квартиры от посягательств марсиан. Несколько охренев от такого сюжетного поворота, Антон, полный праведного гнева, вывалился из ванной, но быстро потух — Катя крикнула из кухни, что уже поставила чайник и ждёт его.  
Наскоро переодевшись в домашнее, он шагнул на кухню и, усевшись в угол дивана, был мгновенно атакован пушистыми. Граф залез прямо на колени, упёрся передними лапами в грудь и внимательно обнюхал губы, непонятно что пытаясь там найти.  
— Свали в туман, я голодный, — Антон чуть пихнул животное, вынуждая сесть рядом. Кот прижался горячим боком к ляжке, а с другой стороны то же самое сделал Томас.  
«Хорошо, что за окном не лето, я бы ёбнулся», — подумал Шаст и принял из рук Кати тарелку.  
— Спасибо, — он кивнул и, убедившись, что Оксана тоже свою порцию получила, принялся есть.  
— Ну как, расклеили? — Казалось, Кате действительно есть до всего этого дело. Антон кивнул — с набитым ртом болтать не хотелось.  
— Да, чуть пальцев не лишились, но расклеили по всем близлежащим дворам. Не думаю, что Томас откуда-то издалека прибежал, — покивала Оксана. Она была чуть менее голодна или сильно лучше воспитана, Шастуну было безразлично, что из этого заставило её вести беседы, а не трескать. Он для себя выбор сделал.  
— А если не найдём хозяев, отдадим в приют, я думаю. Или ты хочешь оставить его?  
Граф чихнул и уставился на Оксану круглыми глазищами. Что-то подсказывало Антону, что в них плещется обещание скорой расправы, невзирая даже на смягчающее обстоятельство в виде фантомного родства с Вениамином. Тем более, после кончины Оксаны Веня, скорее всего, переехал бы к ним. Не желая видеть кровавую бойню, Антон положил руку коту на макушку и мягко его потрепал. Второй рукой он старательно заталкивал в рот свой обед, судя по времени успешно перетёкший в ужин.  
С полным ртом болтать было не комильфо, так что он просто помотал жбаном из стороны в сторону, выражая тотальное отрицание. Граф под рукой принялся вибрировать, мурча на стандартной для него частоте. Вибрация приятно отдавала в руку.  
— Я просто задумалась, как искать кота, если он не чипирован? Может, и Графу чип поставить? Я думала над тем, чтобы сделать такое с Веней, но он у меня домашний, никогда никуда не лезет и такой спокойный пирожок — Граф на секунду сбился с ритма и, кажется, его чуть тряхнуло — не думаю, что придётся. А вот твоего бандита стоит. К тому же он не кастрированный, увяжется за кошкой.  
— Что, блять, прости, Кать, за сценарии ты мне тут рисуешь, Фролова? Жить тебе долго и счастливо, блин, — Антон положил вилку на стол и внимательно посмотрел на девушку. — Серьёзно, тебе это удовольствие какое-то доставляет что ли?  
— Я волнуюсь просто за тебя, дебила.  
— С каких радостей я вдруг дебилом стал?! — Шаст, уже ни на что невзирая, перешёл на благородный ор.  
— А вы встречаетесь? — вопрос повис в воздухе как ебучая рыба фугу — такой же огромный, раздутый из нихуя и нелепый. Антон выдохнул и фыркнул от смеха. Следом подхватила и Оксана. Катя же улыбнулась и вышла из кухни.  
— Как закончите, Тох, помой посуду и спокойной ночи.  
— Спокойной, — отозвались они хором.  
— Кстати о кастрации. Ему же больше года, — не отступала Фролова, — кот сформировался, его уже можно вести к ветеринару. Операция несложная, времени много не займёт.  
— Давай-ка я тебе такси вызову. Оксан, честное слово, делай с Веником что хочешь, а с Графом я как-нибудь сам. Он — не просто кот, он для меня член семьи. Я его люблю и этим варварским операциям попусту подвергать не намерен. Вот если врач мне скажет, что яйца у него лопнут, если не отрезать, я, конечно, дам добро. А если вопрос стоит только в том, что ему по весне надо будет кошку искать, так это не проблема. Весна скоро, дам объявление и, думаю, немало найдётся желающих. Будь я кошкой…  
Граф чем-то подавился (и как только нашёл чем, сидя на диване, прямо под боком) и громко закашлялся, трясясь всем телом. Антон подхватил его на руки и попытался заглянуть в пасть, но животное вывернулось и, прижав хвост к заду так, будто чего-то боится, убежало прочь. Сбоку на Шаста взглянул Томас, полный решимости дарить любовь и ласку. Он тихонько муркнул, как бы спрашивая «ннада?», но Шастун отвернулся.  
— Тебе вызвать такси?  
— Ага, поеду уже к себе. Давай, желаю удачи с Томасом и жду на паре. Нам ко второй, не опаздывай.  
Оксана поцеловала его в щёку и вышла.

**

Встать даже ко второй оказалось тем ещё испытанием. Граф спал прямо на нём, перекинувшись через поясницу как убиенная лань через спину коня, и чуть подёргивал лапами. Скорее всего, ему снилась погоня. Не исключено, что за той самой антилопой, труп которой он хреновенько изображал. Через приоткрытую дверь слышалось какое-то копошение, бодряще подействовавшее на всё Антоново существо — мысль о том, чтобы покурить в компании Поза, могла поднять его почти в любом состоянии.  
Шаст аккуратно перевернулся на бок, сложил кота на кровать, поднялся, натянул толстовку и вышел.  
— Доброе утро, — хрипло позвал он Диму, уже шнурующего ботинки в прихожей.  
— И тебе не хворать, — сдавленно отозвался Поз и, выпрямившись, улыбнулся. — Ты чего так рано встал?  
— Да мне ко второй. А ты?  
— У меня тоже лекция, но хочу приехать пораньше, договориться о практике.  
— Сумасшедший, — душераздирающе зевнул Антон и потянулся, сунул ноги в шлёпки, шагнул с Димой в парадную. Осмотрел унылые знакомые стены и, прикурив, выпустил дым. Пока сознание не проснулось до конца и всё воспринималось ещё очень сонно, даже дым казался чем-то волшебным.  
— Кончились каникулы, — протянул Позов с явной тоской в голосе.  
— Зато Катя тут, — отозвался Шаст.  
Помолчали. Антон уставился в окно на двор. Через заляпанное стекло была видна заваленная снегом детская площадка, его машина, тоже припорошенная, и круглосуточный в соседнем доме, отчего-то сейчас закрытый. Дворовую пастораль дополняли дед с чёрным старым пекинесом, неторопливо шествующие по скользкому тротуару — практически рай на земле.  
Из размышлений его вывел Дима. Он затушил сигарету и теперь смотрел на Шаста чуть задумчиво, как будто давно его не видел.  
Антон, заметив взгляд, вопросительно поднял брови, но друг только покачал головой, мол, ничего.  
Порой в моменты вот такого бессловесного общения Шастуну становилось очень хорошо и капельку страшно. Хорошо от осознания, что у него есть такой друг, который способен понять на каком-то подсознательном уровне, а страшно, потому что его читают как книгу. Но это всё быстро отпускало, потому что это ж Поз, он самый лучший. Антон тоже затушил сигарету, и они пошли в квартиру вместе.

**

Первая же лекция в новом году оказалась ровно такой же скучной, как и все предыдущие во всех предыдущих годах. С огоньком у них преподавал только таможенный правовик, да и то, деменция там так плотно подступала, что порой было непонятно: а) зачем менеджерам вообще таможенное право и б) не свистит ли он часом обо всём, что происходило. Дядька часто сворачивал с темы на стороннюю болтовню о временах своей молодости. Благо ему хватало благоразумия потом на зачётах не драть с них по три шкуры.  
Остальные преподы читали материал, делали перекличку и давали работу, от которой не дохли разве что кони. Студенты от объемов вполне себе были готовы двинуть тех самых копытных.  
Задумавшись, Антон не сразу понял, что Окс настойчиво толкает его в бок и, вынырнув из страны аллегорий и метафор, он уставился на Елену Дмитриевну вполне осознанным взглядом.  
— Рада видеть, Шастун, что вы снова с нами. Можем продолжать лекцию, — старая карга отвернулась к кафедре и, прочистив горло, продолжила диктовку.  
— Я пропустил что-то важное? — шёпотом уточнил Антон, склонившись к Фроловой.  
— Нет, просто она заметила, что ты не пишешь. Нефиг было ко мне падать на второй ряд, — фыркнула девушка, — если не было в планах конспектировать.  
Шаст только плечами пожал. Какая цаца.  
В кармане завибрировал мобильник. Решив, что это очередная рассылка с акциями, Антон проигнорировал это и всё-таки сел писать. На зачёте ему метафоры и аллегории, какими бы угарными они ни были, не помогут.  
Телефон ещё пару раз трепыхнулся в кармане и стих.

Лекции липкой смолой тянулись почти бесконечно. Каникулы сделали своё дело — привыкнув к безделью, вернуться в реальный мир, в котором нужно вкалывать, оказалось ой как непросто. Антон послушно таскался за Фроловой всюду. По этажам, из одной аудитории в другую, в столовую, в туалет, потом снова в аудиторию. Чем-то напоминало недавний визит в Эрмитаж, но тут он хоть присаживался.  
— Как будто по кругам Ада мотаемся.  
— Да что с тобой? — Оксана широко улыбнулась. — Антон, я тебя не узнаю. А где жажда знаний? После отдыха с новыми силами.  
— Пока я с новыми силами готов только неконтролируемо спать. Ну ещё, может, предаться каким-нибудь низменным удовольствиям. Поесть, например.  
— Ты что, не наелся? — она склонила голову набок, смотря чуть обеспокоенно. — Ты какой-то бледный. — Фролова потянулась и пощупала рукой лоб. — Не, температуры нет. Может тебе в медпункт сходить?  
— Да не надо, досижу. Осталось всего ничего.  
Она послушно кивнула, но в этот раз забралась на самый дальний ряд. К счастью, аудитория была не самой большой и препода всё равно было слышно.  
Антон посидел немного над раскрытой тетрадью и, убедившись, что сегодня им напоминают пройденный ранее материал, достал из кармана телефон. И едва не выронил его — в ВК пришли сообщения от Арсения Попова и запрос в друзья.  
Страница была создана несколько часов назад, но сердце у Антона заколотилось так, будто он выиграл миллион в лотерею.  
Шаст тут же принял дружбу и залез в переписку.

_Привет_   
_надеюсь, что не отвлекаю тебя_   
_на уроках скучновато, так что я решил тебе написать_   
_видимо, всё-таки отвлекаю. Ну ладно, бывай._

Антон несколько раз перечитал сообщения и, кое-как успокоившись, залез на страницу Арсения. Ни друзей, ни фотографий, кроме той, что стояла на аватарке, ни аудиозаписей — ничего. Страница была стерильна, как скальпель в операционной. Как будто мальчишка создал её специально для Антона. Изолировал его, как опухоль, от своей обычной жизни. Это неприятно царапнуло в душе, но Шастун всё равно ответил.

 _Привет. Не, не отвлекаешь. Я уже на последней паре, скоро буду свободней. Ты чем занят сегодня? Мы могли бы погулять. Что скажешь?_  
Он отправил сообщение и посмотрел на Оксану. Та что-то рисовала в своём скетчбуке. Хитро глянув на него, девушка закрыла рисунок рукой и продолжила.  
— Опять меня рисуешь? — обречённо поинтересовался он.  
— Не сбивай. Сядь лучше как сидел.  
Он послушно достал телефон и уставился в сообщения. Написанное им висело непрочитанным. Адресат был в сети тридцать одну минуту назад. Антон посмотрел на часы и нахмурился. По его расчётам занятия в школе должны были уже закончиться, так почему Арс не в сети? Что-то случилось?  
— Не хмурься. Улыбнись, — шикнула рядом Окс, — ты только что улыбался.  
Шастун послушно выдавил из себя улыбку.  
Когда она закончила, то Антон увидел себя и замер, разглядывая. Оксана успела улучшить навык владения карандашом, а его собственное выражение лица, пойманное в момент общения с Арсением, немного смущало. Неужели он правда так выглядит? Странно.  
Он улыбнулся и вернул блокнот.  
— Ты всё лучше и лучше. Не думаешь заняться этим всерьёз?  
— Думаю, — Фролова пожала плечами и сунула скетчбук в сумку, — но сейчас времени маловато. Диплом сделаю и буду пробовать. — Она стянула сумку с парты и посмотрела на Антона виновато.  
— Я не смогу сегодня с тобой поехать, Лёша гулять позвал, так что…  
— Да не парься вообще. Я доберусь, — он широко улыбнулся и помахал ей. Сразу вспомнилась поездка в Воронеж. Всего несколько дней назад, а словно другая жизнь. Там он тоже почувствовал себя за бортом, равно как сейчас. У всех появлялись пары, а Шаст на их фоне оставался никому не нужным нескладным парнем. И да, вся жизнь была впереди, но в такие моменты вся предстоящая жизнь казалась унылой и одинокой. Он ещё раз проверил сообщения — ничего — и побрёл к стоянке, пора было возвращаться домой.


	40. Гром посреди нихрена

Арсений нахмурился и открыл глаза. В густых предрассветных сумерках Томас удивительно тихо для этого мехового бегемота ушлёпал прочь из комнаты. Обычно, насколько успел заметить Попов, кот спал беспробудно большую часть дня, прерывая это приятное, без сомнений, занятие на потребление корма и ласки. Второе он любил, наверное, даже больше первого и при любой удобной возможности выклянчивал. Для Арса это было несколько дико. Он себе такого никогда не позволял и испытывал лёгкий испанский стыд, глядя, как Томас, уговоривший Катю почесать ему брюхо, едва не пускает слюнявые пузыри от радости.  
Прервав поток мыслей, оборотень поднялся и тенью пошёл за котом. Нетипичное поведение мохнатого соседа манило уточнить, что же происходит. За спиной похрапывал Шастун (Арс всерьёз начал думать, как бы намекнуть, что это ненормально), за стеной возились Дима с Катей, а впереди ждала неизвестность.  
Сердце забилось чуть чаще, и в несколько прыжков Арсений оказался в коридоре. Огляделся, пошёл на кухню — оттуда торчал кончик чёрного хвоста. Он сунул морду в дверной проём и разочарованно вздохнул — Томасу просто припёрло водички выпить и, окунув свою круглую морду в миску, он снова пускал туда слюни.  
Арсений перекинулся, посмотрел на кота свысока и выглянул в окно: чёрная земля местами проглядывала из-под грязно-серого снега, кажущегося жёлтым в фонарном свете. Пейзаж был какой-то тусклый и унылый, как будто декорация к произведениям Достоевского — Попов ими зачитывался в одну из своих жизней. Хозяйка была старенькая, и книг у неё было очень много. Он осмотрел двор — никого. Даже себе он не стал признаваться, что вообще-то ждёт. Прислонился лбом к холодной поверхности стекла, выдохнул на неё. Тёплый воздух тут же побелел конденсатом на гладкой поверхности, ставшей холстом. Оборотень улыбнулся и нарисовал маленькое сердечко.  
Он так мог бы стоять до утра, если бы Томас не рванул резко. Грохоча пятками как вся конница Апокалипсиса, котяра пролетел короткий проход, разделяющий комнаты и кухню, и ринулся к Антону. Арсений даже понять ничего не успел, на голых инстинктах перекинулся и рванул следом. Шерсть встала дыбом, а сердце забилось сильно, бухая где-то в горле. Казалось, что там, на кровати, сейчас учиняется жестокая расправа. Антон, лёжа на спине, прижимает руку к рассечённой длинными когтями шее в тщетной попытке остановить кровь.  
До каких ещё ебанутых вариантов Арс успел бы додуматься, он так и не узнал, потому что с выражением глубокой сосредоточенности на мохнатой харе из комнаты прямо ему навстречу вылетел Томас. Не сбавляя хода, он долбанулся своим лбом об лоб Арсения и, отлетев больше от неожиданности, чем от боли, в сторону, тут же рванул в кухню. Несколько охреневший от такого беспардонного поведения, Попов побежал следом. Только чудо помогло им разминуться — мимо пронёсся мохнатый так, что шерсть немного пригнуло ветром. По-прежнему охреневший, но не сломленный, Арсений рванул следом. В комнате он нагнал конкурента и тот, желая, очевидно, сбросить с хвоста погоню, пробежал прямо по Шасту. Арс рванул следом. Антон что-то невнятно бормотал, наверное матерился — старт они оба начали на его груди, — а потом вскрикнул вполне себе громко и узнаваемо — Арсений приземлился ровно на причинное место. Ошалевший малость от собственной наглости, он, выпустив когти, рванул под вой «суууука» и вылетел в кухню. Томас там уже снёс ограду и впечатался круглой черепушкой в ствол ёлки, заставив её сбросить в ужасе половину иголок и пару пластиковых шаров. Вращая глазами так, будто его заживо едят злые духи, кот унёсся в неизвестном направлении. Желая выяснить в каком, оборотень рванул следом и резко во что-то въехал лбом.  
Мир померк. Решив на секунду, что он потерял сознание (да, тем самым сознанием, которое он вроде как потерял), Арсений уловил сразу несколько важных моментов: во-первых, он не упал в обморок. Во-вторых, он даже не перекинулся, а в-третьих, его поймали в какую-то странную коробку, которая почему-то пахла Катиными духами. Решив, что хуже не будет, он как мог жалобнее мяукнул.  
— Права была Окс, надо тебе яйца было отрезать, — сдавленно пробормотал откуда-то сверху Антон. — А лучше оторвать, пока ты мои не отхреначил. Бля, ну и ночка. Извини, Дим, сейчас что-нибудь придумаю.  
— Да спеленать их и дело с концом, — раздался раздражённый голос Позова.  
— Орать будут, — меланхолично отозвалась Катя.  
Не то чтобы у Арсения были сомнения в том, что они перебудили всех, но хотелось верить в лучшее. Лучшее верить в себя отказалось.  
Где-то сбоку вопросительно и определённо недовольно мяукнул Томас. Арсений решил, что устраивать вот такие забеги в три часа ночи для того вполне себе нормальная практика. И на улицу его могли выдворить именно за этот фокус с исчезновением сна. Коробка, при ближайшем изучении оказавшаяся одним из чемоданов Екатерины, приподнялась, и Арсений смог увидеть недовольное лицо Антона. Выглядел Хранитель опечаленным. Он окинул животную форму оборотня взглядом, как будто прикидывая стоит ли опасаться, и убрал чемодан вовсе.  
Рядом обнаружился виновник торжества. Он меланхолично вылизывал лапу, одновременно с этим делая вид, что ничего не произошло и Том понятия не имеет, почему двуногие переполошились.  
— Будут выпендриваться — в ванной запру, — пробормотал больше себе, чем кому-то Антон и, подхватив чемоданы, в которые по итогу и поймали обоих нарушителей спокойствия, ушёл с кухни. Следом потянулись и остальные. Свет погасил Дима, и мир снова погрузился в блаженные сумерки. Арсению хотелось убивать. Он полтора грёбаных года строил из себя лучшего кота на свете не для того, чтобы его усилия с лёгкой подачи какого-то жирного мешка костей улетели псу под хвост. Он сверкнул глазами и сделал Томасу внушение.  
Пока обошлись ментальным указом, без реальных звездюлей. Оборотень развернулся и, оставив пушистый ком на кухне, ушёл в комнату. К Антону Том больше не подойдёт. Уж Арс об этом позаботится. Хватит уже, одни неприятности от него.  
Шастун обнаружился на кровати. Он лежал поверх одеяла и смотрел в потолок. Наверное, размышлял о парной кастрации.  
Арс легко запрыгнул на кровать и стал топтаться в ногах, пытаясь улечься так, чтобы не мешать Хранителю и быть к нему поближе.  
— Иди сюда. Граф, иди ко мне, — голос Антона звучал чуть хрипло и от нежности, с которой он говорил, в груди защемило. Арс тут же поднялся и, не успев решить, что он будет делать, одновременно замурчал и мяукнул. Звучало как вибрирующая отрыжка. Антон рассмеялся, притянул кота к себе, поцеловал в лоб. Так же, как делал с первых дней жизни Попова в этой квартире.  
Арс посмотрел на своего человека. Небритый подбородок выдавался вперёд, мешая разглядеть что-то ещё. В порыве непреодолимой нежности Арсений потёрся головой об него, наверняка оставляя между щетинок шерсть.  
Шаст что-то фыркнул в ответ невнятное, явно соскальзывая в сон.  
Кот полежал немного, прислушиваясь. Дом затих. Позовы перестали болтать и наверняка заснули, Томас тоже притих, а Антон привычно засопел, заснув на спине. Арс перекинулся. Обнажённый, он улёгся рядом, положил голову своему Хранителю на плечо, прижался теснее, прикрыл глаза. Антон горячий, словно печка, во сне обнял его за талию и что-то пробормотал неразборчивое. Как ни пытался Арс разобрать, что именно, так и не смог.  
Спать не хотелось. Уходить — тем более. Он лежал, слушая, как бьётся сердце Антона, и думал. Как сказать? Когда? Стоит ли вообще раскрываться или попытаться вести двойную игру? Сколько стоит тянуть? Он ещё недостаточно большой, но в течение нескольких месяцев догонит Хранителя. Когда же? Летом?  
Мысли роились в голове, налезали одна на другую, сцеплялись в целые клубы и укатывались, суетливо дрались между собой, кусая опасениями, — что если не полюбит? Что если Граф ему дороже? Что если? Что если?  
Поняв, что так он точно не уснёт, Попов аккуратно поднялся. Вытащил из-под Антона одеяло и, накрыв его, сам сел за ноут — Арсений должен был ответить на сообщения. Иначе зачем это всё вообще было?  
Он открыл ноутбук, включил его и замер настороженно — в браузере так и висела вкладка с тем порно роликом, за просмотром которого они застали Антона.  
К щекам тут же прилила кровь и хорошо бы, если бы только к щекам. Арсений, краснея, опустил руку ниже, с ужасом и радостью отмечая, что возбуждается. Он прикрыл глаза, воскрешая в памяти один из лучших моментов в жизни.  
У Антона длинные пальцы. Без побрякушек, которые дома он не носит, они выглядят тонкими, изящными. Он помнил, как эти самые пальцы двигались, обхватив ещё вялый член. Как по ним растекалась смазка, как она блестела на коже. Как капельки пота появлялись на лбу. Как Антон смотрел в экран. Завороженный, закусив губу, как будто не замечая, что двигает рукой, увлечённый максимально. Арсений в тот момент боялся даже дышать, чтобы не спугнуть. Он помнил, как напрягались мышцы руки и груди, когда Шаст себя гладил. Помнил в мельчайших подробностях. Это была не первая дрочка на памяти Арсения, но обычно Хранитель забирался под одеяло как стеснительный школьник, и обо всём можно было догадаться только по ритмичным движениям рукой и стонам, а то и вовсе запирался один в ванной. А вот так, в открытую, это был первый раз. Он вспомнил, как, ведя рукой вниз, Антон оголял крупную, красную головку члена, всю блестящую от смазки и прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать — сам Арс мастурбировал привычно, насухую. Он сжал кулак, чтобы не кончить, чтобы немного перевести дыхание, и некстати вспомнил, как Антон перевёл на него затуманенный возбуждением взгляд. Стало слишком хорошо. Тихо охнув, он кончил себе в ладонь. Тугая струя ударила в руку, потом ещё одна, ещё. Он зажмурился, сжал крепко зубы и старался не дышать, чтобы не выдать себя. В голове шумело так, что проснись сейчас Шастун, объясняться пришлось бы очень долго.  
Арсений переждал оргазм, вытер руки салфеткой, благо у Антона часто случался насморк и этого добра дома было навалом, и пошёл в кухню. Ни к месту вспомнилось, что, посмотрев на них секунду, Антон разозлился и вышвырнул обоих вон. Чёртов тупица Томас сбил его, и Арс так и не увидел лицо своего Хранителя в пиковый момент удовольствия.  
Тогда он был готов надавать Тому таких подзатыльников, от которых он не смог бы оправиться никогда. От справедливой мести его спасло лишь то, что насилие претило Попову.  
Он посмотрел на виновника всех своих бед и потянулся вымыть руки. За спиной послышались шаги.

Обмирая от страха, Арс вырубил воду и перекинулся. Упал на лапы, заметался по полу, не зная, куда себя деть и какую бы более непринуждённую позу принять, когда на кухню шагнул Антон. В итоге Арс шлёпнулся на бок и стал истерично себя вылизывать.  
Сонный, парень залез в холодильник, вытащил оттуда бутылку молока и от души к ней приложился. Попов тяжело сглотнул. Не то чтобы он как-то особенно выделял молоко среди прочих продуктов, но ещё затуманенный удовольствием мозг продолжал порождать сладкие грёзы, и в воображении Арсения Шаст пролил немного себе на грудь, а потом, решив, вероятно, не останавливаться на достигнутом, он вылил на себя всё оставшееся в бутылке молоко. Белая жидкость текла по домашней футболке, пропитывая её насквозь, заставляя липнуть к коже, очерчивать напряжённые соски. Молоко разлилось ниже, пропитало синие боксёры, каплями поползло по бёдрам и икрам, лужицами собралось у ног…  
Хлопнула дверца холодильника, безжалостно вырывая Арса из мира грёз и погружая в реальный. Он остался на кухне совсем один. Антон, утолив жажду, ушёл, а куда пропал Том, оборотню было безразлично, хоть бы и сгинул. Он, обойдя холодильник по широкой дуге, и плевать, что там не было никакой лужи, потрусил в комнату — там остался работающий ноут, нужно было убедиться, что Антон ничего не заподозрил. И Шастун не подкачал. Его способность быть слепоглухотупым в сонном состоянии всё ещё работала исправно, как швейцарские часы. Выждав немного, чтобы дать Антону заснуть покрепче, Арс снова сел за ноутбук. Открыл новую вкладку браузера и уставился на белый экран, сейчас кажущийся слишком ярким. Вбил в поисковой строке адрес сайта. Голубоватый фон ВК слепил ничуть не хуже предыдущего, с пустой страницы. Попов потянулся на стуле, разминая спину, и нахмурился, заметив ту самую вкладку с порно роликом. Внутри всё обожгло. Хранитель смотрел это и возбудился настолько, что забыл про пушистых обитателей квартиры. Что же могло его настолько заворожить? Арс облизнулся и чуть дрожащей рукой переключил вкладку. Видео, куда более тёмное, чем предыдущие сайты, сразу погрузило комнату в приятный полумрак, явно располагающий к рукоблудству. Парень оглянулся на кровать, но Антон лёг лицом к стене и решительно ничего не видел, потому что крепко спал. Арсений запустил ролик и стал придирчиво разглядывать девушку. Она была милой, с хорошей фигурой и прочими данными, позволяющими успешно работать в индустрии фильмов для взрослых, хорошо смотрелась в кадре, и Арс с интересом отметил, что ощущает лёгкое возбуждение. Снова. И в этот момент в видео попал кадр с другой камеры — показали лицо парня. Попов похолодел — возбуждение мигом схлынуло, его затрясло — мужчина в ролике был похож на него самого. Дыхание остановилось, на миг показалось, что даже сердце замерло. Но ракурс снова поменяли и в кадре появилась девушка, а с ней и способность дышать. Несколько обалдевший от происходящего, Арс пощёлкал видео и убедился, что хоть мужчина и имеет схожие с ним черты внешности, был похож буквально только в том отрезке. Он с тоской переключил вкладку, открыл новую в режиме инкогнито и залогинился в ВК.  
Пробежал глазами равнодушные ряды букв, обмирая на каждом слове. По позвоночнику разливались то тепло, то холод, бросая его от тоскливой радости к бурной тревоге, то просто заставляя замереть и не двигаться. Отвечать только по ночам было плохим решением, значит ему нужен телефон. Он быстро напечатал сообщение, содержащее сплошные отмазки, закрыл всё и аккуратно опустил крышку ноутбука. Комната сразу стала тёмной, родной и знакомой до каждой мелочи. Даже вон тот носок лежал у стола уже пару дней, как было не привыкнуть?  
Оборотень поднялся и, не зная чем себя развлечь, осмотрелся — из вариантов было только побегать по квартире и ожидаемо отхватить пиздюлей, забиться куда-нибудь, залипнуть в окно и лечь с Антоном. Пока он крепко спал, наглеть можно было почти как угодно, так что, решив, что хуже уже не будет, Арсений влез на кровать. Он аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить, пристроился у Шастуна за спиной, обнял его поперёк груди и прикрыл глаза. Горячий, Антон ощущался в руках так правильно, так хорошо. К нему хотелось прижиматься всё время, не отпускать. Защищать. Он прикрыл глаза, мягко поцеловал выступающий позвонок в основании шеи и улыбнулся — от Антона пахло тем же шампунем, что и полтора года назад, когда они познакомились. Всё теми же сигаретами, всё тем же Антоном. Этот запах, по которому он узнавал своего Хранителя, не изменился ничуть и сейчас показался таким родным и знакомым, что Арсений невольно прижался крепче, как будто стремясь влезть под кожу, стать с ним одним целым. Провёл носом по линии роста волос, вдыхая снова и снова. Рукой провёл по груди. Почти лишённая волос кожа была разгорячённой, приятной на ощупь. Арс приподнялся. Дурея от безнаказанности и вседозволенности, дарованной ему ночью, он поцеловал Антона в плечо. Прижался губами, зажмурился так крепко, что перед глазами появились белые круги. Не отрывая губ, спустился чуть ниже, ближе к локтю, руку перенёс на бедро, погладил его под одеялом и едва не задохнулся от восторга. Если бы только можно было всё сказать, раскрыться и лежать вот так, зная, что Антон не только всё чувствует, но и понимает, что это не сон. Внутри что-то болезненно сжалось, и Арс непроизвольно чуть сильнее сжал бедро Хранителя рукой. Антон завозился во сне, промычал что-то и развернулся на кровати, едва не уронив Арсения. Обнял его, прижал к себе. Зарылся носом в волосы и, чмокнув привычно, словно тот был котом, а не парнем почти одного с ним роста, засопел.  
Арсений, боящийся даже дышать сейчас, пялился перед собой, готовый вот-вот услышать грохот метафорических кирпичей, которые он успел уронить за этот короткий промежуток. Всё-таки о том, как рассказать всё Хранителю, стоило подумать. Засыпать не то что не хотелось — не моглось. После таких аттракционов с участием адреналина в особо крупных партиях он вообще не был уверен, что сможет глаза закрыть. И тем не менее эту ночь он хотел бы растянуть на несколько дней или хотя бы повторить после. Но гарантий, конечно, никаких не было — жизнь не сказка и так крепко Антон засыпал крайне редко. Обычно он был совершенно невыносим в постели, как бы это ни звучало: разбрасывал руки, ложился на спину, занимая собой всё пространство и без того небольшой кровати, пинался. Не то что сейчас, кроткий, словно ангел.  
Арсений позволил себе прижаться чуть теснее, глубоко вздохнул и расслабился.

**

Дни потекли ленивые. Он научился уживаться с Томом, хоть без наказаний обойтись и не удалось. Жирненький любил, как оказалось, совать свой нос в чужие тарелки, спать на столе и даже метить территорию, что Арсений как явный вожак вообще расценил как личное оскорбление и надавал таких звонких затрещин, что пустота между ушей кота должна была звенеть ещё долго. В остальном он был отличным соратником — спал положенные пятнадцать и более часов в сутки, много ел и почти не лез к жителям квартиры. Впрочем, наверняка он делал всё это, ожидая праведного гнева Арсения, а не по доброте душевной.  
Оборотня такие вопросы волновали едва ли. Были вопросы поинтереснее. Завязавшаяся с Антоном переписка смущала всё сильнее. Он мог молчать несколько дней, а потом задать вопрос, над которым приходилось ломать голову. Да и ответы только по ночам вскоре его начали немало смущать. Сославшись на сложные времена и подготовку к экзаменам, Арсений выиграл себе немного времени. Он кое-как договорился с Эдом о том, чтобы тот взял его с собой. Без вопросов, а потом и подъёбов, естественно, не обошлось. Но Выграновский не был бы собой, если бы не предложил сначала свой телефон, а потом и вовсе новый (за минет, конечно). Арс тогда огрызнулся — был не в настроении выслушивать тупые шутки Скруджи, и пёс сник. Зато на следующую же ночь пришёл под окна и, забрав кота с собой, отвёл на Сортировочную. Теперь они вместе разгружали вагоны. Было странно, что в эру технического прогресса, достигшего своего пика, до сих пор требовались простые рабочие. Впрочем, не такие уж и простые.  
Оказалось, что Эд работает на погрузчике и помощь ему нужна не такая значительная, какую Попов успел себе нарисовать. Никаких тасканий тяжёлых мешков и ящиков не было и в помине. Они снимали с платформы паллеты с мешками и прочим, Арсений страховал всё это, а после на погрузчике отвозили на склад, чтобы там рассортировать. Работа оказалась пыльной и утомительной, но довольно прибыльной, учитывая все обстоятельства.  
Мысль об определённой финансовой независимости грела душу, и Арсений старательно копил себе на телефон, размышляя порой, какую лучше модель взять. Эд в ответ только посмеивался, но не мешал. Иногда даже давал советы, рассказывая о плюсах и минусах. Наверняка мониторил рынок и сравнивал предложения.

Погода постепенно сменилась с сучьих зимних холодов на куда более непредсказуемую весеннюю хмарь. Возвращаться домой со смен стало сложнее — светало раньше, и он был куда заметнее, благо телефон успел уже купить. Теперь болтать с Антоном можно было в любое время суток, лишь бы самого Шастуна не было в квартире, а Томас прикрывал его — если что, какой-то мохнатый наблюдался на просторах жилплощади, а большего было и не надо.

Гром грянул когда не ждали. За окном мелким снегом сыпался мартовский день. Антон, заваленный какими-то долгами по учёбе и курсовой, свалил в универ ещё утром вместе с Димой, оставив Катю дома за главную. Она была идеальным компаньоном по домашним развлечениям: вместе они чудесно посмотрели пару серий какого-то сериала про пиратов, были почёсаны и наглажены на пару дней вперёд. Однако счастье не вечно — предприимчивая женщина всё-таки согнала котов со своих колен и ушла что-то готовить, судя по запаху, с грибами. Решив, что если это будет снова домашняя пицца на слоёном тесте, которую Антон потом ночью доедал, Арс обязательно должен успеть её попробовать, он завалился на кровать. Перекинулся, открыл диалог с Антоном и завис.

«Привет. Прости, у меня такая запара по учёбе в последнее время, что не знаю даже, когда освобожусь. Смерть кажется привлекательной перспективой, а это даже не диплом.»

Он вздохнул. В голову как на зло ничего не шло. Надо было поддержать, написать что-то такое, от чего Антону станет тепло на душе. Арсений видел пару раз, как он читал их переписку, как улыбался, казалось бы, мелочам, вроде того, что у Арса сегодня пятёрка или он съездил в приют для собак (надо же было как-то оправдывать вечную занятость. И ведь не врал почти. Один Скруджи стоил целого питомника со своей жаждой внимания, только усилившейся из-за совместной работы).  
Громом посреди ясного неба раздался звонок в домофон. Арс подскочил на кровати, сунул телефон в проём между матрасом и каркасом и тут же перекинулся. Вышел в коридор, мяукнул, как бы спрашивая, кого принесло. Катя, чуть встревоженная, повесила трубку и стала возиться с замком, а после что-то быстро набрала в телефоне, наверное сообщение, и сунула его в карман халата. Арсений насторожился. Он сел в прихожей и прислушался. Внизу кто-то шумел. Шуршали пакеты, люди переговаривались между собой. Тренькнул лифт, ширкнул дверями и с тихим шорохом потащился вверх.  
Кот замер, глядя на Катю. Она выглядела напряжённой, но не напуганной. Как будто случилось что-то не слишком ужасное, но и приятным это было не назвать. Он так задумался, что не сразу заметил людей, вошедших в прихожую. Девушка и парень, оба одетые в косухи, с татуировками на шеях и руках, они принесли шампанское и коробку конфет. А ещё пустую переноску.  
— Вы не поверите, какое это было приключение, — приятным голосом начал парень. — Меня зовут Марк, это моя девушка Лена и мы вообще-то из Москвы. Отдыхали в Питере на каникулах. Ганнибал* потерялся, и нам пришлось уехать. Повезло, что хозяйка квартиры, которую мы снимали, позвонила и рассказала про объявление. Спасибо, что держали Ганю у себя всё это время. Мы готовы возместить вам убытки.  
Арсений чуть не хрюкнул. Какому нормальному человеку пришло бы в голову назвать меховой вареник Ганнибалом, он даже представить не мог. Более миролюбивого и индифферентного существа на планете, наверное, просто не существовало. Они бы его ещё Буцефалом** окрестили, почему нет? У того из схожих черт хотя бы четыре ноги было.  
Из комнаты медленно, как крейсер, выплыл Томас. Сонный, он был слегка помят, но в целом выглядел вполне неплохо. Пару раз моргнув, он потрусил к людям и с любопытством принялся их обнюхивать. Елена присела на корточки и семь кило кота безжалостно влезли ей на ноги, мурча и потираясь обо всё, обо что можно потереться.  
Катя стояла молча и только наблюдала за разворачивающейся перед глазами идеалистичной картиной.  
— Спасибо вам, не знаю, что бы мы делали, — Лена подняла полные слёз глаза на Катю и с чувством обняла Томаса. То есть Ганнибала, конечно.  
Арсений старался не отсвечивать. Он вжался спиной в обувную полку, справедливо полагая, что его можно не заметить в полутёмной комнате. Уходить не хотелось. Миг, когда это чудовище, уже изрядно потрепавшее ему нервы, отсюда, наконец, заберут, он просто не мог пропустить.  
Шастун почему-то тянул с передачей кота в приют до последнего, как будто чувствовал, что за ним должны приехать. И все это несмотря на ночные выходки, так и не прекратившиеся, но заметно снизившие градус ебанутости, благодаря целебным затрещинам, не иначе.  
Все они много раз обсуждали передачу животного, и каждый раз Антон стоял на своём — один кот или два, не такая уж и разница. И надо же, не зря. Нашлись же хозяева. Между тем Марк и Лена погрузили Ганни-Томаса в переноску, в которой он тут же начал гундосо орать и, вручив Кате конфеты и бутыль шампанского, которую Арсений готов был открыть прямо сейчас по случаю чудесного воссоединения себя самого и спокойствия, отчалили. В квартире стало до странного тихо. Катя задумчиво повертела в руках презенты и ушла на кухню, оставив кота в одиночестве. Наверное, слишком удивлённая произошедшим. Арс посидел немного и, здраво рассудив, что ловить тут больше нечего, ушёл в комнату. Написал Антону всего одно сообщение «сочувствую» и завалился спать — слишком много переживаний за сегодня, можно и отдохнуть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ганнибал - Ганниба́л Ле́ктер (англ. Hannibal Lecter) — вымышленный персонаж, созданный Томасом Харрисом. Впервые появляется в романе «Красный дракон» как блестящий судебный психиатр, серийный убийца и каннибал. Он проявляет черты психопата, но обладает выдающимся интеллектом. Интеллект приносит ему известность в медицинских кругах, а каннибализм — среди простых людей.   
> **Буцефал или Букефа́л (греч. Βουκεφάλας, букв. «бычьеголовый»; лат. Bucephalus) — кличка любимого коня Александра Македонского.


	41. Вот что я люблю

Шастун сидел в углу и, наворачивая бурду с овощами, внимательно слушал Катю, иногда позволяя себе хмыкнуть. Сзади, опираясь лапами на спинку дивана, расположился Граф. Кот уже вытер об хозяина и морду, и щёки, и кажется, даже затылок, но всё никак не унимался и продолжал бодаться так сильно, что Антон едва не тыкался рожей в тарелку. Неожиданно вегетарианское блюдо было не так уж плохо, но всё равно окунуться в него полностью не тянуло.

— Странные ребята. Хотя я их понимаю, — проглотив, начал Шаст, — я бы за котом тоже поехал, узнай, что он не потерялся навсегда, а кто-то его нашёл и выходил.

Сзади раздалось что-то вроде мурчащего мяуканья, или как там котяра пытался выразить всепоглощающий восторг. После он ткнулся со всей дурной силы в плечо и, малость промазав или, хуй знает, не рассчитав, улетел с дивана. Антон глянул под стол, убедился, что животное не убилось, и вернулся к еде. Катя готовила намного лучше, чем Дима и Антон вместе взятые, и он уже всерьёз подумывал взять у неё несколько уроков, ведь рано или поздно они разъедутся.

— Наконец-то смогу тратить меньше на их еду и наполнитель. Я уже всерьёз начал думать о том, чтобы найти Томасу новых хозяев, а тут всё так удачно само разрулилось.

Катя кивнула и поднялась.

— Уберёшь всё здесь, хорошо?

В ответ Антон энергично мотнул головой вверх-вниз. И тут же зашипел — в порыве, видимо, тёплых чувств кот от души вцепился когтями в ногу, что совсем не способствовало установлению тесной связи между двуногим и мохнатым, а при злоупотреблении могло привести к открытому конфликту с применением грубой силы с обеих сторон. Учитывая вес и габариты оппонента, Антон заранее не был готов сказать, кто выйдет менее пострадавшим, но из упрямства ставил всё равно на себя. К счастью, котяра унялся и, мурча, закатился под диван. Тем лучше для них обоих.

**

Антон забежал в аудиторию прямо перед началом лекции. По ощущениям, конечно, это было ближе к началу конца, но кого вообще интересовали ощущения студента четвёртого курса факультета менеджмента?  
Он метко швырнул рюкзак через половину аудитории и сам, в пару шагов преодолев расстояние, разделяющее его и Окс, рухнул на стул. Жить не хотелось, от кофе почему-то скотски слипались глаза, а язык прилипал к нёбу. Возможно, вторая порция карамельного сиропа была лишней, но Шастун ни о чём не жалел. Он мазнул взглядом по фигуре Фроловой, перевёл его на кафедру и чуть не подавился — на секунду Антону почудилось, что, оперевшись тощим задом на столешницу, стоит Арсений. Но морок дрогнул и пропал, и в тощем мужчине, одетом в строгий серый костюм, пацан мерещиться перестал.

— Полагаю, все собрались, — незнакомец осмотрел ряды сонных студентов, далеко неполным составом явившихся на первую пару. — Рад приветствовать вас, господа учащиеся. Меня зовут Химбер Яков Адамович и я буду заменять Лидию Ивановну ближайшие пару месяцев.  
Он выдержал драматическую паузу, заглянул зачем-то Шасту в глаза и продолжил чуть тише, видимо выражая сочувствие:  
— С ней приключилось несчастье — сломала шейку бедра. К сожалению, нередкое происшествие. И поскольку мы будем вместе довольно долго, уверен, есть смысл познакомиться. Начну с себя, вы можете задать мне любые, даже самые бестактные вопросы. Потом задам пару вопросов каждому из вас и жду ответной честности. Начнём.

На секунду в просторной светлой аудитории, залитой трескучим электрическим светом, воцарилась гробовая тишина. Душная, отдающая меловой пылью, она замерла, нахохлилась. На заднем ряду кто-то завозился и, дёрнув шкурой, тишина юркнула в щель между половицами, сгинула.

— Вы женаты? — услышать голос Сказкоподателевой было более чем странно — обычно Ленка сидела тихо, как ветошь, и не отсвечивала. А тут, гляди ж ты.

— Я вдовец, — не моргнув ответил Химбер.

— Почему международное публичное и частное право?

— Потому что далеко не только это. Я могу преподавать также английский, русский, историю, географию и геометрию в рамках школьной программы, а также обучать игре на фортепиано и классическим бальным танцам.

— Мужчины или женщины? — Смирнова широко улыбнулась, беззастенчиво демонстрируя смайл*. Тот факт, что она пихала собственную ориентацию всюду, не добавлял ей очков популярности среди студентов, но и не охлаждал пыла бойкой лесбиянки. Её пыл могла охладить разве что смерть, да и то вряд ли.

— Любовь не имеет пола. Я был женат и храню верность моей усопшей супруге, но также считаю, что счастье не зависит от конфигурации половых органов. Это сугубо умозрительная вещь, — Яков Адамович мягко улыбнулся в ответ. Что-то подсказывало Антону, что он получает неподдельное удовольствие от такого рода болтовни.  
— Спасибо, — громче, чем раньше, продолжил еврей, — а теперь я пойду по списку. Аристархова? Мария, верно? Скажите, Толстой или Гюго и почему?

Маша, вероятно несколько не ожидавшая подобного вопроса, нахмурилась, растерявшись на секунду, но тут же уверенно кивнула.

— Толстой. В нём меньше романтизма и куда больше реального взгляда на жизнь. Да и Россия того времени ближе, чем Франция. Лично мне.

— Спасибо. Воронцов? Наполеон или Суворов?

— Суворов, — пробубнил Пашка. — Я патриот.

Пашка был не патриотом, а треплом, но кого это сейчас волновало? Шастуна — точно нет, он со странной дрожью в коленях наблюдал за новым преподом, боясь оторвать взгляд. К плечу прижалось тёплое, и тут же знакомый сладковатый запах защекотал нос — Оксана придвинулась совсем близко и почти легла на Антона. Наверняка так было проще наблюдать.

Шастун смотрел на выдающийся нос, на зачёсанные назад тёмные волосы, на тонкие руки, то и дело взлетающие в воздух, как у дирижёра. Смотрел, слушал и не мог отделаться от ощущения, что перед ним человек, имеющий какое-то очень далёкое родство с кошками. Оно было необъяснимым, лишённым логики и ничем не подкреплённым, но настолько осязаемым, что казалось, погладь его по острому кадыку, скользни рукой за ухо и замурчит. Прямо как Граф.

— Фролова Оксана? — он чуть рассеянно осмотрел аудиторию, прищурился совершенно по-кошачьи.

Окс отскочила, села прямо и зачем-то бесполезно одёрнула рукава широкой толстовки.

— Тут, — она очаровательно улыбнулась, чуть наклонила подбородок к груди, как делала всегда, когда смущалась — милейшая привычка. Если бы он чуть меньше дорожил их дружбой…

— Скажите, Оксана, менеджмент или рисование?

Она прищурилась, делая вид, что думает, а после, вздохнув, выдала:

— Менеджмент. Рисованием сложно заработать, а так профессия, возможность трудоустройства в широком спектре отраслей, различных компаниях, рост, развитие.

— Ну а вы, Антон Шастун, — голос преподавателя зазвучал куда ближе и чуточку ниже, — скажите, кошки или собаки?

Несколько охуевший, Шаст поднял глаза и хрипло выдавил:

— Кошки. У меня дома живёт один. Лучше любой собаки.

Яков Адамович чуть прищурил тёмные глаза и, кажется вполне удовлетворившись ответом, отошёл обратно к кафедре. И нахрена только подходил? Не понятно.

— Хорошо, — заключил препод и сцепил тонкие, словно у пианиста, пальцы в замок. Он как-то свысока, несмотря на то, что стоял внизу аудитории, расходящейся амфитеатром, окинул взглядом студентов и, видимо сделав какие-то свои выводы, пошёл к доске.

— Предмет, который я буду вам преподавать, имеет значительную важность в будущем, и оценку на итоговом экзамене буду проставлять вам я. Несмотря на то, что Лидия Ивановна, я надеюсь, поправится, сдавать вы будете нам обоим. Так вот, чтобы получить отлично вам нужно всего ничего — посещать все лекции без пропусков, сдать курсовую и ответить на экзамене на два из трёх вопросов в билете. Этого будет достаточно.

Он как-то по-кошачьи прищурился, замер на несколько секунд, глядя на студентов, и, сморщив нос, тихохонько чихнул. На секунду воцарилась удивлённая тишина, а после кто-то сзади нерешительно рассмеялся.

— Будьте здоровы, — не слишком громко произнесла Окс и улыбнулась преподу.

— Спасибо, — он кивнул и с невозмутимым видом продолжил: — Учебный план я раздам вам в конце лекции. Там же будет список литературы, вся она есть на сайте университетской библиотеки, ничего покупать не нужно. А теперь к теме лекции.

Мужчина повернулся к доске и принялся на ней чертить, комментируя свои действия — началась вводная часть. Антон чуть расслабился, сполз на стуле под стол и прищурившись рассматривал странного препода, когда в заднем кармане завибрировал телефон. Прислонённое к деревянному стулу чудо техники издало настолько громкий дробный звук, что его было слышно, стопудово, даже на этаже. Все, включая Химбера, обернулись и с чувством посмотрели на нарушителя спокойствия, а мобильник, явно воодушевлённый произведённым фурором, бзыкнул на бис.  
Оксана сделала вид, что единственная в аудитории слепоглухонемая — святая женщина, она с невозмутимым видом продолжала конспектировать. Шастун же, как-то скомканно извинившись, вылетел в коридор и вынул наконец телефон из кармана — на дисплее красовались оповещения о пришедших СМС. И кто, блин, их ещё пишет?  
Оказалось, их пишет не только мама, но ещё и Паша.  
Короткое сообщение, разделённое на две части, гласило:

_Привет, Антон. У меня грустные новости: нашему Центру сократили финансирование и ещё одного куратора Центр не потянет._

_Я занесу тебе зарплату за апрель сегодня вечером. Часов в семь устроит?_

Шаст моргнул пару раз и перечитал написанный мелкими буквами текст. Понятнее не стало. С минуту он тупо пялился на дисплей, пытаясь связать воедино всё, что было написано. Получалось, конечно, но сознание отказывалось принимать нелицеприятную правду и вынуждало тело ещё раз пройтись по ровным, равнодушным буквам. Смысл от этого, однако, не менялся — его уволили.  
В животе стало холодно и пусто, а голова чуть закружилась. Шаст прислонился плечом к стене, постоял так немного и всё-таки заставил себя потянуть ручку двери и войти в аудиторию.  
Он присел на своё место, взял ручку, но ничего не записывал, просто до конца лекции пялился на Химбера, прикидывая в голове разные варианты. Платить за квартиру надо было уже через неделю, и вопрос нового места работы встал очень остро. Можно было, конечно, съехать в экстренном порядке в общагу или попросить у родителей денег, но он, вроде, не для этого в своё время смотал в Питер, чтобы теперь идти на попятный. От того, чтобы прямо сейчас заняться поиском вакансий, его удерживали два равновесных фактора: препод с чувством рассказывал что-то по теме, а Антон сидел на первом ряду, прямо у него под носом.

Пара закончилась как-то даже неожиданно. Вроде, только недавно удивлялся, глядя на острые лопатки, проглядывающие даже через плотную ткань пиджака, а вот уже и уходить пора. Антон поднялся, сгрёб нехитрую канцелярию в рюкзак и уселся на крышку парты, ожидая, когда соберётся Фролова. Кроме вездесущего блокнота (или как она его гордо именовала скетчбука) у неё было несколько, _несколько, блять_ , тетрадей для конспектов (как минимум одна для терминов и сложных понятий) и целый арсенал ручек и выделителей. И пока Оксана сворачивала свой хитрый скарб, к ним подошёл Химбер.  
— Как вам занятие? — голос его звучал чуть хрипло, будто он устал, но смотрел при этом мужчина с теплотой и чуть улыбался.

— Ой, всё отлично. Вы так интересно рассказываете. У детей тоже преподаёте? Есть у вас что-то такое в манере говорить, как будто немного снисходительное.

— Да, мне говорили об этом, — он кивнул и перевёл взгляд на Антона.

— А вы, молодой человек? Что скажете? Ваша девушка куда общительнее, я посмотрю.

— Она мне не девушка, просто подруга, — решил хрен пойми зачем уточнить Шаст. У Химбера лицо сразу стало каким-то хитрющим, а у Антона появилось устойчивое подозрение, что он теперь не считается за самого натурального натурала. Не то чтобы Шастуна волновало мнение одного из профессоров или ещё хуй знает кого, но всё равно как-то царапнуло по старой памяти. Он поправил бестолково лямку рюкзака и переступил с ноги на ногу. — Очень сильно хорошо вы провели первую лекцию, спасибо.

Что-то подсказывало Антону, что не того от него ждали, но было как-то уже безразлично. Он сгрёб Оксану в охапку и едва не вынес из аудитории — в том, что она бы ещё поболтала с преподом, не было никаких сомнений. А Антон бы съел пирожок с картошкой. Перерывы между парами не резиновые так-то.

— Что-то случилось? — Окс, семеня рядом, старательно не отставала. На горизонте замаячила перекусочная.

— Да не, ничего такого. — Волновать подругу не хотелось, но и врать смысла не было, так что, зайдя в небольшое помещение, доверху заполненное влажным запахом теста, он выдохнул куда-то в сторону Фроловой: — Меня с Центра уволили, придётся искать себе какое-то место новое.  
И, повернувшись к буфетчице, бодро выдал:  
— Мне бутерброд с колбасой и сыром и сырок творожный с ванилью. И чай. Чёрный.  
Женщина кивнула и, выбив сумму на кассе, ушла собирать заказ, пока безработный студент Шастун расплачивался.

— Уже придумал что-нибудь? — Оксана встала рядом и участливо заглянула в лицо. Выражение у неё было такое, будто это её уволили, причём без каких-то выплат, и Антон пожалел, что вообще эту тему поднял. В кармане завибрировал телефон, но в этот раз намного тише.

— Да, пойду в Макдональдс на полставки, по вечерам буду протирать столики и орать: свободная касса, говноеды! Правда круто? — Шаст улыбнулся и протянул сырок Оксане. До абсурдного дорогой (пятьдесят деревянных), но очень вкусный, он был неотъемлемой частью их отношений. Порой Антону даже казалось, что Окс таскается за ним всюду только из-за сырков. Но это было не так. Скорее всего не так.

— Сомнительно, — протянула Окс, но тут же добавила уже куда бодрее: — Впрочем, надо же с чего-то начинать. А с курсовой я могу тебе помочь. За бесплатную картошку и молочные коктейли, разумеется.

— Я говорил, что люблю тебя?

— Сегодня нет, — хохотнула Фролова и потянула его к столику — торчать у стойки становилось уже неприличным. Да и перекус сам себя не съест.

Оказалось, что Арс написал сообщение. Лаконичное «Доброе утро и хорошо позаниматься» заставило невольно задержать дыхание. Антон завис, глядя на экран телефона, так и не откусив от бутерброда. Он просто смотрел на ровные буквы, даже не думая ни о чём. И не то чтобы мальчишка не писал раньше, просто они уже давно не общались и тут вдруг.

— Девушка пишет? — елейным голосом осведомилась Оксана, моментально вырвав из оцепенения. — Познакомишь?

— Да нет, это по работе. Ничего интересного.

Шастун сунул бутерброд в рот и настучал в ответ:

_И тебе хорошо позаниматься. Не прогуливай школу, а то будешь как я_

Подобные полушутливые сообщения он отправлял почти каждый день. Не каждый получал ответ, но всё равно продолжал написывать, ожидая, что пацан ответит. Иногда содержание ответных сообщений было чуть более разнообразным, но обычно Попов лаконично желал чего-нибудь приятного в зависимости от ситуации и тактично сливался из онлайна. И писал он только тогда, когда Антону было ну пипец как неудобно отвечать: на занятиях или пока Шаст ездил за продуктами — за рулём особенно не поболтаешь. Как чуял.

**

Домашним пришлось всё рассказать. Держать в тайне не было смысла, да и Дима мог что-то подсказать. Теоретически, разумеется. Тех пяти тысяч, которые занёс Паша, катастрофически не хватало даже на оплату его половины за аренду квартиры, и Шастун нервничал. Поз предсказуемо поскучнел, задумался, явно прикидывая в голове массу самых разнообразных вариантов и сравнивая их между собой по какому-нибудь алгоритму, а Катя наоборот — широко улыбнулась.

— Ничего, Антон, если будет трудно, твою долю я могу внести пока. Потом отдашь или ещё как сочтёмся, не страшно. Не грусти. А вот насчёт Макдака я бы подумала. Неужели нет ничего, чем ты мог бы заниматься, совмещая с учёбой?

— Могу, в принципе, пойти грузчиком, но что-то меня не слишком это прельщает. Да и Окс обещала за халявную картошку помогать с курсачом. Это дорогого стоит.

Девушка фыркнула и поднялась. Погладила его по тощему плечу, чуть сжала и вышла из кухни, оставив друзей вдвоём.

— Я Катиных денег не возьму, Дим. Не обижайся, но это совсем кошмар какой-то. Лучше уж у матери займу или почку продам.

— Ой, Шаст, не городи ерунды. Почку он продаст. Прорвёмся. — Поз привычным движением потянулся к пачке сигарет, но, коснувшись её, тут же убрал руку — на кухне они больше не курили, как бы ни хотелось.  
Так что пришлось подняться и уныло выкатиться в парадную.

Запылённая лестница ничуть чище не стала, и клубы белёсого дыма, уныло поднимающиеся вверх, были точно такими же, как в первый день курения вне квартиры.

— Иногда я думаю, знаешь, о будущем, — как-то на удивление меланхолично выдал Дима и прикрыл глаза. Линзы его очков, кривя реальность, делали лицо немного уже, чем оно было на самом деле. Наверное, через линзы весь Поз был бы чуточку уже.

— И чо? — на всякий случай уточнил Тоха, как-то хребтом ощущая, что не стоит.

— И ничо, — отозвался друг. — Ничо мне не светит хорошего. Будет работа, дорога до неё, однообразная до зубовного скрежета, и красавица жена. А в перерывах пациенты. Иногда хочется верить, что я не для этого родился, что могу что-то большее.

— Можешь конечно. Ты же один из лучших студентов на курсе. Можешь в преподы пойти, например.

— Да не о том я. О чём-то более глобальном… Ай, не бери в голову, херня какая-то, — отмахнулся Дима.

Дверь, скрипнув, открылась, и в парадную шагнул Граф. Огромный, как собака, и мохнатый как чёрт знает что, котяра вальяжно (и чуточку брезгливо, как показалось Антону) прошёлся по площадке, обнюхал, прикрыв глазищи, металлические перила и, фыркнув, подошёл к человеку. Судя по глупому выражению на морде, он хотел было сесть, но вовремя опомнился и, как-то неуклюже вильнув кормой, остался на всех четырёх. Обошел, вероятно от скуки, Шастуна по кругу, потёрся почему-то об Диму и, завершив променад, упиздячил восвояси с таким видом важным, как будто он хуй бумажный.

— Что это щас было? — на всякий случай уточнил Антон.

— Кот твой ненормальный, если не заметил. Соскучился, наверное.

— Чует, что скоро меня дома вообще не будет, — бесцветно отозвался Шаст и затушил сигарету. Ему вынужденная разлука тоже была не по душе. Может, Поз и прав, может, есть что-то большее.

**

Оказалось, что всё не так просто, как думалось.

Антон обновил резюме, вписав в него и актуальные данные, и информацию о последнем месте работы, но звонки что-то не повалили. Его позвали работать в колл-центр какого-то банка, в магазин цветов и ещё поступила пара предложений от кофеен, но узнав, что он учится на очном (что вообще-то было прописано в резюме), они быстро слились. Остальные же места тупо не подходили по графику. Его готовы были взять для работы утром или на полный день дома, в офисе и вообще по-всякому, но никак не на вечернюю подработку. Это нервировало и раздражало. Учёба тоже ничем не помогала — никаких реальных навыков у него не было, и пойти даже сантехником было попросту невозможно — для Антона было загадкой, как работает унитаз и что там за стиралкой. Он мог осуществить какой-нибудь несложный ремонт, но с таким любой среднестатистический мужик справится.  
Сбросив очередной звонок от компании, занимающейся, как он понял, сетевыми продажами, Шастун откинулся на стуле и уныло взглянул на ноутбук. В целом, его тоже можно было бы продать. Денег при удачной продаже хватило бы на оплату трёх месяцев аренды и осталось бы на то, чтобы угостить всех пиццей.  
Он посмотрел на кота, развалившегося на кровати и тихонько сопящего, и сполз со стула. Подвинул мыркнувшую шерстяную тушу и улёгся рядом, обнял кота, поцеловал его в макушку.

— Хоть ты со мной останешься, правда Граф? Ты же и на помойке со мной жить будешь, скажи? Будем с тобой как тот парень и Боб**. Может быть, я тоже напишу книгу. Хотя хуй она станет бестселлером, такая одна уже есть. — Он показушно надулся и жмакнул кота. — Значит, оставлю тебя Позу и пойду жить на улицу один. Ни к чему нам вдвоём жопы морозить, да?

Зверь завозился в руках, выбрался, понюхал нос так внимательно, будто никогда до этого не видел Антона и требовалось срочно это исправить. Но, произведя ревизию обеих ноздрей, кот явно потерял интерес и, легко перемахнув через человека, ушёл на кухню ужинать.  
Шастун лёг лицом в подушку и застонал. Вспомнил, сколько стоило кормить кота.

**

Антон, выкручивая руль, рассеянно думал о сложных перипетиях в жизни, пытаясь обогнуть какого-то барана, похоже решившего, что купить можно не только машину, но и права и раскорячившегося на половину дороги на своём Лексусе, когда телефон завибрировал снова. В этот раз вибрацию, зубодробительно отдающую куда-то в область затылка, сопровождали ещё и мелодичные завывания — телефон звонил.  
Кое-как встроившись в поток, Шастун подхватил его и не глядя свайпнул приём вызова.  
— Да! — рявкнулось чуть громче, чем он планировал, но любой отчаявшийся позвонить по умолчанию обычно знал, на что можно рассчитывать.

— Антон Андреевич? — голос на том конце был добр и доброжелателен. Даже чуточку чересчур. Шастун нахмурил всё лицо и, плавно нажав на газ, проскочил перекрёсток.

— Он самый. С кем говорю?

— Меня зовут Виктор Павлович. Ваше резюме мы рассмотрели и готовы сделать предложение. Вы можете сегодня или завтра подъехать, обсудим детали.

— Могу… — протянул Антон и плавно повернул в сторону центра, прочь от дома, — прямо сейчас, например, могу.

— Отлично. Приезжайте, я вас жду.

Точный адрес и схему проезда (к Макдаку-то) ему скинули на электронку. Собеседования проходили, как он понял, чуть ли не круглосуточно, в любое удобное для всех время.  
Он припарковался, проверил почту, вчитался в письмо-приглашение. Несколько слишком официальное для фастфуда, в целом оно приятно удивило. В таком подходе к персоналу был свой смысл — явно такая сеть держалась не на чистом распиздяйстве.

Внутри было шумно. Люди толкались в очереди у кассы, галдели, тянули руки за своими заказами и в общем производили неприятное впечатление, какое неизменно производит толпа голодных и не слишком заботящихся об окружающих персон. Антон осмотрел всё это свысока, подметил девушку, собирающую со столов, парня со шваброй, в форменной футболке и как-то успокоился — сотрудники, несмотря на царящий вокруг хаос, выглядели собранно и спокойно. Точно так, будто ничего из ряда вон не происходит.  
Вышел невысокий (мягко говоря, он дышал куда-то в область подозрительно близкую к паху) парень в серой форме менеджера, осмотрел Шастуна сверху донизу и узнаваемым голосом осведомился:

— Антон Андреевич?

— Он самый. Виктор?

— Я, — широко улыбнулся менеджер и жестом показал на освободившийся столик.

Это была магия в чистом виде — сесть в той толчее, которая творилась, Антон даже не думал. Виктор же тем временем достал из папки какие-то бумаги и, разложив их, стал рассказывать о том, что компания из себя представляет, какие будут плюшки и когда и что нужно делать, чтобы этими самыми плюшками потом баловаться.  
Шастун слушал, вникал и понемногу охуевал. Со стороны Макдак, конечно, не выглядел как сарай, но представить, что существует такое количество иерархических уровней и разного рода обязанностей, было сложно. Не каждый раз, заскакивая, чтобы подкрепиться жирнющим бургером или чуть более диетической картошкой, он задумывался, как всё работает. Антона в тот момент заботила только скорость выдачи заказа и ценник.

И сейчас, не желая показаться совсем уж идиотом, он кивал, слушал и даже задавал вопросы. Получаемая профессия пригодилась как никогда — примерно прикидывая модели управления, он мог сидеть с умным видом и каждым вопросом производить впечатление скучающего интеллигента. Ну или близкое к нему.  
Пока, на берегу, всё выглядело прозрачно и понятно — график ученический, не самый интересный для компании, но вотпрямщас им был нужен человек на вечернюю смену, и если Антон Андреевич согласится, то это будет прямо очень сильно круто, потому что работать с пяти и до бесконечности особо некому, а девушки такой график вообще не любят, опасаясь ходить по Питерским улицам после захода солнца.

Антон послушал, посмотрел на будущее место работы и, пожав Виктору Павловичу удивительно крепкую руку, вышел на свежий воздух. На контрасте улица показалась тихой и спокойной. Даром что Невский был доверху заполнен китайскими туристами. Он нырнул в боковую улицу, прошёл немного и, заперевшись в машине, стал прикидывать. По всему выходило, что вариант не из худших. Белая зарплата, не особенно напряжные задания (голову задействовать точно не придётся первые пару месяцев), работа после пар. Короче, пока одни плюсы. Стоило согласиться. Решив, что подумает до утра, он отчалил в сторону дома.  
Жизнь заиграла мелодией из рекламы Макдональдса, и Антон прибавил ходу — наслушался как чавкают и тоже жрать захотел. Отъехав на пару кварталов, Антон скосил глаза на уровень бензина и, поджав губы, покатил на заправку. Там продавались неплохие хот-доги. Конечно, не чета тем, которые в детстве можно было купить на рынке, пока мама, сжимая его руку и кошелёк, тащилась через ряды, выбирая новые шмотки несколько незаинтересованному в этом Антону. Между рядами, крича, ходили продавцы чая-кофе-каркаде. И у них в этих странных, перемотанных лентой коробах на колёсах были хот-доги. Горячие, сочные, с капустой и морковью по-корейски. Можно было ещё попросить добавить кетчуп, и это превращалось в пищу богов.

В итоге, доведя самого себя до полуобморочного состояния, он заправил машину, заехал в магазин и, привычно прикупив сосисок, кетчупа и макарон спиральками (на таких кетчуп держался лучше всего), отчалил домой.  
В квартире никого не обнаружилось — чета Позовых отправилась в гости к какой-то подруге, непонятно откуда взявшейся у Кати в Питере, и оставила квартиру Антону на поругание.  
Первым желанием после того, как он оказался в коридоре, было, конечно же, прямо в носках протопать на кухню и, распахнув широко окно, поймав шерстяную жопу на подступах к нему, покурить в комфортной обстановке. Одновременно с этим можно было бы поставить вариться макарошки, закипятить чайник. Стягивая кроссовки, Шастун даже загрустил — всё-таки заебись жилось в холостяцкой хате. Он показушно надул губы, толкнул ногой кота, вставшего прямо посреди коридора (конечно, где ещё ловить приход, кроме как на проходе?), и ушел к себе в комнату.  
Пораскинув мозгами, Шаст принял непростое решение — переоделся в домашнее и пошёл готовить поесть, покурить можно и потом.  
На кухню бодро, как будто на пружинах, прискакал Граф и, мяуча, сел на подоконнике в опасной близости от Антона.

— Чего тебе, Мяучило? — зевнул Шаст и посмотрел в синие глазищи. Зрачки из адекватно узких стали ебануто круглыми, заполнив собой всю радужку. На чёрной мохнатой морде явно читалось устоявшееся мнение о том, что человек — источник всех мыслимых удовольствий. Не желая рушить эту непоколебимую убеждённость, Шастун немного почесал шею кота и, потягиваясь, прошаркал к кухонному шкафу, чтобы достать мягкий корм.  
Он легко вскрыл баночку. Коту она давно была на два укуса, но норму Антон упрямо не хотел повышать, аргументируя тем, что всё это баловство и вообще, видел сколько стоит? Так что Граф, как и прежде, получал одну банку в день. Иногда Антон немного подогревал ароматную массу, но чаще всё-таки ленился, и коту приходилось довольствоваться паштетом комнатной температуры. Так и сейчас, щёлкнув ключом, Шаст легко снял крышку, кинул её в ведро и жестом настоящего фокусника шлёпнул мясную котлету точно в миску. Приземлившись, она чвякнула холодцом и чуть приплюснулась — гравитация оказалась беспощадна. Кот с самым умильным выражением на роже посмотрел на хозяина, потом на миску и, подняв переднюю лапу, принялся меланхолично её вылизывать.

— Граф, ты чо? Прикалываешься?

У всего, включая необъятные любовь и терпение Антона, были свои границы, и сейчас котяра с возмутительной скоростью приближался к черте их пересечения. За границей его ждали холодная Отстранённость и ледяное Равнодушие.  
Животное, однако, предсказуемо промолчало. Оно только ухом повело в сторону неразумного двуногого и продолжило занятие по приведению себя в порядок. Подобные закидоны были не в новинку, и Антон просто проигнорировал этот факт. Кинул макарон в кастрюлю, к ним присоседил пару сосисок и, размешав всё это вилкой, принялся ждать. Королевским ужин, конечно, не назвать, но более чем съедобным он всё же будет.  
К тому моменту как Антон закончил с готовкой и сел за стол, котяра сполз на пол и, мякнув что-то вроде «приятного похавать», принялся весьма аппетитно чавкать. Жрать захотелось с удвоенной силой.

**

На свою первую смену после почти недельного обучения (он даже подумать не мог, что существуют какие-то курсы по работе в сфере быстрого питания, однако жизнь оказалась дохуя с сюрпризами) Антон вернулся в тот Макдак, в котором его приняли на работу. И тот же улыбчивый Виктор Павлович, «зови меня просто Витя», выдал форму и указал на серый шкафчик. На дверце сиротливо болталась какая-то красная хреновина, сплетённая из ниток — не то оберег, не то ещё что, Шастуну было побоку.

Он открыл шкафчик и несколько охуел — из недр жестяной коробки, поблёскивая стразиной в уголке улыбки, таращился Егор Крид. Если быть точным, он не таращился, а призывно смотрел, но об этом Антон предпочитал не думать. Совсем. Он хмуро оглядел раздевалку, но все остальные, кто был с ним, активно игнорировали факт наличия в комнатке как Антона, так и Крида.  
Решив, что это не худшее, что с ним могло случиться, Шастун повесил толстовку на вешалку, и Егора стало почти не видно. Это неожиданно приободрило.  
Нацепив на себя ярко-зелёную, ещё пахнущую краской футболку, Антон вынырнул в зал. Рядом тут же оказался Витя. Он показал, где моют руки, куда ходить курить, где туалет, расписание перерывов, столовая, где стоят мусорки и как управляться с тряпками, швабрами и прочим, что по долгу службы теперь являлось подручным инвентарём Шастуна на ближайшие пару месяцев.

Покивав с умным видом, Антон вооружился тряпкой и пошёл искать оставленные подносы. Оказалось, что в его росте есть неоспоримое преимущество — он мог видеть _буквально_ весь зал и не шататься по нему, как другие ребята. Вместо этого Шаст делал пару-тройку стратегических ходок, собирал оставленный срач, вытирал стол и с невозмутимым видом выбрасывал недоеденные бургеры, перевёрнутые стаканы и выпотрошенные упаковки от картошки. Собирал подносы, мыл столы, полы, подносы, выносил мусор и помогал всюду, где мог. Работа была непыльная, но скучная.

Закончив свою первую смену, несколько ошалевший от количества людей, Антон зашёл в раздевалку, со второй попытки нашёл свой шкафчик и, увидев Егора, даже улыбнулся ему — было приятно, что кто-то так рад его видеть. Пусть и картонный кто-то.

И как бы там ни было, у новой работы обнаружилось сразу несколько плюсов, не последним из которых было то, что Окс не врала насчёт курсача за картошку. Сам по себе факт работы за еду она упрямо отрицала, однако это не мешало ей ехать в Антоновой машине после универа в Мак и там сидеть, ожидая, пока он принесёт заказ.  
Шастун быстро свыкся с ролью носильщика всякого съедобного говна на подносах, с ролью убиральщика и даже мыльщика полов. Пока его не подпускали к кассе, Антон был доволен — только денег ему ещё не хватало для полного счастья в конце дня. Хватит и того, что нужно быть вежливым. А таковым быть хотелось далеко не всегда. Среди посетителей подобных заведений встречались как совершенно прекрасные ангелы вроде разноцветных школьниц или миловидных старушек (решивших покончить с жизнью при помощи холестериновой бомбы), так и отвратительнейшие экземпляры, фонтанирующие избытком тестостерона и демонстрирующие недостаток мозгов. Отчего-то такие мальцы были уверены, что тощий разносчик из Макдака им ничего не сделает. И прямо сейчас, стоя в луже фанты (и почти слыша, как шипит подошва его кроссовок), Шастун поймал себя на мысли, что бить людей на глазах у других людей нехорошо. Всё нужно делать аккуратно и незаметно. Так что, улыбнувшись пацану, он мягко взял его тонкое запястье и сжал окольцованными пальцами чуть сильнее, чем того требовала ситуация. Видя, как медленно, но верно бледнеет бравый главарь банды из шести пиздюков, Антон развернул его и, заставив завести руку за спину, мягко повёл на выход. Открыл дверь и, толкнув пацана так, что тот пробежался, он помахал ему. С самой невинной рожей. Мимо прошмыгнули остальные члены этого странного коллектива. Что удивительно — молча. Наверняка дома мамам пожалуются. А ему влетит от Вити. Влетит же?  
Логично рассудив, что лучше предупредить разнос, чем быть застигнутым врасплох, Шастун наскоро убрал в зале и, оглядев вверенную его заботам территорию, мягко слился в курилку.  
Кроссовок неприятно чвякал, а джинсы и вовсе прилипли к голени — сраная фанта процентов на девяносто состояла из сахара, не иначе, — липла как в последний раз. Стоило этому мелкому дать в нос. Чтобы уважал труд других людей. Думают, что унижать прикольно. В сердцах Шаст сплюнул себе под ноги и прикурил. Сразу стало чуть поспокойнее. Справа хлопнула дверь, и спокойствие, рванув вслед за тёплым апрельским ветром, съебало куда-то на юго-запад — на площадку вышел Виктор Павлович Щетков собственной половинной персоной. На самом деле Витя оказался мировым вообще парнем и ростом был не настолько ниже Антона, но шутили всё равно все, и менеджер удивительно спокойно относился к такого рода юмору.

— Хулиганим? — заправским ментовским тоном начал Витя, мгновенно переквалифицировавшись в Виктора Павловича — старшего лейтенанта двадцать седьмого отделения Тюменского УВД.

Антон кивнул — отпираться не было смысла. С высокой долей вероятности его ждало увольнение — выкидывать посетителей из помещения он права точно не имел. Даже если посетители вели себя, как эти. Называть их свиньями не поворачивался язык — животные себе такого не позволяли и, как следствие, такого не заслужили.

— Аккуратнее, — глядя перед собой и нахмурившись, Витя говорил как будто с припаркованной у дома Ладой, а не с Антоном. — Сегодня я закрою на это глаза, но в другой раз такое может и не прокатить. Понимаю, работа тут не предел мечтаний, но давай проведённое вместе время сделаем максимально приятным. Идёт? — он повернулся к Антону и, задрав голову, заглянул в глаза. Шаст в ответ только кивнул. Конечно идёт. Витя был прав по всем фронтам — да, не работа мечты, но Антон на неё уже устроился и даже с удобным графиком. Тут кормили, и в целом коллектив был скорее приятным, чем наоборот. Эдика-педика он считать не стал. Этот манерный стоял поперёк горла почти всем, но и выходил всего-то на пару-тройку смен в неделю, работая по совмещению ещё где-то. Манерный, он сочетал в себе самые отвратительные черты представителя нетрадиционной ориентации: говорил слащаво, жеманничал, заигрывал с клиентами. В общем, странно, что до сих пор не вылетел. Ещё и имя такое дурацкое — Эдик.  
Шастун затушил сигарету об урну, кинул бычок и поплёлся в подсобку замыть джинсы, в таком виде работать было решительно невозможно.

Когда он вернулся в зал, Оксаны уже не было.

**

Лекции через призму ужасного желания спать слипались одна с другой так же надёжно, как мармеладные медведи, забытые на подоконнике в жаркий день. Всё время хотелось положить куда-нибудь голову, прикрыть глаза и отключиться под монотонный, словно речитатив эстонца, гул лекторов. Они вещали что-то о менеджменте, об управлении, о международных отношениях, а Антон, глядя перед собой, видел только размытые силуэты и силился записать хоть что-то. Играть до пяти утра в тот сурвайв с зомбаками точно было не лучшим выходом — двух часов сна оказалось катастрофически недостаточно.

Прямо сейчас у кафедры чёрным пятном маячил Химбер. Его хрипловатый голос приятно выделялся на фоне остальных. Он был моложе всех преподов в среднем на полвека и вёл лекцию уверенно и заинтересованно, рассказывал с огоньком, а не просто начитывал материал — как будто ещё не устал от этой роли.  
Шастун как раз успел оформить в голове шутку, когда силуэт, разрастаясь, оказался ближе, чем он ожидал.

— Засыпаете, Антон? — тихо, даже как-то вкрадчиво, поинтересовался препод. Он вёл у них международку уже три недели, и примерно столько же Шастун работал в Маке. Удивительно совпало всё.

Антон, кое-как заставив себя сфокусироваться на лице Якова Адамовича, помотал головой.

— Нет, извините. Ночь была непростой, но я слушаю.

Химбер как-то странно напрягся, изменился в лице и отошёл обратно к кафедре. Встал, оперевшись о неё, и продолжил лекцию в своём стиле — рассказывая что-то и тут же выпытывая у студентов, почему, на их взгляд, это так, а не иначе или что они думают по теме.  
Странный пассаж взбодрил Антона и он даже пару раз ответил, высказавшись на тему распределения ресурсов в мировых судах. Как они затронули эту тему, он не смог бы сказать даже под страхом смерти, но один хрен было интересно.  
Когда пара закончилась и все, включая Оксану, уже собрались, к их столу подошёл Химбер. Он поправил ворот бадлона, провёл по тонкой шерсти рукой и опустил её на прохладное дерево стола.

— Вы сказали, что ночь была непростой. Что-то случилось?

Антон, успевший подзабыть, как именно он обозвал собственное распиздяйство, сделал сложное ебало, а вспомнив, широко улыбнулся.

— Ничего такого, Яков Адамович, просто кот спать мешал.

Препод тонко улыбнулся, кивнул, явно расслабившись. Попрощался и пошёл к двери, весь из себя дохуя загадочный.

— Иногда я не верю, что он вообще у нас преподаёт. — Зевая, Шаст поднялся со стула, подхватил рюкзак и тоже поплёлся на выход. — Выглядит, как звезда кино.

— Нос слишком большой для экрана, а в остальном я с тобой согласна. И одевается каждый раз как на приём к Её Величеству. — Прикрыв ладонью рот, Фролова тоже зевнула — слишком уж заразительно Антон хотел спать.

Решение не рисковать и не садиться за руль было, безусловно, здравым. И Шастун себя даже поздравил с ним, но сейчас, стоя в вагоне метро и лениво созерцая чужие макушки, он немного скучал по тесному салону своего старенького Форда. Там приятно пахло апельсинами и никто не упирался локтем в почку. Неужели реально удобно так стоять?  
Он обернулся, толкнул чуть барышню, держащуюся за сумку так, будто там не то бомба, не то миллион долларов, и, показав ей жестом, что она ему скоро операцию без разреза сделает, отвернулся. Стало полегче.  
Доехав до нужной станции, Шастун вышел из вагона и осмотрелся. Впрочем, разглядывать на Невском было попросту нечего — светлая и просторная станция была переполнена народом, как река лососем в нерест. Люди спешили, огибали друг друга, толкались и фыркали друг на друга. Парочка пацанов застряла у эскалатора — они пытались решить в ту им сторону или в другую, но в итоге всё решила толпа. Устав ждать, их просто погрузили на эскалатор — наверху разберутся.

Антон тоже встал на ступени и прикрыл глаза — долго отдохнуть не получится, это не Адмиралтейская, но и пара десятков секунд лучше, чем ничего.  
Эскалатор закончился, Шаст шагнул с него и едва не споткнулся — прямо навстречу ему шёл Арс. В той самой памятной толстовке цыплячьего цвета, сунув руки в кенгурятник и натянув на глаза капюшон. Антон поймал его за локоть, широко улыбаясь, даже не пытаясь успокоить заполошно колотящееся сердце, отвёл в сторонку, подальше от прохода, выдохнул:

— Привет, не ожидал тебя увидеть.

Пацан поднял глаза — серые, с карими крапинками, — вынул возмущённо наушник из уха и, дёрнув наконец локоть, уточнил:

— Мы знакомы? — он хмурил тёмные брови, смотрел настороженно и как-то даже зло. И совсем не был похож на Арсения — на щеках угри, тёмная чёлка падала на глаза, а нижняя губа оказалась проколота.

— Нет, извините, я вас с другом перепутал. — Антон отошёл на шаг, позволяя пацану протиснуться мимо. Тот что-то пробормотал, кажется, о дебилах кривоногих, но Шаст решил, что это не про него — его ноги были вполне себе прямыми. Не то что руки. Пожалуй, стоило спать побольше, а не пускать всё на самотёк, всё-таки ему давно не семнадцать.

На смену он приехал едва живой — спать хотелось сильнее, чем жить.  
В раздевалке уже копошился Ванька — чувак с кассы, работающий в ту же смену, что и Шаст. Он протянул руку, поздоровались.

— Выглядишь неважно. Спать охота? — поинтересовался дохуя словоохотливый коллега. И откуда таких только берут.

— Угу, — отозвался Антон и принялся переодеваться. Егор смотрел из тёмной глубины шкафа. Такой же безупречный, как в их первую встречу. Хорошо, что хоть что-то не меняется.

— О-о-о, понимаю тебя. Тоже сегодня думал, что с кровати ваще не встану. Даром что у меня стоял, — Иван изобразил звук удара о тарелку на барабанной установке.

Антону показалось, что он спит и видит кошмар, прервать который было просто невозможно. Он в резвом темпе переоделся, нацепил козырёк на голову и вылетел в зал — лучше грязные столы и подносы, чем рассказы о чужих стояках. Пробежал мимо столов для готовки, хлопнул по руке Жору и Катьку и выскочил в кассовую зону. Вечер, самый разгар смены. Все, кто не успел у них пообедать, теперь жизнерадостно навёрстывали упущенное и восполняли потерянное.

— Мне Макфлури, картошку и Бигмак.

— Четыре Чизбургера, большую колу и большую картошку.

— Соус сырный будете?

— Да, два.

— С собой?

— Свободная касса!

От шума в голове тут же стало удивительно ватно, захотелось прикрыть глаза и исчезнуть из этого мира хотя бы на пару часов.

— Шаст, привет, выручай. Лида заболела, нужно на кассу встать, — Витя, казалось, появился из ниоткуда и требовал он хрен знает чего. Особенно учитывая, что на смену вышел Ваня. Или он ушёл со смены? Едва соображая, Антон кивнул. В конце концов, больше некому было вставать на кассу. Заодно и поупражняется.

Видя его замешательство, Щетков поставил его у кассы, открыл смену и, кратко пояснив что куда, хлопнул по плечу, отправляя в самостоятельное плавание.

Информация лениво ворочалась в голове, но складываться в понятную фигуру никак не хотела. Антон умоляюще посмотрел на Витину спину (по крайней мере очень надеясь, что выглядит трогательно, как котёнок), но менеджер был глух к мольбам — он как раз занялся выдачей заказов. Людей и правда не хватало. Вздохнув, Шаст поднял руку и выкрикнул: «Свободная касса», — мысленно добавляя «скоты». С этой стороны толпа выглядела и вовсе непрезентабельно.  
Сквозь школьников протиснулся мужчина в дорогом пальто и кожаных перчатках. Высоченный, ростом с Шастуна, он осмотрел Антона с головы до стойки и ухмыльнувшись выдал:

— Мне капучино и тебя, сладкий.

Это был самый всратый подкат в жизни Антона.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Смайл — пирсинг, при котором прокалывается уздечка верхней губы. Прокол уздечки верхней губы так же иногда называют «смайл», так как пирсинг может быть виден, когда носящий его улыбается.  
> **Тот парень и Боб — «У́личный кот по кли́чке Боб» книга писателя Джеймса Боуэна, ставшая бестселлером.
> 
> Можно почитать о работе другого Антона в другом макдаке здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7850648/20221532#part_content


	42. Ничего ты не знаешь, Джон Сноу

В том, что у всех, включая самого Попова, появилась работа, был огромный плюс: теперь днём никто не ходил по квартире и не грозил спалить его в человеческой ипостаси, никто не мешал уходить из дома и вообще всё было удивительно спокойно. Немалым плюсом была и оплата. Разумеется, и его, и Эда нещадно эксплуатировали, но и устроились они оба даже без документов. Что-то подсказывало Попову, что Выграновский просто отдавал ему половину своего заработка, но спрашивать об этом было бесполезно — всё равно упрямый пёс ни за что не сознается. Да и мастер во время их работы на путях не появлялся — у него рабочий день был строго с девяти до восемнадцати, не подловить. Правда, Шастун возвращался теперь не привычно после трёх, а после одиннадцати и потом что-то писал до полуночи, чтобы умереть часов на семь и, встав полутрупом, ушуршать в универ. Это сводило и без того не шикарное время вместе к нескольким минутам усталых ласк и поцелую в лоб, которого Арсений ждал с жадностью голодающего блокадника, ожидающего свой паёк. Пожалуй, метафора была высокопарной, но кто не грешил таким в пятнадцать? Вот и Арсений позволял себе немного лишнего. Шастун же бубнил что-то о конских нагрузках на учёбе и на работе, о новом преподе — Арс, когда услышал имя, аж водой подавился — Якове Адамовиче. Вот бывают же совпадения, нарочно не придумаешь. К счастью, его попытки не умереть списали на чихание и никто ничего не заметил, но Попов всё равно теперь чаще прислушивался, всё время лез на колени и вообще старательно строил из себя няшечку. Он всерьёз скучал по Антону, и возможность хотя бы вечером побыть с ним очень подкупала: ночами Арсений работал и спал теперь в основном в светлое время суток, всё равно делать больше нечего.  
Ещё днём он писал Антону ничего не значащие сообщения в ВК, присылал глупые мемы и советовался насчёт музыки, старательно поддерживая образ семиклассника. Разумеется, тот факт, что из седьмого он вырос буквально за месяц, ничуть не придавал ему спокойствия, но и сделать что-либо со своей природой он не мог. Не целовать же Антона только для того, чтобы затормозить взросление. Этот вариант он откладывал на самый страшный случай, если по-другому будет совсем никак. Как такое вообще могло случиться, Попов особо не задумывался и воровать поцелуй не собирался. Он хотел, чтобы Антон сделал это осознанно, возможно даже зная о его настоящей форме. Возможно.  
Пока же вечерами кот мурчал с замирающим сердцем, хрипел от счастья, сбиваясь и морща нос, когда очередное кольцо цепляло шерсть на шее. Подумаешь, новая отрастёт.

И сейчас, лёжа на тонком матрасе и почёсывая горячую шею добермана, Арсений думал. Думал о будущем, где Антону не придётся так много работать, о будущем, где они будут вместе и где Шаст будет любить его ничуть не меньше, чем любит Графа. Руку обдало жаром и тут же кожи коснулся влажный, тёплый язык — Эд, лишённый возможности оборачиваться по желанию, иногда капризно просил внимания, как сейчас. Арс сунул сигарету в банку из-под колы и, усевшись, погладил пса по морде.

— Ты чего загрустил, м?

В ответ доберман тихонько заскулил и завилял тем, что когда-то было хвостом. Выграновский не рассказывал, но то, что ему купировали хвост, было и так очевидно. Значит, родился он не в Организации. Вообще слабо понятно, как такое могло случиться с оборотнем. В груди неприятно защипало. Он слышал о том, что некоторых оборотней ещё крошками люди мучили до смерти, а после, обнаружив труп младенца, не понимали что случилось. Некоторые даже сходили с ума, но жизни это вернуть уже не могло. В порыве какой-то странной нежности, приправленной фантомным ощущением чужой боли, Арсений наклонился, поцеловал лобастую тёмную голову, прижался губами к горячему собачьему лбу, покрытому короткой шерстью, и Эд тут же полез лизаться. Он заскулил громче, взволнованно, привстал на лапах, поддел носом, облизал подбородок, нос и шею и, уже переходя на рык, повалил Арса на матрас обратно, принялся возиться, играть, прикусывая. Он мог в любой момент вырвать ему горло, убить, но вместо этого только бестолково перебирал стройными ногами и суетился над человеком, явно дурея от восторга.  
Попов погладил выпирающие рёбра, прошёлся по поджарому животу и смеясь повалил пса рядом с собой. Заглянул в умные карие глаза, погладил по морде.

— Ты же всё понимаешь. Буквально всё понимаешь. Но не можешь ничего сказать.

Эд издал странный вопросительный звук, чем-то напоминающий скулёж, но определённо иной.

— Не бери в голову. Про собак так принято говорить. Что всё понимают, только ответить не могут.

Доберман закатил глаза. Буквально.  
Арс рассмеялся, потрепал его ещё по шкуре и рывком сел на кровати — время уже подходило к шести, скоро должны были вернуться Дима и Катя, стоило пойти домой и отсидеться там до полуночи. А потом на работу.  
Эд сзади завозился и вдруг прижался. Обнял со спины, поцеловал в шею, ткнулся носом, уже совсем не мокрым, но всё ещё прохладным, за ухо и замер.

— Не уходи, — прохрипел Эд, и от его голоса на загривке волосы встали дыбом. Он говорил ещё ниже, чем обычно, едва не рыча, связки хоть и стали человеческими, но от собаки в нём было пока куда больше, чем от сапиенс. От гомо тоже было больше.  
— От меня и до работы, — бормотал он, прижимаясь губами к шее, — ближе, и рисков меньше. Шастун решит, что ты просто спишь где-нибудь. Сам же говоришь, что он как труп приходит, ему похуй.

Арсений вздохнул, откинулся назад, сильнее прижимаясь к Выграновскому. После превращения, голый и жадный до ласк, Эд вызывал странное чувство сродни жалости. Но было и что-то ещё, что-то древнее, как сама суть оборотней. Что-то, что не позволяло просто оттолкнуть, уйти и забыть. Напротив, к такому псу тянуло, внутри всё сжималось в предвкушении не то вязки, не то каких-то ещё ласк, Арсений старался не думать об этом, гнал мысли и ощущения от себя.

— Я не могу остаться. Ты же понимаешь. Ни сейчас, ни вообще. — Он наклонился вперёд, уходя от очередного поцелуя. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Эд всё понял, тогда точно будет не отвязаться.

— Не понимаю, — чуть нудно отозвался Скруджи.

Он вообще часто говорил как будто в нос. Странная привычка, но она не раздражала. Напротив, голос Выграновского очень отличался от всех, кого Арсений привык слышать, и это иррационально радовало — Эда невозможно было ни с кем спутать.

— Мы обсуждали. Он мой Хранитель, и я люблю его.

— А он тебя нет, — не унимался пёс.

Этот разговор был уже не первым между ними, и Эд упирался больше по инерции, никак не принимая отказа, отказываясь понимать, что может быть иначе.

— Засоси его, и дело с концом. Зачем тебе этот Антон?

— Я устал тебе повторять. Не просто так говорят, что счастье Оборотня в его Хранителе. Не просто так существуют легенды.

— Пыльные байки.

— Предания старины, Эд! То, что нам оставили предки. Те, кто побольше нашего разбирался в устройстве мира.

— Я знаю, как устроен мир. В центре ядро, потом мантия-хуянтия, магма и плиты, а на плитах города, в городах оборотни, никому нахуй не нужные. Скажи ты своему Антону, что ты и не котик вовсе, он тебя тут же выкинет!

— Он меня любит! — Арс уже перешёл на крик и, обхватив узкие запястья Скруджи, попытался их от себя оторвать. Но тот вцепился только крепче, сдавливая живот уже до боли. — Я не игрушка, Эд, пусти!  
Удивительно, но слова сработали — доберман разжал пальцы и с видом побитой собаки замер на матрасе.

Тощие ноги, украшенные черепами, полувозбуждённый член, впалый живот с короной. Арсений осмотрел всего Эда от пяток до макушки, расстроенного, злого на самого себя и свою странную, невероятную просто, любовь. Понимая, что не делает лучше, наклонился, поцеловал его в коротко остриженную макушку.

— Я приду ближе к полуночи. Не наломай дров.

В ответ Выграновский рыкнул что-то неразборчивое и потянулся к пачке сигарет, забытой Арсом. Ну и пёс с ней.

Попов развернулся, подхватил свою толстовку и полез с чердака — псу явно стоило побыть наедине с собой и подумать. Даже не над поведением, а скорее о жизни. Влюблённость в другого оборотня ему ничего не даст, это же совершенно ясно. Одни страдания.

*

Дима пришёл домой максимально недовольным. Он молча разулся, молча вымыл руки и, даже запнувшись об зазевавшегося Графа, ничего не сказал. Молча погладил кота по спине, извиняясь за то, что задел, и ушёл в комнату, на ходу стягивая опостылевшую рубашку.  
Из кухни выглянула Катя. Она держала в руках льняное полотенце, выполняющее в этом доме массу ролей: от прихватки до мухобойки, в зависимости от сезона. Посмотрев в спину своему мужчине, девушка вернулась к плите, кажется несколько огорчённая таким поворотом событий. Ничего не понимающий Попов (ссора, если она имела место быть, произошла за пределами квартиры, и теперь можно было только гадать) прошёл к мискам, предсказуемо оказавшимся пустыми. Это пошатнуло его веру в сложившийся миропорядок и, задрав морду, оборотень вопросительно мяукнул. Зашёл Дима. Всё такой же хмурый, он отпихнул ногой кота, — не стал наклоняться и ловить, а обошёлся как со скотиной — шлёпнул ледяной паштет прям из консервной банки, даже не размяв вилкой, и удалился с таким видом, будто сделал доброе дело. Это задело. Обычно язвительный, Поз тем не менее был очень заботливым и даже по-своему милым, а тут как будто что-то произошло. Катя молча поставила тарелку жареной ароматной картошки прямо перед его носом, а сама ушла в комнату, бросив, что не голодна. Признаться, у Арсения тоже как-то аппетит пропал. Он ещё раз посмотрел на миску со следами подсохшей утренней порции паштета, закопал вечернюю и ушёл к девушке — всё лучше, чем смотреть на хмурого Диму. Лезть к нему с ласками сейчас не имело смысла, с коленей Позов сгонял и в хорошем расположении духа.

Арсений прилёг рядом с Катей и стал с любопытством следить за тем, как ловко она орудовала тонкой иглой для вышивания. Заправив ткань в пяльца, девушка вышивала какой-то цветок, не то мак, не то хризантему, Попов не особо был силён в ботанике. Движения плавные, размеренные завораживали. Против воли он протянул лапу и мягко потрогал нитку. Положил на ткань мохнатую конечность, замер на секунду, полностью поглощённый происходящим, и, выпустив когти, поддел снова нитку, потянул в рот.

— А вот так я с тобой не договаривалась, — рассмеялась Катерина и мягко, но настойчиво забрала иголку, а после спихнула лапу с пялец. — Будешь хулиганить, я тебя выгоню, — доброжелательно пообещала девушка и вернулась к прерванному занятию.  
Обидевшись, Арс поднялся и, не дожидаясь, когда его попросят, ушёл сам.

В комнате всюду пахло Антоном. Около стула, конечно, сильнее, потому что там лежали ношеные, но ещё не достаточно грязные футболки, замершие разноцветной кучей в ожидании повторного использования.  
Кот прошёлся по комнате, запрыгнул на кровать и стал лизать лапу — это всегда успокаивало. А ещё помогало думать, особенно если потом ещё «гостей намывать» — проводить мокрой лапой за ухом. Никаких гостей ни откуда он на самом деле не намывал, просто само по себе действие чем-то напоминало магическое почёсывание затылка.

Эд и его эта странная любовь не выходили из головы. С каждым днём пёс становился всё настойчивее. Он всё время говорил что-то, читал свои странные песни об удаче-сучке в чёрном белье, которая, вроде как, всюду за ним таскалась, и так смотрел на Арса, что у того невольно подкашивались колени. Не то чтобы во взгляде Эда читалась какая-то нереальная любовь или вроде того, но определённо было что-то пугающее. Казалось, что пёс или наложит на себя руки, или перегрызёт ему горло, чтобы просто никому не достался. Конечно, мысли эти ничем не подкреплялись, но спокойнее от этого не становилось.  
И всё чаще вспоминались слова Якова Адамовича о том, что не каждый встретит Хранителя. Что это счастье и чудо, если Хранитель находится, если с ним складываются отношения. Чем больше Попов думал и вспоминал, тем яснее становилось: каждого из них готовили к тому, что жизнь не сказка, но почему-то именно Арсений упрямо этого не замечал. Он слушал только о хорошем и запоминал только то, что бросалось в глаза, что было очевидно.  
Все ли оборотни так же свято верили в Хранителей? Все ли они всерьёз полагали найти своего человека и действительно ли Антон его Хранитель? Арс ведь ошибся однажды, решив, что это Дима. По всему выходило, что любовь его была слепа и вовсе не Антон нравился Арсу, а само то, что он мог даровать: свободу от сущности оборотня и то самое сказочное обещание, которое неизменно ведёт к «долго и счастливо». От этих мыслей становилось не по себе и, если бы он мог хмуриться, Арсений бы непременно сложил на морде очень сложное выражение. Но кошачья мимика была довольно бедной в его случае, так что пришлось ограничиться чуть прищуренными глазами.  
Между тем, сам Химбер потерял жену, не успев с ней даже пожить нормально. Они были знакомы около трёх лет, но не успели завести детей, всё откладывая это на потом. У Константина вообще ситуация была непонятной. Не то чтобы Арсений наводил справки, но среди колец, украшающих его пальцы, обручального он не заметил. Да и в Организации работали оборотни, получившие поцелуй и избавление, но не живущие с Хранителями. Многих из них Попов знал лично, но не видел смысла расспрашивать, никогда не интересовался другой стороной легенды. Что если Русалочка, вернув голос, не захотела остаться с Принцем? Что если Рапунцель, отрезав косы, не ушла из башни, а Белоснежка, сколотив банду из семи гномов, не отправилась возвращать себе замок? Самой близкой к реалиям оборотней сейчас казались Красавица и Чудовище. Что если это сказка об оборотне, утратившем возможность быть человеком в слепой попытке защитить свою любимую? Ведь третья ипостась самая опасная и самая коварная из всех.  
Почему Матвиенко так враждебно настроен и почему Выграновский считает, что его счастье, смешно подумать, с котом? Почему никто из них не ищет своего Хранителя?

Оборотень тяжело вздохнул. Жизнь всё меньше походила на сказку. Вопросов было так много, а ответами и не пахло. Он снова тяжело вздохнул и прилёг на кровать — впереди ждала бессонная ночь, полная работы и подколов пса. Стоило восстановить силы.

 

Когда пришёл Антон, Арс даже не услышал. Он так крепко заснул, что проснулся только от прикосновений (не самых тактичных, к слову) к спине — Шастун просто сдвинул кота к стене, а сам лёг рядом.

— Нехуй на меня так смотреть, ты давно не мелочь. Занимаешь, блин, полкровати. А я, между прочим, спать хочу, — пробурчал Антон.  
Даже в жидких питерских сумерках были заметны тени у него под глазами. И щёки ввалились сильнее, чем обычно. — Купил тебе какой-то новый корм, продавец сказал, что он помогает отрыгивать шерсть. Ни разу не видел, чтобы ты её сплёвывал. Всё в животе остаётся? М, Граф?  
Уставший, взъерошенный, Антон напоминал то ли храброго воробья, то ли ещё какую птицу. Такой же тонкий, почти прозрачный, с коричневатыми родинками тут и там. Голос его хрипел немного то ли от простуды, то ли от криков. На Шастуна было больно смотреть, но это и не будет длиться вечно — Арсений откроется Антону и станет помогать. Устроится работать куда-нибудь в нормальное место, будет приносить домой деньги и по вечерам помогать Антону снимать штаны. Чтобы он не скакал на одной ноге, грозя не то убиться, не то снести к чёрту шкаф. Оборотень повернулся к человеку, обхватил лапами тонкое запястье, без браслетов кажущееся почти девичьим, и, не сдержав чувств, лизнул нежную кожу. Шастун даже не фыркнул — он уже крепко спал.

*

Эд сегодня был непривычно тихий. Какой-то раздражённый или просто уставший, он возил груз туда-сюда и молчал. Ни сальных шуток, к которым Арс успел привыкнуть, ни флирта, ничего. Это было одновременно и отлично, потому что не было нужды отвечать или увиливать, и ужасно — такого Скруджи он ещё не видел и втайне опасался, что всё-таки где-то перегнул, задел сильнее обычного. Обижать Эда в его планы не входило, просто держать пса на расстоянии с каждым днём становилось всё сложнее. И ведь, вроде, не дурак, понимает всё, слышал уже тысячу раз почему Антон, а не он, а всё не отстаёт. Придумывает какие-то глупые планы, настаивает, предлагает. Как будто всерьёз верит, что Арс бросит Хранителя, схватит его за руку и вместе они покатятся в закат, гремя пустыми жестянками от колы, прикрученными к бамперу машины, как в сопливых фильмах Голливуда пятидесятых. Удивительно, что глупым это казалось только Арсению.  
Попов как раз закончил со своими паллетами, когда на востоке забрезжил розоватый рассвет. Бледный, он едва-едва разгорался. Весной небо над Петербургом вообще не было щедро на красоты, особенно на рассвете. То ли дело закат. Вот на западе, догорая, день расщедривался и на краски, малиново-алые, надрывные, и на зеленоватые разводы у синей кромки неба на востоке, и даже на первые робкие звёзды.  
Арсений повернул погрузчик, всё так же глядя на солнце, зацепил что-то, и воздух вспорол резкий вскрик — так кричит собака, если её ударить. Не скулёж, а именно крик, полный боли и непонимания. Арс тут же обернулся, но никого под колёсами не было. Он вылетел из кабины, ощущая, как по спине от ужаса течёт пот, и замер — прямо перед погрузчиком, прижимая руку к животу, стоял согнувшись Скруджи.

— Эд? Ты в порядке? — первый страх прошёл, и Арсений решил, что просто задел, напугав.

Пёс поднял взгляд, и в нос тут же ударил запах крови.

— В хуятке. Ты мне руку сломал. Вызови такси, поедем в Организацию.

Арс опустил взгляд ниже, туда, где, под каким-то странным углом выгнув кисть, Выграновский держал повреждённую руку. Вид покалеченной конечности не отрезвил, а напротив, казалось, заморозил все мыслительные процессы. Попов просто уставился на неё, явственно видя, как толстовка промокает от крови, как чернеет ткань. Он насухо сглотнул. В голове не укладывалось — вот они дулись друг на друга из-за какой-то глупости, а вот уже Эд со сломанной рукой стоит и смотрит побитой злой собакой. Поверить в то, что он такой хрупкий, казалось невозможным. Разве так ломаются кости? Разве можно повредить человека просто по неосторожности?

— Чё встал? Звони в такси, блять, больно! — рявкнул Эд и оскалился.

Задавать тупые вопросы о том, больно ли ему и может ли Арсений чем-то помочь, он не стал — всё было и так очевидно.  
Трясущейся рукой он залез в карман, вынул телефон и вызвал такси ко входу на станцию.

Происходящее казалось не то дурным сном, не то плохой шуткой. Только что Эд дул свои пухлые губы абсолютно здоровый и вот — стоит, морщась от боли, со сломанной рукой.

— Прости, — выдавил кое-как Арсений.

Уверенности в том, что сейчас доберману нужны его извинения, не было, но и промолчать казалось совсем тупостью.

— Забей, переживу. Хули, не первый раз. — Эд оскалился. — Я перекинусь, сунешь меня в машину. Не хочу объяснять таксисту, какого хуя мы не в травму едем. Лады?

Толкнув здоровым плечом, Эд пошёл к выходу.

— Погрузчик на склад загони тока.

Дорога оказалась куда легче, чем он предполагал. Лапу кое-как закрепили, используя какую-то полугнилую доску и бинты, найденные в аптечке. Таксист не стал ничего спрашивать, цокнул только языком и бросил, чтобы были поаккуратнее и не заляпали салон кровью. Арс буркнул, что будет очень аккуратен — дополнительно он прихватил шмотки Эда и примостил больную лапу кое-как на сложенной толстовке. Кровотечение прекратилось, но запах всё равно стоял специфический. Пейзаж за окном с претензией на андеграунд постепенно светлел и менялся — они покинули промзону и теперь катили уже вдоль набережных в сторону Васильевского острова. Пёс лежал на коленях, грея тёплым животом, и только иногда тихо скулил, когда машину подбрасывало на очередной кочке или лежачем полицейском. Из динамиков лилась чушь про медлячок, чтобы какая-то Юля заплакала. Попов сам был готов уже плакать, послав к чёрту и гордость, и самообладание. Как можно было не заметить Эда и перебить ему руку, оставалось загадкой. Сам Арсений знал что такое переломы и не хотел бы ещё раз это испытать. Ещё и с превращением. Нельзя было позволять Эду менять ипостась. Что если его руку не получится спасти? Что если там всё сместится и он потеряет её? Что если… Додумать он не успел — горячий язык прошёлся по щеке, мазнул по уху. В носу тут же защипало, а огни ночного ещё города поплыли — Арс заплакал. Он погладил пса по тощей спине и, ткнувшись в горячую шею, позволил отчаянию выйти. Слёзы катились, капали на тёмную шкуру животного, а Попов всё никак не мог остановиться. Каким надо быть идиотом, чтобы такое сделать? Феерическим, не иначе. А Эд даже не злится, лезет только со своими поцелуями. Дурачина!

Как Арс расплатился и выволок собаку, он даже не понял. Очнулся уже на пороге Организации, когда Константин подхватил Эда под сухой живот, поднял как пушинку, хотя в собаке было около сорока кило, и унёс внутрь. Не дожидаясь, пока дверь захлопнется прямо перед лицом, Арсений понуро шагнул под родные своды. Прийти сюда, покалечив собрата, было более чем странным. Не этому их учил в своё время Яков Адамович. Но любой оборотень, попадая в передрягу, всё равно тянулся сюда, как в родной дом, которого у большинства не было.

В коридорах было тихо. В нескольких классах проходили занятия, так что детвора была занята глоданием зернистого камня знаний, а более взрослые оборотни вели себя прилично, заседая в библиотеке или занимаясь своими делами. Арсений прошёл коридорами, посмотрел на свежие рисунки кого-то из учеников, подёргал дверь директорского кабинета, оказавшегося запертым, и, развернувшись, пошёл в лазарет. Раз поговорить с Химбером не удалось, дальше увиливать нет никакого смысла. Но малодушно он всё равно надеялся, что все необходимые процедуры уже провели и Эд отдыхает.  
Когда кот вошёл в лазарет, в нос сразу ударил запах лекарств, до этого отлично отсекаемый дверью. Здесь пахло бинтами, мятой и чем-то ещё неуловимо знакомым. По своей природе оборотни редко простужались, но часто получали самые разные травмы, и в медицинском корпусе всегда кто-то дежурил. Сюда доставляли и детей, умудрившихся что-нибудь себе повредить во время трансформации, и тех, кто не был воспитанником Организации и попал в беду. Сюда же несколько раз привозили и самого Попова.  
Он осмотрелся. За письменным столом, служащим и регистратурой, и приёмной, никого не было. Яркий, трескучий свет ламп отражался в его отполированной поверхности, безразличный ко всему.  
Арсений прошёл мимо вешалки, на которой сиротливо повесился чей-то белый халат, заглянул в изолятор. Четыре койки стояли пустыми, одинаково заправленные покрывалами, с одинаково лежащими подушками, они, казалось, замерли в ожидании, когда он закроет дверь и можно будет вернуться к сплетням. Арсений вынырнул из комнаты и принюхался. Конечно, человеческий нос не шёл ни в какое сравнение с кошкиным, но сейчас и он оказался полезнее глаз — металлический запах со спиртовым шлейфом тянулся из другого крыла.  
Волнуясь, Арс сделал несколько шагов, стараясь не шуметь. Как будто всерьёз полагал, что сделает хуже единственному, судя по всему, узнику этих стен.  
Впереди свет оказался выключенным, и только один ночник в дальней части комнаты, дающий слабый, но вполне достаточный свет, горел. Попов поспешил туда уже не думая — тревога за пса разыгралась сильнее, задвинув стыд и раскаяние дальше в грудину и раскорячившись внутри горячим. Глаза снова защипало.

На кровати под тонким шерстяным одеялом, мерно дыша, лежал пёс. Загипсованная лапа покоилась поверх здоровой, а мощная грудь мерно вздымалась — Выграновский явно спал. Острые собачьи уши чуть дрогнули, а ноздри затрепетали, но он не проснулся. Заскулил только во сне тихонько, дёрнул лапами, как будто собираясь бежать за кем-то, и замер, погрузившись в сон глубже.

Арсений подошёл ближе, поправил одеяло, натянул его до самой узкой морды и, погладив горячую голову, пошел вон из комнаты — скорее всего в Выграновском столько транквилизатора, что хватит на среднего размера корову, не проснётся даже если орать ему в ухо. Да и сон лучшее лекарство.

Когда он вышел, в коридоре уже поджидал ворон, чёрт знает как тут оказавшийся. Наверное, был в соседней палате, мыл руки или что-то ещё делал — от него остро пахло спиртом, чуть удушливо мелом и сверху всё это было заполировано лавандовым ароматом мыла. Проницательный, Константин порой пугал. Ещё эта его странная привычка носить чёрное и украшать себя серебром. Наверное, это не байки, что вороны и сороки всё блестящее любят.

— Как он? — Попов понимал, что Эд был не в том состоянии, чтобы рассказывать что-то, но можно было и догадаться, кто виноват в произошедшем.

— Жить будет. Ему не впервой, — спокойно ответил ворон и махнул рукой, призывая следовать за собой. — Ты, наверное, хотел встретиться с Химбером? Ну так его нет пока здесь. Сказал, что у него каникулы, и отчалил. Детей поручил остальным преподавателям, а сам решает какие-то свои вопросы, но я передам, что ты заходил. Он ведь скучает. Небось, считает, что ты его котёнок.

Арсений широко улыбнулся. Несмотря на общее настроение, в груди потеплело. По щекам тут же потекли горячие слёзы, скатились на подбородок, щекоча нежную кожу. Он шмыгнул носом и вытер их. Когда-то давно, много жизней назад, он тоже думал, что они с Яковом Адамовичем почти родные. Были моменты, когда Арсений, лёжа в кровати и глядя, как рассвет постепенно расползается узкой полоской света чуть выше плотных штор, мечтал, что Химбер его усыновит. Или сделает что-то настолько же невероятное, как-то признает их сходство. Но время шло, ничего не менялось, и Арсений даже перерос наставника, возмужал, в душе оставаясь, однако, всё тем же комком страха и тоски, каким его привезли и отдали под опеку старого еврея.  
По итогу он оказался не нужен родным. А с чёрной шкурой выжить было ещё сложнее — таких, как он, сатанисты и прочие ребята до сих пор разделывали на кладбищах в бесплодных попытках не то вызвать Вельзевула, не то воскресить Ваньку-Кастета, откинувшегося от передоза. И в таком мире Химбер взял его под свою защиту, обогрел, научил всему. Порой Попов тоже думал, что из-за масти Яков Адамович к нему как-то по особенному относится. А теперь, услышав этому подтверждение, он немного потерялся. Надо же. Вау.

— Да, я правда хотел бы увидеться.

Константин оглянулся, посмотрел секунду по-птичьи, одним только глазом, и пошёл дальше.

— Ты голоден? — он сделал паузу, позволяя подумать, но Арсений только тряхнул головой — есть вообще не хотелось. Желудок как узлом завязался ещё в тот момент на путях, когда Эд закричал.  
Ворон продолжил тем же ровным голосом:

— Если хочешь что-то обсудить, то я вполне могу ответить на твои вопросы. И о Хранителе, и о жизни в целом. Я даже постарше Якова буду.

Не то чтобы Арс был готов это обсуждать с малознакомым оборотнем, но другого выхода особо не было, и Константин был не совсем уж чужим. Так что, набравшись смелости, он выдал, глядя ему между лопаток:

— Вы знаете оборотня по имени Сергей? Он тоже кот, маленький такой, на коротких лапах.

Ворон остановился. Встал и Арс, внимательно всматриваясь в чужую спину. Константин обернулся, повёл носом, как будто всерьёз рассчитывал учуять чужой запах на коже Попова, а после кивнул.

— Вполне возможно. Я здесь не так долго работаю, но с архивом знакомился и о Сергее Матвиенко, если это, конечно, тот самый, знаю. А чего ты хотел?

Арс даже опешил. Он не знал фамилию Серёжи, но что-то подсказывало, что не может это быть его друг. Матвиенко — какая-то не то украинская, не то белорусская фамилия, а манчкин очень отдалённо напоминал представителя любого из этих народов. Он и Сергея, если быть до конца честным, не напоминал ни разу, даже ночью и в темноте, но с именем Арсений как-то смирился. Решив, что может залезть куда-то не туда, он помотал головой — тупая была затея с самого начала. Стоило про Эда спросить, а не играть в шпиона у друга за спиной.

— Да нет, не думаю. Забудьте, лучше расскажите мне про Эда. — Неожиданное желание пооткровенничать Попов списал на стресс и время суток — по ночам всегда тянуло болтать.

Ворон обернулся. Он сложил на груди руки, но не выглядел осуждающе, скорее просто устало. Конечно, ночь уже клонилась к восходу, наверняка он с самого вечера в делах, а тут ещё Попов со своими допросами и раненым Эдом.

Но желание лучше разобраться в хитросплетениях души пса было сильнее чувства такта, так что Арс кивнул.

— Что ты хочешь узнать? Я был тем, кто подобрал его.

— Подобрал? — внутри всё неприятно сжалось, как от боли. Арсению не надо было объяснять — подбирали тех, кого родители по какой-то причине выкинули умирать на улицу. У пса это была первая жизнь, а значит, иного сценария просто не могло быть.

Константин, казалось, задумался на секунду, а после кивнув Арсу, чтобы следовал за ним, отвёл того на кухню. Здесь стояли большие кастрюли для утренней каши. На стенах были развешены ножи и всякие разные половники, шумовки и прочая кухонная дребедень. Попов редко бывал на кухне. Кормили всех в столовой, а Химбер не питал особенно нежных чувств к подсобным помещениям, предпочитая беседовать в своём кабинете.  
Ворон между тем налил коту тёплого молока с карамелью и, сев напротив, хрипло стал рассказывать:

— Это было года полтора назад, тогда я ещё жил подо Львовом, ничем особенно не занимаясь. Перебивался разовыми заработками, брался за всё подряд. Не самый радостный период жизни, вынужден признать. Было лето, я выбрался в город по делам. Не помню точно, что тогда нужно было сделать, но проходя мимо одного из дворов, я услышал, как кричит ворон. Уверен, тебе знакомо это чувство, когда кто-то из твоих братьев привлекает внимание.  
Арсений кивнул. Его каждый раз наизнанку выворачивало, если где-то в коробке кричали брошенные котята или кто-то из хвостатых забирался на дерево и горлопанил оттуда, потому что не мог слезть. Но и постоянно вмешиваться тоже никаких сил не хватит, всех не спасти. Константин продолжил:  
— Оказалось, он хотел полакомиться свежим мясом и уже ликовал, чувствуя близкий пир. Такое в городе настораживает, и я пошёл посмотреть, что могло привлечь его внимание.  
Представь моё удивление, когда я увидел толпу мальчишек, их было человек пять, совсем ещё детей, которые с увлечением тыкали палками трёхмесячного оборотня. Бедняга кидался на них, рычал, но уже не мог ничего сделать, — Константин смотрел перед собой и говорил монотонно, как будто снова вернувшись в тот день и наблюдая за всем со стороны.  
— У щенка была рассечена бровь, глаз заплыл, он почти ничего не видел, но не скулил. Рычал и лаял, пытался кидаться, но на трёх лапах не повоюешь — дети перебили ему одну. Я распугал хулиганов и забрал щенка с собой. На тот момент ему успели купировать хвост и уши, ты же видел, какой он красавец в собачьей ипостаси. Я выходил его, залечил перелом и ссадины, вымыл и назвал Эдуардом. Мальчишка меня всё равно дичился, всё время норовил сбежать куда-то. Спасибо, что в окно не выпрыгивал, но с гипсом на лапе все равно пару раз вылетел в подъезд, едва поймал. А когда подрос, он смог рассказать, что мать, узнав об истинной природе сына, продала его каким-то людям, всерьёз решившим воспитать бойцового пса. Я даже думал их найти, как-то наказать, но там у меня не было ни связей с местной Организацией, ни иных ресурсов. Так что пришлось оставить как есть. А Эд так и не стал жить со мной. Всё время тянулся к шпане, пил, курил, ночевал на каких-то квартирах и в гаражах. Полгода назад со мной связался Химбер, мы давно знакомы, и предложил место, я взял билеты и, не раздумывая, перевёз Эда в Санкт-Петербург. Подальше от привычного круга общения, я надеялся, что он одумается, бросит свои пагубные привычки, социализируется, увидев, что он не один такой, и знаешь, кажется, не прогадал. Он стал куда спокойнее, нашёл тебя. Сначала я переживал, узнав, что он снова таскается по чердакам и подвалам, а потом появился ты и его как подменили. Стал работать, рассуждать о будущем. Между вами что-то есть?

Арсений смотрел перед собой и ничего не видел. Он даже дышал, казалось, через раз. История, рассказанная Константином, не была ни особенно оригинальной, ни преисполненной зверств, но она была про Эда. Про его Эда, которого продали каким-то людям. Как собаку. Вопрос застал врасплох. Арс поднял глаза на Константина, но не нашёл в себе сил ни кивнуть, ни помотать головой, отрицая. Между ними совершенно точно что-то было. Как минимум странная привязанность пса. Да и Арсений не просто же так проводил с ним столько времени.

**

Они проговорили ещё около часа. Арс что-то спрашивал, уточнял, не запоминая особо, но вот прямо сейчас, когда он сидел в прогретом салоне авто, а за окном проносился Питер, его трясло. Лихорадило, казалось, и сам город: вздыбившие спины мосты, блестящую от дождя дорогу, редких сонных голубей. Когда они проезжали мимо, вся эта жизнь, кипучая и настоящая, чуть замирала, как будто погружаясь в дрёму до утра. Редкие прохожие равнодушно плелись по своим делам. Самым важным было как-то переварить обрушившуюся на голову новость, не жалеть Эда, не лезть разглядывать шрамы и не спрашивать ни о чём. В идеале вообще было сделать вид, что он ни о чём не знает. Хорошо бы не видеться пару дней, но Выграновский сам себя накрутит, если не прийти. Арсений тяжело вздохнул. Он сжимал ремень безопасности пальцами так крепко, что их начало сводить.

Константин припарковался во дворе, заглушил мотор и тут же поймал за руку Арса, уже готового выйти.

— Мой тебе совет, Арсений, поспи и не руби с плеча. Подожди немного, постарайся наладить свою жизнь и потом уже берись за чужие. Ты ведь уже нашёл Хранителя? Наш мир не сказка, хоть и может показаться иначе. — Он замолчал, но ледяные пальцы всё не выпускал, удерживая их в своей сухой, как воронья лапа, ладони. — И приходи завтра, Эд тебя очень ждёт.

Попов поджал губы и кивнул. Ему мир не казался сказочным уже давно. Больше было похоже на мультик «Том и Джерри», под который Агафья Фёдоровна часто засыпала по утрам, сидя в кресле. Только в жизни мышь в полтора раза больше кота оказалась. Арсений ощущал себя тем самым Томом, начисто задолбавшимся убегать от Джерри, по иронии судьбы поменявшись с ним ролями. Антон постоянно то искал, то догонял своего питомца, ни о чём не догадываясь. Он запутался, не зная куда бежать и что делать. Оставалось только привычно и механически выполнять действия. Эта стратегия ещё никогда не подводила.

Арс поднялся к себе, спрятал вещи на чердак, пробрался в квартиру и, сунув ключ в коробку с бутсами Антона, пошёл на кухню — есть хотелось невероятно.  
Он взял с тарелки пару кругляшей колбасы и уже собирался поставить чайник, когда в комнате зажёгся свет. Так быстро он не перекидывался, наверное, никогда. Колбаса жирной уликой шлёпнулась на пол, а дверца холодильника медленно прикрылась. Свет внутри истончился, погас. Широко зевая, на кухню шагнул Антон. Встрёпанный, он почесал щёку с красным следом от залома наволочки, наполнив сердце Арсения неизбывной нежностью, перешагнул через кота и налил себе воды в стакан.  
Оборотень взял в рот колбасу и попытался тихохонько слиться, пока не поймали, но не тут-то было. Антон, удивительно охочий до ласк, когда не надо, подхватил его на руки и, урча что-то об огромной любви, понёс в кровать. Почти так себе Арс представлял их первую брачную ночь. Разве что без меха и колбасы. Хотя последнюю можно было бы и оставить. Вкусная.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6826497 здесь вы можете оставить мне отзыв и поставить лайк, буду благодарна.


End file.
